


Воларды Виоленты

by Egyptianess_Mau, WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Series: Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egyptianess_Mau/pseuds/Egyptianess_Mau, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Summary: Новые наездники на ежегодной Гонке на драконах на Марке XIV. И не называйте их «бича не державшие»!
Series: Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Глава 1. Мы прилетаем на Марк… и остаёмся там навсегда

Звёздная дата 2263.05

На Земле был май, и Сулу уверял, что среда, он каждый день подсчитывал до того момента, когда улетит с семьёй. А на Марке XIV была волара афизи, хвала Богам, день, когда полагалось заботиться о животных. Дни недели на Марке назывались непривычно, но мы быстро учили язык: уж очень мотивация была хороша. Впрочем, дни нетрудно было запомнить: патра, детра, волара афизи, хвала Богам, кватра, петра, отра, сетра. Как детская считалочка. Что? С самого начала?

Обычное было начало… Капитану дали задание, мы полетели. Утром, говорит Сулу. На чём полетели? Хороший вопрос. Ведь нашей бедняжки «Энтерпрайз» не было, от неё осталось только сердце, бортовой компьютер. За ним мы специально возвращались на жуткий Альтамид, когда атака на Йорктаун была отбита. Так что тело для «Энтерпрайз» строили новое, а сердцем она осталась всё та же.

Скотти с Кинсером от неё не отходили, жутко тиранили персонал и ругались с проектировщиками. Капитан не стал их отрывать от дела, а они, кажется, даже не заметили, что он подходил. Это ничего, охотников и без них хватало, а нужно было не больше десяти человек добровольцев.

Джейлу бы охотно взяли, но она уже улетела на Землю: до начала семестра в Академии оставался всего месяц.

Сулу тоже отказался. Он так мечтал провести отпуск с семьёй, грезил об этом и всё на дочкино фото смотрел. Мы знали, как это много для него значит. Да и не нужен был рулевой такого класса, чтобы вести катер, это у нас любой мог. Миссия-то ожидалась обычная, без особенностей. Ну, у нас так всегда и бывает. Летим и не ждём ничего особенного, а возвращаемся только чудом, и позади полквадранта взорвалось или аннигилировало.

Полетели мы на адмиральском катере малым составом. Адмирал сказала, что в той же туманности, где Кролл устроил нам ловушку, есть колония Федерации, переставшая отвечать на вызовы. То есть семь лет назад они рапортовали, что высадились и обосновались, и затем замолчали, как обрубило. Шесть лет назад за ними послали штурмовой шаттл с двадцатью бойцами. Канули и они. Вот мы и полетели на Марк XIV, разобраться, «со всей осторожностью и вашим, капитан Кирк, знаменитым везением».

Адмиральский катер лишь чуточку побольше, чем наш «Коперник» или «Галилео», так что полетели капитан, Спок, Ухура, доктор Маккой, Кекс, то есть Хэнк Хэндорф, Сэм Пуласки, тоже «красная рубашка», миленькая ужасно, и я. Меня, кстати, Пашей зовут. Очень приятно. Уже знакомы? Ой. Ну, прости, я ещё не всех новеньких запомнил. Ужас как неловко.

На подлёте Ухура принялась вызывать колонистов раз за разом, но на том конце молчали, как будто умерли. Может, и умерли, сколько раз так бывало. Нет, девочки, пока ничего страшного, это после было страшно. Вы пейте, пейте, угостить вас ещё?

Сверху мы видели поселения и дороги, а там, где равнина постепенно сменялась горами, обнаружили удивительной красоты архитектурное сооружение. Гигантская архимедова спираль с зáмком в точке начала вращения. Идеальная! Кто это построил и для чего? Мы молча смотрели на огромные витки, пересечённые прямой, как копьё, дорогой, на тысячи домиков, раскинувшихся вокруг спирали. Над городом и спиралью на горе возвышался замок. Где-то неподалёку нам предстояло отыскать нашу базу. Удивительно, что колонисты даже не намекнули на что-то подобное. Впрочем, они, кажется, не успели.

— Поразительно, — сказал мистер Спок, широко раскрыв глаза. — Какое впечатляющее воплощение математической формулы.

— С ума сойти, — выдохнул капитан. — Наверное, самая здоровенная спираль Архимеда в Галактике. И мы всю её облазаем!

— Это сколько же людей угробили, пока построили этакую улитку… — мрачно добавил доктор Маккой.

Я молчал, потрясённый. Какой гениальный инженер делал расчёты? Какой невероятный организатор руководил исполнением проекта? Сколько поколений понадобилось, чтобы поднялись эти высоченные каменные стены? Наши сканеры невозмутимо сообщали, что всюду высота стен достигает четырёх метров, а расстояние между стенами ровнёхонько двадцать метров. Витки были выложены камнем, как будто спираль задумывалась дорогой, но кому бы пришло в голову наворачивать тут круг за кругом? Непонятно. Интересно! Мы с мистером Споком встретились глазами и без слов договорились, что всё тут изучим, когда выполним задание.

Между тем капитан ювелирно приземлил нас рядом с местом, обозначенным как база колонистов. Местность симпатичная: очень на Землю похоже. Тут тебе и горы, тут тебе и лес. Сверху видно, что гор намного больше, чем лесов, и реки текут синие, красота! А воздух! Ел бы его. И это довольно странно, ведь колонисты должны были развернуть приличное такое производство, а земные технологии без вони и грязи до сих пор не обходятся.

Производства, однако, ни следа, колонистов тоже, базы нет. На том самом месте, где положено быть базе, чернеет выжженная земля, давно мёртвая, и камешки оплавлены, а некоторые даже спеклись в друзы. Пожар тут был огромный, это ясно, но где же люди? Не могла вся колония погибнуть, к тому же лес – вот он, рядом, отчего же лес не пострадал? Выглядело так, будто кто-то прицельно шмальнул по базе из гигантского огнемёта. Выжег её и больше ничего не тронул.

Трикодер живых душ под пепелищем не нашёл, а вот в лесу неподалёку от нас обозначились вполне живые гуманоиды. Хорошо, что мы сразу включили маскировку — у адмиральского катера зеркальная, простенькая, но эффективная. Если не знать, что тут катер, и не приглядываться, то он полностью сливается с местностью. Катер капитан посадил на поляну и ещё малым ходом задвинул в заросли.

Тут все вышли осмотреться, а я задержался в катере. У меня на кобуре застёжка почти оторвалась, а я не доглядел. Решил закрепить потихоньку, чтобы мистер Спок не заметил, а то занудит же насмерть. Или, хуже того, не возьмёт меня в следующий десант, пока я ему всю ТБ не сдам. Да разве я не понимаю? Я же понимаю – в десанте всё должно быть безупречно. Вот и задержался, чтобы прикрепить эту штуковину намертво. А вышло-то всё к лучшему. Не задержись я в катере, кто бы вам теперь всё это рассказывал? Неслучайно всё, я всегда это говорю.

Ну и вот, я приваривал оперативным лазерным паяльничком застёжку, а сам поглядывал на наших. Ребята разошлись по поляне и осматривались, мистер Спок изучал показания трикодера, Ухура рядом держалась за наушник, вызывала колонистов, вызывала адмирала, вслушивалась в «шум». Кекс и Пуласки тоже обратились в зрение и слух, обходили с капитаном поляну, фазеры установлены на оглушение, как полагается. А я делом занимался и заодно любовался Сэм, какая у неё фигурка точёная, даже грубый костюм для десанта не скрывал плавных очертаний. При этом в спарринге Сэм так могла отвесить своей ножкой или кулачком, что лучше не зевать. Не девочка — огонь! … Ну вот. Тут доктор наклонился и сказал:

— Смотри-ка, Спок! Что это, по-твоему?

И указал на каменную пирамидку в пол-фута высотой.

— И вот ещё, — тогда и я пригляделся и заметил пару этих пирамидок. Через всю поляну из леса и снова в лес вела широкая каменистая тропа, и эти пирамидки были бережно сдвинуты по сторонам и красовались, как садовые гномы. Может, чтобы не мешали проходить местным слонам, которые эту дорогу протоптали. Тут кто-то большой ходил, сучья снизу оказались все обломаны, но не объедены. То ли деревья росли невкусные, то ли местные слоны были плотоядными. Я бросил наблюдать за Сэм и сосредоточился на работе. Вдруг придут слоны, а команда там без меня, это не дело.

— Похоже на копролит, доктор, — невозмутимо сказал Спок, продолжая сканировать деревья, увешанные крупными фиолетовыми ягодами.

Доктор наклонился и просканировал пирамидку.

— Да будь я проклят, если это не копролит! Ну в точности как в пособии по палеонтологии!

Он распрямился, осмотрел землю под ногами, задрал голову и внимательно оглядел верхушки деревьев.

— И что? — спросил капитан, подойдя и трогая пирамидку носком сапога. — Тут динозавры могут быть?

— Ну нет, — ответил Маккой озабоченно. — Если и были, то так давно, что дерьмо окаменело. Ветки никем не обглоданы, следов ног не видно… хотя на этих камнях…

— Капитан, — подал голос Спок, опустив трикодер и глядя на экран, — сюда идут восемь гуманоидов и пять крупных животных. С юго-запада и запада, с их скоростью будут здесь через три минуты.

— Прячемся! — приказал Кирк, и все исчезли в зарослях.

***

— Что было дальше, могу рассказать только я… и ещё мистер Спок, — невысокий стройный парнишка с открытым добрым лицом и кудрявой шевелюрой отодвинул фужер и пригорюнился. — Но мне кажется, он не станет. В этой истории сильнее, чем он, пострадала только мисс Ухура, а для него, сами понимаете, ничего ужаснее быть не могло. Пусть бы он, а её бы не тронули. И ведь мисс Ухура находилась рядом, под его защитой, и такая беда. Ладно-ладно, я по порядку.

***

На поляну из леса вышли аборигены — смуглые люди, невысокие и ловкие, напоминающие башкир или калмыков у нас в России, и глаза то ли прищурены, то ли от природы узкие, как у нашего Сулу. Ноги они выворачивали носками наружу, я это сразу приметил. Словом, очень смахивали на азиатов эти местные жители, а одеты они были чудно, словно шили одежду из рептилий. Из змей больших, что ли, чешуйки крупные, у кого тёмно-зелёные, у кого оливковые, а один щеголял в куртке бежевой, как кофе с молоком, и с подпалинами. И все были обуты в высокие сапоги вроде ботфортов, с облегающими раструбами выше колена.

Первые двое шли пешком, зорко осматриваясь, а за ними… за ними… вдруг появились настоящие драконы! Пять здоровенных зверюг шли друг за другом, а на плечах у них, перед крыльями, сидели смуглые наездники с бичами и в чешуе. Я глазам не поверил — ну живые драконы, это чудо что такое, вы понимаете?!

Тут вышел пеший восьмой, замыкающий, и вот он был явно наш, федерал, хотя и на нём тоже красовалась чешуйчатая куртка. «Марш первопроходцев» ни с чем не спутаешь, верно? Вот его-то парень и насвистывал. От местных он здорово отличался — выше на голову, светлый, выпуклые глаза голубые, как у капитана. И если вы думаете, что он был пленный, то нет, — Паша помотал головой. Его слушательницы, энсины из инженерного, слушавшие историю не в первый раз, не думали, а знали, но не перебивали Пашу. Когда подошла йомен, у которой закончилась смена, они молча подвинулись, давая ей место. Бармен немедленно наполнил для неё фужер тёмно-розовой густой жидкостью, добавил мелкий синий топпинг, и Паша продолжил:

— Он смеялся вместе с ними, что-то говорил им, а когда наши трансляторы набрали достаточный запас слов, мы поняли, что он свой здесь, ничуть не страдает и не вспоминает ни о какой Федерации! Эти люди вели драконов с реки, купали их там, и чешуя была ещё влажной и яркой. Шли в замок, в лесу по тропе, а дальше собирались лететь. Тут последний дракон потянулся за ягодами и сошёл с тропы — и что вы думаете? Наш блондинчик снял с плеча бич, раскрутил и хлестнул по дереву, так что дракон отпрыгнул! У нас в Академии тоже такие были — с виду обычный парень, а на кроссе возьмёт и подставит тебе ногу, чтобы ты грохнулся да ещё лоб себе раскроил о корень. Сулу спросите, он подтвердит. Хоть и говорят, что в Звёздный флот идут лучшие люди, но на самом деле разные идут, чего уж там…

Я чуть было не выскочил, но нельзя, я же понимаю. Сижу и переживаю, и вдруг как зателенькал коммуникатор! У кого, я не понял, но точно не у меня! Драконы вздрогнули, остановились и уставились на кусты, а из ноздрей пошёл дымок такой неприятный, не обещающий ничего хорошего. Один из всадников что-то крикнул в заросли, и трансляторы, тихо пошипев, выдали:

— А ну, выходите, чужаки! — и ребята, что поделать, вышли. Ну да, глупо получилось. Но эти смуглые будто знали, что мы тут, не пойму, откуда. Не удивились, только окружили наших, а один вынул рог и начал дуть в него. Рёв раздался такой, что слышно было, наверное, с другой стороны планеты. Я заметил, как поморщился мистер Спок, у вулканцев уши очень чувствительные.

Мисс Ухура попыталась поговорить с ними, но какое там! Они молчали, и по их лицам ничего нельзя было прочитать. Кирк тоже попробовал сказать пару слов по протоколу, но и это не помогло. Затем мы услышали мощные хлопки, которые мне сравнить не с чем — разве что, может, с таким звуком на морском ветру бьётся парус. Затем поляну накрыло тенью, как будто над нами пролетел шаттл. Это был величественный рогатый дракон тёмно-синего цвета, и он опустился на четыре большущие лапы, а из седла на его загривке спрыгнула невероятная красавица. Из второго седла, за крыльями, аккуратно спустилась худая женщина в летах, с суровым тёмным лицом, в длинном сером платье с разрезами по бокам. Под платьем женщина носила брюки и сапоги. Я подумал, что она похожа на дуэнью или старшую над слугами.

Её госпожа, черноволосая, гибкая, молодая и тоже смуглая, прошла к нашим, и чернущие её глаза уставились на них без удивления, равнодушно и презрительно. Подумаешь, десант откуда-то из космоса! Люди с другой планеты, эка невидаль!

Её одежда была дорогой на вид и чёрной, а на груди бархатного колета красовалась голова дракона, вышитая серебряной нитью. Чёрные узкие брюки и ботфорты подчёркивали стройность ножек. Всадница нервно стегала по голенищу высокого кожаного сапога стеком с сапфиром на рукоятке. Красавица невозможная! Но было в её лице что-то недоброе. Вернее сказать, ничего-то доброго в этом лице не было. Мне такие женщины не нравятся. Хотя от этой глаз было не отвести.

— Счастливы служить, госпожа Виолента, — заговорили всадники. — Вы приказали найти чужих. Вот они.

— Неужели вы думали, что сможете от меня спрятаться? — спросила она, подойдя к капитану. Будучи ниже его на голову, она каким-то образом умудрялась глядеть на него свысока. — Ничтожные эрды, едва вы ступили в мой лес, я уже знала об этом. И всегда буду знать, запомните это. Куда бы вас ни определили — на кухню, в сады, в отряды, в загоны, — вы всегда будете на глазах у своей госпожи. Вы моя добыча и мои слуги до последнего часа своей жалкой жизни.

— Госпожа Виолента, — сказал капитан вежливо, но непреклонно, — выслушайте меня…

— Молчать, ничтожный, — спокойно приказала она и небрежно крутанула пальцем. Кирк не смог издать больше ни одного слова. Эта маленькая ведьма что-то с ним сделала, мы видели, что он пытается говорить, но не может. После нескольких междометий капитан покраснел и почти задохнулся и тогда только бросил попытки. Плечи его опустились, будто он решил терпеть, но взгляд оставался раздражённым и непокорным.

— Слушайте меня, эрды, — сказала всадница, прикрыв тяжёлые веки и помахивая стеком. — Вы принадлежите мне, как и те, что пришли до вас. Всем вам будет назначена работа, которую вы станете исполнять с гордостью и послушанием. Ваши коробки, толкующие речь, останутся при вас на неделю. Я знаю, что недели бывает достаточно. Тот, кто не овладеет благородной речью моих предков, лишится языка. Вырежу лично, без жалости и без магии. Толкователи пока останутся, но больше... больше вам ничего не нужно. Эрды носят холст. Выслужитесь — одену в чешую.

Она повела рукой — просто повела рукой, честное слово! — и весь наш десант остался стоять в чём мать родила. Из одежды мерзавка оставила им только гарнитуры трансляторов в ушах, с крохотными дугами микрофонов. Все мгновенно прикрыли руками драгоценное и вытаращились, а маленькая зараза расхохоталась. Её слуги тоже почтительно засмеялись, но, знаете, с осторожностью, чтобы в любой момент заткнуться и не привлечь к себе господского внимания. Тут я заметил, что мистер Спок и не подумал прикрыться, как стоял с трикодером в руке, так и остался, только уже без трикодера, и в три скользящих шага переместился вперёд и вбок, загородив Ухуру, как шахматный конь, защищающий ладью. И доктор Маккой — тот не только не опустил руки, но ещё и упёр их в бока, отставил ногу и уставился на неё с вызовом, который она приняла равнодушно. Кирк, опешив в первый момент, теперь тоже упрямо скрестил на груди руки.

— Наглецов определи на скотный двор, Сванта, — показала всадница на Кирка и Маккоя длинным ноготком, и суровая женщина молча поклонилась. — А этого… а вот этого…

Госпожа Виолента прошлась по всему Споку бесстыжим взглядом снизу вверх, и когда подняла голову и увидела его лицо и уши, то застыла и расширила глаза, как давеча наши парни. Спок смотрел на неё с искренним любопытством, как на невиданный прежде ксеноэкземпляр, и я подумал, что это её взбесит. Но она просто зависла.

Мистер Спок симпатичный парень, никто не спорит, но не до такой степени, чтобы дар речи терять. Что? Нет? Ничего не понимаю в мужчинах? Ну, по-моему, капитан настоящий красавчик, тут и понимать нечего. Но вообще надо Сулу спросить, он в парнях разбирается. Может такое быть, чтобы кто-то влюбился в Спока с первого взгляда? Кроме мисс Ухуры, конечно. Потому что маленькая чёрная всадница с лёту втрескалась в нашего старпома, врезалась в него, как шаттл первокурсника в стену ангара в самый первый учебный полёт. Если бы мы знали, сколько неприятностей принесёт нам эта страсть, может, капитан трижды подумал бы, брать ли в десант первого офицера. И особенно мисс Ухуру. А с другой стороны…. Ну да, я по порядку. Конечно, по порядку.

— Госпожа Виолента, — подала голос Сванта в недоумении, — а этого наглеца прикажете выпороть? Четвертовать? Или положить его в кормушку воларов целиком?

На Сванту чары старпома почему-то не подействовали. Может, она тоже в мужчинах не разбиралась.

— Ты разве не видишь, старая дура… — сказала ведьма и вдруг спохватилась и всплеснула обеими руками. На всех появилась одежда, холщовые штаны и рубахи на парнях, длинные платья на девушках, и на всех грубые башмаки. Только Спок оказался в чёрном костюме с серебряной головой дракона, как у самой Виоленты. Стоял ли он нагишом или в коже и бархате, выражение его лица не изменилось.

— Элво, — прошептала Виолента и присела перед ним в глубоком реверансе. Когда она поднялась, стек остался лежать на тропе. — Какая честь, господин мой. Мои бесконечные извинения.

Спок чуть развёл руки, отставил назад ногу и грациозно поклонился. Мы знали, что он сын дипломата. Сейчас это очень почувствовалось.

— Госпожа Виолента, — сказал он. Глаза ведьмы сверкнули. Она приблизилась к нему так, что два серебряных дракона на их колетах почти соприкоснулись, хотя и не голова к голове, а, скорее, голова к хвосту: Спок был намного выше ведьмы. Виолента глядела на него с восторгом и обожанием, пока некая мысль не омрачила её лицо.

— Но как же так, господин мой? Магия элво, я её совсем не чувствую.

— Магии нет, — безмятежно ответил Спок, и Виолента отступила, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Ты позволишь, — решилась она, подняла руки и провела ими по краешкам ушей Спока и по его челюсти. Спок не только позволил, но и включился: поднял руку и хладнокровно наложил пальцы на её пси-точки. Они застыли, и когда Виолента опустила руки и отошла, на её лице сменялись выражения довольства и разочарования.

— И правда, магии нет, — задумчиво сказала ведьма. — Ты анаграсаар, не знаю, за что боги лишили тебя дара. Но ты истинный элво-душевед и, стало быть, я добыла сегодня истинное сокровище. Ты будешь покорен мне и согреешь сегодня мою постель.

И она провела пальцами по его животу, потянув за нижнюю серебряную пуговицу.

— Не трогай его! — рявкнула Ухура, выскакивая из-за спины вулканца, и Виолента небрежно сжала левый кулачок, продолжая смотреть на Спока и держать его за пуговицу правой цепкой лапкой. Ухура исчезла, как не бывало, а Виолента разжала кулак и подняла на ладони маленький овальный алый камешек. Все ребята качнулись и ахнули, а Кирк, к которому дар речи вернулся вместе с одеждой, сказал несколько слов, которые при дамах не произносят.

— Верни её, — сказал Спок низким голосом, и не знаю, как Виолента, а мне захотелось всё, ну буквально всё ему вернуть, отдать немедленно, включая катер и мой крутой лазерный паяльничек, предмет общей зависти. — Это моя женщина, ты не причинишь ей вреда.

— Конечно, нет, мой дивный элво, — согласилась Виолента, неприятно улыбаясь. — Разве лишу я себя того единственного, что позволит мне управлять тобой? Ведь пытками тебя не сломишь, не так ли? Или попытаться? — вдруг крикнула она, мгновенно приходя в ярость.

Наездники принудили драконов сделать шаг вперёд. Бичи взвились в воздух, и руки Спока оказались захлёстнуты и растянуты в стороны. Виолента достала из-за голенища сапога собственный бич и щёлкнула им. Казалось, что просто щёлкнула, но чёрный бархат и серебряный дракон на груди Спока разошлись, как от удара ножом, и рубец на обнажившейся коже мгновенно вспух и засочился тёмно-зелёной кровью. Глаза Виоленты прикипели к рубцу, они приблизилась, волоча за собой бич, и вдруг схватила Спока за бока и широко, не стесняясь, лизнула кровь, закрыв глаза.

— О, — сказала она с удивлением, снова открыв их. — Ты и правда другой. Ну что ж, тогда и попробуем по-другому.

И всадница отступила и подкинула на ладони алый камешек. Теперь Спок дёрнулся, натянул бичи и рывком выдернул двух всадников из сёдел. Виолента захохотала в полном восторге, хлопая себя по бёдрам. Сумасшедшая, что с неё взять. Совсем от власти крыша съехала.

— Отпустите его, — крикнула ведьма. — Он никуда не денется, мой собственный, непокорный элво! Ты никуда не уйдёшь, верно? — ласково спросила она и погладила его по щеке. Спок вздрогнул, как норовистый жеребец, но не тронулся с места. – Ты останешься здесь, со мной, навсегда. Пока я ношу этот камень, ты привязан ко мне без ремней и покорен без принуждения. Не беспокойся, анаграсаар. Твоя наложница не чувствует боли. Она больше ничего не чувствует.

Виолента встала перед нашими ребятами, посмотрела на каждого со спокойным превосходством и произнесла звучно:

— С этой минуты у вас только одна госпожа — Виолента. Только один дом — Шестивратный След Фианура. Только одно желание — услужить Виоленте.

По поляне будто ветер прошелестел. Всех наших окутало синей дымкой, которая на глазах втянулась под их холщовые рубахи, под колет Спока и в вырез на платье Сэм.

— Всё ваше мужество и всё мастерство принадлежат мне. Скажите, эрды, кто вы? И чего вы хотите?

— Я твоя добыча… Я хочу услужить Виоленте… Драгоценная госпожа, только прикажи, — заговорили Кекс и Сэм со счастливыми лицами.

— А ты? — спросила она Маккоя.

— Ты моя госпожа, приказывай. Хочешь, я позабочусь о твоём драконе?

«О воларе», — озвучил транслятор, и Виолента кивнула.

— Позаботишься, будь уверен. И ты? — обратилась она к Кирку. — Золотой эрд с глазами, как небо? Гордый эрд, к чему ты стремишься?

— Чтобы госпожа моя, Виолента, была довольна, — ответил Кирк, — моя прекрасная госпожа, самая красивая женщина на этой земле.

— Говори ещё.

— Глаз не отвести от моей госпожи, такая она ладная, маленькая и нежная. На руках бы носил мою госпожу, заботился о ней и служил бы так, как никому ещё не служил.

— О да! — засмеялась Виолента. — Твой язык умеет быть сладким. Может быть, я позову тебя согреть мою постель. И всё же сначала я прикажу элво… Анаграсаар, скажи мне, где твоя земля? Кто твоя госпожа?

— Моя земля? — мягко спросил Спок. — Показать тебе?

И он вопросительно поднял руку к её лицу. Виолента колебалась лишь мгновение. Как ластящаяся кошка, она подлезла под его ладонь и замерла, когда его пальцы снова нашли пси-точки. Что уж он ей показал — висячие здания Ши’Кахра или кипящие пески пустыни, камни, катящиеся из-под ног, когда он уводил Старейшин из их ненадёжного убежища в Ковчеге, или то, как величественная красная планета превратилась в звёздную пыль, и миллионы катр издали последний крик… но только это было явно не то, что надеялась услышать и увидеть Виолента.

— Так вот почему… вот, значит, как… — сказала она в изумлении и отошла, размышляя. А я смотрел на неё во все глаза, надеясь, что мистер Спок пробил её, достучался…

— Жаль тебя, элво, — сказала она. — Жаль твою землю и твою мать. И магию твоей земли, погибшей безвозвратно. Но даже без магии ты — всё ещё истинное сокровище. И пусть твой разум неподвластен моему волшебству, я всё же удержу тебя, потому что у меня есть это…

И всадница задумчиво покачала на ладони алый камень. Ещё секунду она удерживала на Споке довольный взгляд и затем, повеселев, обратилась к своим наездникам:

— Отправимся же в замок! Приведём туда нашу добычу и займёмся приготовлениями! Скоро прибудут благородные господа!

Но не успели они тронуться с места, как в воздухе снова зашумели крылья — о, я теперь ни с чем не спутаю этот звук! На поляну опустился ещё один дракон, который нёс сурового всадника в багровой одежде. Дракон у него на груди был вышит золотом, а тот, с которого он сошёл, был белым.

— А вот и господин мой Редегаар!

— Приветствую, госпожа моя Виолента! — сказал всадник глухо и с поклоном приблизился. Он был выше среднего роста здешних мужчин и отличался волевым обветренным лицом. Голубые глаза — холодные и очень светлые. Ничего общего с лазоревой синью глаз капитана. А волосы, как ни удивительно, были пшеничными, выгоревшими на солнце почти до белизны. Резкие складки не портили его лица, хотя и выдавали возраст. Он выглядел старше Виоленты на добрых пятнадцать-двадцать лет. Мне показалось, что его обращение отличалось особой предупредительностью, будто он ухаживал за ведьмой. Я такое сразу чувствую. Ну и впоследствии это подтвердилось. — Сегодня у тебя удачный день. Боги снова послали тебе добычу?

— Как видишь, на этот раз они послали мне не только эрдов! Посмотри, Редегаар! Ты веришь глазам своим?

— Элво? — изумился он и помолчал, явно потрясённый. — Боги любят мою госпожу. Моя госпожа достойна самого лучшего. Я был уверен, что элво остались только в легендах.

— Он истинный! — воскликнула всадница. — Он анаграсаар с момента гибели своего дома, но остался душеведом! Он Видящий насквозь и Закрывающий разум. Моя магия перед ним бессильна.

— И ты так легко признаёшь это? — изумился Редегаар. — При нём?!

— Поверь мне, он будет послушен. Правда, согреть постель он может только раз в семь лет… Как досадно, — прервала всадница сама себя, — такой красивый и совсем бесполезный. Он перенёс жар крови три года назад, и это превратило его в зверя. Новый раз будет через четыре года, и уж я постараюсь разбудить в нём зверя, а до этого времени… Что ж, у него красивый голос, он будет моим чтецом.

Редегаар заметно расслабился и указал на Сэм и Маккоя.

— Девушка недурна, — заметил он. — И этот крепыш мог бы стать ценным подарком недостойному Редегаару от моей госпожи. Будет ли госпожа моя щедра? Подарит ли она мне пару необученных эрдов?

— Не столь щедра, сколь осмотрительна! — засмеялась Виолента, и слуги, услышав её смех, расслабили плечи и дали драконам свободно попереминаться. — Разве не хочу я сохранить предобрые отношения с моим соседом, храбрым Редегааром? Эти эрды твои.

Виолента поманила к себе Сэм и доктора обоими указательными пальцами.

— Вот кто теперь ваш господин. Вы счастливцы, что будете служить достойнейшему из горных лордов.

— Госпожа в самом деле так думает? — поднял голову Редегаар, и я понял, что бедняга влюблён в эту злобную су… э-э, в эту дамочку с характером, и что она из него будет верёвки вить, если когда-нибудь осчастливит его согласием.

— Уверяю тебя, господин мой. И ещё, эрды…. Если вы опозорите меня по дороге в ваш новый дом и начнёте совокупляться, как вы, эрды, любите, то имейте в виду, я узнаю…

— И отрежешь лично, без жалости и без магии, — сказал доктор и, подумав, добавил: — госпожа моя.

Редегаар расхохотался.

— Мне нравится этот дерзкий эрд! Как доволен Редегаар подарком госпожи своей! Красивая молодая девушка и крепкий парень с… — он шагнул к Маккою, пощупал его широкие покатые плечи и одобрительно кивнул: — …с очень сильными руками. Может, я и разрешу вам совокупляться. Если вы будете хорошими слугами.

— Куда ты летишь, Редегаар? — спросила Виолента. — Я возвращаюсь в мой замок, возможно, ты окажешь мне честь и погостишь до самой Гонки?

— Не буду лукавить, госпожа моя, — ответил Редегаар. — Магия колыхнулась, и я понял, что на твою землю вторглись чужие. Я немедленно помчался, чтобы…

— …опередить меня и захватить мою добычу, — засмеялась всадница. — О, Редегаар, в этом нет ничего недостойного! Узнай я, что в твоих горах появились чужие, разве не помчалась бы я…

— …оказать мне добрососедскую поддержку и помощь, — заключил горный лорд строго. — Моя госпожа Виолента знает, что всё, чем владеет недостойный Редегаар, будет принадлежать ей, стоит ей только сказать. Мой замок, мои волары и мои эрды — всё будет твоим, о прекрасная в гневе. Признаюсь, я надеялся на твоё гостеприимство. Моя волара недужит, ей бы отлежаться. И разве есть большее счастье для Редегаара, чем провести подле госпожи своей несколько лишних часов?

— Несколько лишних дней, — кивнула Виолента с симпатией. — Так отправимся же! И начнём готовиться к Гонке!

Она подошла к синему дракону, и эрд из Звёздного флота подбежал и подставил ладони под её ножку. Он легко поднял её, и Виолента устроилась в седле.

— Подойди, элво! — приказала всадница, разбирая поводья. — Вот твоё место — у моего стремени.

И Спок молча взялся за золотое стремя.

Сванда поманила нашего Кекса, и тот понятливо подставил руки. Сванта заняла своё место позади госпожи, и синий дракон возглавил кавалькаду, уходя по тропе в лес. За ним медленно отправилась белая драконица Редегаара, а после и все остальные. И наши старались не отставать, хотя никто не подгонял и не принуждал их. Они сами хотели услужить. Им это теперь было необходимо.

Когда они исчезли из виду, и стихли последние звуки, издаваемые огромными животными, я решился выбраться из катера. Ну и дела. Теперь всё зависело от меня. Только меня она не заколдовала. Ну и мистера Спока, конечно, но она крепко держала его за бубенчики.

«Эх, Паша, — сказал я сам себе. — Связи нет, помощи ждать неоткуда. Надо управляться самому».

Переключил костюм в маскировочный режим, вышел, посмотрелся в отражающую поверхность правого борта. Маскировка работала, на фоне леса висела только моя голова, и выражение лица было не очень героическим... Скорее, растерянным, и я сказал себе: «Ну-ка, Паша, соберись. Ребятам сейчас куда хуже, чем тебе. Шлем не забудь, батенька, и ранец с реактивным движком».

Десантные сапоги — штука отличная, но они только строго вверх поднимают и ещё немножко в стороны, а если нужна скорость и маневренность, тут без ранца никак.

С ранцем за плечами я сразу почувствовал себя увереннее, надел шлем, перестал отражаться вовсе и припустил за своими.

— Свет мой, зеркальце Павел Андреич, — шептал я на бегу, — ты теперь тихий и быстрый, и не делаешь резких движений. Никто тебя не видит, отражай да и всё тут. Ты, пожалуйста, не паникуй. Не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо. Расколдуемся как-нибудь.


	2. Глава 2. Волара афизи, хвала Богам, четыре часа после полудня. Мистер Спок занимается ботаникой, а Паша причислен к сонму богов

Мы шли по лесу несколько часов. Белой драконице становилось всё хуже, двигалась она всё медленнее и вздыхала, бедняжка, как большая печальная корова. Уж какое там лететь. Мы стали делать привал каждые три часа. Один раз ели.

Все эрды спешились, расселись на траве, вынули из сумок полоски вяленого мяса, зелёные листья и хлеб и принялись жевать. Для госпожи Сванта припасла целую плетёную корзину со снедью, и Виолента с Редегааром уселись посреди поляны, не обращая внимания на голодные физиономии наших ребят. Все дневные пайки исчезли вместе с одеждой, и они молча ждали, когда эрды и их господа откушают, и все пойдут дальше. У Кекса в животе заныло, и госпожа подняла глаза.

— Поделитесь с ними, мерзавцы,— приказала она эрдам, и каждый положил перед нашими по полоске мяса и листочку. Те не заставили себя упрашивать. Я заметил, что одну полоску, хорошо прожаренную на костре, Сванта отнесла и положила на копролит. Кекс решил, что это ничьё, и потянулся за добавкой, но Сванта подскочила и ударила его хлыстом по руке, побледнев от ярости:

— С ума ты сошёл, лысый нечестивец?! Никто не берёт подношения со следов богов наших!

— Я не знал, госпожа Сванта! — пролепетал бедный Хэнк, держась за руку, и тут же получил ещё один удар, по плечу:

— Твоя госпожа Виолента, глупый эрд! Запомни это, или закончишь дни в кормушке для воларов!

Кекс поник и уселся на землю, уничтоженный. Старпом поднялся и отнёс ему полоску, которую положили перед ним.

— Ешьте, лейтенант, — сказал он, и Хэндорф поднял растерянные глаза. — Я не ем мясо, вы же знаете.

— Это что такое? Подойди, элво, — сказала Виолента, и Спок спокойно подошёл. — Сядь с нами, анаграсаар. Ешь немедленно.

Спок наклонил голову и вежливо осмотрел содержимое корзины. Я видел, как он аккуратно, словно кот, выцепил овальный зелёный лист, положил на него мясо и кусок сыра, накрыл хлебом и унёс всё это на глазах изумлённых господ.

— Ты можешь есть с нами, глупыш, — сказала Виолента. — Госпожа позволяет.

Но Спок отнёс свою добычу и положил на копролит прежде, чем всадница сообразила, что он делает.

— Благодарю, госпожа Виолента, — сказал он хладнокровно, усаживаясь рядом с Кирком и Боунсом. — Элво не едят мяса, но мой бог его ест.

— По крайней мере, набожен, — одобрительно сказала Сванта, в остальном Спока не одобрявшая, — наш бог Фианур ест мясо клювами птиц и пастями зверей. Как называется твой бог?

— Павел Андреевич, — ответил Спок, и капитан с доктором молча отдали ему свои листья.

— Странный элво, — с недоумением сказала Виолента. — Что ж, вся трава в лесу твоя, ешь на здоровье. Но если ты вздумал уморить себя с голоду, я верну твою наложницу и накормлю ею моего волара, так и знай.

Спок снова поднялся и отправился в лес. Всадница не препятствовала, но зорко следила за его фигурой, бродящей между деревьями. Я остерёгся идти за ним, чтобы мелькание отражений не привлекло внимания нашей Бастинды. Да я и не успел бы. Довольно скоро Спок повернул обратно, неся к костру ворох лилий, вынутых из почвы вместе с клубнями, похожими на головки чеснока или луковки. Госпожа молча наблюдала, как он оборвал цветы со стеблями, автоматически сложил их в букет и сунул в оплетённую бутылку, которую Редегаар только что опорожнил. Всё происходящее стало напоминать безумный пикничок.

— Зачем это? — спросила Виолента, с недоумением рассматривая лилии.

— Это красиво, госпожа, — ответил Спок, — а вот это должно быть вкусно.

Клубни старпом очистил и тщательно прикопал в угли. Через несколько минут он поворошил клубни сучком и затем начал выкатывать их по одному и бросать Кексу, Кирку, Боунсу, каждому. Один клубень Кирк положил на копролит, в придачу к моему будущему ужину. Что я вам скажу — мистер Спок умудрился отыскать здесь саранки. И этих саранок, фиолетовых и сиреневых, в лесу было полно. Мы сразу повеселели. Печёные саранки действительно оказались вкусными, и мы теперь были обеспечены едой, что бы с нами ни случилось.

Между тем Спок отломил две прямые веточки, взял их, как Сулу держит палочки, когда соскучится по японской еде, аккуратно поднял печёный клубень импровизированными хаси и положил его в рот.

— Что это? — истомясь от любопытства, не утерпела всадница. — Грибы? Плоды? Дай мне!

Старпом взял лист, положил на него три клубня и протянул Сванте, и та понюхала и откусила от одного, прежде чем предложить остальные господам. Одобрения в её взгляде стало ещё больше.

— По крайней мере, не бесполезен, — проворчала она и присела у правой руки госпожи, чтобы прислуживать ей. — И воспитан! Так и подобает подавать пищу госпоже, о да, именно так, почтительно… а не хватать своими грязными лапами, мерзкие вы эрды! — рявкнула она на наездников.

— Видишь, Редегаар, — с торжеством сказала Виолента, проглотив саранку, — и, как положено элво, он ведает лес.

Всадница поднялась, и все торопливо встали. Привал был окончен. Но драконица Редегаара не поднималась. Горный лорд присел у её длинной морды с закрытыми глазами и провёл рукой в грубой перчатке по гребню и по шее рядом с костяными выростами, украшавшими весь хребет, до кончика хвоста.

— Отчего не взял я другого волара? — расстроенно сказал он. — Глупец, я тебя мучаю, моя верная, моя прекрасная Элурра…

— Господин, — сказал доктор, который давно приглядывался к драконице, а теперь подошёл к Редегаару. — Если ты позволишь, я осмотрю драконицу и, может быть, помогу.

— Ты целитель? — спросил Редегаар. — Да нет, невозможно. Она даже не подпустит тебя, она никого не…

— Ну-ка, милая, дай мне посмотреть на тебя, — сказал доктор, не обращая больше внимания на Редегаара. Он опустился на колени рядом с головой драконицы и принялся что-то шептать ей в ухо, украшенное длинными розоватыми выростами. Он трогал её под челюстью, погладил её лоб и только что не поцеловал между ноздрей, и драконица позволила ему всё это. Боунс перебрался к её брюху, огладил и ощупал его. Изумлённый Редегаар воскликнул:

— Я не могу поверить! Никому никогда не покорна! Только мне, но я знаю её с детства! Ты правда поможешь ей, эрд? О, если ты ей поможешь, я сделаю тебя целителем моих воларов, и ты не будешь знать нужды и опасности до конца своей жизни!

— Природа поможет, — сказал Маккой, поднимаясь. — Драконица беременна, господин мой, и дети на подходе. Мы никуда не пойдём, если не хотим потерять их всех. Это не займёт много времени, госпожа Виолента, несколько часов, и милочка родит.

— У меня нет нескольких часов! — капризно сказала всадница. Видимо, она уже пожалела, что так легко подарила столь ценного эрда, как Боунс. — Скоро начнут прибывать гости, я отправляюсь немедленно! Ты можешь остаться, Редегаар, или лететь со мной. Этот эрд кажется опытным, и он сделает всё, чтобы услужить тебе. Я действительно была слишком щедра! — Она покачала головой. — Так ты летишь?

— Я остаюсь, — ответил Редегаар, глядя, как Маккой засучивает рукава, обнажая мускулистые предплечья. — Прости, моя великодушная госпожа, я рос вместе с Элуррой, я спал у её бока на войне и на охоте, её чешуя и непревзойдённая скорость спасали меня от копий и стрел, как могу я бросить её теперь, когда на свет вот-вот появятся её дети?

— Как угодно, господин, — Виолента пожала плечами, подозвала своего грума и поднялась в седло. — Я прикажу приготовить твои покои. Нет, Сванта, — сказала она внезапно, останавливая служанку, — ты останешься с доблестным Редегааром, ему может понадобиться твоя помощь. Элво полетит со мной. Сванта приняла не одного волара, Редегаар. Возвращайтесь как можно скорее. Мне не терпится увидеть их и дать им имена! Один твой, другой мой, Редегаар, не так ли? Ведь ты ответишь мне щедростью на щедрость?

Горный лорд ответил поклоном.

— Что особенного в наречении? — спросил Спок и подошёл к морде синего дракона Виоленты. Тот круто изогнул шею, отводя голову назад, подальше, явно изумлённый, и слегка предупреждающе пыхнул дымом, но Спока это не остановило: он положил ладонь на грудь дракона, между двух выпуклых мышц, и замер.

— Как можно не знать этого? — заворчала Сванта, — откуда вы только свалились, что ничего не знаете?

— Поосторожнее, элво… — обеспокоилась всадница, — Азула очень послушен мне, потому что я нарекла его. Но терпение у воларов короткое, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он откусил тебе голову или превратил её в головешку…

Но Азула опускал свою морду всё ниже, пока не уложил её на плечо Споку, и Виолента замолчала. Она молчала, пока Спок шёл к своему седлу, и когда Азула поднял и подставил свою заднюю лапу, чтобы Спок мог встать на неё и взобраться в седло, она не проронила ни слова. Он уселся с таким видом, будто всю жизнь только и делал, что летал на драконах. А может, и летал. Я вдруг понял, что мы очень мало знаем о нашем вулканце.

— Не потеряйте мой камень, госпожа Виолента, — сказал он, и ведьма показала ему алый камешек, уже висящий на цепочке.

— Я буду беречь его, элво, — сказала она. — Как собственные глаза.

Азула взмахнул огромными кожистыми крыльями, одновременно оттолкнулся лапами от земли и взлетел, унося куда-то на восток госпожу, старпома и офицера связи.


	3. Глава 3. Волара афизи, шесть часов после полудня. Кое-кто юный появляется в лесу, а доктор Маккой зарабатывает почётную чешую

— Так, персонал! — сказал Маккой и поманил Сэм. — Мисс Пуласки, будете ассистировать. Сядьте вот сюда. Уважаемая Сванта, мне нужно побольше ткани и воды. Позаботьтесь, пожалуйста. Все остальные, исчезните с глаз моих, пока не позову. Парни на драконах, валите подальше, это вас касается в первую очередь. Джим, вы тоже уйдите.

— Уважаемая, — повторила Сванта, приятно удивлённая. — Но, добрый эрд, где же Сванта возьмёт в лесу ткани? Магия слушается только милостивых господ.

— Тогда ваша задача — вода, и побольше, а милостивый господин Редегаар мне наколдует ткани. И побольше! И помягче.

И Боунс требовательно уставился на Редегаара. Тот молча развёл руками и обрушил возле Маккоя целый ворох мягкой белой ткани. Боунс крякнул от удовольствия и сказал:

— Молодец, господин мой. Сейчас мы поможем нашей девочке. Нашей хорошей лапушке, нашей снежной принцессе.

Редегаар замялся возле доктора, опустившегося на колени и аккуратно складывающего ткань, и тот искоса глянул на него снизу вверх.

— Господин мой! Хочешь помочь?

— …чу… — на выдохе прошелестел бледный Редегаар, и Боунс кивком указал в сторону головы Элурры. — Иди к ней, сядь рядом, погладь и скажи ей что-нибудь приятное. Давай.

Горный лорд послушно прошёл, куда велели, встал на колени у затылка Элурры и завёл с нею тихий разговор, поглаживая по шее. Элурра слушала, иногда поводя ухом, а иногда принималась сучить лапами от боли и подвывать басом, но голос хозяина снова успокаивал её.

Вернулась Сванта с двумя эрдами, несущими шесть фляжек с водой.

— Мало, Сванта! — рявкнул доктор, и мы все подскочили.

— Да где же мне взять посуду, милостивый целитель! — завыла Сванта, но Редегаар поднял голову, и почва возле Маккоя разошлась, углубилась на метр и выложилась по дну и стенкам камешками. Между камней забил прозрачный ключ, и драконица жадно потянулась на звук, поползла к ключу и опустила в воду кончик морды, украшенный на подбородке двумя изогнутыми «усами».

— Хватит, матушка, — сказал Боунс и бесцеремонно вынул голову драконицы из воды. С усов закапало. — После ещё попьёшь, а сейчас давай уже родим.

Редегаар снова занял своё место и погладил её по щеке. Элурра молча лизнула его руку длиннющим фиолетовым языком, высунув его сбоку пасти, между острейших зубов. А я думал, что у драконов кончик раздвоённый, как у змей. А он длинный и совсем тонкий на конце. Я осознал, что сижу на корточках всего в метре от Редегаара, и что надо мне аккуратно отползать, пока не заметили. На моё счастье, Редегаар был весь поглощён своей драконицей. Созданием ключа его помощь не ограничилась. Рядом с Боунсом выросла большая лохань, полная воды, и доктор восхищённо присвистнул:

— Вот это ассистент, чёрт бы меня побрал! Ну, господин мой Редегаар, приступим. Не смотри сюда. Смотри на неё. Саманта, ткань наготове.

Вот так всё и произошло. Через полчаса доктор мыл в лохани руки и вытирал тканью, а Редегаар с глупым видом держал у груди маленький свёрток, из которого торчал тонкий длинный хвост. Хвост был белый и норовил завернуться спиралью, как у морского конька. На нём ещё не было роговых выростов, только смешные розовые круглые кнопки.

Другого драконыша Сэм поставила на ткань и помогала ему избавиться от прозрачной оболочки, облепившей всё тельце, как вторая кожа. Сэм делала своё дело, но глазами прилипла к рукам доктора, и я читал по этим глазам, что последние полчаса сильно понизили мои шансы на её внимание. Ну, я уж вам рассказываю, как есть. Это вы думали, что она ни с того, ни с сего поменяла профиль. А я уже тогда понял, что Сэм недолго осталось носить красную рубашку, и скоро я увижу её в синей. Ну, так и произошло, в этой миссии она стажёр-санитар и уже подала документы в медицинский колледж в Атланте. Зная, какая она упорная, думаю, что ей не понадобится много лет, чтобы однажды догнать нас уже лейтенантом медицинской службы.

Третий малыш успел вывернуться из рук Сванты, неуклюже промаршировал к голове матери, и Элурра приподнялась, сгребла его передними лапами и в несколько движений языка очистила его зелёную кожицу.

— Два самца! — торжественно объявила Сванта. — И одна благословенная девочка!

— Три детёныша разом! — выдохнул Редегаар и заглянул в свой свёрток. Оттуда медленно высунулась белая головёнка с гребешком. — И мать не поранена!

— Если вам привалило такое «счастье» — живородящие драконы, надо, господин, им помогать! Неси они яйца, как все порядочные драконы, вы бы хлопот не знали, — сказал Маккой, подходя и продолжая вытирать руки. — А тут просто беда со всеми этими гребешками и рожками. Наверняка драконицы долго болеют после родов? Ну, эта не будет. Ничего, господин, я обучу Сванту, она толковая.

Сванта торопливо приблизилась.

— Ну нет, — сказал Редегаар, превращаясь из растерянного папаши в надменного горного лорда. — Мой целитель будет единственным в Сóла-Волара. Он будет носить куртку с чешуёй, пользоваться уважением всех эрдов и будет счастлив тем, что господин его доволен. О, как я доволен! Счастлив ли ты, эрд Боунс?

— Я… счастлив, мой господин, — ответил доктор, и прикрыл веки, пока алая дымка пробиралась под ворот его новой бежевой кожаной куртки, украшенной широкими полосами чешуи на груди, на спине и чуточку на рукавах. Он открыл глаза, и они полыхнули напоследок алым и затем снова стали обычными, добрыми и насмешливыми докторскими глазами.

— И в знак того, как я доволен и благодарен моему целителю, — размеренно сказал лорд, — я награжу его честью дать имена моим новым воларам. Отнесись к этому со всем тщанием, эрд Боунс! Имя волара — судьба волара.

— Назвать малышей? — сказал доктор. — Ну что ж, почему нет. Вот этот крупный зелёный парень будет у нас Ланцет, видите, какой острый у него шип на хвосте? Ланцет и есть. Незаменимый инструмент целителя на моей родине, — пояснил Боунс.

— Волар Редегаара Лóнсе! — повторил горный лорд так, чтобы все слышали, включая наездников. Имя ему не далось, но звучало неплохо.

Наездники расположились в отдалении, как им было сказано, и вместе с Кирком и Кексом вовсю пекли саранки. Похоже, мистер Спок между делом облагодетельствовал всех эрдов этого края. Драконы бродили рядом, рыли лапами землю, как огромные четвероногие курицы, только вместо червей они выворачивали крупные каменюки и пожирали их, прикрыв от удовольствия жёлтые глаза.

— Получил имя за острейший шип на хвосте! Он вырастет храбрым воларом!

— Ага, ясно, — сказал доктор. — Тогда дальше. Этот полосатый парень, зелёный с чёрным, будет у нас Скальпель. Потому что он уже куснул меня, негодяй, и зубы у него преострые!

— Волар Редегаара Скай-пуль! – с запинкой повторил лорд. Кирк, Кекс и наездники приблизились и почтительно слушали. — Это слишком сложно, — пожаловался лорд. — Я буду называть его Скай. Есть такое слово в твоём языке, эрд?

— Есть, — пожал плечами Боунс. — Оно означает небо…

— Вот так, — тихо сказал Редегаар. — И это прекрасное имя для волара, целитель.

— Утрите рты, бесстыдники, — тихо зашипела на эрдов Сванта, — не хватало ещё, чтобы пресветлые очи лорда видели ваши бесстыжие пасти, перемазанные золою! Элво из ваших, а ел как лорд!

Парни торопливо утёрлись и поклонились:

— Прости, Сванта, мы виноваты!

— Получил имя за острейшие зубы, — продолжал горный лорд, косясь на них с недовольством. — Он вырастет храбрым воларом!

— А бывают не храбрые? – спросил Кекс, и я покивал под шлемом, мне тоже стало жутко интересно.

— Бывают, — отрезала Сванта. — Но недолго.

— Теперь девочку, — с трепетом сказал Редегаар и протянул свой свёрток Маккою. Доктор принял его, развернул и взял драконыша как кошку, под передние лапки и задик. Девочка немедленно подвернула хвост в круглую спираль.

— Как назвать такую чудесную? — шёпотом спросил горный лорд, и я взглянул на него с симпатией. Неплохой он парень, хоть и волшебник.

— А тут всё просто, — сказал Маккой, машинально прижимая животное к груди и поглаживая белый бочок. — Пусть она будет Панацеей, нет имени лучше, мой лорд! — Панацея вывалила язык и лизнула Боунса под подбородком, докуда достала. Редегаар засмеялся.

— Мне нравится! И ей нравится! — воскликнул он с облегчением. Видно, именины и правда были ответственным делом, и вроде наш Боунс справился. — Эту восхитительную песчаную волару Редегаара зовут с сего дня Панацеей, ибо моя волара, лучшая и прекраснейшая, достойна носить только лучшее и прекраснейшее имя! Она вырастет настоящей красавицей и принесёт своему лорду много крылатых детей!

Вот так мы родили драконов. Элурра веселела на глазах, и через два часа доктор разрешил ей попробовать встать. Элурра не только встала, но прошла, подпрыгнула и вдруг взлетела, и скоро мы отправились в путь. Вернее, все отправились, а я остался.

Каждый из пяти наездников взял к себе во вторые сёдла по человеку, три эрда и Сванта уселись за их спинами. Боунса Редегаар пригласил на Элурру, и тот устроился, усадив с собой свою ассистентку Сэм. Саманта обняла доктора за живот и, кажется, принялась молиться, чтобы полёт длился вечно.

Сванта ни с кем не захотела делить седло, так что последнее место досталось капитану и Кексу, а вдвоём с Кексом мог бы поместиться разве что новорождённый дракон.

— Я пойду пешком, — предложил Хэндорф, — пусть только гос… уважаемая Сванта объяснит, куда идти.

— По тропе, дурачок, — ответила Сванта, — до опушки по тропе, а дальше по каменистой дороге и, главное, держись следов богов, не сворачивай туда, где нет их. И к концу второго дня придёшь в замок. На вот тебе, брюхо ненасытное.

И она сбросила вниз холщовую суму с остатками господской трапезы.

— Подойдёшь ко вторым вратам, скажи: «Иду к Сванте, чтобы служить госпоже Виоленте». Придёшь в замок, найди меня. Сванту все знают. Будешь мне помогать.

— Спасибо, уважаемая Сванта. А первые врата открыты?

— Первые врата не про твою честь, эрд, и ведут они в След. Тебе по прямой дороге до самого Замка.

— Понял.

— Ну что, радость моя, — сказал капитан. — Иди тогда с богом.

— Ага, — сказал мой чудесный дружище Кекс, — я уж как-нибудь, с Павлом Андреевичем.

Когда я понял, что меня не бросают, то сразу повеселел. Шесть драконов взвились в воздух прямо с поляны, а мы с Кексом остались, и я первым делом снял шлем, чтобы глотнуть лесного воздуха просто так, не через фильтр. А вторым делом я припустил к копролиту и принялся жадно уничтожать мясо, сыр, хлеб и листочек, а Хэнк сопел рядом и подкладывал мне печёные саранки. Наконец я насытился, взглянул на него и улыбнулся. А третьим делом я, кажется, уснул, потому что когда открыл глаза, был уже вечер, и Кекс сидел рядом со мной с моим фазером в руках и сторожил.

— Тут не только драконы водятся, — сказал он, вглядываясь в сумрачную чащу. — Приходили тут такие… похожие на собак, но головы как у крокодилов. Мне двоих застрелить пришлось. Я бы тебе их показал, но от них ничего не осталось, остальные их тут же порвали и сожрали. Привет, Паша.

— Привет, Хэнк. Я так рад, что ты со мной, дружище-Кексище! Ты поспать не хочешь? Я подежурю.

— Полчаса, не больше, — согласился он. — Иначе госпожа моя Виолента будет недовольна. Ты разбуди меня через полчаса, и пойдём.


	4. Глава 4. Кватра. Паша и Хэнк приходят в замок и узнают, что Кирк успел сместить старшего наездника

Так мы и шли всю ночь и следующий день, сменяя друг друга на дежурстве. Повезло нам, что Кекс понравился Сванте: не знаю, что бы мы ели, если бы она не оставила нам суму. В лесу ещё можно было спасаться саранками, а на равнине, где мы оказались, когда лес закончился, есть было совсем нечего. Возделанные поля и огороды начались только в окрестностях города, а до них ещё нужно было дойти. К полудню нашего второго дня на Марке сума почти опустела, и у нас остались только саранки, припасённые впрок. К этому времени я уже не находил их такими уж лакомыми кусочками.

Каменистая дорога несколько раз раздваивалась и пересекалась другими дорогами, и тогда только пара копролитов помогала нас выбрать верное направление. Кто-то тщательно собрал ископаемое дерьмо и отметил им все направления к замку.

Изредка на копролитах лежали подношения. Не так часто, как нам бы хотелось, но иногда мы бывали теми «пастями зверей», которыми ели местные боги.

К счастью, к вечеру второго дня мы добрались до первых домиков. Мне снова пришлось вернуть полную маскировку. Мы с Хэнком шли уже по той самой прямой, как луч, дороге, которая вела через город и спираль самым коротким путём. Мы прошли через поселение. Город жил своей жизнью, эрды трудились в огородах и мастерских, и на нас никто не обращал внимания. Мы добрались до удивительной спирали без приключений.

Если посмотреть вперёд, открытые просветы врат в стенах просматривались насквозь. Все решётки были гостеприимно подняты: иди по прямой до самого замка.

Но можно было и повернуть. Справа от нас ухоженная и вымощенная площадка заканчивалась входом в первый, самый большой виток спирали — для желающих пойти по ней и описывать круги вокруг замка Виоленты, пока не уткнулись бы в него. Решётка запирала вход. Видимо, это и были первые Врата.

Нам нужны были вторые, чтобы сказать то, что велела Сванта. Толщина стен позволяла прогуляться по самому верху целому отряду, и солдаты могли идти не гуськом, а шеренгами по пятеро, не меньше. Великая стена Марка XIV… Сейчас наверху никого не было видно, но Хэнк остановился в проёме, как ему было велено, и спокойно сказал в никуда:

— Иду к Сванте, чтобы служить госпоже Виоленте.

«И я бы послужил госпоже Виоленте, — подумал я, — только бы найти всех наших. Где они сейчас, что с ними?»

Ничего не произошло, и ни одна живая душа не показала, что Хэнка услышали. Мы миновали Врата и двинулись по дороге вперёд. Напрямую мы быстро пересекли витки, пройдя четверо врат.

— Первые врата, — бормотал Хэнк, — мы видели справа, в начале спирали. А раз это Шестивратный След Фианура, значит, есть и шестые врата. Наверное, в конце. И тоже, наверное, сейчас закрыты.

Это Хэнк автоматически отмечал входы и выходы. Меня прямо гордость взяла. Я знал, конечно, что Кекс не зря носил красную рубашку, но ведь он был заколдован! Всё-таки ребята из службы безопасности — это что-то! Всегда первыми принимают удар, и сколько же их гибнет! И всё равно свободных вакансий нет. Ни черта не боятся. И Хэнк был одним из лучших.

Вы спрóсите, как это ощущалось, быть заколдованным? Мы теперь знаем. Ну да, узнал и я. Только позже. Ты всё помнишь и сознаёшь, имя своё, и кем ты был, и в чём хорош, но смотришь на мир с нового ракурса. Ближе всего это к ощущению, когда ты влюблён по уши — свежевлюблён, и весь мир заслоняется одним человеком. А что бы она сказала? А чем она сейчас занята? Глаза у неё всё-таки необыкновенные… ну, или волосы, или голос… Всё остальное размывается, бледнеет, отходит на второй план. Становится неважным. Вот так для нас, кто впитал часть магии Виоленты, не стало никого важнее, чем она. Мы помнили, кто мы, и что прилетели с Земли, но стремиться обратно? Хотеть удалиться от госпожи? Невозможно! Что вы! Только поблизости от неё, только стараться ради одного её благосклонного слова. Вернуть наших пропавших товарищей? Что за глупости, ни им, ни нам никуда больше не нужно…

Но при этом иногда бывали моменты, когда прежний мир и мир новый вступали в конфликт. Такие моменты, когда прежний Чехов вдруг проявлялся посильнее, и я ощущал в этот миг неприятную двойственность, мысли начинали метаться между двумя маяками — грозной фигурой Виоленты и образом того, что усиливало моего внутреннего Павлика. Я после спрашивал ребят, которые тоже были под влиянием магии. Оказалось, все они мучились от того же. И у каждого были свои реперные точки. Например, Хэнк всегда помнил, что должен заботиться о нашей безопасности. И ещё здоровяк скучал по маме и своему псу Скауту. Даже исполняя приказы Виоленты, он не забывал намечать пути отхода и обдумывать планы бегства, и тут же его накрывало изводящим дискомфортом. Казалось, что начинаешь сходить с ума. Вот и представьте теперь, каково было капитану, на котором висела такая ответственность!

Мы шли в замок и понятия не имели, что там происходит, как там наши. А Кирк в это время изводился, разрываясь между долгом капитана и долгом перед Виолентой. И рядом никого, ну никого в это время не оказалось! Мистера Спока Виолента не выпускала из своей башни, никто его и не видел аж до утра петры, а доктор Маккой…

С доктором вышло так: его интересы не только не вступили в конфликт с интересами его господина, но напротив, совпали и превратились из речушки в бурлящий поток, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду! Сложение скоростей получилось, потому что больше всего доктор радел о здоровье драконов, и именно этого от него и хотел Редегаар. Я потом расскажу, на что это походило. Важно, что доктор был потерян и вместе с ним Сэм, которая принялась ухаживать за драконами с безумной одержимостью, но по собственным причинам. У Сэм, понимаете, тоже забурлил поток, у неё тоже, ёлки-палки, случилось сложение скоростей! Одним словом, бедный капитан оказался брошен, что ли. Но, естественно, он и не подумал сдаваться даже мысленно, и нашёл единственный способ не спятить в одиночестве посреди маниакально преданных Виоленте эрдов. Видите ли, он сообразил, что нужно не сопротивляться императиву Виоленты, а поступать так, чтобы её интересы удовлетворялись, когда он действовал в своих собственных.

***

— Что-что? Я не поняла, — призналась одна из внимательных слушательниц, которым Паша рассказывал свою историю. Это была Ильза Штраубе. — Поясни, Пауль.

— Да всё просто. Чего могла хотеть Виолента от преданного эрда? Усердной службы? Что ж, Кирк в первый же день окинул Виолентино хозяйство опытным капитанским взглядом и отметил все слабинки в организации. Затем он предложил старшему эрду внести поправочки. Капитан постарался порадеть об интересах Виоленты с полной отдачей. Вот и судите, удалось ли ему, если уже на следующий день только об этом и говорили! Эх, жалость какая, что я не видел! Мы как раз в это время с Хэнком топали по равнине. Говорят, на Волариум сбежалась целая толпа поглазеть на прения Кирка и старшего эрда Эбóгена. Эбоген был зверь, а не начальник, только что землю копытом не рыл, лишь бы сделать всё наилучшим образом. Но капитан — он же не за голубые глазки капитан. Специальное образование — это вам не школа жизни на куче драконьего навоза. Он в пух и прах раскритиковал подходы Эбогена и аргументировал так, что толпа, послушав и взвесив, согласилась с ним, нечего было возразить. А когда возразить нечего, а соглашаться не хочется, обычно начинается драка. Вот Эбоген и прибег к последнему аргументу. Мужик он был крепкий, и дрался очень грязно, поэтому капитан не стал миндальничать, выбрал момент и пнул его под колено. В Айове, знаете, тоже умеют драться грязно, да и в Академии нас учили в ближнем бою применять принципы старинной системы крав-мага, это, знаете, никогда не устареет. А второй принцип, помните, какой?

Энсины-слушательницы закатили глаза и зашевелили губами.

— Быстро обезвредить нападающего, — процитировала педантичная Штраубе. — От обороны перейти к нападению. Использовать рефлексы тела. Использовать уязвимые места.

— Ну вот, А с плюсом, Ильза!

— Нет, — смутилась немка, — на практике получалось не так уж хорошо…

— И у меня, — улыбнулся ей Павел. — А Кирк был одним из лучших. Если бы Эбоген знал, что у его конкурента даже в Академии была репутация забияки и отличного бойца, он бы, может, действовал похитрее и поподлее. А так драка получилась открытая и совсем короткая, и Кирка выбрали старшим эрдом вместо Эбогена. А Эбогена унесли к доктору Маккою. Доктор Маккой уже тоже успел стать легендой.

***

И самое-то главное! Виолента была так довольна, что тут же наградила Кирка кучей чешуи на куртке. И так он и стал действовать: усердствовал, старался и при этом завоёвывал собственный авторитет. И его рассудок получил передышку.

В этих наших внутренних баталиях Виолента всегда побеждала, и подчиниться ей было избавлением от муки. Все наши флотские — и колонисты, и те, кто прилетел спасать колонистов год назад — все они привыкли сразу прибегать мысленно к Виоленте, припадали к ней, как малыши к маминой юбке, и глушили в себе голос своих пунктов силы, понимаете, о чём я? И очень скоро эти голоса переставали звучать у них вовсе. Оставалась только Виолента, и её магия подчиняла их полностью. Так жить было просто и хорошо.

Теперь вы лучше поймёте, в какой опасности оказался доктор. А мисс Ухура... Когда я думал о ней, мне плакать хотелось. Беспомощная, потерянная, во власти психопатки, которую сдерживает самая малость! Но это я сейчас понимаю и говорю: психопатка. А было время, когда я весь преисполнился благоговением и собачьей преданностью.

Но я вперёд забегаю. За эту кватру и особенно ночь с кватры на петру произошло ещё столько важного! Так что всё по порядку.

***

Когда мы прошли пятые врата, слева открылась такая же вымощенная площадка, как в самом начале Следа. Как Хэнк и предполагал, это был конец спирали, и решётка оказалась опущена. Теперь ничто не закрывало от нас две одинаковые башни, растущие из одного основания. Под самыми остроконечными крышами башни соединяла изящная висячая галерея. Это и был замок Виоленты.

Прямо под ним, десятками футов ниже, в скале зиял выход. При желании госпожа могла тайно спуститься на площадку по лестнице, вырубленной в скале. А могла помпезно слететь на драконе прямо с Волариума, на виду у всех. Я не знал, что она предпочтёт в день Гонки. Нетрудно догадаться, что спираль и была знаменитым гоночным треком, о котором мы много услышали в этот и на следующий день. Только слóва «трек» здесь не знали. Все говорили почтительно «След» и умудрялись произносить это с прописной буквы.

Все приличные замки торчат себе в поле и окружены рвами, на башнях лучники глядят в бойницы, верно? И решётка перегораживает ворота, к которым ведёт узенький мост. А мост проложен надо рвом с водой или, не знаю, с кольями. А на кольях висят тела врагов, которые сюда свалились. Так я себе это представлял.

У Виоленты было по-другому. Замок не торчал, как пуп земли, посреди поля, а притулился скромной кисой сбоку длинной скальной гряды, невесть откуда взявшейся на этой возделанной равнине. Ну, мало ли чудес на Марке XIV… Торчали только две башни с крышами-конусами, которые было издалека видно. Объединяло башни здание в три этажа, но я подозревал, что это только видимая часть замка.

Хвост гряды терялся где-то вдалеке. Позже мы узнали, что След пересекал этот хвост трижды, и драконы пролетали сквозь прорубленные в скале тоннели.

Никакой привратницкой этот замок не имел, поскольку не имел ворот, которые запирались бы и охранялись. В замок можно было войти со всех сторон, хоть с малого Волариума, где кормили драконов, хоть с большого, куда их выпускали порезвиться. Был и ещё один, скрытый в скале ход, который вёл от хозяйственного двора внизу, под Замком. На хозяйственный двор по всё той же дороге подвозили припасы, выгружали их и разворачивали повозки. А усердные эрды поднимали корзины и фляги в замок. Тащили повозки крупные животные, похожие на волов, но более мощные, длинные и безрогие.

Драконьи загоны простирались по обе стороны замка и отделяли один двор от другого. Выходы из загонов зияли с обеих сторон, так что дракончик мог выйти поесть на Малый двор, а мог прогуляться на Большой. И всегда мог слететь вниз, если на нём было седло, а в седле — опытный волард.

Под замком простиралось поселение, где жили эрды-подданные. Здесь размещались дома и казармы, мастерские и лавки, огородики и торговые ряды, гостиницы для гостей из других земель и Дома Блаженства и Отдыха от трудов, отмеченные малиновыми флагами Гильдии Дарующих удовольствие. Вечером Дарующие зажигали вокруг дверей множество фонариков и привлекали господ и эрдов тихой приятной музыкой.

Волариумы — это был уже нижний уровень замка, и вы могли пройти его, миновав пару десятков резвящихся драконят, и попасть, например, в обширную кухню, занимавшую весь первый этаж замка. Здесь пылал огонь в нескольких очагах, и множество эрдов обоих полов в клубах пара и дыма жарили-парили и тушили такую кучу еды, какой можно было накормить весь экипаж «Энтерпрайз», когда состав был полным, и экипажу «Франклина» осталось бы.

Ещё этажом выше тоже были помещения для слуг, здесь шили, пряли и мастерили сбрую для драконов. Кожи здесь не выделывали, и без того запахи еды и драконьего навоза, перемешиваясь, создавали такое амбре, что с ног валило. Но если вы поднимались на третий этаж, в господский зал, или входили в башни, вонь чудесным образом исчезала. В башнях жили господа, а господа умели о себе позаботиться.

В южной гостевой башне поселился Редегаар и несколько других лордов, прибывших на Гонку драконов — праздник, к которому здесь готовились целый год, и к которому мы аккурат подоспели со своим визитом на Марк. Мы вообще большие везунчики на этот счёт... Только адмирал, по-моему, имела в виду другое везение.

На самом верху южной башни, под круглой остроконечной крышей, располагался умкулариум, что-то вроде музыкального салона. Он выводил в воздушную галерею, а по галерее можно было пройти из южной башни в северную, в библиотеку. Ниже, под библиотекой, располагались покои самой госпожи Виоленты. В самом низу северной башни устроили тюрьму и пыточную. Я надеялся, что не найду там мистера Спока, но, что уж лукавить, надежда была слабенькой.

Вы спрóсите, каким образом я всё так тщательно разведал? Я бы запросто наплёл вам про то, как пробрался повсюду, бесшумный и практически невидимый, но честно скажу, что ничего этого не понадобилось. Замок был открыт. Ни рвов, ни запертых дверей. Заходи куда угодно, ведь магия никому не даст причинить вред госпоже. В этом мне очень повезло.

Я и не преминул пройти повсюду и поискать всех наших. Хэндорфа Сванта закогтила сразу, едва мы появились в замке. Здоровяк чем-то приглянулся ей и теперь всюду должен был следовать за нею в ожидании распоряжений. Хорошо, что мы выспались перед последним переходом: безжалостная управительница не дала Хэнку ни часу отдыха, только велела накормить его и сразу увела.

Я искал Сэм и, стало быть, должен был найти, где остановился Редегаар. Осторожно передвигаясь в общей суматохе — чувствовалось, что в замке назревают события, слуги повсюду наводили лоск, — я навострил ушки. И вскоре уже знал, что горному лорду отведены покои в южной башне, и что лорда сейчас там нет.

Слуги сплетничали, что Редегаар отправился лично встречать своего лучшего наездника, великого воларда Привадо, и удивлялись, за что этому эрду такая честь. Из того, что услышал, я понял, что парень семь лет подряд выигрывал для Редегаара Гонку, и подумал, что такой полезный эрд заслуживает любой чести. Впрочем, до Редегаара мне дела не было, я хотел Боунса найти и Кирка и, к счастью, отыскал обоих.


	5. Глава 5. Вечер кватры. Павел находит Боунса и Кирка. Появление Привадо

Я уже с ума сходил в своём костюме. Пока мы с Кексом шли в замок, он нёс мой ранец, а я снял опостылевший шлем, но в городе мне пришлось снова надеть его. По крайней мере, хоть от увесистого ранца здесь удалось избавиться. Когда я бродил по дому, лавируя между снующими слугами, то нашёл кладовку, где были аккуратно сложены холсты и — о чудо! — новенькие холщовые штаны и рубахи. В одну корзину свалили грубые башмаки с прямоугольными носами, без различия, на правую или левую ногу.

Не то чтобы «нашёл»… Просто увидел, как один из поварят опрокинул на себя полный кувшин. Бедняге тут же досталось от хлыста вездесущей Сванты, но затем он побежал переодеваться, а я кинулся за ним. Вот так я и нашёл своё убежище.

Первым делом я спрятал на верхней полке свой ранец и те детали костюма, которые можно было снять. Даже фазер прикопал под стопками одежды. Дышать сразу стало легче. А затем я подумал: чёрт, тут всё нараспашку, столько эрдов толкутся, и наши колонисты здорово разбавили местных смуглых ребят… Если появится ещё один русоголовый парнишка, может, никто в суматохе и не заметит? Главное, не попадаться на глаза Сванте, эта женщина, казалось, примечала всё и всех.

Вот так я думал, а сам уже вовсю стаскивал с себя обмундирование. Вы бы походили в десантном костюме два дня, не снимая, поняли бы, что я почувствовал, когда помылся из украденного кувшина и надел свежую рубаху и штаны. Ужасно хотелось залезть куда-нибудь на полку поглубже и поспать хоть часок, но я боялся. Боялся, что в кладовку придут и найдут меня, что я просплю… Больше всего, что просплю. А ведь я ещё не нашёл ни капитана, ни мистера Спока. Нельзя было расслабляться. И я пообещал вернуться сюда вечером и подарить организму столько сна, сколько будет можно. Кивнул сам себе и отсёк все малодушные мыслишки про мягкие чистые тряпки и тишину.

Я взял в руки пустой кувшин, чтобы сойти за эрда, посланного с поручением, и отправился на Волариум. Все главные события сейчас происходили там. И Кирка можно было найти, уж конечно, не на кухне.

Действительно, на большой Волариум, как на посадочную площадку, один за другим опускались драконы. На них прибывали лорды-гости и их наездники в чешуйчатых куртках, украшенных гербами цветов господ. Наши эрды-грумы бросались к гостям, помогали им спешиться и принимались стаскивать с животных упряжь, окатывать их водой из вёдер и осушать полотняными полотенцами. Затем драконов уводили в загоны.

Я присмотрелся. Прежде мне приходилось видеть только осёдланных драконов, и я даже не задумывался о том, как поступают с драконьим гребнем — ведь седло невозможно было бы положить на костяной вырост! Что ж, теперь я видел, что в массивных сёдлах была предусмотрена щель под гребень, и он не только свободно расправлялся там, но и дополнительно фиксировал седло, чтобы оно не съезжало набок.

Эрды-слуги встречали каждого лорда поклоном и полным кубком. Наездникам тоже доставался кубок, но уже без поклона. Тех и других с почтением препровождали в южную башню, где сиятельным лордам и их храбрым наездникам предстояло провести все дни Гонки, от Церемонии Порядка до награждения.

— Стоп-стоп, а ну-ка! — раздался знакомый голос, и я увидел Боунса, всего в чешуе, который решительно пробирался через толпу слуг и лордов, расталкивая всех подряд без всякого почтения. — Стоять, я сказал! — Докторский палец указал на грума, который только что расседлал бежевого дракона и собирался отвести его в сторону. Грум растерянно оглянулся на Боунса и затем на владельца дракона, молодого полного господина в костюме жёлтых и зелёных цветов. Тот одарил доктора Маккоя высокомерным взглядом, который стал недоумевающим: доктор и не подумал стушеваться.

Боунс подошёл к дракону, взял его под морду левой рукой, а правой осторожно провёл по шее сбоку. Дракон вздрогнул, но вытерпел.

— Ах ты бедняга, — сказал ему Боунс, аккуратно прощупывая мышцы на мощной шее, — ну, так и думал. И какой же идиот заставил тебя лететь? Голову повернуть можешь? Не можешь? Не хочешь? И не надо, и правильно. Умный волар. Головой ворочать тебе сейчас абсолютно противопоказано. Господин! — обратился он к толстяку, который сверлил его свиными глазками, но вмешиваться не спешил, очень уж уверенным выглядел Боунс. — Ты потеряешь этого волара, если не дашь ему отлежаться. В Гонке у тебя с ним нет ни малейшего шанса, у него растяжение мышцы. Выставляй другого, а этого я тебе вылечу за две недели, если мой господин позволит. Бедному зверю нужен полный покой.

Толстяк перевёл взгляд на своего наездника.

— Помилуй, мой господин, — немолодой эрд с проседью и в одежде с жёлто-зелёной вышивкой согнулся пополам, держа бич в опущенных руках: за кнутовище и плетёнку из ремней. — Я говорил, что Нагру больно летать с самой охоты. Уж третий день плохо ест и бережётся. А на поворотах даже стонет, клянусь, мой добрый господин! Выставим молодого Юрга, и я постараюсь угодить твоей милости! Прикажи, и я попрошу волара у Эбогена и слетаю за Юргом!

— О, на Юрге — и соперничать с Привадо? Никакой надежды! — свистящим тенором воскликнул лорд.

— Тут уж по-любому никаких шансов, господин, — мрачно заметил Боунс, — но ты либо выберешь другого волара, либо пропустишь Гонку, решай сам. Нагр, значит? Саманта, запиши: песчаный по имени Нагр не допущен к Гонке из-за травмы ременной мышцы.

— Доблестный Редегаар твой господин? — произнёс толстяк. — Я скажу ему, пусть выпорет тебя за дерзость, ничтожный эрд.

— Воля твоя, господин, а только без разрешения главного целителя ни одна муха не влетит в След, и, чтобы ты знал, главный целитель тут я, эрд Боунс. Этого волара я не допускаю.

— Неслыханно! — просвистел лорд.

— Так и скажи госпоже Виоленте! По её распоряжению и с позволения моего господина я слежу за каждым воларом, который полетит по Следу. И ни одного недужного среди них не будет! А теперь, грум, уводи бедолагу в загон, эрда Саманта тебя проводит. Делай, что она тебе скажет. Ну, вот и господин мой летит, — добавил Боунс, подняв голову.

— Редегаар! — радостно запыхтел толстяк и отошёл, дожидаясь, когда крупный серый волар с внушительным рогом и ещё более внушительным размахом крыльев величественно опустится на площадку. Два всадника сошли с его сёдел. Первым был Редегаар, Он стягивал перчатки и выглядел довольным. За ним упруго шёл, выворачивая носки ботфортов наружу, стройный сухощавый наездник на голову ниже горного лорда, с длинными чёрными волосами, разобранными на прямой пробор и заплетёнными в три косицы – одна на спине и две по бокам. Открытый широкий лоб украшал кожаный ремешок с малиновым камнем. На плече висел бич, и его кнутовище было украшено вторым драгоценным камнем, синим. Это, наверное, и был знаменитый Привадо. Надо же, он казался более щуплым, чем я.

Все почтительно расступались перед ними и перешёптывались, а грумы уже занимались прекрасным экземпляром горного волара — не побеждённым ещё ни разу Бéргеном.

Полный лорд засеменил к Редегаару, указывая пухлым пальцем в сторону Боунса.

— Славный Редегаар, этот наглый эрд говорит, что мой волар не полетит на этой Гонке! Каково?!

— Так, стало быть, не полетит, лорд Уллен, — спокойно ответил Редегаар, не замедляя шаг, и Уллен в гневе хлопнул себя по ляжке толстой ручкой.

— Да что же это! — крикнул он. — Какой-то эрд!

Тут Редегаар остановился и резко поднял и опустил руки. Уллен продолжал говорить, потрясал кулачками, его рот открывался, но ни звука больше не долетало до нас, а Привадо обогнул обоих лордов и прошёл к груму с кубком, как ни в чём не бывало. Тишина облекла только двух лордов, будто они выпали в другое измерение, и никто больше не обращал на них внимания. Драконы всё прилетали и опускались, и Боунс продолжал придирчиво оглядывать каждого вновь прилетевшего: выглядит ли он здоровым, не ограничен ли в движениях. Этот цепкий взгляд узнал бы любой, кто хоть раз прошёл корабельный медосмотр: Боунс принимался за дело, едва член экипажа переступал порог лазарета. Иногда ему и трикодер был не нужен, чтобы поставить предварительный диагноз.

Ни одного запрета больше не прозвучало — волары были как на подбор, крупные, молодые красавцы.

Вдруг мы снова услышали тенор Уллена.

— …и я не проведу более ни минуты в этом замке, где претерпел такое унижение! Да, достойный Редегаар, я благодарю тебя. Лорд Уллен чтит богов. Он понимает ценность целителя. И всё же устои, Редегаар! Эрды должны знать своё место! О, мне невыносима мысль, что я должен буду видеть этого эрда безнаказанным! Я всё расскажу госпоже Виоленте!

— Лорд Уллен покидает нас? — по-прежнему невозмутимо спросил Редегаар. — Разве он не воспользуется гостеприимством госпожи Шестивратного Следа? Не разделит с нами трапезу? Не поздравит победителя?

— Поздравит, — Уллен, пыхтя, постарался взять себя в руки. — Конечно, поздравит. Уллен чтит устои. Значит, детёныш Элурры, Редегаар! Лáнсе! Как только он встретит первую зиму.

Уллен выхватил из рук слуги кубок, сердито выхлебал его и прошёл в южную башню, не дожидаясь сопровождения. Редегаар проводил его глазами и повернулся к Боунсу.

— Ты представляешь, господин? Ну как же так? — воскликнул доктор. — Разве лорды не должны беречь своих животных?! Разве не обязаны о них заботиться, как о самом драгоценном? Может, я грубо скажу, но этот индюк надутый заставил бедного волара лететь, а тот и головы повернуть не может! Что за тупое зверство! И из-за чего? Из-за какой-то Гонки, которая проходит каждый год! Да если бы она проходила всего один раз в жизнь, и тогда — пропусти Гонку, но не губи дракона!

— Кого? — с недоумением переспросил Редегаар, и Боунс поправился:

— Волара, конечно. У вас волары, а у нас они назывались драконами. И на моей планете они остались только в легендах, мой господин. Мы не сберегли своих драконов. Хоть вы своих сберегите! С магией-то куда проще! К тому же у вас теперь есть я.

— Да, — сказал Редегаар с удовольствием, — теперь есть ты. И пока ты защищаешь и исцеляешь воларов, ты найдёшь у своего господина всю поддержку. Слава богам, я второй по силе среди лордов, и со мной ты в безопасности. Уллен лает, но не укусит. Однако без меня, целитель, тебе лучше придерживать свой язык. Устои требуют от лордов заботиться о воларах, почитая богов своих, но те же устои требуют от эрдов смирения и усердия на службе лордам. И если эрд непочтителен и не смиренен, господин обязан наказывать его, пока не научит или пока эрд не умрёт. Понял ли? Понял ли?! — прикрикнул Редегаар. — Ты драгоценен, Боунс, понял ли ты, что должен беречь себя? И не подводить своего господина?

— Да, господин, — тихо ответил Боунс, глядя под ноги. — Считай, что ты меня выпорол. Но Уллен даст мне вылечить своего Награ?

— Я, Редегаар, приказываю тебе вылечить моего Награ. Ибо Нагр теперь волар Редегаара, и за это я обещал Уллену новорождённого Лансе.

— Нагр — хороший волар, — это были первые слова Привадо. Наездник вернулся к Редегаару, неспешно отпивал из кубка и слушал Боунса, но глазки у него так и бегали по всей площадке, как чёрные жучки. — Господин хорошо поступил, что выменял Награ.

— Да, но малютка! — воскликнул доктор. Лорд пожал плечами:

— Так или иначе, я не мог позволить моему дядюшке испортить праздник несравненной Виоленте. К тому же он получит Лансе только зимой, а до той поры много воды утечёт. Может, Виолента заберёт Лансе себе. Или сойдёт лавина и погребёт замок Уллена. Или Уллен свернёт шею на охоте. В любом случае Нагр уже будет здоров.

— Спасибо! — Боунс улыбнулся. Мне очень нравилось, когда доктор так улыбался — чуточку смущённо, и сразу становилось понятно, что вся его грубость и ворчливость напускные. Я люблю наблюдать, как люди улыбаются, по улыбке сразу видно, что за человек. У нас в экипаже люди хорошо улыбаются. У Редегаара тоже была симпатичная, открытая улыбка, а вот Привадо точно маску носил. Невозмутимый, как индеец. Я бы сказал, как вулканец, если бы не быстрые глазки, которые так и зыркали во все стороны. У вулканцев глаза спокойные.

— А теперь, — оживлённо сказал Боунс, — давай поговорим о важном! О воларах! Ты просил меня осмотреть животных госпожи Виоленты, и вот тебе итог: два рефлюкса, один перелом…

— Два ре… что?

— Неважно, для лорда это точно неважно! — Боунс махнул рукой и продолжил: — Так вот, перелом большеберцовой кости и трещина в малоберцовой, всё у одного и того же бедняги. Неужели грумы не видели, что он хромает на заднюю левую лапу?! И это ещё не всё!

— Кто с переломом, жёлтый Парс? — прозвучал ещё один знакомый хрипловатый голос, и я понял, что нашёл капитана. Я не сразу узнал его, он стоял ко мне спиной. Холщовыми на Кирке остались только штаны, заправленные в ботфорты с отстёгнутыми клапанами — в таком виде они походили на обычные сапоги. Светлая куртка Кирка вся была чешуйчатой, и только на груди и спине оставались свободные от чешуи места; здесь были вышиты синие драконьи лапы с когтями. — Я уже распорядился доставить глину: Сванта сказала, что они в таких случаях обмазывают лапы глиной…

— Распорядился он, — проворчал Боунс. — Сванта сказала… Сванта тот ещё рентгенолог, помилуй бог! Глиной… Парсу глина не поможет, Джим, ему нужна жёсткая фиксация, так что распорядись лучше, чтобы нашли толкового столяра, способного сделать хорошую шину. На всё время после операции, а это хорошо, если полгода. Это раз. А во-вторых… нет, тут ты мне не поможешь.

— Неужели? — жёстко спросил капитан. — А всё же попытайся.

— Да тут без магии никак, пожалуй… Господин! — обратился Боунс к Редегаару. — Ведь мне нужен лазарет, мне нужен карантинный блок, у меня двое с подозрением на инфекцию, и как ты думаешь, очень обрадуются лорды-гости, если их волары заразятся от виолентиных? А у меня ни инструментов, ни лекарств, ни трикодера! Дёрнула же её нелёгкая уничтожить…

— Молчи, эрд! — сказал Редегаар. — Просто замолчи. Ведь я предупредил. С этой причиной — всё-таки к эрду старшему наезднику.

— Но карантин мне нужен срочно! И мало того, мне надо будет прооперировать Парса, у него костные фрагменты сместились, всю лапу, можно сказать, надо собирать заново…

— Парс мертвец, — обронил Привадо. — Волар со сломанной лапой обречён.

— Ну, парень, это у вас, может, волара списывают из-за всякого пустяка…

— Пустяка?! — изумился Привадо, растеряв всю невозмутимость, и Редегаар захохотал.

— Здорового молодого волара — из-за какого-то дерьмового перелома? — возмущался доктор.

Привадо поднял брови и молча развёл руками. Редегаар хлопнул его по спине с вышитым алым крылом и спросил:

— Теперь ты понимаешь, Привадо, как благосклонны к нам боги? У нас появился целитель, для которого перелом лапы — пустяк! И я ему верю! Но, целитель, я могу сделать только одно: попросить Виоленту позволить тебе устроить тут… всё это, что ты назвал. И если она даст своё позволение, старший наездник Кирк пришлёт тебе эрдов и проследит за работами.

— Но тебе только рукой стоит махнуть! — воскликнул Боунс.

— Что же ты думаешь, целитель, сотворить ключ и тряпки и построить дома — одно и то же? Я не могу потратить столько магии на то, что будет возведено даром. И госпожа Виолента уж точно не будет.

— Так, значит, верно — всё это строили простые люди?

— Всё, до последнего домишки внизу. Только След — дар нашего вождя Робадаара, но он извёл на это великое чудо всю свою магию.

Боунс помолчал, размышляя.

— Ну что ж, — заключил он. — Господин мой добудет позволение, и мы примемся за дело. Я позову тебя, Джим. А сам пойду пока почерчу. Будем строить совсем просто, чтобы поскорей. Мне самцов надо отделять от самок, и сделать садик для молодняка и… господи, как бы мне Спок сейчас пригодился. У гоблина талант всё разложить по полочкам и выполнять одно за другим, не теряя головы и не психуя. Да как же тут не запсихуешь! — завопил Боунс, глядя через плечо Редегаара. — Куда! Ну куда ты его повёл?

— Так покушать пора, — смущённо пробасил юноша-грум.

— А кому я сказал, что у полосатого парня проблемы с пищеварением? Чтобы погодили кормить его своей дрянью, пока я не разберусь! Рыгает огнём, — пояснил доктор Редегаару, — спалит тут всё к чёртовой матери, ему диета нужна, а я до сих пор не понимаю, что у них к чему, и как работает воспламенение. Уводи обратно! — крикнул он груму. — Я сейчас приду.

— Мне тоже нужен Спок, — проворчал Кирк. — Размещаю сейчас всю… компанию уважаемых гостей, и это всего восемь лордов и восемь наездников. Одной расы! Как он умудряется распределять смены и расселить экипаж так, чтобы удовлетворить все капризы четырёх сотен разнопланетян? Одним надо спать по ходу корабля, другим — наоборот, у третьего неразрешимый межрасовый конфликт с соседом, пятый не ест пищу из репликатора. Эстет-сампар нигде не должен пересекаться с телларитом, тот его эстетическое чувство ранит насмерть, а орионку нельзя ставить в одну смену с бетазоидом, чтобы бетазоид была трудоспособна, а не фильтровала чужие похотливые мыслишки вместо того, чтобы думать о службе! И он решает это между делом, как плёвое упражненьице.

— Да потому что для вулканского компьютера это и есть плёвое упражненьице, — заметил доктор. — Ему куда сложнее, Джимми, превращать твои враки во внятный отчёт дли Адмиралтейства и отбиваться от нас, негодяев, когда нам приходит в голову, что бедняга совсем не развлекается. А малышей-то! — вдруг воскликнул он. — Малышей, наверное, не отделили! Провозился тут с гостями этими, чтоб их черти съели… Всё, я побежал. Найду тебя, Джимми!

И доктор умчался в загон.

— Ни слова не понял, — сказал Редегаар. — Но было интересно. Доктор меня забавляет. Ведь ты прежде был его господином, эрд Кирк? У него так же мало почтения к тебе, как и ко мне.

— Не господином, а командиром… Ну, скорее старшим наездником, чем лордом, господин Редегаар. Это всё теперь неважно, — заметил капитан. — Важно, чтобы госпожа была довольна.

— Где Эбоген? — спросил Привадо. — Почему старший наездник ты?

— Потому что я лучше, — отрезал Кирк. — А Эбоген сейчас лечится у доктора.

— И летаешь лучше, чужак?

— Не знаю, увидим, — пожал плечами капитан с великолепной небрежностью.

— Эбоген был хорош в Гонке, госпожа бывала им довольна, даже когда он не побеждал. А ты хорош ли? Да что ты знаешь о воларах, наглый эрд с небес? — с презрением спросил Привадо. — Держал ли ты в руках бич?

— Бич точно не держал, — ответил ему капитан. — Но если ты думаешь, что это помешает мне выложиться в Гонке и порадовать мою госпожу, то здорово ошибаешься.

— Видят боги, я скину тебя с волара, захвачу бичом за ногу и протащу по всему Следу.

— Смотри, как бы тебя самого не протащили, — миролюбиво заключил капитан, хлопнул Привадо по плечу и отправился в загон, в котором исчез Боунс.

— Остынь, Привадо, что ты? — сказал Редегаар. — Что тебе этот эрд? Пусть громко говорит мастерство, а балаболить оставь женщинам и моему дядюшке.

— Да, господин, но как он смеет…?

— Эти новые эрды очень много смеют, — заметил Редегаар, — они не такие, как прежние. Каждый из них чем-то удивил меня, и не каждое удивление мне по душе. Этот эрд шутя скинул Эбогена с места, завоёванного годами усердной службы. Ты возмущён. А у меня своя печаль, Привадо: госпожа Виолента одержима элво. Я так ждал эту Гонку, надеялся, что после твоей победы я объединю наконец с Виолентой свою магию, имущество и воларов! Но теперь она думает только о нём и тратит драгоценный Дар на то, чтобы удерживать в камне свою ничтожную соперницу. Это Виолента, которую я никогда не ревновал, потому что она ни к кому не прикипала всерьёз! Многих звала согреть постель, но добиваться мужчины?! Но потерять в себе уверенность настолько, чтобы низко мстить бедной эрде, чья вина только в том, что она тоже любит этого мужчину? И я ревную её к элво, ведь у них своя, особая магия — что, если он навсегда привязал к себе мою Виоленту? Что, если разум покинет её? И я боюсь… — он осёкся.

— Разве есть что-то, чего боится мой лорд? — спросил с удивлением Привадо.

— Оказалось, многого, — вздохнул Редегаар. — Боюсь, что Виолента погубит элво и заплатит за это страшную цену. Боюсь, что я не в силах удержать её от ошибки. Я знаю её так давно, у неё нет от меня секретов. Она не в силах скрыть от меня, что некая мысль завладела ею целиком! Виолента что-то затевает, Привадо, и не слышит моих советов и увещеваний. Я попытался найти элво, но она же его спрятала! Не удивлюсь, если госпожа и его превратила уже в безделушку. Кончится тем, что она навлечёт на себя гнев богов. Боюсь, что мне самому придётся убить элво, чтобы моя девочка не натворила непоправимого. Я убью его, и Виолента возненавидит меня за это. Боги мои, зачем они прилетели! — с сердцем воскликнул горный лорд. — Ведь этот элво ничем не виноват передо мной. Я совершенно не хочу его убивать.

— А нужно ли, господин? — сказал Привадо, приглушив голос. — Пусть элво участвует в Гонке. В Гонке всякое может случиться.

— Постой, — сказал Редегаар. — А ведь это выход! Привадо, это совет друга! Я подам Виоленте идею поиграть с элво: пусть он сражается за свою эрду-в-камне и получит её, если выиграет. Если же проиграет, то Виолента получит его самого и успокоится. Это предложение ей понравится! Она захочет увидеть его в деле, и она любит рисковать. И играть моя девочка очень любит, — вздохнул лорд. — При любом исходе я в выигрыше.

— Как он может выиграть? — пожал плечами Привадо. — Ты же сам сказал, они увидели здесь воларов впервые. Чтобы выиграть Гонку, надо вырасти у брюха волара и научиться держать бич прежде, чем кружку с молоком. Этот элво, если решится участвовать в Гонке, погибнет на первом витке и будет виноват только сам. Зачем полез туда, где несведущ? Никто не сможет обвинить тебя. Но он откажется.

— Нет, — сказал Редегаар с сожалением, — не откажется, Привадо. Говоря по чести, этот элво обречён, и его эрда тоже. Но Виолента мне дороже всех элво мира, поступим же так, чтобы спасти её. Вечером за ужином подам ей эту мысль. А завтра, если боги с нами, ты увидишь элво на Церемонии Определения Порядка.

— Мой лорд упомянул, что Элурра принесла сразу троих? — сменил тему Привадо. — Могу я взглянуть?

— О! — Лорд обрадовался, как ребёнок. — Да, три великолепных малыша, и ты не поверишь, Привадо…

Редегаар и его наездник удалились в загоны. А я отошёл в сторону, чтобы на меня никто не наткнулся в суете, и подумал: теперь можно поспать. Если уж Редегаар не нашёл мистера Спока, то я в этом хаосе не найду и подавно, да ещё попадусь. Нет, правильнее восстановить силы, пока я не сел где-нибудь и не уснул. Не лучше ли будет поискать Спока утром? Или, ещё лучше, ночью? Точно! Я поищу его ночью, а сейчас высплюсь, сказал я себе, входя в своё убежище. Залез на полку повыше и навалил на себя несколько комплектов.


	6. Глава 6. Ночь с кватры на петру. Паша находит мистера Спока, а Виолента напоминает про уговор

Как я и думал, одним часиком сна не обошлось. Когда я открыл глаза, в кладовке была полная темнота, и в дверную щель не пробивалось ни лучика. В замке царила тишина, кухня опустела, очаги кто-то залил водой. За стрельчатыми окнами стояла ночь.

Я взял пару башмаков из корзины и на цыпочках, босиком, протанцевал по всему этажу, держа обувь в руках. Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что здесь никого не было. Видно, госпожа не терпела эрдов в часы покоя и отправляла их вниз, в поселение. Нашлась и плохая новость — двери, ведущие в господские башни, на ночь заперли. Я вздохнул. Опять надевать костюм! Ранец не возьму, натаскался уже. А вот сапоги с ручным управлением — самое то, чтобы подняться к госпоже Виоленте.

Я надел костюм и шлем, включил маскировку и вышел из кухни на Малый Волариум. Увидел ещё один вход в северную башню, прямо со двора, и рядом огромный проём, через который во двор могли выйти драконы. Я слышал, как они возятся в загонах, пыхтят и рычат в темноте. Этот проём даже створок не имел — какой сумасшедший вошёл бы сюда, особенно ночью? А внешний вход в башню тоже был закрыт. Конечно, магия оберегала хозяйку замка от собственных эрдов, но кому же захочется спать, зная, что по твоей башне ночью может кто-то бродить?

Я поднял голову и внимательно осмотрел стрельчатые окна. Доктор очень правильно назвал первого новорождённого дракона — тут повсюду были ланцеты. И в остриях копий эрдов-стражников, и в ограждении межбашенной галереи, и в проёмах узких окон — всюду читалось очертание острого наконечника. Застеклённые окна были закрыты — кроме одного, на самом верху башни, под крышей. В библиотеке.

На левом рукаве стандартного костюма закреплён пульт ручного управления ранцем и сапогами, и можно нажимать кнопки правой рукой, не выбрасывая пульт на ладонь. Так учит инструкция, и так надёжнее, конечно. Но мне ещё в Академии больше нравилось маневрировать, держа пульт в ладони и нажимая кнопки только большим пальцем. Особенно вращающийся в пазу шарик, задающий направление. Вторая рука тогда остаётся свободной, а в десанте это всегда кстати.

Так что я скинул пульт в ладонь и мягко взлетел прямо к открытому окну. Осмотрел комнату, полную манускриптов и свитков, упрятанных в цилиндрические футляры. В камине горел огонь, и перед ним на полу, на ковре, прислонившись спиной к книжному шкафу, сидел наш старпом. Плохо искал Редегаар! Или просто не там искал.

Рядом на полу стоял высокий подсвечник с опорой в виде драконьей лапы, и при свете толстой свечи Спок внимательно изучал рукопись. Одежда на нём осталась та же: чёрный бархат и кожа, только рассечённый колет и белая рубашка снова стали целыми и чистыми, без следов зелёной вулканской крови. В золотистом мягком свете мистер Спок казался похожим на средневекового принца и выглядел удивительно уместным здесь, в феодальном замке, среди древних манускриптов. Я улыбнулся, глядя на склонённую гладкую макушку: во всех мирах мистер Спок оставался верен себе и непременно находил, что можно изучить.

Я аккуратно вписался в высокий проём, вплывая в библиотеку, и уселся на каменном подоконнике, опершись спиной о раму.

— Доброй ночи, Павел, — тихо сказал мистер Спок. — Я рад, что вы добрались.

— А я-то как рад, мистер Спок… А как же вы узнали… я не нашумел? Или… — краска бросилась мне в лицо. — Неужели я пахну? Я помылся, честное слово!

— Мистер Чехов, — он остановил меня и почти улыбнулся, — у вулканцев тонкий слух, помните? Вы работаете пультом ручного управления, я улавливаю звук переключения, вполне тихий. Едва ли кто-нибудь услышит его, не беспокойтесь. С мистером Хэндорфом всё в порядке?

— Да, мистер Спок, его Сванта заха… рекрутировала на кухню. Он ей понравился.

— Очень удачно в наших обстоятельствах, — кивнул первый офицер и посмотрел в мою сторону: — Вы сыты? Спали? Вы можете поужинать здесь и укрыться до утра. Утром все двери снова откроют.

— Спасибо! — облегчение обрушилось на меня, как ватное одеяло. Я спрыгнул в комнату и отключил маскировку. — Ну, здравствуйте снова, мистер Спок!

— И снова доброй ночи, — кивнул он и повёл рукой в сторону другого окна. На прочном приземистом столе красовалось блюдо с грудой фруктов. — Мяса здесь нет, но вы можете утолить голод этим.

— Я уже утолил! — Но я всё же притащил блюдо и уселся на полу поближе к вулканцу. Сочные круглые штуки, похожие на персики, оказались жутко вкусными, только эти персики были волосатыми и синими. Но если это синее и волосатое содрать, под ним обнаруживалась сочная алая мякоть с маленькой чёрной косточкой внутри. — Стащил кусок какого-то мяса и целую лепёшку, тут такая суматоха перед Гонкой, что никто не заметил.

— Госпожа Виолента захвачена идеей устроить незабываемое событие. Безупречный приём для всех приглашённых лордов, людей крайне привередливых, и Гонка, которая должна запомниться всем. Не знаю, что под этим подразумевает Виолента, но не исключаю неприятных сюрпризов. С ужина она вернулась с таинственным видом, но уже через час не выдержала и предложила мне участвовать. Приз — свобода Нийоты.

— Ох, так вы уже знаете! Я-то как раз об этом и хотел предупредить. Это не её идея, а Привадо, я подслушивал, когда они договорились. Лорд Редегаар готов на всё ради Виоленты, хотя и понимает, что она опасная и немного сумасшедшая.

Спок ответил, глядя на огонь:

— Обладание магией взрастило в госпоже не самые привлекательные черты.

— И все господа — маги? — спросил я. — Интересно, Редегаар, например, показался мне неплохим малым, а ведь он тоже колдун. Он сказал, что вы ни в чём перед ним не виноваты, но он боится, что Виолента из-за вас натворит дел.

— Прежде всего, Виолента, не самая старшая по возрасту, каким-то образом является сильнейшей по уровню магических способностей. Я уже два дня пытаюсь найти в манускриптах объяснение, откуда у представителей её рода взялось это преимущество. Пока всё сводится к легенде о даре Фианура, но подробностей в рукописях нет.

— Можно было бы спросить у неё самой, — предложил я. — Мне кажется, ей было бы приятно похвастаться.

— Можно было бы, — кивнул Спок. — Но по неким причинам я предпочёл бы не видеть её вовсе и не напоминать о своём существовании.

— А это возможно? — спросил я серьёзно. — Не напоминать?

— Нет, к сожалению. Она поднимается сюда каждые два часа, поэтому спать вам придётся при полной маскировке. Зато выспитесь.

— Мне так жаль мисс Ухуру, мистер Спок, — вырвалось у меня. — Вдруг это неправда, что она ничего не чувствует! Вдруг она понимает, что она теперь – камень!

— А это мы узнаем, надеюсь, от неё самой, когда всё закончится, — сказал мистер Спок. — Если через три дня я выиграю Гонку, Виолента освободит Нийоту.

— Она обманет!

— Нет. Магическая клятва — слишком серьёзная вещь, чтобы рисковать потерять дар. А Виолента боится потерять магию, если не отпустит мисс Ухуру.

— Подождите… Так вы действительно участвуете?

— Не планировал, — он выгнул бровь с непередаваемым выражением лица, — но придётся. Уговор простой: либо я выигрываю и получаю Нийоту живой и невредимой, либо не выигрываю — и тогда Виолента получает меня, а Нийота идёт в услужение. Как видите, я никак не могу проиграть.

— Да как же вы выиграете, мистер Спок?! — воскликнул я. — Вы знаете, что лорды выставляют своих лучших наездников, обученных с детства? Что за Дом Редегаара будет лететь Привадо, а он уже семь лет не проигрывал? Наслушался я тут прогнозов!

— Мы с капитаном по понятным причинам в прогнозах не фигурируем, — заметил старпом и свернул рукопись. — Так что ход событий может оказаться далёким от ожиданий.

— И капитан? Он тоже полетит?

— Буду удивлён, если нет, — уголок рта у Спока дрогнул. — Чтобы один из лучших пилотов своего выпуска и такой любитель риска, как Джим, упустил шанс оседлать дракона? И… как вы говорите… обставить наездников, которые взрослеют вместе с драконами? Я ожидаю, что в сетру он стартует вместе со мной.

— И как же вы…

— И я должен победить, — твёрдо сказал Спок. — Чего бы мне это ни стоило. Мне невыносима мысль, что судьба Нийоты буквально подвешена на шее избалованной женщины с безграничными возможностями.

— Но она не может влиять на вас, она сама сказала, что её магия на вас не действует!

— Кое-что она может, — сказал старпом и перевёл взгляд с огня на свои ноги. Я посмотрел туда же, и мне стало нехорошо: Спок не случайно сидел на полу, ниже колен ноги у него стали каменными, а ступни буквально вросли в глыбу размером с драконью голову. Он не смог бы сделать ни шага. — На самом деле, очень много. Больше, чем допускает моя гордость, но я не позволяю Виоленте об этом догадаться. К счастью, ей нравится со мной играть, и она не торопит события.

— Мистер Спок! — Я глазам не верил, ну как хорошенькая женщина может быть такой… такой… — Вам больно, да?

— Мне… неприятно, — аккуратно сказал он. — Вы не беспокойтесь обо мне, Павел, Виолента освобождает меня каждый раз, когда приходит. Вот, кстати, и она.

— Где? — я ничего не слышал.

— Поднимается по винтовой лестнице, у вас есть минута, чтобы спрятаться. А лучше уйти, Павел, пока она не удалится. Да, это было бы лучше всего. Пожалуйста, исчезните из башни!

— А вдруг она закроет окно? — горячо зашептал я. — Ведь вы-то мне не откроете! Я спрячусь… и забуду всё, что увижу.

Он внимательно посмотрел на меня. Мистер Спок никогда ещё не смотрел на меня таким долгим взглядом.

— Вы стали совсем взрослым, Павел. Я надеюсь на вашу деликатность. Теперь скройтесь. Фрукты верните на место! Не медлите.

И я отнёс блюдо, укрылся в стеллажах и включил маскировку.

Виолента вошла в сорочке до полу, в накидке, отороченной мехом, и с факелом в руке. Вставила его в бронзовую руку, укреплённую на стене, и света сразу прибавилось, неприятного, зеленого, не настоящего. Мистер Спок поднял на неё глаза. Ведьма подошла к нему, не торопясь, и долго смотрела на него сверху вниз, склонив голову к плечу, точно раздумывая, как ей поступить.

— Вот смотрю на тебя, элво, и думаю, — медленно сказала она. — Откуда взялись эти запасы терпения, и почему я не опрокину тебя, обездвиженного, и не возьму своё? Или возьму? — заорала она, как давеча, когда хлестнула Спока бичом. В ярость эта дамочка впадала моментально. Она ударила Спока обеими руками в плечи и действительно опрокинула его, улеглась на нём, вцепилась ему в бока и жадно уставилась в лицо. Она поцеловала его в шею, и он отложил свиток подальше, взял её за плечи обеими руками и оторвал от себя. Виолента зарычала.

— Не теряйте лицо, госпожа, — строго сказал Спок своим лучшим преподавательским тоном.

— Говори со мной так! — согласилась она, мгновенно сменив ярость на экстаз. — Вот так, без страха, так, будто имеешь право приказывать! Ударь меня! Ударь меня больно, скажи мне: потерпи до сетры, Виолента!

— В моём мире мужчины не бьют женщин, — сказал Спок и погладил эту ведьму по разлохмаченной голове. — А женщины не принуждают мужчин.

— Это… это скучный мир, элво! — сказала всадница и со стоном опустила голову ему на грудь, прямо на дракона, и потёрлась о вышивку щекой. — Что же мне делать, скажи, что мне делать? Ведь я жажду! Как я жажду! Я не могу ни спать, ни есть, думаю, ел ли ты эти спелые плоды луквы, собранные для тебя в моём саду? Сыт ли ты ими или надо послать эрдов в лес за теми подземными плодами? Я о твоих глазах думаю, твой голос звучит в моих ушах. Я должна готовиться к Гонке и всё предусмотреть, но где мои мысли? Они рядом с тобой. Что ты сделал с Виолентой, жестокий пришелец? Вот ты, подо мной, и ног свести не можешь — а я не могу этим воспользоваться. Не могу оскорбить тебя. Плачь, скорби, госпожа Виолента, — прошептала она так тихо, что едва можно было расслышать. — Плачь, ужасная в гневе, ты изменила себе. Как ты унижена! Влюбилась в анаграсаара, не можешь взять своё!

— Глупая Виолента, — тихо сказал ей Спок, продолжая гладить её по голове, и его голос убаюкивал и утешал. Во всяком случае, буйная тигрица, явившаяся сюда брать своё, не в силах была оторваться от Спока и позволяла ему говорить это и делать это, и только стискивала всё крепче его рёбра и вжималась всё сильнее в его грудь. — Любовь не унижает.

— Я чувствую себя потерянной, — ясным голосом произнесла ведьма. — Я чувствую себя новой. Чувствую себя на пороге перемены. В сетру боги решат нашу судьбу. — Она подняла голову и строго сказала ему: — Итак, до завтра, анаграсаар. Я больше не приду тревожить тебя. Завтра Церемония Определения Порядка, а в сетру ты станешь моим навсегда, и я возьму своё. А сегодня позову в постель золотого эрда с глазами, как река и небо. Он очень красивый. И ему не нужны семь лет, чтобы восстановить силы.

Виолента поднялась и направилась к двери. Она вынула из бронзовой руки факел и добавила, обернувшись:

— Есть у меня подозрение, что и тебе не нужны для этого семь лет. Что ж, всего через три дня я смогу прикасаться к тебе без этого недостойного страха оскорбить, и уж я возьму своё. И Виолента станет прежней. Той, перед кем трепещут. Той, кому не отказывают.

— Я не умею трепетать, Виолента, — сказал мистер Спок, закладывая руки за голову, будто лежал на пляже в увольнительной, а не на полу библиотеки в неволе.

— Ну что ж, — помедлив, заметила она, — ты не эрд, ты элво с острыми ушами и голосом, как лесной мёд, ты можешь сохранить гордость. И я сохраню гордость, даже подчиняясь тебе. Подчиняться может быть сладко! — добавила она мечтательно. — Так помни! Ты дал мне слово.

— И ты, госпожа Виолента, — сказал Спок.

— Завтра Церемония, — напомнила она. — Ты узнаешь Порядок и получишь своего волара. Ты дал мне слово, и до самой Гонки ты свободен.

Она махнула рукой, и каменные ноги Спока стали прежними, а глыба исчезла. Спок охнул и медленно, осторожно сел. Виолента наблюдала за ним с хищным выражением, упиваясь его болью.

— Сладко, — повторила она и вышла наконец. Сам не знаю, почему я крутанул шарик на пульте и тихо полетел за ней.


	7. Глава 7. Волшебная ночь Павла Андреевича

Мы спустились друг за другом по винтовой лестнице, и у двери в свою спальню она остановилась, растрёпанная, распалённая, почти раздетая и ужасно красивая.

— Что, мальчик, и тебе сладко подсматривать? — спросила Виолента, и я растерялся. Завис в двух ступеньках от неё и подумал: неужели ко мне она обратилась?

— Подсматривать? Подслушивать? — ведьма повернулась и посмотрела мне в невидимые глаза, усмехаясь.

— А вы разве меня видите? — не удержался я.

— Кудрявого любопытного мальчика в нелепой одежде, который летает по всему замку? Ест моё мясо и крадёт мои фрукты? Разумеется, я тебя вижу.

Виолента небрежно дёрнула одним пальцем — одним пальцем, девочки, клянусь! — и сапоги отказали, а я рухнул на ступени и больно приложился кормовой частью.

— А почему же вы мне позволили? — спросил я тонким от боли голосом, не пытаясь подняться. Мне показалось, что если она будет возвышаться надо мной, то не разозлится очень уж сильно и не превратит меня во что-нибудь мёртвое.

— Прежде всего, потому, что ты не опасен, мальчик, — ответила Виолента. — Во-вторых, это бодрит, когда кто-то подглядывает за тобой и думает, что невидим. В-третьих, потому, что мой элво заботится о тебе, и в лесу, и теперь, а я не хочу пока сердить его. Может быть, позже. Позже — обязательно! Хочу снова увидеть, как эти глаза запылают гневом! Снизу посмотреть в них и сверху посмотреть. Говори, почему он заботится о тебе? — требовательно спросила она. — Ты его наложник?

— Да вы что? — изумился я. — Нет, конечно!

— «Нет, конечно! Какой ужас!» — Виолента расхохоталась. — Что, в вашем мире мужчина не ложится с мужчиной?

— Отчего же, бывает, — смутился я, — но лично мне больше нравятся девушки… женщины.

Я подумал о Сэм и вздохнул. Виолента усмехнулась. Похоже, она видела меня насквозь во всех смыслах.

— Ну и напрасно. На вашем небесном корабле живой, полный сил молодой элво, и вы безропотно уступили его этой дерзкой девчонке?

— Э-э-э… — я как-то растерялся. А вы бы не растерялись, если бы сидели на ступеньке башни в неиследованной туманности, и озабоченная волшебница выспрашивала вас о личной жизни мистера Спока?

***

— Хм, — сказала энсин Перес-Кавальдо, — если честно, думаю, у нас с нею нашлись бы общие темы. Ладно, Пашенька, жаль уходить, но мне пора на смену.

— До смены ещё час, — заметила Ильза Штраубе.

— Да, но мне надо заглянуть к Чарли и взять своё, — засмеялась испанка, чмокнула Пашу в щеку и убежала.

— Она знает, что было дальше, Паша, — утешила Чехова Штраубе. — Ты продолжай.

— Так вы все знаете, что было дальше, — проворчал навигатор. — Девочки, скажите прямо: я вёл себя легкомысленно? Зря сказал ей…. всё, что сказал?

— Учитывая, чем дело закончилось, ты ничего не испортил, — осторожно сказала Штраубе. — Разве что перешёл дорожку капитану.

— Но оно само так получилось! — Чехов запустил руку в кудряшки в комичном отчаянии. — Я-то хотел другого!

***

— На вашем небесном корабле живой, полный сил молодой элво, и вы безропотно уступили его этой дерзкой девчонке? — спросила Виолента с презрением.

— Да как же по-другому? — тут я поднялся, мне вдруг показалось, что у меня получится её убедить. — Они пара, понимаете? Нельзя влезать между людьми, а они который год вместе.

— Который? — с интересом спросила ведьма, и я пожал плечами:

— Точно не знаю, но ещё со времён Академии, да с тех пор мы налетали года три…

— Академия — это…

— Школа, высшая школа для таких, как мы. Для тех, кто летает между звёздами.

— И вы обучались все вместе? Поэтому вы всё время заботитесь друг о друге?

— Ну… да, и это тоже. Но мистер Спок не учился с нами, он учил…

— Боги! — взвизгнула эта странная дамочка и стукнула по закруглённой стене кулачком. Знать бы, чем я её так порадовал, сказал бы это раньше. — Учитель и ученица! Подобно нам с Редегааром! Горный лорд обучал меня владению магией, — доверительно сообщила она. — Очень скоро я превзошла его. Теперь он молит выйти за него и смешать нашу магию, кровь, земли и воларов. Он согревает мне постель уже пятнадцать лет — с первого дня, когда я поступила к нему в обучение! Он мне сразу понравился, и уж я взяла своё! Кто-то может сказать, что я не спешила и начала тогда, когда мои ровесницы давно спали в постелях, согретых мужчинами, но я не жалею! Я захотела своего учителя и получила его. И эта наглая девчонка, очевидно, тоже.

— Мистер Спок не такой! — воскликнул я. — Это же не этично! То есть…. У нас это считается неэтичным. А вулканцы — они этики, помешаны на том, чтобы поступать правильно.

— Поступать правильно — это очень скучно, — заявила Виолента и кивнула, что-то решив. — После Гонки я верну дерзкую девчонку из камня и подумаю, не взять ли её третьей погреть мою постель. Кажется, она понимает толк в удовольствиях. Да, это может быть интересно. Сопротивление, подчинение, боль, наслаждение, тягучее и горчащее, как лесной мёд, как голос анаграсаара. О, как я жажду! Я буду резать его кожу острейшим тонким ножом и заживлять её, напитаюсь его кровью и семенем, и он полюбит это, он научится любить мою любовь, неудержимую, яростную, как драконье пламя!

— Ну вот, — я огорчился и испугался. Хотел помочь, а вместо этого всё стало хуже некуда. — А я не умею любить яростно. Я умею только ласково. Чтобы, знаете, женщина угрелась рядом, как довольная кошка, усталая, опустошённая, тёпленькая, и ей не хотелось бы ни рукой… ни ногой…

Тут я начал вспоминать моих подружек, и как нам было хорошо, и подумал, что я их не увижу больше. И пока я это думал, как-то позабыл про Виоленту, будто выпал на минутку в своё прошлое, в счастье нашего полёта, когда все ещё были живы, на палубах раздавались молодые голоса, и мы смеялись, спеша на смену, и бежали после смены – чтобы встретиться друг с другом снова.

— Ты светишься, — сказала Виолента. А я как раз вспомнил Кэти и Дану.

С Даной у нас разладилось перед самым Йорктауном, и она выставила меня прямо на палубу, бросив мне в грудь скомканную форменку. Я признался ей, что мне ужасно нравится Кэти. Согласен, что момент был не самый подходящий для признаний, но Дана видела, что я витаю в облаках, а она была девушка страстная и не терпела, чтобы в её каюте думали о ком-то, кроме неё. Вы, может, удивляетесь, откуда у меня набралось столько смелости так свободно разговаривать с Виолентой, которой довольно было икнуть, чтобы изувечить человека. Так я вам скажу, что от взрывной рыжей Даны Виолента отличалась только тем, что была ведьмой. Я привык общаться с орионкой, меня не удивишь бурными реакциями.

…Дана после плена на Альтамиде взяла отпуск и улетела из Йорктауна. А Кэти… Кэти была беленькой и кудрявой, волосы у неё вечно выплетались из уставного пучка. Я заметил сначала эти живые волосы, а затем увидел всю Кэти. То есть по-настоящему увидел, а не формально: «Энсин О’Лири» — «Лейтенант Чехов». Волосы как у Медузы Горгоны, а сама — как одуванчик. Когда мы проснулись вместе в первый раз, я лежал, наматывал её прядь на палец и отпускал, кудряшка пружинила, Кэти смеялась: «Ну сколько можно, Павлик? Неужели не наскучило?» Мне не наскучивало. Мы успели устроить всего два свидания, и это было чудо что такое, но затем дроны изрешетили гондолы, и больше я не видел её сигнала. Наверное, её вынесло в космос, мою Кэти. Глаза у меня стали горячими-горячими и слепыми, и Виолента села рядом со мной на ступень и спросила:

— О ком ты плачешь, мальчик? О наложницах? Не надо. Боги знают, что мне за дело до твоих слёз, смешной эрд, но пойдём. Золотого эрда я позову другой ночью.

Вот так и получилось, что я нежданно-негаданно оказался в постели госпожи Сола-Волара, Драконьей земли. Но я вам об этом рассказывать не буду, да и мистер Спок считает меня деликатным парнем, не хотел бы его разочаровывать. Я только ещё важное расскажу. Оно случилось на рассвете.

Я проснулся, почувствовав, что на меня смотрят. Виолента приподнялась, опираясь на подушку локтем, и сверлила меня своими чёрными глазищами. Я надел гарнитуру транслятора и сказал ей:

— Доброе… утро?

— Да, уже утро, — медленно произнесла она. — Это необычно, просыпаться рядом с мужчиной, который не плавает в собственной крови. Тихий мужчина, ласковая любовь. Чистое ложе. Может быть, боги хотят, чтобы я начала этот день умиротворённой? Может быть, сейчас не время для яростного пламени? Сегодня очень важный день, эрд. Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день?

— Церемония Определения Порядка, госпожа Виолента? — спросил я, стараясь ничем не расплескать её умиротворение. Меня вполне устраивало чистое ложе.

— О да, и это уже начало Гонки. Но Гонка бывает каждый год. А живые элво приходят крайне редко. Впервые, если хочешь знать. Их нет. Ушли или умерли. Или улетели. Да, — она поднялась, нагая и такая красивая, что глазам было больно. Виолента набросила мантию, синюю, как поздний вечер, и подошла к окну. — Да, я верю теперь, что они улетели, спаслись, когда Фианур наградил моего предка великим Даром. Мы вторглись в их леса, захватили небо, мы стали повсюду… и они ушли. Чтобы погибнуть вместе с той красной планетой, где родился мой элво! Лучше бы они остались и подчинились. Они бы были! А так остались одни легенды.

Я сел в постели. В замке стало зябко, стены остыли за ночь, и по коже побежали мурашки. Я обнял себя за плечи, и Виолента небрежно повела рукой. В камине запылал зелёный огонь, а на колени мне упала тёплая синяя рубаха из чьей-то шерсти. Рукава от плеч до запястий украшали полосы чешуи. На груди красовалась вышитая синей нитью драконья лапа, растопырившая пальцы с когтями. Большой палец украшал синий камешек.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал я и натянул рубаху. Виолента отвернулась от окна и снова уставилась на меня. Я встал и поскорее натянул бельё, флотские брюки и носки. Мой десантный костюм исчез, и сапоги тоже. Стоять почти босым на ледяном каменном полу было зябко, и я забрался на кровать, согнув ноги ромбиком, свёл подошвы и обхватил их руками. Ведьма фыркнула, и мои штаны стали синими и тёплыми, а возле кровати встала пара ботфортов без клапанов, как у Кирка. Похоже, я угодил госпоже этой ночью. Дана не знала другой любви, кроме яростной, так что госпожа ничем не напугала и не удивила меня. Напротив, мне казалось, что я чудом вернулся в каюту Даны, и пароксизм страсти вот-вот сменится нежностями. Нежности были по моей части, и госпожа к такому не привыкла. А больше я вам ничего не скажу, потому что…

— Да мы помним, Павлик, — кивнула сентиментальная Штраубе, — ты дальше рассказывай.

— А что такое Дар Фианура, госпожа? — спросил я, покачиваясь вперёд и назад и грея стопы. Виолента подошла и села рядом. Её просторная мантия на глазах лишилась меховой выпушки и превратилась в узкое длинное платье с разрезами по бокам до середины бедра. Платье оказалось того же вечернего цвета. Я уже понял, что синий цвет был главным цветом рода Виоленты.

— Что? Ты просишь рассказать тебе? Неужели есть эрд, который ещё не знает об этом? Спроси любого…

— Но я не мог спросить любого… — напомнил я. — Никого не мог спросить. Я прятался. Мистер Спок говорит, что в рукописях ничего не нашёл об этом.

— Вот как, он искал? — спросила Виолента с интересом и забралась на кровать, отзеркалив мою позу. Из разрезов высунулись её голые ножки. Теперь мы сидели напротив друг друга, как два школьника над голопроектором. Хотя Виоленте на вид было лет тридцать, иногда она вела себя как девчонка. — Вот что, эрд. Я расскажу тебе про Дар. Но только в обмен. Ты расскажешь мне про моего элво, с искренностью, и, видят боги, это честная сделка. После, если хочешь, расскажешь ему. Он ничего не найдёт в рукописях. Мы передаём это только устно, от матери к дочери и от отца к сыну. Вы теперь принадлежите семье, и вы узнаете.

— И я принадлежу семье? — поразился я. — А за что мне эта честь, госпожа Виолента?

— Да, это честь, — кивнула она, довольная моей реакцией. — Ты забавный и безобидный, и, хотя я говорю с тобой невероятно долго, у меня до сих пор не возникло желания превратить тебя в гадость или скормить воларам. Иногда мне кажется, что я говорю с моим младшим братом, лишённым Дара. Будь у меня брат. Я не привыкла к такому. Все трепещут передо мной и теряют слова от страха. И вдруг боги посылают вас, и один оказывается настоящим элво! Другой — умелый целитель воларов, третий… я не знаю всех талантов третьего, но уверена, что золотой эрд ещё удивит меня. За один день он поднялся из тёмных холщовых эрдов и добился чешуи, а для этого нужно быть кем-то особенным. Мои наездники — не паиньки, не позволяют кому попало собой командовать.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк — самый молодой капитан Звёздного флота! — с гордостью сказал я. Виолента глядела без выражения, и я уточнил: — Он старший на нашем небесном корабле. По званию.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что этот Кирк подчинил анаграсаара? — недоверчиво спросила она.

— Ну как подчинил… — смутился я. — По правде говоря, в самом начале мистер Спок его почти задушил…

Тут она мурлыкнула от удовольствия и опрокинулась на спину. Её глаза были закрыты, полные губы улыбались, а я попытался изложить нашу первую миссию как можно понятнее.

— Потом они вместе чуть не погибли, но не погибли, а наоборот, победили. И подружились. И мистер Спок согласился служить с ним как старший помощник.

Виолента снова села, её глаза светились, кожа порозовела, и весь вид говорил о том, что она снова жаждет. И очень сильно.

— Понимаю! — сказала она. — Такое я очень хорошо понимаю! Рассказывай ещё!

— А вы когда будете рассказывать? — возмутился я.

— Какой же ты дерзкий! — благодушно сказала она. — Хорошо.

— В незапамятные времена волары не подчинялись эрдам. Напротив, боги наши, огромные и всемогущие, оставляли свои следы уже тогда, когда эрдов не было и в помине. Всё, что осталось от первых богов, это каменные следы, которым мы поклоняемся, и которые путеведут нас. Эрды всегда поклонялись воларам и старались держаться от них как можно дальше – и когда были немы, как животные, и сами походили на животных, и когда обрели разум, речь и умения. Затем наступила Долгая зима. Зима оказалась такой долгой, что сменилось не одно поколение, а когда она закончилась, эрды остались, а боги исчезли. И вот однажды мой предок, храбрый вождь эрдов Робадаар, привёл в эти земли своё племя. Ночью они развели огонь возле горы, а утром Робадаар обнаружил, что племя расположилось под боком у живого спящего бога. Это и был Фианур. И вот, когда голодные эрды, позабыв страх и почтение, схватились за копья и камни, чтобы убить волара и насытиться, только Робадаар сохранил разум и благоговение и крикнул эрдам, чтобы они оставили бога в покое. В легендах передавали, что боги наши понимали речь эрдов, но оказалось, что боги могли и говорить. Фианур приоткрыл глаза и произнёс гулко: «Подчинитесь ему!». И закрыл глаза навеки. И Робадаар повелел остаться на равнине, засыпать мёртвого бога камнями и построить в память о нём город. И чего бы Робадаар ни пожелал, все немедленно исполняли, и живые эрды, и бездушные вещи. А когда его жена родила ему нового младенца, то оказалось, что Дар перешёл и к нему. И все дети Робадаара рождались с тех пор всемогущими. Но поскольку кровь должна обновляться, дети Робадаара стали брать чужих женщин и мужчин, и каждый раз Дар ослабевал вдвое. Невеликая цена за могущество. Самый слабый лорд более могуч, чем любой эрд.

— Я не знаю, почему Фианур сделал это, — задумчиво произнесла Виолента. — Я могла бы солгать, что даже всемогущий Фианур увидел, какой великий вождь мой предок. Но правда в том, что воларам нет дела до эрдов и их достоинств, а Робадаар отличался от других лордов только тем, что первым наткнулся на Фианура. Но в этом, конечно, был промысел богов, — твёрдо заключила она. — Боги выбрали самого достойного, а почему — им виднее. Фианур наделил Робадаара магией и уснул навечно, и все потомки Робадаара рождались с этой силой, отличные ото всех. Ныне все лорды — маги, и все маги — родственники. Мы владеем Даром и миром и подчиняем всех, кто приходит и прилетает на нашу землю. Так мы подчинили твоих друзей. И тех, что прилетели до вас. Так мы пытались подчинить лесных элво. Но элво покинули нас. Не стали служить.

— А волары? — спросил я. — Вы подчинили и воларов?

— Волары измельчали, эрд, — ответила Виолента. — Когда они появились снова, уже не мы скрывались от них, а они от нас. Дар перешёл к нам, и, лишённые могущества, они стали послушными слугами. Но мы помним, что когда-то их предки были богами. И заботимся о них. Я удовлетворила твоё любопытство, мальчик?

— В общем, да, — ответил я, размышляя над её историей. — Но от мистера Спока вы так легко не отделаетесь. Ему до всего надо докопаться, он у вас ещё лабораторию устроит, вот увидите.

— Что устроит? — спросила Виолента. — Что-то интересное! Ах, да пусть устраивает что угодно. Я отдам ему всю южную башню, если хочет, и никто из лордов и пикнуть не посмеет, когда на следующий год их поселят внизу. Впрочем, кто же мешает мне пристроить новую башню? — спросила она сама себя. Наверное, Виоленте было довольно одиноко в её замке, она постоянно разговаривала сама с собой. — Никто. Но прежде, чем её построить, я проверю послушание лордов. Кто посмеет разобидеться, проучу безжалостно.

Я посмотрел на неё. Бедная женщина, совсем озверела тут от вседозволенности и одиночества.

— Не смей молчать, эрд! — прикрикнула она. — Я оказала тебе великую милость, изволь выполнять обещание.

— А что вы хотите узнать? — спросил я.

— Говори про него! Про моего элво! Какой он, что любит, чем его наградить.

— Мистер Спок… — я задумался. Что в мистере Споке главное? Ум? Но кто же из вулканцев не умён? Храбрость? Кто же во флоте не храбр? Среди звёзд малодушным делать нечего. Контроль? Чем дольше он с нами служил, тем легче отказывался от жёсткого контроля и позволял себе маленькие проблески эмоциональности, освещавшие невозмутимую вулканскую физиономию, как фейерверк, взорвавшийся в небе в новогоднюю ночь. У него была замечательная улыбка, у мистера Спока, редкая, обаятельная, незабываемая. Мисс Ухуре чаще других доводилось вызвать её, и даже когда он улыбался ей скупо, одним уголком рта, глаза у него добавляли всего того, что он не докладывал в улыбку из сдержанности. Знаете, как бывает: улыбнётся человек из вежливости, губы растянулись, а глаза холодные. Мистер Спок никогда не улыбался формально. Если он улыбался, глаза у него просто светились. Тёплые глаза. Добрые.

— Он очень честный, — сказал я, — очень умный. Странный, конечно. Ему среди нас непросто, но он старается. И ещё он добрый. Может быть, на корабле нет никого, кто был бы добрее его. Да, — с удивлением повторил я. — У него всегда есть для вас время. Когда он смотрит на вас, у него в глазах забота. Он расположен вам помочь вот прямо сейчас, чем угодно. И пытается понять, нужна ли его помощь. Надо протолкнуть затык в программе? Он ночь просидит, а утром принесёт готовый модуль. Рискнуть жизнью? Пожалуйста. Еле вытащили его тогда с Нибиру. Кровью поделиться? Да. И наш Хэнк теперь тоже немножко вулканец… Мисс Ухура отчаялась объяснить ему, что она с ума сходит от того, как легко он рискует жизнью. Они даже ссорились, ей казалось, что мистер Спок не заботится о её чувствах. А он заботится. Обо всём, и всё это держит при себе. Непросто с ним. Но интересно! И ещё он, как все вулканцы, умеет прикрыться инструкцией… ну, правилом там, законом. Память у него абсолютная, все правила знает назубок, и всегда найдёт, чем оправдать то, что ему хочется поступить по-своему. — Я захихикал, когда это понял. — Капитан — тот ненавидит всякие правила и тоже хочет поступать по-своему. Но капитан за это огребает от адмиралтейства, а мистер Спок никогда, он и сделает по-своему, и всегда найдёт фиговый листочек из какого-нибудь протокола или судебного прецедента. Теперь капитан всегда с ним советуется, так что адмиралтейству и крыть нечем.

— Куча непонятных слов, — сказала Виолента, — но смысл я уловила.

— Тут главное понять надо, — серьёзно сказал я. — Он очень хороший и страшно редкий. Понимаете? Его нельзя обижать. Его защищать надо. Его самого защищать надо, он себя защитить не умеет, ну вот разве что голову сохранять спокойной и ясной в любых обстоятельствах. Хоть в огне, хоть под пыткой. Вы в эту голову не пролезете, если он не захочет. А если вы причините вред мисс Ухуре…

— Н-ну, и что тогда? — Виолента напряглась, взялась за цепочку и покачала, как маятник, алый камешек.

— Я просто не знаю, — я развёл руками. — Но… вдруг он сломается? Вдруг вы его этим убьёте? Возьмёте и ненароком убьёте? И уже ничем не исправишь. Никакой магией.

Она не ответила. Молча смотрела на меня, затем поднялась, отошла и уставилась в окно. Я подошёл к ней и встал за её плечом.

Небо уже светлело, сверху была видна дорога к замку, по ней шли первые эрды-слуги. Начиналась петра, день Церемонии Определения Порядка.


	8. Глава 8. Утро петры. Павел преисполняется усердием, а мистер Спок совершает неэтичный поступок

Волшебство проведённой ночи ещё не совсем оставило нас, и в Виоленте не успела проснуться та бешеная кошка, которая изловила нас в лесу. Она была разнежена и спокойна, размышляла о чём-то — надеюсь, о моих словах. Но я видел, что постепенно неукротимая всадница заступала на вахту. Буйная шевелюра Виоленты вдруг взметнулась и на глазах улеглась в пышную причёску, открывающую шею, алый камешек повис на груди, а босых и голых ножек я больше не видел: под платьем на Виоленте появились обтягивающие, как вторая кожа, брюки, и тонкие изящные ботфорты. Подумав, она лениво повернула кисть руки, и платье исчезло вовсе, к моему разочарованию. Всадница стояла теперь в том же облачении, что и при нашем знакомстве. И всё же вокруг присутствовало нечто, что сохраняло в покоях дух нашего единения и взаимопонимания. Музыка. Да, теперь я был уверен. Где-то звучала музыка, вдалеке и едва слышно, но сонный замок ещё не успел превратиться в кипящий муравейник, и мы различали каждую ноту. Видимо, один из лордов-гостей уже проснулся и перебирал струны в соседней башне.

— Умкулариум! — воскликнула Виолента. — Скорее!

Мы выскочили из покоев и взбежали по винтовой лестнице в библиотеку. Мистера Спока здесь, конечно, уже не было. На столе одиноко стояло блюдо с луквами, и я, пробегая мимо, ухватил два синих шарика и один на ходу протянул Виоленте, а в другой запустил зубы. Изумительная вкуснятина потекла в голодный желудок.

— Ты что это? — опешила она и даже остановилась. — Заботишься обо мне?!

— Ну конечно, — удивился я, — а кто же позаботится? Ешь скорее, это ужасно вкусно.

— Боги, ещё расскажи мне, вкусны ли луквы! — воскликнула всадница.

— Да что тебя напрягает, — изумился я. — Просто надо поесть, милая. Ешь!

— Я милая?! — после паузы завопила она, и я пожал плечами.

— Ну прости, — лучше повиниться. Может, у них не принято есть утром, мне откуда знать? Я взял у неё из руки плод и съел его в три укуса. Обе косточки аккуратно положил в карман, чтобы не мусорить и не взбесить её ещё больше. Кэти терпеть не могла неряшливость, и после двух свиданий чётко донесла до меня мысль, что если я планирую третье, четвёртое и так далее… то должен привыкнуть разделять спальню и столовую. Я был на всё согласен, но не сложилось… — Понимаешь, у нас мужчины заботятся о женщинах. А женщины — о мужчинах. Я не знал, что для вас это оскорбительно.

— Для нас это… удивительно, — ответила моя фурия. — Меня в жизни как только не называли, но милой… Но милой!!!

Виолента топнула ботфортом, обожгла меня гневными очами, развернулась и прошла в галерею между башнями. Здесь я ещё не был. Вид отсюда открывался ошеломляющий, но всадница не дала мне полюбоваться ни городом, ни Следом, а нервно пробежала в южную башню. Она всё ещё пылала негодованием, и я порадовался, что ведьма сгоряча не превратила меня в гадость, как намекала утром.

Всадница решительно распахнула обе застеклённые створки двери и влетела в комнату, один в один как библиотека на том конце галереи. Но стены были увешаны причудливыми музыкальными инструментами, а на видном месте стояло нечто массивное и настолько странное, будто его вынули из чьего-то больного воображения. Даже затрудняюсь его описать. Ну, оно смахивало на итог неудачной транспортации клавесина, гигантского моллюска-наутилуса и дамской туфельки чудовищных размеров. Я призадумался, что раковина, вероятно, усиливала звучание, как рупор старинного земного граммофона, у моего дедушки в Ленинграде хранился такой и всё ещё действовал, представляете?! Да честное слово! Дедушка уверял, что грампластинкам ничего не делается, хоть мылом их мой, невероятная техника была, да? Нет, мыть я не пробовал. Вдруг дедушка преувеличивал, и я испортил бы раритетную пластинку? Так вот. По всей раковине тянулись два ряда отверстий, уменьшаясь по мере того, как истончалась спираль. Вся начинка инструмента была упрятана в раковину, а снаружи красовались только костяные желтоватые клавиши. И «костяные» тут надо понимать буквально: на конце каждой клавиши красовалось утолщение сустава. Клавиши смастерили из драконьих фаланг, и меня чуть не стошнило луквами. Сзади монстр опирался на здоровенную деревянную «шпильку».

Я поскорее положил мысль о клавишах в свой особый воображаемый чёрный ящичек, так же, мысленно, сел на крышку ящичка и постарался представить, как звучит это монструозное сооружение. Наверное, уродливая форма оправдывалась потрясающим звучанием.

Но мистер Спок, конечно, отверг чудовищный клавесин. В его руках был струнный инструмент, похожий на смесь арфы и гитары, странный, как всё в этой комнате, но по-своему изящный. Первый офицер сидел у окна на прочном приземистом стуле и прислушивался, как сочетаются аккорды гитары с переливами, издаваемыми той частью, что напоминала арфу. Когда мы влетели, он обернулся, прекратил играть, встал, взял инструмент под мышку, придерживая его снизу за обечайку, и вежливо склонил голову.

— И, разумеется, ты выбрал умкулару! — произнесла Виолента с непонятным торжеством.

— Я выбрал инструмент, больше всего напоминающий Ka'athyra моей родины. Есть существенные различия в строе и звучании, не говоря о дополнительном грифе и втором голоснике, но при некоторой практике к этому можно приспособиться.

— Если бы и оставались сомнения в том, элво ли пришёл в мой дом, они развеялись бы в ту минуту, когда ты предпочёл умкулару, на которой давно забыли, как играть! Кто бы ни пытался, эти струны издают только безобразный шум! — заявила Виолента. — Моя кираро проще! — гордо показала она в сторону монструозного моллюска. — Я сама её придумала. Голос у неё громкий и грубый, но играть на ней получается у любого, потому что двух рук достаточно. После трапезы мои уважаемые гости поднимаются в умкулариум и играют и поют так, что волары принимаются выть! — Всадница захохотала в тишине, и, кажется, ей самой не понравилось, как безумно это прозвучало. Во всяком случае, она разозлилась.

— Играй, анаграсаар! Играй на чём угодно, мне всё равно! Изгони музыкой эту мерзкую тишину, или я всё отменю, и ты никогда не получишь смуглую девчонку! Играй, элво, чтобы моё сердце умиротворилось!

Мистер Спок снова сел, но теперь к нам лицом, и левой рукой взял инструмент за гитарный гриф. Головка арфы легла ему на левое плечо, а сильные пальцы правой кисти вдруг перебрали эти струны, сразу задав тональность и создав долгое эхо от каждой ноты. Арфа ещё тихо пела гармоничным аккордом, а рука уже переместилась на струны гитары, и мелодия, простая и щемящая, вдруг наполнила умкулариум. Виолента опустилась на ближайший стул, а я машинально присел рядом, прямо на пол, и её пальцы тут же пробрались в мои кудряшки.

Если закрыть глаза, казалось, что играют двое. Я не смотрел, как мистер Спок перемещает руки, а следил за двумя темами, как они переплетались и оттеняли друг друга. То нежное звучание арфы тревожило и волновало душу, и тогда гитара утешала и рассказывала, как всё постепенно наладится; то бег пальцев по струнам становился нервным и отрывистым, и тогда арфа вступала богатейшим перебором, полным спокойствия и уверенности, и страстная гитара соглашалась с ней и успокаивала бег своих нот. Так один инструмент рассказывал нам на два голоса историю опасности и спасения, и Виолента прекрасно понимала, для кого сейчас играет мистер Спок.

— Как ты смеешь! — крикнула она, вскакивая и стиснув в кулаке мои несчастные кудряшки. Я вскрикнул и чуточку даже пробежал на четвереньках, но она и внимания не обратила. — Не смей! Не смей!

Тут мистер Спок поднялся снова, прислонил инструмент к спинке стула и вдруг плавно и стремительно переместился к Виоленте. Это получилось у него как-то хищно и неотвратимо, и он навис над маленькой гневной женщиной, как вопросительный знак над строчной буквой. Виолента выпустила мою бедную шевелюру и вскинула обе руки, готовая проклясть Спока в любую секунду, если он решил причинить ей вред. Они впились друг в друга глазами, и между ними пошёл другой разговор, к сожалению, безмолвный. Зато руки у них зажили собственной жизнью: мистер Спок будто не заметил угрожающего жеста Виоленты и сгрёб её одной рукой за талию так собственнически, что она только пискнула и изогнулась, нелепо растопырив руки и широко раскрыв глаза. А весь её гнев, похоже, ухнул вниз, в то место, где она была прижата к вулканцу, и вернулся вожделением, от которого её глаза вспыхнули как угли. Мне померещилось, что они даже стали красноватыми.

— О да, — выдохнула она.

— Не смей мне угрожать, — пророкотал мистер Спок, и Виолента быстро закивала.

— Как это ново! Как хорошо! Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас, но не ты боишься меня, а я трепещу перед тобой! Боги, скорее бы вечер сетры!

Первый офицер переместил руку с её поясницы, крепко взялся за пряжку ведьмина ремня и отодвинул Виоленту. Всадница не возражала и вся сияла.

— Я знаю толк в наслаждении, — обещающим тоном сообщила она. — Возможно, я кажусь тебе нетерпеливой, но правда в том, что я нахожу особое, тонкое наслаждение в ожидании и предвкушении. О, я потерплю…

Ведьма отошла от него к моллюску-кираро и задумчиво провела по клавишам рукой.

— Наполним же этот день событиями, чтобы он быстрее превратился в вечер. И снова, и снова. Сегодня после утренней трапезы начнётся Церемония Определения Порядка. Ты должен прийти на Волариум, если всё ещё намерен участвовать.

— Намерен. Я приду, — ответил Спок.

— Также ты получишь своего волара и дашь ему имя.

Спок поднял бровь.

— Это значит, что я получу никем не наречённого волара? Взрослого?

— О да.

— И никому не нужного?

— Не бывает ненужных воларов, — отрезала Виолента. — В хорошем хозяйстве нужны все волары. Этого мы наметили пустить на полезные части, потому что он никому не подчиняется. Бесполезный зверь. Пусть послужит напоследок. Как видишь, я честна с тобой. Ты не дождёшься от меня ни единого шанса. Но я сдержу слово, если боги пошлют тебе победу. Не представляю, каким образом это возможно. Но у тебя будут волар и право лететь.

— Я приложу все силы, чтобы этот волар не был пущен на полезные части, — сообщил Спок.

— Уходи, — крикнула Виолента. — Не искушай меня, безумный элво! Исчезни, чтобы я не видела тебя до самой Церемонии! Я сдержу моё слово! Я сдержу моё слово! — кричала она ему в чёрную невозмутимую спину, когда он удалялся по галерее. Я с тоской посмотрел ему вслед и вздохнул. Как же мне хотелось уйти вместе с ним.

— Ещё ты тут сопишь, как больной волар! — воскликнула она. — Что?! Что ты хочешь?

— Я соскучился по моим друзьям, — честно ответил я. — Можно мне спуститься и поискать их? Кирка и Боунса, и Хэнка…

Виолента покачала головой, будто ушам не веря.

— Откуда же вы свалились на мою голову? — посетовала она. — Дерзкие, наглые, непонятные! Вы для меня непонятные! Иди до Церемонии, кудрявый эрд. Госпожа отпускает тебя.

— Меня зовут Павел, — напомнил я, сам не веря своему счастью и пятясь к выходу из салона.

— Я знаю, мальчишка, — снисходительно сказала моя всадница. — Ещё только одно. Да не будет у тебя другого господина, кроме могучей Виоленты! Да не будет другого дома, кроме равнины Шестивратного Следа Фианура. Да не будет тебе иного счастья, как только услужить Виоленте.

И мне стало так жарко, будто я стоял перед печью, и вдруг кто-то снял заслонку с меня ростом. И тут же всё прошло.

– Иди, су-лорд Павел, — усмехнулась она. — Но не вздумай пропустить Церемонию Определения.

— Как можно, госпожа Виолента? — изумился я. — Я буду там, под рукой у моей госпожи, только сначала найду друзей. Они-то хорошо ли служат?!

— Вот-вот, — кивнула она и небрежно махнула рукой в сторону галереи. — Иди и убедись.

Я побежал по галерее, стараясь догнать мистера Спока. В переходе его уже не было, но я надеялся, что он услышит меня и подождёт в библиотеке или на лестнице.

— Мистер Спок, подождите! — крикнул я. — Подождите меня, пожалуйста!

Он ждал на винтовой лестнице, высокий, чёрный и задумчивый, и я скатился к нему, кое-как попадая по неудобным ступенькам, оступился, ударился боком о стену, отрикошетил и упал бы, но его руки поймали меня под локти, приподняли и прочно поставили на ступень. Я и сам не мог разобраться, отчего так спешил: оттого ли, что с ним рядом мне было спокойно, или оттого, что я обязан был приглядывать за ним в интересах моей восхитительной госпожи. Теперь-то я понимаю, что первый офицер был одним из моих собственных пунктов силы, как для Хэнка это было воспоминание о маме, у Боунса — забота о драконах, а у Сэм, например, свежее чувство к Боунсу.

— Спа… ах-сибо, что подождали, — задыхаясь от бега, сказал я. — Пойдём вместе, найдём наших! Надо убедиться, что они не филонят, а стараются! Не дай бог, кто-нибудь недостаточно постарается, представляете ужас?

— Действительно, ужас, — медленно произнёс он, и я сообразил, что такой перфекционист, как наш старпом, конечно, переживает за успех дела, и поспешил его утешить:

— Вы не волнуйтесь так, мистер Спок! Мы сейчас пойдём и всё проконтролируем, подготовимся лучше всех, и госпожа нас похвалит!

— Вы планируете осуществить надлежащий контроль, мистер Чехов? — официально уточнил он, складывая за спиной руки.

— Вот! — обрадовался я. — Вот оно, правильное слово! Надлежащий контроль!

— Чтобы госпожа наша Виолента была довольна.

— Именно! — Я подпрыгивал от нетерпения. — Вы так замечательно формулируете, вот не зря вы первый офицер!

— Ну что ж, — сказал он. — Слишком велика цена.

— И не говорите, мистер Спок, — согласился я.

— И интересы многих стóят дороже нечистой совести одного. Вы простите меня, Павел, — непонятно сказал вулканец. — Мне очень жаль.

Тут он положил прохладную ладонь мне на лоб и сказал тихо:

— Посмотри на меня.

Я доверчиво уставился в карие глаза. Большущие, они вдруг весь мир заполонили и как-то втянули меня, что ли. Затем голова у меня закружилась так сильно, что я вообще перестал видеть и, наверное, брякнулся в обморок, потому что внезапно обнаружил себя сидящим на ступеньке, прислонясь к стене. Мистер Спок нагнулся надо мной, опершись локтем о собственное колено, — левая нога в ботфорте стояла на три ступени выше правой, — и внимательно вглядывался в моё лицо.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Спок, — сказал я. — Это от голода, наверное, я только две луквы съел.

— То есть ничто не помешает вам спуститься вниз?

— Нет, мне кажется, — я пошевелился и осторожно встал. Он тоже выпрямился, придерживая меня под локоть. — Не беспокойтесь, мистер Спок, я в порядке.

— Тогда идёмте. Вы помните, зачем собирались спуститься?

Я засмеялся.

— Ну конечно, мистер Спок! Надо поскорее найти наших и придумать, как увеличить ваши шансы в Гонке. Я слышал, что Привадо жуть как хорош. И к тому же, — я понизил голос, — они могут сподличать, мистер Спок. Госпожа совсем с ума спрыгнула, боюсь, она ни перед чем не остановится!

— Ещё только одну минуту, Павел, — он продолжал держать меня за локоть и выглядел при этом так чопорно и одновременно смущённо, будто собирался объявить, что я снова понижен до энсина, и это произошло по его вине. Осанка была чопорной, а глаза плавились от вины, и я остановился, конечно, и испугался:

— Что-то случилось, мистер Спок?!

— Случилось. Госпожа Виолента заколдовала вас, вы помните?

— Да, конечно, — я не понимал, отчего у него такое трагическое выражение глаз. — Надеюсь, я не успел натворить ничего непоправимого?

— Нет, Павел. Но я совершил ментальный контакт без вашего разрешения, что абсолютно недопустимо в обычных обстоятельствах.

— Ну так обстоятельства-то необычные, — сказал я ему. Понимаете, он считал, что виноват передо мной из-за того, что покопался у меня в настройках и извлёк оттуда виолентина «червя». — Мистер Спок, неужели вы думаете, что я ставлю жизнь мисс Ухуры ниже собственных личных границ? Да если хотите знать, я благодарен, что меня не разрывает больше надвое, и я снова могу быть полезен!

Он молчал, думал и не выглядел убеждённым, и я немножко разозлился.

— Знаете, мистер Спок, сейчас вот совсем не время мучиться угрызениями совести! Ведь вы не колебались, когда сделали это? Сами сказали — слишком велика цена.

— Я не могу рисковать жизнью Нийоты и пренебречь возможностью вернуть себе друга, чья помощь может быть неоценима, — ответил он. — Незыблемость этических принципов — прекрасная вещь, но если Нийота погибнет, этическая целостность не утешит, а полностью разрушит меня. Одним словом, я сделал бы это снова, — просто заключил старпом.

— Тогда пойдём, мистер Спок, нам до Церемонии надо успеть всех найти и что-нибудь придумать.

Мы начали спускаться по лестнице вниз.

— Это несложно, мистер Чехов, главный целитель Гонки и любимец Редегаара Маккой будет на Волариуме, и мисс Пуласки вы найдёте там же. Капитан, который позавчера вступил в поединок со старшим наездником Эбогеном, вывел его из строя и выполняет его обязанности, будет занят распоряжениями. Вы найдёте его либо в доме, либо в Южной башне, либо там же, где и доктора, на Волариуме. Сванту вы отыщете без труда, и, следовательно, мистера Хэндорфа тоже. А придумывать вам ничего не нужно. Я справлюсь сам. Не привлекайте к себе внимания Виоленты. По возможности, не собирайтесь вместе с нашими товарищами, не подводите их и не дайте ей повода усомниться в вашей преданности. Я должен посвятить некоторое время медитации. И выйти в город, в мастерские. Вернусь к началу Церемонии.

— Медитации? Мистер Спок, вы всё-таки не верите мне? Я на вас не обижен!

— Я верю вам абсолютно, лейтенант Чехов, — ответил он, — но медитация нужна мне по другой причине. В умкулариуме я непозволительно вспылил. Мне необходимо восстановить полный контроль над эмоциями. Я не имею права на ошибки. Я не должен поддаваться на провокации.

Честно говоря, я не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду и когда это он поддался на провокацию. Но затем вспомнил то стремительное хищное движение, которым мистер Спок переместился и навис над Виолентой, и ощущение, что сейчас он заглотит её хорошенькую злобную головку и выплюнет вниз, на драконий двор.

— Понимаю, — кивнул я. Раз он считает, что справится сам, значит, я не должен путаться у него под ногами. Мы ведь тоже верили ему абсолютно. А тут ещё дело было такое щекотливое… так что я просто сказал: — Тогда до встречи, мистер Спок. И спасибо вам за… ну, за то, что вы сделали. Я постараюсь ничем не выдать, что я освободился.

— Я был бы признателен, если бы вы приложили все силы, — серьёзно ответствовал он. Мы уже спустились к подножию лестницы. Сразу два проёма приглашали меня на Волариумы. А мистер Спок намеревался пройти внутрь замка, к той лестнице, по которой на кухню и в кладовые поднимали провизию из города. — От того, насколько вы будете успешны, может зависеть судьба Нийоты.

— Удачи, мистер Спок, — сказал я тихонечко, вовсе не ему, а так, в воздух, провожая его взглядом. Но он услышал и остановился, чтобы ответить мне:

— Честь имею, лейтенант.


	9. Глава 9. Утро петры. Кирк строит, Боунс лечит, а Паша знакомится с Испепелиной

Я вышел на Малый Волариум… и не узнал его. Видимо, вчера вечером Кирк и Боунс уже утрясли план и положили начало строительству карантинного бокса. Я это проспал, а сегодня утром здесь уже трудились три десятка эрдов. Всю правую треть площадки заняла опалубка, которую доделывали на глазах четверо плотников. Здесь стоял Джим Кирк, сверялся с планом и делал контрольные замеры. На поясе у него был закреплён свёрнутый кольцами отвес — железный наконечник стрелы на шнурке. Где он научился строить таким примитивным, но действенным образом, понятия не имею, но я слышал, что он интересуется дизайном кораблей, так, может, углубился в историю строительного дела? Во всяком случае, эрды, которые были у него на подхвате, взирали на него с благоговением.

Работа спорилась. Половину опалубки залили уже вчера, и на этом фундаменте трудились два десятка каменщиков. Они складывали стены из камней, а камни им непрерывно подвозили по дороге из города на местных безрогих вьючных животных. На хозяйственном дворе камни складывали в корзины, нагружали двух мощных воларов, и те взлетали и поднимали корзины с камнями на площадку. Половина будущего здания росла буквально на глазах. Вторая половина зарождалась. Раствором для кладки служила голубоватая местная глина, разведённая водой и схватывающаяся намертво. Так мне сказал Кирк, едва бросив на меня взгляд:

— Павел! Рад тебя видеть. Смотри, глина какая! Намертво схватывается! И почти моментально. С таким материалом быстро построим! Тут главное все расчёты соблюсти и нигде не ошибиться, но эти парни очень умелые. И трудятся как прóклятые.

— Давай, Джимми, давай, — поторопил доктор, подходя со своей копией плана. — У меня один малыш рассопливился, хорошо бы его отделить уже сегодня. Чехов! Мать честная, уже в чешуе! А за что? Нет, после расскажешь, я побежал.

— Боунс, я спешу, как могу! — крикнул ему вслед Кирк и пожаловался мне: — Я разорвусь сегодня или поседею. Павел, ты не мог бы проследить за кормёжкой воларов?

— А где их кормят, капитан?

— Капитан? Называй меня эрд старший наездник. А тебя как называть?

— Называй его су-лорд Павел! — звонко произнесла госпожа Виолента, выходя из южной башни. От её злости и следа не осталось, она оглядывалась с любопытством, и происходящее ей нравилось. — Я ещё не придумала, кем он будет, но уж точно не каменщиком!

Я усердно поклонился, положив ладони на коленные чашечки. Виолента улыбнулась змеиной улыбочкой и направилась вокруг стройплощадки, похлопывая стеком по ладони.

— Так куда мне идти, эрд старший наездник? — уточнил я, выпрямляясь.

— Воларов сегодня кормим вон там, слева. Мои поздравления, Чехов. Вижу, госпожа довольна.

— Преумножим же её удовольствие, — ответил я.

Малый Волариум до строительства был немного ýже Большого драконьего двора с другой стороны дома. Теперь Кирк и доктор сделали его ещё меньше, застраивали всю правую половину. И всё равно драконий двор оставался очень вместительным. Впервые я мог пройти по нему открыто, и чешуя и вышивка на моей куртке заставляли встречных эрдов глядеть на меня с удивлением и почтением. Мне очень хотелось всё тут рассмотреть, но к началу кормёжки я уже опоздал.

Пятерых воларов грумы выпустили из загонов, и животные свободно расхаживали по огороженной цепью площадке. Ограда носила формальный характер: любой волар шутя преодолел бы цепь, просто подпрыгнув, не то что взмахнув крыльями. Но они не стремились выйти за пределы площадки. Двое пили из длинных желобов, лежащих на деревянных крестовинах, как брёвна на кóзлах, трое рвали на части куски кровавого мяса, придерживая их передними лапами. Самый крупный, сизый, как голубь, справился со своим куском раньше всех и хватанул чужое мясо из-под лапы соседа – светло-серого, как скала. Светлый, зло пыхнув дымом, не стал кусаться или изрыгать пламя, а размахнулся хвостом с костяным шипом на конце, и так ловко попал по задним лапам обидчика, что подкосил его, и тот смешно сел и уронил кусок. Серый подобрал своё мясо лапой — как человек, честное слово! — и оторвал клок, не спуская с сизого глаз, обещающих неприятности. Тот вскочил, изогнул шею, развернул вокруг морды целый веер из перепонок и заревел, как боевой слон. Но грум не дал случиться драке и одним щелчком бича отогнал забияку в сторону.

Я залюбовался — какие же они были красивые, эти волшебные зверюги! По размеру они были примерно одинаковыми, но если внимательно присмотреться, можно было обнаружить отличия.

Прежде всего, они различались окраской и формой чешуи. У зелёных драконов чешуйки напоминали по форме острые листочки, и крепились к шкуре только основанием, так что могли оттопыриваться и ерошиться. Я подумал, что если такой зверь спрячется на дереве, он легко сольётся с кроной. Словно подтверждая мою мысль, кроны двух деревьев на краю площадки вдруг зашевелились, по ним прошла рябь, я присмотрелся и заметил две пары жёлтых глаз и две пары челюстей с белоснежными зубами. Тут сидели среди листьев два юных дракончика, которых я не сразу заметил. Небольшие, тонкие подростки шустро спускались вниз, к мясу, которое подбрасывали в кормушку вилами эрды-грумы. Взрослые волары насытились, и теперь наступила очередь молодняка.

Волары другой разновидности — серые, сизые и, как я теперь припомнил, синий Азула — были покрыты грубой шкурой, испещрённой мелкими крапинками. Их шкуры тоже состояли из чешуи, но чешуйки прилегали плотно, как у земных броненосцев. Такие волары легко сливались со скальными породами, а Азула был тёмным, как пещерный мрак. Я назвал их про себя каменными, но после оказалось, что это горные волары.

Морды у воларов были изящными и острыми, загибающимися книзу на конце, как клюв. И все они были рогатыми, как черти. У каждого было два длиннющих рога на положенном месте, и ещё куча всяких шипов и полурожек — это у молодых. Чем старше был волар, тем рогов у него было больше, и все эти детские шипики и полурожки с возрастом удлинялись и превращались в целые ряды мелких рогов по всей морде и челюсти.

По хребту у воларов красовался гребень из острых шипов с перепонками, а длинные хвосты заканчивались совсем уже устрашающими шипами — просто живое холодное оружие. На них смотреть-то было жутко, не то что испытать удар. В когти тоже попадаться не хотелось.

Но грумы совершенно не боялись воларов, бесцеремонно отталкивали их, когда те мешали наполнить кормушки новой горой мяса, и почёсывали шипастых монстров под подбородком. Волары тогда замирали и опускали голову пониже, и длинные усы у них на подбородке подёргивались от удовольствия.

Когда грумы накормили эту группу воларов и вернули в загоны, оттуда вышла следующая семёрка. Среди них оказался красновато-рыжий дракон вообще без рисунка.

— А этот, рыжий, он какой волар? — с любопытством спросил я, чувствуя, что рядом кто-то есть. — Не каменный и не лесной…

— Песчаный, конечно, и не рыжий, а рыжая — это волара. Пора бы уж научиться различать! — ответили мне сварливо. Это вездесущая Сванта подошла ко мне, а я и не заметил. Но чего остерегаться мне, эрду, обласканному самой госпожой? И я смело посмотрел ей прямо в увядающее безрадостное лицо.

— А вот ты кто таков? Откуда взялся? — продолжала она.

Её блёклые острые глаза пробежали по моей куртке, и редкая бесцветная бровь приподнялась в изумлении. Не знаю, что транслировала окружающим моя чешуя, но я напомнил себе, что заколдован и верно служу Виоленте, и спокойно сказал правду:

— Я Павел, и этой ночью госпожа моя Виолента оказала мне огромную честь, которой я недостоин. Пришёл вчера, и госпожа уже ждала меня. Ничто не скроется от глаз госпожи.

Мне даже не понадобилось изображать удивление. А когда я вспомнил нашу ночь, то не пришлось имитировать ни гордость, ни удовольствие.

— Она послала меня убедиться, что мои товарищи хорошо служат госпоже. Довольна ли уважаемая Сванта этим эрдом? — я указал на Хэнка, который высился у правого плеча Сванты, держа корзину, и улыбался.

— Довольна. Покладистый, усердный, — ответила старая смотрительница, теряя ко мне интерес. — А ты доставай, чего ухмыляешься, детина?

Хэнк поставил корзину, вынул из неё увесистый свёрток и протянул его Сванте. Та развернула свёрток сухими руками с раздутыми суставами, подошла к цепи и положила под неё на землю кусище отборного мяса фунтов на десять-двенадцать.

— Испепелина! — крикнула она. — А кому старая Сванта принесла вкусное мясо? Какая хорошая девочка сейчас полакомится?

Хорошая девочка радостно побежала к ней, грузно топая и размахивая для баланса шипастым хвостом с таким энтузиазмом, что выбила ведро из рук грума, который сам едва успел увернуться. Она так напоминала собаку, что я засмеялся.

— Какая милая, смешная! — воскликнул я, и Сванта, оглянувшаяся было на меня с подозрением, расслабилась и смягчилась.

— Эта смешная шутя превратит тебя в уголёк, не зря наречена Испепелиной! С самого детства пыхала огнём почём зря. Так что даже не думай кормить её, су-лорд. Но она и правда милая! — не удержалась Сванта и почесала волару под челюстью. Та прикрыла глаза и замерла, опустив голову пониже, чтобы Сванте было удобнее, и даже жевать перестала. — И она моя любимица. А если кто-то скажет тебе, эрд Павел, что Испепелина негодная мать, так это неправда! Я знаю лучше, я принимала всех её деток. И того уродца тоже.

— Какого уродца? — спросил я.

— Никакого! — отрезала Сванта, почесала Испепелину за ухом и отошла от цепи. Волара посмотрела ей вслед и принялась рыть лапой землю, выворачивать камешки и обнюхивать. Некоторые она глотала. — Уже никакого. Испепелина его забоялась и отказалась заботиться, ну и не надо винить бедную девочку! Это отец виноват, я знаю. От других воларов у Испепелины никогда такое не рождалось.

— Да какое же… — упорствовал я, и Хэнк толкнул меня локтем.

— Отстань от неё, Паша. Лучше спроси, где будешь ночевать. Или госпожа позовёт тебя снова?

— Не позовёт, — ответила Сванта, бросая тряпку, в которую было завёрнуто мясо, обратно в корзину и вешая корзину на локоть Кексу. — Госпожа уже позвала лорда Редегаара. Со вчерашнего ужина Виолента очень довольна горным лордом. Он будет вознаграждён.

— Где же мне спать? — растерянно спросил я.

— Боги! — воскликнула Сванта и рассмеялась: — Да неужто ты и в самом деле надеялся снова поспать у госпожи?! Ты радуйся, дурачок, что это случилось с тобой, и ты остался жив! Да ещё встретил утро целым! Ну и ну, такого я ещё не слышала!

— Ну, в общем, она мне так и сказала, — промямлил я. — Так ново, говорит… постель чистая, мужчина целый…

— Ещё бы не ново, — сказала Сванта совсем уж добродушно, и я подумал, что с ней можно ладить. — Скольких уже мужчин перевела почём зря. Наше счастье, что Редегаар много лет усмиряет её пламя, иначе в поселении некому было бы работать. Ты, смотри, усердствуй, да не слишком! — прикрикнула она на Хэнка. — Да отведут боги взгляд госпожи, да уберегут от её внимания! Если приметит и заберёт тебя, где найду такого послушного, сильного, хорошего? От меня не отходи, а уж я тебя спрячу.

— А… а меня? — спросил я робко. — Можно, и меня тоже, бабушка?

Я сам не знал, честное-пречестное, как это вырвалось! Бабушка моя вязала винтажные этнические сувениры в Петергофе и ждала, когда внучек прилетит к ней на побывку. И я ждал, ах как ждал! Сванта вовсе не походила на мою румяную добродушную бабушку. Но одно общее у них было — сморщенные натруженные руки. Бабушка ни в какую не соглашалась переложить все хозяйственные обязанности на кибеклинеров, говорила, что ей в радость самой «дом домить». И с непонятной гордостью регулярно лечила поражённые артритом суставы. На Земле врачи давно забыли бы артрит и знали бы его только по картинкам в учебниках, но старые упрямые леди вроде моей бабушки упорно пытались сохранить хоть что-то от прежнего уклада.

***

— Правда! — энергично кивнула Ильза Штраубе. — Бабушка Матильда время от времени отправляется на Рейн полоскать простыни. Полоскать вручную простыни! А затем развешивает их на верёвке на свежем воздухе, и уверяет: So ist der Lauf der Dinge*. И ещё – что только такая постель может считаться по-настоящему свежей.

— Моя, например, уверяла, что не переломится, если вручную помоет посуду или пол, — продолжил Паша, — а уж если бабушки разучатся вязать внукам носки, то мир просто перевернётся. Ну, или с ним случится что-то нехорошее. Лучше не проверять. Ещё у бабушки было множество секретов от её прабабушки, как полечить пальцы. Увы, в нашей семье артрит был спутником многих женщин.

***

— Болят пальчики, Сванта? — спросил я сердобольно, глядя на её раздувшиеся покрасневшие суставы. До такого моя бабушка никогда не доводила. Это уж был не артрит, а артритище.

— Болят, а что делать, — сердито сказала Сванта.

— Она спит плохо, — прогудел Хэнк. — Ворочается всю ночь. Я в другой комнате сплю, и то слышу.

— Мёду бы ей, — озабоченно сказал я, — с водкой. У вас тут есть водка?

— Чего? — подозрительно спросила Сванта, умудряясь и на меня коситься и умилённо поглядывать на Испепелину, увлечённую поисками камней.

— Что-нибудь крепкое хмельное. Пьют у вас такое?

— Тебе зачем? Ты смотри, эрд, с ясной головой не расставайся, задуришь голову, наделаешь глупостей — тут-то и попадёшь в кормушку! А то и… — она понизила голос до шёпота, — в самую Пасть.

— Да мне же не пить! Лечиться!

— Лечиться придёшь вечером. Спать ляжешь в прихожей, с верзилой, так уж и быть. После ужина подойдёшь ко мне, если госпожа не позовёт. А теперь некогда мне болтать с вами, бестолковые! Церемония скоро, а я тут лясы с вами точу! Идём, детинушка!

— Ву-у! Фых! Фых! — подала голос Испепелина, грациозно взмахнув хвостом, и трава полегла, как под паркующимся шаттлом.

— Приду уж, приду! Будь хорошей! — крикнула ей Сванта и засеменила к замку. Хэнк зашагал за ней, а я решил найти доктора.

Леонард Маккой отыскался в загоне. На подстилке лежал грустный палевый Парс и внимательно наблюдал, повернув рогатую голову, как доктор аккуратно пальпирует его больную заднюю лапу. Волар пыхтел, терпел и лапу не отнимал. Но я приметил, что он сцепил пальцы с когтями. У драконов на каждом крыле, в том месте, откуда расходятся фаланги, есть жутковатый палец с коготком. Видели бы вы, как лесные драконьи мальчишки лазали с помощью этих когтей, загляденье! И вот Парс обернулся своими крыльями, как покрывальцем, и стискивал эти пальцы, когда Боунс невольно причинял боль. У меня сердце защемило. Ведь какой умница, понимает, что ему пытаются помочь!

— Ну вот что, Парс, ты уж потерпи, дружочек, — успокаивающе бормотал ему доктор. — Мы пока сделаем временную шину, а когда достроим больницу, я тебя прооперирую, бедолага ты несчастный. Без стерилита, без анестезии, без трикодера, вот за что мне такое наказание? Но ты не волнуйся, я сложу все косточки, как положено, наложу эту вашу глину, сделаем хорошую шину, укрепим её деревом, и побудешь ты так, милый мой, с полгода. Может, и больше. Я, видишь ли, простой судовой врач, а не специалист по драконам. Эх, мне бы вас изнутри изучить, разобраться, как у вас всё устроено, но для этого же нужен мёртвый дракон, а…

Тут доктор осёкся, потому что в загон вошла Виолента.

— Что мёртвый дракон? — полюбопытствовала она. — Ты про этого волара? Он умрёт?

— Как раз наоборот, госпожа Виолента, — ответил доктор, стараясь не встречаться с Виолентой глазами. — Говорю, хорошо, что мы строим больницу. Здоровый и весёлый волар куда лучше, чем мёртвый.

Ведьма задумчиво смотрела на него, и я не мог понять, слышала она прерванную фразу доктора, или его уловка сработала. Боунс старательно не смотрел на неё, она же уставилась на его вихрастую макушку и молчала, и это могло плохо закончиться. Поэтому я вмешался:

— Наверное, это будет первая лечебница для воларов, да, госпожа моя? Никто ещё не делал подобного!

— И то правда, — засмеялась Виолента, — позволить так изуродовать свой Волариум — на это, пожалуй, никто бы не решился!

— Место, где пройдёт лучшая Гонка, — продолжал я с напряжённым восторгом, — а теперь ещё и больница для воларов! Имя госпожи будут благословлять. Разве не должны мы заботиться о богах наших?

Тут Боунс вскинул голову, поднялся, вытирая руки тряпицей, и горячо подтвердил:

— Вот именно, Павел, именно! Заботиться! Лечить! — и его глаза полыхнули красноватым блеском, придав ему довольно жуткий вид. Но Виоленту это не испугало, а наоборот, успокоило:

— Ну, Редегаар отыскал свой второй ботфорт! Как он должен быть доволен, что просто так, в дар, получил столь усердного эрда, помешанного на воларах, как и он сам!

— Спасибо за это, госпожа Виолента, — серьёзно сказал доктор, теперь глядя ей прямо в глаза. — Я очень благодарен, что ты меня подарила именно ему. Он любит воларов так же сильно, как я, и служить ему — большая честь для простого сельского доктора.

И ведь не сказал ни слова неправды! Я восхитился. Сам-то я чуточку переигрывал.

Виолента медленно кивнула, принимая благодарность:

— Я это принимаю, эрд Боунс, но имей в виду: когда мы с Редегааром объединим нашу магию и имущество, ты снова вернёшься ко мне, и я не стану терпеть твою дерзость, понял ли?

Боунс молча склонил голову.

— Ты, Павел! — продолжала она. — Чем занят сейчас?

— Я пришёл к доктору спросить, чем можно полечить пальцы Сванты. И ещё я потерял мистера Спока.

— Что тебе за дело до её пальцев? — удивилась Виолента. — Пальцы как пальцы, глупость какая… Сванта уже старая! У старых всегда больные пальцы! А элво надо найти, ты прав.

Я думал, что она отправит меня на поиски или позовёт кого-то, чтобы послать, но у Виоленты были свои способы. Она подошла к каменной стене, начертала круг стеком и сказала:

— Элво мой!

Ух ты, ничего себе! Поверхность стала матовой, и в ней, как в головизоре, мы увидели мистера Спока. Он стоял… в какой-то лавке? В какой-то лавке или мастерской, где стены были увешаны сбруей и разнообразными кнутами, бичами, плетьми, а на полках лежали сёдла для воларов. Пожилой эрд в кожаном переднике раскладывал перед первым офицером на грубом столе какие-то полоски кожи, уздечки, и Спок брал их одну за другой и пробовал растянуть, обмотав кулаки концами ремня, зажав и разводя руки в стороны.

— Что он делает? — изумилась Виолента, широко раскрыв глаза. — Что он делает?! — крикнула она нам с Боунсом, но мы только пожали плечами в полнейшем недоумении. — Это мастерская кожевенника. В прошлый раз я видела его у жестянщика, элво ушёл с двумя висячими замками. С двумя замками! Для чего это, я вас спрашиваю?!

— Госпожа, да откуда же нам знать?! — взмолился я. — Нам самим интересно!

— Я не люблю чего-то не понимать, ясно вам? — она хлестнула стеком по стене, громыхнул гром, и изображение исчезло. По камням прошла трещина. Парс положил голову на подстилку и прикрыл её крыльями, как плащ-палаткой. — Замки ему удалось получить только в третьей мастерской. И кто дал? Самый скаредный мастер, у которого не допросишься даже сухой корки в урожайный год! Двое первых даже не стали слушать элво, и он ушёл. Ему нечем платить за товар, как он надеялся рассчитаться?

— Наверное, предложил отработать — что ещё он мог? — пожал плечами Боунс, явно заинтригованный. — Он сильный.

— Так лучше бы просил бич! Как он собирается участвовать в Гонке без бича?

— Понятия не имею, а вот насчёт твоего, госпожа, скопидома могу предположить. Наверняка он сообразил, что элво, проиграет он или выиграет, получил замочки в его мастерской, зачем бы они ему ни понадобились. И, будь уверена, все соседи уже знают об этом. Не удивлюсь, если он и вывеску поменяет.

Виолента размышляла, похлопывая стеком по голенищу.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — неохотно признала она. — Это было бы вполне в его духе. Что же элво собирается запирать? Не думает ли он, что запрётся от меня?!

— При всём уважении, госпожа Виолента, — сказал Боунс, — Спок от тебя запираться не станет. Чёрт его знает, зачем ему замки, но уж точно не для этого.

Я покивал с энтузиазмом.

— Так вот, — прошипела ведьма. — Мне всё равно, для чего ему замки! Но через полчаса начнётся Церемония, и пусть только осмелится опоздать! Я расторгну договор, и он проиграет, даже не попытавшись! Пусть тогда хоть повесится на этих ремнях! Хоть спрыгнет в Пасть! Он отправится греть мне постель, сколько скажу и как скажу, а его девчонка будет мыть грязную посуду до конца своих дней! Через полчаса, Павел! И не вздумай опаздывать сам! Я желаю тебя видеть на Церемонии и на праздничной трапезе после неё!

— Как можно, госпожа моя, — пролепетал я ей в гневную спину. Виолента удалилась, пиная пустые вёдра, попадавшиеся на её пути. Грумов как ветром сдуло.

Боунс покачал головой:

— Вот ведьма, а?! Бедный гоблин, угораздило же его! А тебя-то как угораздило? — спросил он, и сам же не дал мне ответить: — Садистка чёртова, ведь с неё сталось бы угробить бедного Парса, если бы она услышала, что я хочу понять, как они устроены! Еле вывернулся! Убийца чокнутая. Как мой господин может любить это чудовище? Невероятно… — он покачал головой и вернулся к Парсу, присел возле него и погладил по крылу: — Она ушла, можешь вылезать, приятель.

Парс высунул из-под крыльев голову, поднял её и принял прежнюю важную позу, опять сцепив коготки.

— А что со Свантой, парень? Артрит её запущенный? Я такой кошмар видел только на картинке. Но на Марке — как раз ничего удивительного.

— Понимаете, доктор, она плохо спит и прямо с утра на всех начинает кидаться. А вообще Сванта не такая уж и злая, и драконов любит.

— Слышал я эту историю с Испепелиной… Мутанты у драконов рождаются редко, но этой рыжей девочке не повезло. Вообще ведьма таких драконят на клавиши пускает, чтоб она сгорела в аду, гадина жестокосердая… Ничего, что я про твою обожаемую госпожу — такими словами? — Боунс остро взглянул на меня, и я пожал плечами:

— Вам же она не госпожа… А вот Сванта… Я бы её полечить хотел.

— Ну, знаешь, — заворчал доктор. — Я тоже много чего хочу! И конфирмата хочу, и метацетамина! Да хоть гидрокортилена на худой конец! А если ты мне дашь сорок доз меторапана, я же буду счастлив! Я же поставлю парня на лапы за пару недель! Дашь?

Я помотал головой.

— Не дашь! А в моём полевом наборе всё это было! Но ведь гадина его уничтожила! Так что лечить будем глиной. Не доктор, а чёртов гончар.

«А в моём полевом наборе…» А в моём-то полевом наборе! Который зарыт себе в кладовке, под тряпьём, в десантном ранце, как я мог забыть?! Меня будто в ледяную прорубь окунули.

— Ты чего это? — обеспокоился Боунс. — Побледнел… Ты ел сегодня, парень?

Я понял, что сейчас всё равно не успею сбегать в кладовку, и зачем напрасно обнадёживать человека, вдруг Виолента уже нашла и уничтожила ранец, как и наше всё? Я покачал головой — «Не хочется» — и присел возле Парса. И Боунс сказал, возвращаясь к работе:

— Мёд ей помог бы, Паша, он тут прямо-таки легендарный, но добыть его нельзя. Слыхал про Пасть? Ну вот, так что забудь. Если тебя укусит местная пчела, боюсь, я тебя не спасу. Ведь антидотов у меня тоже нет. Ни дексалина, ни пульмозина…. Как работать? Мне ещё только анафилактического шока не хватало. Так что выбрось из головы эту глупость.

«Как бы не так», — веселея, думал я, поглаживая Парса, пока Боунс пальпировал его здоровенную лапищу. Мы спокойно завершили осмотр, и тут наше внимание привлёк шум снаружи. Мы вышли из загона и оказались захвачены общим движением. Все, и эрды-грумы, и домашние слуги спешили из загонов и замка на Большой Волариум. Я и понятия не имел, сколько при замке было народу! Но когда они все одновременно выкатились из залов, кладовых, кухни, загонов, оказалось, что их множество. А из городка по дороге шли ещё и городские эрды, исчезали в гроте под замком и появлялись уже наверху. Оба потока перемешивались на Волариуме, гомонили и чего-то ждали.

— Чёртова Церемония начинается, — сказал доктор. — Поспешим, Паша, нам положено быть при господах.

_* Таков порядок вещей, так устроен мир (нем.)._


	10. Глава 10. Петра. Церемония Определения Порядка начинается

Мы с доктором огляделись.

Большой Волариум, ради Церемонии освобождённый от нехитрых драконьих игрушек и искусственных лазалок и глыб, показался мне огромным, как площадь, и весь он на глазах заполнялся эрдами из замка и горожанами в праздничной одежде. Никто не явился в кожаном фартуке или простой холщовой рубахе. Я заметил кожевенника, который недавно продавал Споку ремни — он успел снять фартук, поменять рубаху на белейшую, и теперь стоял в первом ряду, держа пику со штандартом. На штандарте был изображен бич на фоне растянутой шкуры. Под ним вставали представители Гильдии Кожевенников, а наш знакомый был, видимо, его главой. На рукаве его рубахи красовался широкий чешуйчатый браслет. Я приметил еще несколько подобных штандартов в ручищах мастеров с такими же браслетами — да, чувствовалось, что отношение к Церемонии было в высшей степени серьёзным! Эрды привели детей — я впервые увидел малышню. Все они были причёсаны и приодеты. Родители выставили их перед собой в первый ряд, чтобы детям было лучше видно.

Перед замком пустовала площадка размером с пару мостиков «Энтерпрайз», и никто из зрителей не ступал сюда. Да они бы и не смогли — пространство охраняли эрды-стражники с алебардами. Здесь, на почётном месте, были расставлены крепкие резные деревянные кресла. По дальним углам площадки на врытых столбиках лежали две длинные доски. Стражники расставляли на них деревянные чурки разного размера, от трёхдюймовых до крошек размером с большой палец. Будто заготовки для матрёшек.

Вдруг гомон стал тише: из южной башни показались благородные лорды, высокомерные и расфуфыренные. На них были церемониальные одежды, вышитые и украшенные драгоценными камнями. Каждого лорда сопровождал наездник в табарде господских цветов. Табарды наездников были лёгкими и совсем простыми. Они были надеты поверх чешуйчатых курток и, в отличие от земных, не расходились снизу как колокол.

Лорды чинно рассаживались, а наездники расходились и принимались здесь же разминаться. Я увидел, что весёлый Редегаар садится по правую руку от пока пустого кресла госпожи, и узнал Уллена, севшего через два места от него.

Прошедшая ночь не успокоила уязвлённое самолюбие канареечного лорда. Уллен и на следующее утро после инцидента с Боунсом выглядел обиженным, его нижняя губа брюзгливо кривилась, будто всё было ему не по нраву. Я подумал, что он нарвётся на неприятность со своим недовольством. Если бы он слышал, как утром Виолента рассуждала про лояльность лордов, он поостерёгся бы демонстрировать своё плохое настроение. Умнее было бы всё нахваливать и восхищаться, если ты находишься под кровом ведьмы, чьё настроение скачет, как бешеная белка. Видите, я уже рассуждал, как опытный придворный.

Уллен не отказался от права участвовать в Гонке — его наездник в жёлто-зелёном табарде сразу подошёл к черте на песке, вынул из-за голенища бич и принялся раз за разом точным щелчком сбивать чурки, расставленные на доске. Толпа встречала каждое падение чурки одобрительными криками. Наездники других лордов занимались тем же: сбивали чурки, массировали кисти рук и разминали шеи, наклоняя голову к плечам, подпрыгивали на носках, как боксёры. Казалось, что я попал на какой-то спортивный праздник в Академии.

Джим Кирк добавлял сходства. Он тоже вышел из южной башни, и на нём был табард синего цвета. Капитан прохаживался туда-сюда перед пустым креслом госпожи и выворачивал сцепленные кисти рук. На поясе у него вместо отвеса теперь висел пристёгнутый бич с необычно коротким кнутовищем. Кирка сопровождал Кекс и что-то тихо гудел ему в ухо, а затем вдруг задвигался и показал комбинацию из пары ударов и блока, и капитан кивнул. Похоже, Кекс взял на себя обязанности тренера Кирка. Ну правильно, ведь тот был теперь старшим наездником госпожи.

У второй доски блистал Привадо. Он сбивал только маленькие чурочки, и казалось, что он подцепляет и скидывает их пальцем, а не кончиком бича.

Я увидел, что к Кирку и Хэндорфу подошла принаряженная Сванта и молча сделала Кексу знак следовать за ней. Они встали в первый ряд зрителей, и я понял: начинается.

И действительно, произошло какое-то движение, равномерно забил барабан, и сквозь толпу прошли девять эрдов-пажей, безусых юношей с волосами, заплетёнными как у Привадо, в три косицы. Каждый из пажей гордо нёс пику с вертикально прикреплённым штандартом. Штандарты были одинаковыми по размеру и форме, их будто в репликаторе сделали, но цвета были разными, и они повторяли цвета табардов.

Первым шёл юноша с синим штандартом Виоленты, за ним, глядя ему в затылок, шагал второй с красным штандартом Редегаара. Третьим был лиловый штандарт, и толпа выдохнула: «Мудрый лорд Одаар», за ним бело-красный («Могучий господин Милис!»), затем жёлто-зелёный знак Уллена, оранжевый лорда Борка, жёлтый преподобного господина Во и голубой в чёрную полоску — морского лорда Арибуты. Последним шёл паж, который нёс штандарт винного и тёмно-зелёного цветов. Люди вокруг зашептались с недоумением: штандарт был им незнаком. А мы с Боунсом переглянулись: нетрудно было догадаться, кому он предназначен.

Все пажи выстроились в ряд в конце площадки и замерли, как шахматные фигуры. Теперь одна сторона квадрата была занята креслами господ, а противоположная — пажами. На флангах у пажей по углам красовались доски. Середина принадлежала наездникам.

Меня невольно захватила суровая торжественность Церемонии. И доктор был взволнован, хоть и не собирался это показывать. Он хлопнул меня по плечу и стал пробираться к креслу Редегаара, я двинулся за ним ниточкой. Боунса узнавали, перед ним почтительно расступались. «Целитель, целитель», — шептали люди, а на меня смотрели удивлённо, затем опускали глаза на мою куртку и вскидывали их уже в полном изумлении. Я был рад, что они ничего не шепчут про меня, или шепчут неслышно.

Наконец Боунс встал за креслом Редегаара, и горный лорд, обернувшись, милостиво кивнул ему. Я занял место за центральным креслом, пока пустующим.

— Вот и он, твой знаменитый целитель, Редегаар, — проскрипел высохший старик в соседнем кресле. Его пышный расшитый табард был лиловым. — А это кто? — он ткнул в меня кривым пальцем.

Редегаар скользнул по мне взглядом и, помрачнев, пожал плечами:

— Новая зверушка госпожи Виоленты, очевидно.

— Меня зовут Павел, и я не зверушка, — сказал я с достоинством. Вот ещё, зверушка! — Счастлив познакомиться с господином Редегааром! А вы — мудрый лорд Одаар? — я вежливо поклонился.

— Что ж, во мне достаточно мудрости, чтобы не говорить резких слов мальчику, который встретил утро в спальне Виоленты живым, — сказал лорд Одаар, внимательно глядя на меня. А я в тот момент вспомнил, какой красивой была Виолента этим утром, и улыбнулся старику. Вылинявшие за долгие годы голубоватые глазки лорда заискрились, и он кивнул, будто получил ответ на незаданный вопрос.

— Я хотел спросить, как малыши, лорд Редегаар? — живо спросил я.

— Что? — сухо спросил горный лорд, и Гаргантюа в бело-красном, сидящий рядом с Одааром, наклонился и захохотал, хлопая себя по жирным коленям:

— Да, как малыши, Редегаар? Опять осчастливил какую-нибудь служанку? — Редегаар стал пунцовым, и я понял, что безнадёжно порчу отношения с единственным человеком, который был мне тут симпатичен.

— Вы бы, может, меньше смеялись, господин Милис, — сказал я, — если бы понимали, какая это редкость и какое счастье — три новорождённых детёныша от одной мамы! Вот ваша волара родила хоть однажды тройню? А осталась ли при этом здоровой и невредимой?

— У меня два волара, и оба умеют производить на свет только кучи дерьма!

— Вот видите, — заключил я, — а Элурра смогла! И через два часа полетела, как ни в чём не бывало!

— Он правду говорит? — оживился старик. — Три маленьких волара, и мать невредима?

Тут наконец Редегаар оттаял:

— Истинная правда! Два чудесных мальчика и восхитительная беленькая девочка!

— Один из них обещан мне, — вставил лорд Уллен.

— И мой новый целитель, дар божественной Виоленты, помог Элурре избавиться от бремени так легко, как я никогда ещё не видел! Вот он, мой эрд Боунс, и руки у него воистину золотые!

— Павлик, ну и болтун же ты! — тихо пробурчал Боунс, и я так же тихо ответил:

— Может, и болтун, но не трепло, доктор! Правда, господин Редегаар?

— Правда-то правда, — проворчал тот, — только хотел бы я знать, откуда тебе известно всё это?

— Да ведь я там был, только… прятался.

— Но от Виоленты не спрячешься, верно? — усмехнулся он, и я вздохнул, припомнив нашу встречу в башне:

— Да уж. Не спрячешься. И не откажешь ей, господин.

Редегаар остро посмотрел на меня, отвернулся и стал наблюдать за блестящим выступлением Привадо. Больше тему приглашения Виоленты мы не трогали ни намёком. Ведь действительно, что проку ревновать взбалмошную дамочку, которая получает всё, что захочет.

Между тем на площадку вышли два герольда, и округлое, волнующее «Та-там! Та-таааам!» их рогов разнеслось над площадью, городом и Следом. Толпа заволновалась. Наездники замерли, стихли все разговоры, и из северной башни вышла госпожа Виолента, возбуждённая и оттого особенно красивая. Она несла овальное блюдо, на котором лежали порезанные на дольки луквы.

Она лично обошла всех наездников, предлагая взять по кусочку, и те брали с поклоном и благоговением и благодарили её тихими голосами. Когда госпожа угостила последнего, на блюде остался всего один кусочек алой мякоти, и она молча уставилась на него.

— Не пришёл! — торжествующе крикнула Виолента, крутанулась с блюдом в руках… и руки мистера Спока легли поверх её рук, держащих блюдо. Когда хочет, он двигается бесшумно, как кот.

— Я здесь, госпожа Виолента, — сказал старпом и тоже посмотрел на лукву.

— Бери же священный плод, — севшим голосом предложила Виолента, и он поступил странно: поднял блюдо на уровень лица (и руки Виоленты поднялись тоже) и взял кусочек в рот, не прикасаясь к нему руками.

***

— Вовсе не странно, — заметила юная энсин, которая подошла несколько минут назад и пока никак не давала о себе знать, — вулканцы не едят руками.

— Ну, он и не стал. И тогда Виолента сказала: «Что ж, так тому и быть. Ты, элво, будешь девятым. Вот твои цвета, — она указала на бордово-зелёный штандарт. — Да начнётся Церемония Определения Порядка!»

***

Я решил, что наездники будут сбивать чурки, и кто больше собьёт, тот и победит. Думал: а как же капитан, не мог ведь он за пару дней научиться целому искусству? За мистера Спока я почему-то был спокоен — может, его собственное спокойствие передалось и мне. Но оказалось, что я ошибся, и чурки были нужны только для разминки. Состязание проходило совсем по-другому.

Мистер Спок встал в один ряд с другими наездниками. Они косились на него, на его уши, но вопросов не задавали. Госпожа Виолента, держа пустое блюдо на ладони, другой рукой сделала над ним пасс, и на блюде появились девять фишек всё тех же цветов. Воцарилась полная тишина.

— Су-лорд Павел, подойди к своей госпоже, — приказала Виолента, и я направился к ней. Все глаза уставились на меня. Я встал перед ней и ждал с любопытством и спокойствием. Госпожа сделала веерообразное движение пальцами одной руки, и из ничего появился чёрный шарф. Он подлетел к моему лицу и обмотался вокруг головы несколько раз. Наступила тьма. Сердце у меня зачастило, но я велел себе успокоиться. Это ведь жеребьёвка, значит, сейчас я буду тянуть фишки.

— Где твоя госпожа? — раздался голос Виоленты слева от меня, и я повернулся на звук.

— Неправильно, я здесь, — засмеялся тот же голос, но уже справа, — здесь, здесь, здесь…

Её голос раздавался сразу со всех сторон! Я завертелся, и в толпе засмеялись. Я прекратил вертеться, и тут же мне на плечо легла маленькая рука госпожи.

— Протяни руку, Павел, — сказала Виолента. — Выбери два знака.

Я нащупал блюдо и одинаковые круглые фишки на нём, перебрал их пальцами, две выцепил и поднял высоко вверх обеими руками.

— Господин Милис! Лорд Борк!

Толпа зашумела. Я уже сообразил, что от меня требуется, сунул фишки в карман и поднял две новые.

— Госпожа Виолента! Лорд Одаар!

Снова шарю в кучке фишек, снова поднимаю…

— Господин Во! Лорд Арибута!

— Лорд Уллен! Элво Спок!

Поднялся шум. Шарф не позволял мне видеть, и я стоял истуканом и слушал отдельные фразы:

— Так это правда? Элво? Не может быть!

— Что угодно богам, то возможно! Я видел его сегодня в городе! Он заходил к старому Янсу.

— А Привадо? — раздался ещё один голос, и я узнал Редегаара. — А мой волард, госпожа моя?

— Добрый лорд, как же мне разделить на пары девять наездников? — возразил голос Виоленты. — Привадо победил в прошлой Гонке, пусть он пропустит первый бой.

— Элво?! — а вот и противный тенорок Уллена, и я повернул голову в его сторону. — Почему мой наездник должен сражаться с элво? Это нечестно!

— Нечестно, дядюшка? — переспросила Виолента, и на месте Уллена я бы насторожился. Я уже знал, что когда Виолента начинала говорить шёлковым голосом, это предвещало взрыв. Мне одной ночи хватило, чтобы научиться предотвращать её вспышки гнева, отвлекая госпожу, как маленького ребёнка. Но Уллен, который знал её намного дольше, оказалось, ничего о Виоленте не понял. Иначе он не стал бы бубнить обиженным тоном:

— Разве это справедливо — выставить за себя элво?! Если хоть часть того, что о них рассказывают, правда…

— Я не выставляю элво за себя! — ответила Виолента, стараясь говорить спокойно. Её голос выдавал, что она вскипела, но ещё каким-то чудом держит себя в руках. — Если ты присмотришься, то увидишь новый штандарт, лорд Уллен! Который вынесли полчаса назад! — она всё же крикнула это. Но Уллен и теперь не угомонился.

— Кого же он защищает? За кого летит?

— За самого себя! — заорала Виолента, и Редегаар поднялся. — За себя и за этот проклятый камень!

— Нет, — ещё и мистер Спок подал голос! — Я лечу не за камень, а за человека. Таким был уговор, госпожа Виолента.

Опустилась мёртвая тишина. Я пытался понять, что происходит, и в этот момент Уллен проныл себе под нос:

— Всё равно нечестно, разве справедливо, чтобы эрды состязались с элво? Разве справе…

Раздался влажный звук, и толпа ахнула.

— Снимите с меня шарф! — завопил я, и шарф сорвало с моего лица так резко, будто Виолента хотела и кожу прихватить. Злая, как чёрт, она отвернулась от Уллена и принялась нервно ходить и грызть свой указательный палец в перчатке. Уллен между тем отмер, шмякнулся на песок, прижал к себе обрубок руки и завизжал. Дети заплакали. Боунс выпрыгнул из-за кресла Редегаара и кинулся к толстяку, упал на колени и махом отполосовал от подола праздничной рубахи Уллена длинный лоскут. Я и опомниться не успел, а он уже затянул жгут повыше обрубка.

Редегаар подошёл к Виоленте и принялся что-то успокаивающе говорить ей. Она дёргала плечом и огрызалась:

— Да спокойна я! Спокойна, я сказала!

— Своего дядю! — причитал Уллен, продолжая прижимать к груди остаток руки, как куколку. — Попраны все устои! Из-за какого-то элво… сдохни! — вдруг заорал он и рубящим жестом взмахнул оставшейся рукой.

***

— И убил? — дрогнувшим голосом спросила энсин, которая слушала историю в первый раз.  
— Кого убил? — удивился Паша, с симпатией глядя на неё.

— Ну, ведьму эту. Виоленту…

— Он не в Виоленту метил, — ответил Чехов и отпил чаю из любимого стакана в подстаканнике. — Он хотел что-то сделать с мистером Споком, но мы не узнаем, что, потому что Виолента развернулась, как змея, и махнула руками, будто мух гнала — кыш!

***

— Боги мои, милостивые заступники, — сказал кто-то в толпе тонким голосом, а какая-то женщина зашипела: — Чего уставился, уводи детей!

Я посмотрел на Уллена… на то, что было Улленом… шарф всё ещё висел у меня в руках, и я прижал его к лицу, чтобы больше не видеть.

— Чёрт, — тихо сказал Боунс. — Можно было не спешить с перевязкой.

— Поразительно, — спокойно произнёс голос мистера Спока. Этот говорил так, будто смотрел в микроскоп на новую интересную форму жизни.

— Я пыталась стерпеть, ясно? — крикнула Виолента. — На что только я не иду, чтобы угодить тебе, едва выносимый, холодная кровь! Я терпела со вчерашнего вечера, когда этот зануда портил мой праздник своим нытьём! Я старалась быть миленькой!

Редегаар поперхнулся и побледнел.

— Я изо всех сил стараюсь быть… миленькой… — тут, к общему ужасу, она собралась плакать, и та же эрда, что отсылала мужа с детьми, всхлипнула:

— Бедная госпожа!

— Ну-ка, молчите все! — рявкнула на толпу Сванта, и все притихли.

Происходило что-то странное. Я отнял шарф от лица, стараясь не смотреть на кучу кровавой плоти и костей, которая только что была Улленом, и подошёл к Виоленте:

— Госпожа моя, — сказал я твёрдо и преданно, как полагалось, и Кирк, который подошёл одновременно со мной, продолжил мою мысль:

— Чем мы можем порадовать госпожу?

Виолента посмотрела на меня, и я за один миг понял, что выражение «сердце в пятки ушло» неправильное. Моё не ушло – оно ухнуло вниз, и я подумал: «Сейчас умру».

Но лицо Виоленты посветлело:

— Уберите это дерьмо, — светским тоном предложила она. — Бросьте его в кормушку.

Все ахнули снова.

— Госпожа Виолента, — старый лорд Одаар с трудом поднялся и заковылял к ней. — Девочка! Ведь Уллен был лордом…

— Дурак не может быть лордом, это несправедливо, — ответила Виолента, странным образом обретая хорошее настроение. Кирк указал на двух эрдов, и те, повинуясь его жесту, расправили на песке плащ Уллена, укутали в него всё, что от него осталось, и унесли, оставляя кровавый след, на Малый Волариум.

— Эрд или лорд! — весело крикнула Виолента, проходя между разноцветным рядом наездников и такими же разноцветными лордами. — Кем бы вы ни были, подчинитесь госпоже Виоленте, или закончите дни в кормушке! Только подумайте о неповиновении, и я узнáю! — пообещала она. — Вам в госпожи дана великая волшебница, обладательница священного Дара, избранница богов! Так будьте горды и благодарны, служа ей. Самая могущественная!

— Самая могущественная… — вздохнула толпа и начала пожирать её синими и восторженными глазами.

— Самая мудрая!

— Самая…

— И самая красивая на весь След, и на всю Сола-Волара, Землю богов!

— О да-а-а…

— Вернёмся же к Церемонии Определения, — будничным тоном заключила она, и лорд Одаар поковылял обратно в кресло. Редегаар и Боунс вернулись на свои места, я и Кирк — на свои. Виолента одним щелчком пальцев заставила эффектно исчезнуть пустующее кресло Уллена.

— Видишь, — пробормотал Редегаар Боунсу, — вот всё и решилось для малютки Лансе. Не думал, что это произойдёт так скоро, но глупец сам нарвался.

— Это правда, что им накормят воларов? — встревоженно спросил Боунс, и, бьюсь об заклад, он переживал за драконье пищеварение, а не за честь несчастного лорда.

— Да нет, конечно, — прошептал горный лорд. — Ни один волар не станет есть человеческое мясо. Они благородные звери. Они вчерашние боги.

— Тогда почему же… — начал Боунс, но Редегаар прижал палец к губам, делая вид, что наблюдает за площадкой.

— Потому что достаточно, чтобы толпа верила в это, — тихо сказал я. — И боялась.

— И они боятся, — кивнул Редегаар. — Ещё как боятся.

Между тем Виолента, приходя во всё более праздничное настроение, танцующей походкой подошла к Споку и спросила, наклонив головку к плечу:

— Мой элво твёрдо решил участвовать?

— Да, госпожа Виолента, наш договор в силе.

— Тогда первое, что я сделаю, это сниму все вопросы насчёт того, чьи цвета ты будешь защищать…

Взмах рукой, и поверх чешуйчатой куртки Спока появился такой же лёгкий табард, как и на других наездниках.

— Цвет крови Виоленты и цвет твоей собственной крови, — нараспев произнесла госпожа, — однажды, в сетру, они окажутся перемешаны.

— Ну и бурда получится, — проворчал доктор. И мы с Редегааром слегка истерически хихикнули. Только вы не подумайте, что мы не волновались за мистера Спока!

***

— Павел, ну ты что, — укорила навигатора публика. — Как будто мы не знаем, как вы с доктором к нему относитесь!

— Мы просто перенервничали, понятно? — сказал Чехов. — Я когда перенервничаю, иногда начинаю смеяться.

— Я тоже, — вздохнула новенькая энсин. — Да таким глупым смехом…

— Ну а дальше, дальше, — поторопили остальные, и Чехов продолжил.

***

— И ещё одно, анаграсаар, — ласково сказала Виолента. — Покажи мне свой бич.

— Мы не пользуемся бичами, госпожа Виолента, — возразил Спок.

— Как же ты собираешься управлять своим воларом?

— Мне не нужен бич, чтобы управлять воларом, — ответил первый офицер.

— Хорошо, допустим. А чем же ты будешь защищаться от других наездников? Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы моя собственность пострадала слишком сильно.

— Госпожа позволит снять гербовую одежду? — спросил Спок. — Я покажу.

Он снял табард, машинально сложил его и опустил на песок («Аккуратист!» — фыркнул доктор). Из оттопыренного кармана куртки Спок вынул два крупных замкá. Виолента молчала, её глаза метались между замкáми и лицом вулканца.

На дужках замков были крепко затянуты концы широкого ремня метра в два длиною, а сам ремень висел на торсе Спока через левое плечо, как портупея, и ещё разок был обёрнут вокруг талии. Теперь он его снял и взял ремень в руки, так что концы с замками повисли свободно у его колен.

— Мой народ защищается с помощью этого.

И тут Виолента, Сванта, лорды и, похоже, каждый эрд в толпе, кроме детей, выдохнули одно слово:

— Ахн-вун!

Сказать, что мистер Спок был удивлён — значит преуменьшить его эмоцию раз в сто! Нет, выражение своего лица он проконтролировал, а вот левую бровь упустил, и она задралась так, что безупречную чёлку перекосило.


	11. Глава 11. Петра. Церемония продолжается

— Поразительно, — высказался мистер Спок.

Госпожа Виолента не могла оторвать глаз от ахн-вуна. Когда она снова взглянула на Спока, её глаза сияли:

— Боги благословляют мой праздник! Легендарный ахн-вун, оружие лесных элво! Но замки́? Простые замки́?

— Прочный ремень и пара утяжелений на концах – ahn'woon прост. У меня было мало времени, и я сделал его из того, что нашёл.

— Это я подарил элво замки, — послышался голос из толпы, — элво сделал ахн-вун из моих замков! Тонкая работа, замки в виде морд воларов, заказывайте мои особенные замки!

— Не хвались, Янс, что за ахн-вун без ремня! И это я просто так, почти даром, отдал ему отличный ремень! Все знают, у кого кожи лучшей выделки!

— Любопытно, — заметил доктор, — что этот тип имеет в виду.

— Что у него превосходные кожи, эрд, — пояснил Редегаар.

— Да нет, я про «почти даром». Знаю я эти «почти»… Не удивлюсь, если Спок подписался отбатрачить месяц-два…

Горный лорд беззвучно рассмеялся.

— Итак, вам знаком ahn'woon, — тяжёлым голосом сказал Спок. — Я хотел бы узнать больше о ваших элво.

— Что ж, ты видел, где искать, — заметила Виолента, — я привела тебя в лучшее хранилище записей на все ведомые земли!

— Я был несколько ограничен в движениях.

— Да! — охотно согласилась ведьма. — А ты как хотел?

Она шагнула к нему так близко, что коснулась бёдрами ахн-вуна, и подняла смелое скуластое лицо:

— В сетру хранилище станет твоим. Всё будет твоим, что ты пожелаешь!

— Мне не нужно всё, T'Sai, — сказал ей Спок, нависая над ней, как утром, но теперь угрозы не чувствовалось, наоборот – казалось, что он склонил перед ней голову. – Верни мне мою женщину, Виолента! Сейчас, просто так, без всяких условий.

И он был так убедителен в эту минуту, что я вдруг поверил – Виолента сделает это! Выпустит из камня бедную мисс Ухуру. Прямо тут. Просто так.

Госпожа растерялась, её глаза снова забегали. Не то чтобы она смотрела то на толпу, то на него, нет. В ней происходила борьба, и вся она отражалась у неё на лице. Видно было, как ей хочется сделать это, уступить ему – и как всё в ней противится этому!

— Верни, — шепнул Спок, и в толпе тихо сказали:

— Вернёт!

— Не вернёт…

— А ты идти не хотел, — добавил женский голос, — гляди! О, что творится…

— Да замолчите же, бесстыдники! — простонала Сванта, и доктор Маккой пробормотал:

— А вот и греческий хор.

— Да нет же, с ума ты сошёл?! — воскликнула Виолента, отпрыгивая от Спока. — Или думаешь, что я́ сошла с ума? Отдать тебе твою девчонку! Просто так!! Да с какой стати?!

— Потому что ты можешь сделать это, — ответил он. Но Виоленту уже понесло. Устояв в минуту слабости, теперь она злилась из-за своего колебания, и Редегаар разочарованно откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Ещё и отпустить вас, быть может? — издевательски спросила она, начиная прохаживаться туда-сюда перед строем наездников. — Так нет же! Уговор в силе! Ты полетишь и выиграешь для неё жизнь в обличии эрды! Разве этого мало! Разве я не добра?! Ты проиграешь Гонку, но выиграешь её жизнь, и она будет трудиться, как все, с прилежанием и благодарностью!

— Я выиграю Гонку и выиграю её жизнь свободной женщины. И свою свободную жизнь.

— Никогда! — сказала Виолента. — Все слышат? Никогда! Я позволяю тебе участвовать, потому что таков мой каприз. Ты собираешься выиграть Гонку? У Привадо, лучшего наездника на все ведомые земли? На воларе, которого у тебя нет!

— Ты обещала дать волара.

— Конечно, я дам тебе волара, — Виолента в этот момент ярости и могущества была ослепительна! Волосы у неё давно выбились из причёски, и отдельные пряди развевались на ветру и падали на лицо. Она не обращала на них внимания, маршировала перед наездниками, маленькая, красивая и злая, и все глаза были устремлены на неё. — Какой же ты наездник без волара? Уговор есть уговор. Надень свои цвета, анаграсаар! Установим наконец Порядок. А твоя эрда пусть подождёт!

Она зажала алый камешек в кулачок и энергично встряхнула его. Для неё это был просто камешек, кулон, безделушка, она не видела в нём живую измученную душу, а мистер Спок всё это время был лишь немного тут и постоянно там, с мисс Ухурой, сидел ли он на полу библиотеки или спускался в городские мастерские… Чтó она в камне, спит или существует в одном непрекращающемся кошмаре, страшно ли ей, или Виолента не солгала, сказав, что внутри камня чувств не осталось? Может, и так. Но мистер-то Спок, наполовину человек, наполовину вулканец, по-вулкански глубоко скрывавший свои человеческие чувства, тихо клокотал все эти дни и при виде небрежного жеста Виоленты в один миг вскипел, как кофе, за которым не уследили.

Одно круговое движение рукой, и ахн-вун взлетел, второе — и конец ремня захлестнул тонкую талию Виоленты, обернулся вокруг неё, и тяжёлый замóк перекинулся через натянутый ремень и повис. Спок дёрнул ахн-вун, Виоленту кинуло к вулканцу и впечатало в него. Левая рука первого офицера прижала её, а правую он отвёл назад и уронил ахн-вун на песок, приблизив к её лицу своё, с глазами, почерневшими, как две дороги в ад. Толпа шумно втянула воздух десятками ртов, но Виолента не издала ни звука, только вскинула вверх обе руки с таким видом, будто собралась взорвать мир. Редегаар вскочил и кинулся к ним, Кирк крикнул:

— Спок, нет! Как там… kroykah*!

Я отстранённо подумал: «Дежа вю», а доктор покачал головой:

— Умный, а дурачок… Ну нельзя же с ней так… только не с ней!

Не знаю, сам ли Спок обуздал свой гнев, окрик ли капитана остудил его, но он отпустил Виоленту, сделал шаг назад, сложил обе руки в ta’al и соединил кончики пальцев. В таком положении, со склонённой головой, он произнёс ясным голосом:

— T'nash-veh kitopila. Smoni'uh, Spohkh. Arie'mnu'uh. Arie'mnu'uh.**

— То-то же, — выдохнула Виолента, опуская руки. И тогда Спок поднял глаза на алый камень и добавил своим глубоким тёплым голосом:

— Smoni'uh, t'nash-veh Nyota. T'nash-veh lasha***.

И, прежде чем Виолента отреагировала криком или колдовством, он поднял с песка свой табард и надел его. Поднял и ахн-вун, повесил его на плечо и встал в ряд с другими наездниками.

Виолента еще несколько секунд сверлила его глазами и, скрутив свою гордость, произнесла:

— Лорд Уллен покинул Гонку! Его волард не полетит. Уходи с площадки, эрд.

Наездник в жёлто-зелёном табарде молча покинул строй и встал в первый ряд зрителей. Юноша-паж со штандартом Уллена, не дожидаясь приказа, опустил пику и отступил назад, в оцепление стражников. Там он тихо снял штандарт, скатал его в трубочку и спрятал за пазуху. Ничто больше не напоминало о лорде Уллене. На площадке остались восемь наездников и восемь пажей. Госпожа Виолента опустилась наконец в своё кресло, откинулась на спинку и развалилась, положив одну стопу на колено. Она сняла перчатки и принялась наблюдать, насупившись и крутя в пальцах стек.

Вновь шагнули вперёд герольды, и распевные звуки рогов понеслись над площадкой. Толпа заколыхалась, общее возбуждение наэлектризовало публику. В ровном гуле звонкий голос ребёнка спросил:

— А теперь они будут убивать друг друга, да? — и люди нервно рассмеялись.

— Что ж, определим первую пару, — сказала госпожа. — Эрд Павел, я видела, ты прибрал знаки. Вынь из кармана любой.

И я вынул оранжевую фишку.

Знаете, как определялся Порядок? Оказывается, воларды просто дрались друг с другом, пара за парой, без всяких правил. Я это понял, когда красно-белый эрд Милиса победил оранжевого бойца лорда Борка, буквально втоптав его в песок. Ей-богу! Да клянусь! Такой вот Порядочек. И, раз такое дело, у капитана шансы сразу взлетели до небес. В схватке без правил капитан был ас, я уже говорил?

Лиловый волард старого лорда Одаара очень ловко подсёк Кирка бичом, и старик довольно крякнул, ёрзая от переживаний так, что кресло скрипело. Но капитан разве стушевался? Да ни секундочки! Он просто дождался, когда лиловый подскочит, чтобы добавить ему ногами или кулаком, блокировал удар и так заехал ему ногой в живот, что беднягу отбросило, скрюченного. Тогда-то Кирку и пригодился бич. Он стянул им руки своему противнику, приволок его к креслам и поставил перед Виолентой:

— Довольна ли госпожа моя?

— Пожалуй, — мурлыкнула Виолента и окинула широкоплечую фигуру капитана цепким взглядом. — И во второй схватке так же не разочаруй свою госпожу.

Кирк поклонился и отошёл в строй. А на площадку уже выходили бойцы третьей пары: коренастый эрд с походкой вразвалочку, в чёрно-голубых цветах лорда Арибуты, и парень в жёлтом, бритый наголо. Это был боец господина Во. Первый своей походкой и полосками походил на моряка, а второй на тибетского монаха. Дрались же они как два пьяных наусикаанина, честное слово! После того, как «морячок» ударом ноги сломал «монаху» ногу, вышли четыре эрда-стражника, убрали выбитые зубы и припорошили свежим песком кровь, а после разровняли песок брусами. Остались Привадо и Спок, и площадку подготовили к бою.

Сейчас, когда они стояли друг против друга, спокойные и собранные, один с бичом, другой с ахн-вуном, кресла заскрипели подо всеми лордами, а толпа начала теснить стражников, стараясь подойти поближе.

— А мне не видно! — завопил малыш.

— Голову-то наклони, рыжий! — добавил мужской голос. — Звали вас сюда!

— Начинайте, — приказала Виолента, и две фигуры сошлись.

Вы когда-нибудь видели, как вулканцы орудуют ахн-вуном? И я не видел! Но помню из лекции по ксеноэтнографии, что это их древнее и самое опасное оружие. Кажется, ну чтó опасного в ремне с парой утяжелений? Но если бы вы видели, что творил этой штукой мистер Спок, вам бы не по себе стало, отвечаю!

Вот кáк вы думаете, умел Привадо действовать бичом? Да уж не сомневайтесь! Но бич оказался против ахн-вуна бессилен. Привадо всё хорошо делал — и быстро, и метко, и непресказуемо, но, видите ли, ахн-вун моментально превращается из оборонительного оружия в наступательное, а вулканцы — они чертовски сильные, и быстрые, и владеют телом как танцоры. Мистер Спок то принимал удар бича на натянутый в руках ремень, то переводил ахн-вун во вращение и запросто вырвал таким манером бич из рук Привадо, тут же переместил руки, завращал второй конец, уцепил наездника за ногу и подтащил к себе по песку. Привадо приготовился повторить приём Кирка, я видел, что он не теряет присутствия духа, но вулканец ему не оставил ни единого шанса. Он не стал доставать лежащего Привадо, а просто вздёрнул его за опутанную ахн-вуном ногу к себе, и в полёте встретил его аккуратным и точным ударом в голову. Тем поединок и закончился.

Сразу сорвались с мест двое: Редегаар понёсся к своему любимцу, и доктор Маккой не отставал от него.

— Хоть ты-то мне работы не добавляй! — буркнул он Споку, падая на колени возле Привадо и оттягивая ему веко.

— Удар был адекватным, доктор, я всё рассчитал.

— Надеюсь, ты рассчитаешь и тот миг, когда мой наездник оставит тебя далеко позади, элво, — сказал Редегаар. — Что скажешь, целитель?

— Да всё в порядке, — проворчал Боунс, — вот уже и пришёл в сознание.

— Поднимайся, мой Привадо! — Редегаар помог наезднику сесть, и вдруг Спок встал над ними и протянул руку.

— Хороший бой, — приветливо сказал он. — Встретимся на Гонке, Привадо. Поднимайся.

Привадо посидел пару секунд, с сомнением глядя на Спока, но руку принял и оказался на ногах. Толпа разразилась одобрительными возгласами.

— Встретимся, элво, а как же, — ответил наездник и, слегка закладывая зигзаги, но всё же на своих ногах, вернулся в строй.

— Первая смена Порядка! — крикнула Виолента. Герольды затрубили, и под этот рёв воларды перестроились. Те, кто проиграл свои схватки, отступили на два шага назад. Только бедняга в оранжевом, который ещё не мог стоять после первого боя и сидел на песке, стиснул зубы и отполз на своё новое место.

— Твой господин доволен, Гоэд! — лорд Борк отсалютовал бойцу кубком. — Невозможно иметь больше мужества!

Пажи со штандартами повторили манёвр волардов. Проигравшие лорды реагировали по-разному: кто-то вздохнул, кто-то налил себе бокал тёмно-фиолетового вина, кто-то сидел мрачный, оперев голову на кулак. Лорд Одаар отнёсся к поражению философски и принялся наливаться спиртным. Вскоре он уже чокался кубками с полным достоинства лордом Борком и с безутешным господином Во.

Между тем Церемония продолжалась.

Кирк вышел против «морячка» лорда Арибуты. Он уже видел его в деле и оценил, с какой жестокостью тот расправился с «монахом». Поэтому он начал схватку, едва Виолента подала знак, и не дал своему противнику толком развернуть бич. Кирк в два шага налетел на него и стиснул, прижал обе руки воларда к бокам, тот затрепыхался, пытаясь вырваться, но капитан его не выпустил. Он ударил его лбом в лоб с такой силой, что, казалось, черепа треснут, но капитан остался на ногах, а соперника он уложил на песок, как марионетку с оборвавшимися нитями. Эта схватка получилась самой короткой. Толпа закричала, приветствуя победителя, и Кирк повернулся лицом к Виоленте и поклонился, положив одну руку на сердце, а другую отведя в сторону, вот так…

***

И Паша поднялся и с наслаждением изобразил театральный поклон капитана.

— У Виоленты глаза разгорелись, правда? — спросила новенькая энсин, прижав кулачки к груди.

— Наверное, — Паша уселся, пожал плечами и смущённо улыбнулся: — Я не видел, я стоял за спинкой её кресла.

***

Наступила очередь мистера Спока и того бойца в красно-белом табарде, кто прыгнул на живот соперника обеими ногами. Я думал, что мистер Спок сметёт его, как Кирк — полосатого негодяя, но этот бой получился самым продолжительным. И очень красивым.

Волард господина Милиса владел бичом артистически, и Спок будто наслаждался этим, предоставив и другим насладиться. А может быть, он растворял свой недавний гнев в движениях. Так или иначе, но мы увидели всё: и грациозные перемещения двух мужчин, уходящих от грозного оружия соперника, и удары бича, разворачивающегося со щелчком, как живой змей, и гудение натянутого ахн-вуна, на который Спок принимал эти удары. Мы видели моментальное превращение ахн-вуна в короткое лассо, слышали его напряжённое жужжание, но не могли уследить за концами, а боец Милиса каким-то образом настроился на них и уклонялся так успешно, что мы дышать забыли, наблюдая. Когда противники взяли паузу, разойдясь и обходя друг друга, как два тигра, счастливый Милис воскликнул:

— Мой боец хорош! Твой господин доволен, эрд!

— А мой-то волард искалечен! — вдруг завопил господин Во. — Как же мне горько! Как я раздосадован! Участвовать в таком великом событии! В великом!! Честь для каждого лорда!

— Ох, хоро-ош, — тихо сказал Редегаар, поморщившись.

— Но разве я сетую?! Не-ет, — господин Во потряс пухлым пальцем. — Я горд! Что участвую! Пусть и недолго!

— Дядюшка, довольно, — скривилась Виолента. — Не отвлекай нас.

— Великая устроительница! Могучая волшебница!

— Проводите господина Во в его покои.

— Ни капли недовольства! — крикнул господин Во и расплакался. — Только смирение и обожание! Только гордость…

Виолента махнула перчаткой, и Во испарился из кресла.

— Да простят меня лорды за эту непочтительность, — небрежно сказала она. — Пусть поспит. Продолжайте бой, воларды.

И воларды сошлись снова. Больше Спок не оттягивал неизбежное. Пьяные вопли Во будто отрезвили вулканца, и он положил конец схватке, уже не заботясь об удовольствии зрителей. Едва бич оплёл его левую руку, Спок выпустил ахн-вун, схватил натянутый бич свободной рукой и вырвал его у эрда. Тот по инерции пробежал ещё пару шагов… прямо навстречу Споку, который схватил его за горло и уложил на песок с такой силой, что голова эрда частично зарылась в песок, а ноги взлетели вверх. Спок придавил коленом его грудь и исподлобья взглянул на Виоленту.

— Отпусти! — крикнула она, поднимаясь. И непонятно спросила, обращаясь к Редегаару: — Всё ли ещё ты сомневаешься, мой благородный Редегаар? Как видишь, будет только справедливо уравнять шансы.

И подала знак:

— Смените Порядок!

Теперь впереди остались только двое бойцов и двое пажей. Синий штандарт Виоленты и бордово-зелёный… мисс Ухуры. Эрды снова разравнивали песок перед последним поединком, и в эти несколько минут лордам принесли угощение, проигравшим волардам — питьё, а в толпе начали разносить круглые пирожки.

Кирк и Спок смотрели друг на друга, повернув головы, и знаете, мне вдруг стало страшно. Я понял, что ни один не уступит. У Спока не было другого пути, кроме победы. Кирк… капитан и в обычном состоянии не признавал, что существуют проигрышные сценарии, а теперь, когда магия бушевала и пела внутри него и аккомпанировала его духу лидера, обласкивала его несокрушимое упрямство и весёлую мальчишескую дерзость, как мог он не захотеть выиграть этот последний поединок и возглавить Гонку? И ещё… Ещё была Виолента. Когда я увидел, что и без того ярко-голубые глаза капитана только что не разбрасывают синие искры, то понял, что Кирк сейчас не помнит про мисс Ухуру. Что он видит только соперника и сделает всё, чтобы его сломить. И ни перед чем не остановится.

— Ничего нельзя сделать, мой лорд? — спросил Боунс, который тоже всё примечал и понимал. — Ведь они же друзья, чёрт меня побери со всеми потрохами! Нельзя их стравливать!

— Нельзя помешать госпоже Виоленте сделать так, как ей угодно, — сказал лорд Редегаар и приложился к кубку. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы она настолько вмешивалась в течение Церемонии. Впрочем, и элво к нам попадают не каждый год, — мрачно заключил он и сделал второй глоток. Мы с доктором переглянулись, и в его глазах я прочёл отражение собственной паники.

— Вот сидит госпожа моя, — звонко и радостно сказал Кирк, встав на одной половине площадки. — Чего бы только я ни сделал ради неё!

— Победи непобедимого, — подала голос Виолента. — Возглавь Гонку, мой волард, и я буду щедра. Начинайте!

— Не бывает непобедимых, госпожа моя, — сказал Кирк, раскручивая свой бич.

— Действительно, — согласился Спок, беря ахн-вун в одну руку.

— Так что я закопаю тебя в песок по самые острые ушки, — пообещал Кирк.

— Я принимаю твои будущие извинения, Джим, — сказал Спок. — Прими и ты мои.

***

И затем знаете, что он сделал? — Паша оглядел притихших слушателей.

— Ох, я знаю, знаю! — прошептала Штраубе. — Дальше было это вулканское боевое искусство.

— Suus Mahna****? — спросила новенькая энсин.

— Sha'mura*****, — ответил вместо Паши Хэнк Хэндорф, который тоже успел присоединиться к аудитории. — Суус Мана хороша, когда имеешь дело сразу с несколькими противниками, а тут были поединки.

— Неужели он согласился обучать оперативников? — спросил Паша, но Хэнк покачал головой:

— Вулканских детишек обучают с детства, когда они гибкие, как травинки, да ещё всю жизнь после упражняются. Мистер Спок показал нам несколько приёмов, но наши курсы в Академии для людей подходят больше. К тому же, тут важны спарринги, а мистер Спок… ну, как бы сказать… не любит это дело.

— Никто из вулканцев не любит «это дело», мы для них дурно пахнем, — беспощадно сказала энсин, которая знала о вулканцах так много. — Особенно после часа занятий в зале. Мистер Чехов, ну, дальше, дальше?

***

Дальше было так: они сблизились, и Кирк попытался зацепить Спока бичом, но вышло, что просто ударил по голени. Привадо фыркнул, он почему-то сразу невзлюбил капитана. Тогда Кирк бросил бесполезную штуку, и Спок тут же откинул в сторону ахн-вун. А затем, Хэнк не даст соврать, капитан попытался сойтись и провести приём, но мистер Спок стал ускользать, и сам не бил, и Кирку не давал возможности.

— Да что это за бой-то! — возмутился лорд Милис после пяти минут таких танцев, но Редегаар сказал ему:

— Тихо, брат мой, ты смотри и наслаждайся, наслаждайся…

И затем произошло неизбежное, мистер Спок улучил момент и провёл нервный захват. Он уложил капитана на песок, бережно придержав под лопатками. Кирк будто уснул и открыл глаза только через несколько минут.

— Ну ладно, — проворчал Боунс. — По крайней мере, целы. Это всё, господин? Схваток больше не будет? Мне пойти бы, у меня два волара на диете, надо проследить.

— Никто не уйдёт, эрд, пока госпожа не объявит Церемонию завершённой. Стой смирно.

Что-то испортило настроение Редегаара, какая-то мысль точила его. Я глядел то на его понурую макушку, то на Виоленту, и ждал неприятностей. Конечно, могло быть и так, что Редегаар просто дико ревновал Виоленту к Споку, но что-то мне подсказывало — дело не в этом. Есть что-то ещё.

Мистер Спок остался теперь на площадке в одиночестве. Ахн-вун он подобрал и снова обмотал вокруг торса. Паж с его штандартом застыл впереди остальных пажей.

Толпа чего-то ждала, и мы с Боунсом переглянулись и в недоумении пожали плечами: не знали ни тот, ни другой. Ведь мы впервые присутствовали на Церемонии.

А оказалось, что предстояла самая красивая часть: из загона вывели одного за другим восемь воларов, которым предстояло участвовать в Гонке. Воларды приосанились, и даже ушибленный эрд лорда Борка поднялся, и лицо его посветлело.

Толпа благоговейно наблюдала, как грумы вели драконов, крупных, молодых, с мощной грудью, с обширными крыльями, с высокими гребнями, с яркими яростными глазами. Самым первым шёл серый горный волар Бéрген, победитель семи предыдущих Гонок. Паж с красным штандартом Редегаара сопровождал его. За Бергеном вели красновато-рыжего песчаного дракона, и гордо шёл паж с синим штандартом. Кирк, уже пришедший в себя, смотрел во все глаза на предназначенного ему дракона, и весь светился.

— Это мне, госпожа моя? — не веря глазам, спросил он и застенчиво улыбнулся, а когда капитан так улыбается, кажется, что второе солнце взошло… ну, или зажгли дополнительную лампу. И Виолента не удержалась от ответной улыбки:

— Ты храбро сражался, мой старший наездник. За это я даю тебе Бизарру, и она хороша! Кто знает, возможно, она понесёт на себе победителя.

Перед нами прошли волары и пажи всех лордов-участников, даже лесной Юрг покойного Уллена. Порядок, определившийся на Церемонии, соблюдался строго… за одним важным исключением. Мистер Спок, кто должен был возглавить парад или, по меньшей мере, идти за Привадо, победителем прошлых лет, так и стоял неприкаянный. Впрочем, ничто в нём не выдавало растерянности. Он стоял, заложив руки за спину и широко расставив ноги, и вид у него был такой, словно он готов простоять так несколько дней без усталости.

***

— Между нами говоря, так оно и есть, — вставил Кекс. — Вот однажды стою я на дежурстве в десанте…

— Мистер Хэндорф! — завопило сразу несколько голосов, и Хэнк приподнял руки, ухмыляясь:

— Ладно, ладно, потом расскажу.

***

…И когда парад воларов завершился, и все они встали рядом со своими наездниками, я ждал, что Юрга подведут к Споку, и успел подумать: надо же, как хорошо всё складывается… Но поспешил.

— Уведите Юрга! — сказала Виолента, и грум, поклонившись, повёл волара в загон.

— Но отчего же не дать Юрга анаграсаару?! — вдруг всем корпусом повернулся к Виоленте Редегаар, и я понял, что его точило. Это ведь он подал госпоже мысль втянуть Спока в Гонку, где тот мог погибнуть, и теперь его совесть требовала по меньшей мере обеспечить вулканца хорошим зверем.

— Не будь слабым, мой храбрый лорд, — сказала Виолента. — Всё уже решено, и я не отступлюсь.

— О чём она? — едва слышно спросил у меня Боунс, но я ничего не знал. Мы все чувствовали, что происходит что-то странное, толпа затаила дыхание, даже шумный ребёнок молчал. И в этой тишине Виолента произнесла:

— Я выполняю свои обещания, элво. Я обещала тебе волара. Вот твой волар.

И из загона вывели восьмого дракона. Редегаар открыл было рот, но покачал головой и молча сгорбился в своём кресле.

Восьмой дракон когда-то тоже был сильным и быстрым. Наверное. С тех пор прошло лет триста, потому что по нему видно было, насколько он стар. Пятна на нём почти выцвели, и волар стал цвета камня. Даже шипы гребня потускнели и, необычно высокие, отросшие за долгие годы, заваливались на сторону. У молодых воларов гребень торчал строго вверх… А лапы! Некрасивые наросты изуродовали когти волара, и они потеряли остроту и безупречную форму. Лапы искривились и ступали нерешительно, а крылья и хвост жалко волочились по песку. Я не удивился бы, если бы пасть его оказалась беззубой. Но нет, он открыл её, и зубов было много, но жёлтых, не тех белоснежных кинжалов, которыми оскаливались остальные волары. Старик попытался пыхнуть дымом, но подавился и закашлялся. В толпе тихо засмеялись, и Виолента не сказала ни слова, только усмехнулась уголком рта. Волар потряс головой, не открывая глаз, и кто-то крикнул:

— Да он спит на ходу! — И публика разразилась диким хохотом с полной свободой. Только наездники не смеялись, а переглядывались и роптали, пока Кирк не сказал:

— Это ошибка, что вы, не видите? Грум привёл не того волара…

— Да уж куда там, — сказал мрачный Боунс. — Она это нарочно сделала, правда, господин мой? Уж дедушку бы не трогала…

— Помолчи, — буркнул Редегаар, чьё настроение падало на глазах.

— Это ошибка, — крикнул Кирк. — Он же старый…

— Это ты — ошибка, — сказал ему Привадо и распустил бич.

— Ну? — сказал Кирк, и его глаза нехорошо сузились. — И что ты сделаешь, неудачник? Проиграл схватку, а теперь вздумал кулаками помахать?

— Моя-то схватка впереди, и уж её я не проиграю, — сказал Привадо. — А ты, наглый чужак, бича не державший, на что ты надеешься?

— Я тебе после расскажу, — пообещал Кирк. — Когда оставлю тебя далеко позади и выиграю Гонку на своей рыжей красотке! А ты, похоже, надеешься на то, что Споку достался никуда не годный старичок, которого Гонка и угробит!

— Мне не нужна фора! — воскликнул задетый Привадо. — Видят боги, я хочу честного состязания! Пусть госпожа Виолента даст элво лучшего волара, и вы увидите!

— Не увидим, — ведьма поднялась, и смех умолк. — Это и есть лучший волар для анаграсаара. Понятно? Он полетит либо на нём, либо не полетит вообще. Не ворчать, воларды! Не смейте мне тут выказывать недовольство! Ничего с этим воларом не сделается! Ещё не поздно отказаться, анаграсаар, — предложила Виолента. — Я не назову тебя трусом, ты хорошо сражался. Теперь этот волар до самой Гонки твой.

— Благодарю, госпожа Виолента, — подал голос Спок, и старик-дракон поднял голову, выпустил из ноздрей два облачка дыма и впервые открыл глаза.

Белые глаза. Бедолага был полностью слеп.

* **Стой!** (вулк.)  
** **Моя цель. Жди, Спок. Управляй эмоциями. Управляй** (вулк.).  
*** Жди, моя Нийота. Мой драгоценный камень (вулк.).  
**** **Suus mahna** — одна из форм древних боевых искусств Вулкана. В сценарии фильма Star Trek AOS Спок должен был использовать Suus Mahna, чтобы победить ромуланский экипаж «Нарады», но в конечном итоге единоборства заменили перестрелкой. Но это сохранилось в новеллизации фильма, когда, наблюдая, как Спок победил пятерых ромуланцев, нейтрализовав сначала сильнейшего, затем второго по силе и так далее, Кирк удивляется, что Спок даже борется логически.  
***** **Sha'mura** — древнее боевое искусство вулканцев, которое практикует, например, Т'Пол в сериале «Энтерпрайз».


	12. Глава 12. Вечер петры. Отра – день отдохновения перед Гонкой.

— Вот чёрт, — потерянно сказал Боунс.

Все смешки прекратились, и мы молча смотрели, как мистер Спок подошёл к своему дракону, встал перед ним и положил ладонь ему на грудь. Он проделывал уже такое — с Азулой госпожи, наводил мостик контакта, и старик, помедлив, спокойно прилёг рядом с ним, укрывшись крыльями.

— Теперь дай ему имя, — сказала Виолента, чем-то недовольная. — Без имени волар в Гонке не участвует.

Я боялся, что в толпе начнут выкрикивать оскорбления и предлагать глупые прозвища, но эрды молчали, и воларды смотрели серьёзно, и я вспомнил, что наречение дракона — важная вещь в этом мире, и никто не имеет права мешать.

— У этого волара уже есть имя, но он получил его так давно, что не помнит, — медленно сказал Спок, глядя на дряхлого дракона с почтением, которого так недоставало Виоленте. — Поэтому я нарекаю его Таурик. Нет, О’Таурик. Так будет правильно.

— О’Таурик? — с удивлением переспросила Виолента. — Что это значит? Это хорошее имя для волара?

***

— Ух… — сказала незнакомая Чехову энсин, и пояснила: — Вулканцы прибавляют -о-, когда обращаются к кому-то очень уважаемому.

— Что ж, видно, Таурик и был когда-то очень уважаемым, — согласился Павел.

***

— Это значит удивительный, — ответил мистер Спок. — Потрясающий.

— Н-ну, — с сомнением согласилась Виолента, — за такое имя старик не будет в обиде. Если он его примет.

И после этого герольды громко назвали все пары волардов и воларов по Порядку, который определился в этот день, чему мы и были свидетелями.

Воларов увели в загоны, лорды и госпожа Виолента отправились в роскошный Зал трапез между Башнями. Кирка и других волардов Сванта с почтением пригласила в трапезную при кухне, толпа эрдов-горожан разошлась и стала спускаться в город под замком, негромко обсуждая праздник. Церемония завершилась.

Остались только мистер Спок и его волар, но и они, когда на площадку начали возвращать глыбы, кожаные мячи и перекладины для драконьих игр, поднялись и медленно отправились на Малый Волариум.

И весь остаток этого долгого дня я видел их в самом углу Волариума, вдали от возобновившегося строительства и от выгулов, на открытой площадке без ограждения, на скале, ровной, как стол, обрывавшейся круто вниз. Наверное, отсюда удобно было взлетать. Но первый офицер и его волар не улетали. Они сидели на краю площадки, Спок свесил ноги с обрыва и глядел вдаль, а его дракон дремал, держа голову высоко, и опустив вниз кисти передних лап, как дед, свесивший между коленей усталые руки.

Я был потрясён всей Церемонией и особенно её финалом. Слепые глаза волара не выходили у меня из головы, и первым делом, когда господа удалились в Зал трапез — где Виолента велела мне быть! — спросил у доктора:

— Доктор Маккой! А вы могли бы полечить Таурику глаза?

— На «Энтерпрайз»? Легко! Но тут, в этом средневековье… — Боунс махнул рукой. — А ты всё не успокоишься никак, Паша? Опять кого-то хочешь полечить? То Сванта, то Таурик… Ты специализацией не ошибся, случайно? Так ещё не поздно поправить! Вон Саманта…

— Доктор! Я только на минуточку сбегаю и вернусь! И вы всё поймёте!

— Ты издеваешься, мальчишка? — Боунс рассердился. — Мне делать нечего, как по-твоему? Стоять тут и дожидаться не пойми чего?

— И то правда! — сообразил я. Не буду же я передавать полевой набор прямо тут, у всех на глазах? Не хватало, чтобы Виолента пронюхала. Мы теперь знали, что её отсутствие не означает, что мы в безопасности. Она может обедать в Зале трапез, а сама возьмёт и скажет: «Павел мой!» — а я такой на Волариуме передаю контрабанду! Я даже головой покрутил, когда это представил.

— Пойдём вместе, доктор! Я пока ничего не могу рассказать, и вообще вдруг его там нет, но если есть, вы будете рады, ручаюсь!

Маккой посмотрел на меня с сомнением, и я молитвенно сложил руки и повторил:

— Ручаюсь, чем хотите!

— Шарады твои разгадывать, Павел, нашёл же ты время… Ладно, пять минут, — и доктор последовал за мной по этажу слуг.

— Ну? И что? — нетерпеливо спросил он, стоя у двери кладовки и наблюдая, как я роюсь в тряпках.

— Сейчас, секунду… есть! — я вытащил из ранца заветный набор первой помощи, забросал ранец тряпьём, как прежде, и спустился к Боунсу довольный.

— Вот, доктор… посмотрите, есть тут что-нибудь для Таурика?

— Это… — реакция доктора Маккоя превзошла все мои ожидания. — Это же…

Он схватил полевую аптечку и принялся жадно и аккуратно перебирать, пока я стоял рядом и следил за коридором.

— Корофизин — о-о-о! — бормотал доктор, напоминая свихнувшегося Плюшкина, потерявшего главный ключ в своей связке и вдруг нашедшего его. — Риталин — осанна! И… и… О-о!!! Паша! — воскликнул он. — Святой Пантелеймон, спасены! Ты понимаешь, что ты мне сейчас дал?

— Дюжину доз меторапана? — предположил я, глядя, как он трясёт перед моим носом двумя гипоспреями и упаковкой ампул.

— И это тоже! — он прижал аптечку к груди, наклонил голову к плечу и посмотрел на меня так, что я почувствовал себя внезапно произведённым в адмиралы.

— Таурик будет видеть? — робко спросил я, глядя на него, как на волшебника.

Посветлевшее было широкое лицо доктора снова стало печальным.

— Я бы рад, Павлик, — сказал он. — Но это простой полевой набор, ты же знаешь, его назначение — всего лишь помочь десантнику протянуть до момента транспортации. Офтальмопрепаратов тут нет… мне очень жаль.

— И мне, — сказал я упавшим голосом. — Как же он полетит, слепой?

— Да полетит ли он вообще… — доктор махнул рукой и пошёл по коридору в ту сторону, откуда слышался драконий рёв. А я поднялся на третий этаж и следующие два часа прислуживал за столом Виоленте и Редегаару.

Затем я помогал переезжать Боунсу с его воларьим детским садом — а Спок с Тауриком всё сидели. Уже в сумерках я вместе с грумами кормил и чистил драконов специальными щётками, а когда подошёл на минуточку к Споку, то увидел, что Таурик лежит на скале, вытянувшись во всю длину. Мистер Спок не глядел больше на След и равнину, а закрыл глаза и будто спал — если бы не прямая спина, за которую Боунс иногда дразнил его. Если бы не правая рука, обнимавшая голову старого волара, и если бы не ладонь, лежащая на драконьей щеке. Я подошёл, чтобы позвать Спока поесть, но увидел всё это и тихо удалился.

—Молодец, — сказала энсин, и Павел пожал плечами:

— Да в чём же молодец… Мы все за столько лет, проведённых вместе, знали, когда мистер Спок уходит в медитацию. И знали, что не спать несколько дней и не поесть — для вулканцев нипочём.

***

Мистера Спока никто не трогал, даже эрды, которые понятия не имели о вулканских медитациях, но имели уважение к стремлению наездника поближе узнать своего волара. К тому же оказалось, что слепой волар без имени жил при замке с самых первых камней, и хотя не приносил никакой пользы, а только ел и спал, но был защищён общим благоговением перед древними богами. В семье Виоленты он переходил от наследника к наследнику, как реликвия или талисман. Его называли «Слепой старик», но это, конечно, не могло считаться настоящим именем Гоночного волара.

Поступок Виоленты не обсуждали и не осуждали: просто не могли усомниться в её мудрости и безупречной прекрасности. Но воларды других лордов не думали об этом ничего хорошего, посматривали на пару на обрыве мрачно и ещё мрачнее — на Южную башню, где в Умкулариуме резвились Виолента и пьяные лорды. И молчали из опасения разделить жуткую судьбу лорда Уллена. Или отправиться в Пасть.

Пасть эта не давала мне покоя. Я довольно быстро понял, что она расположена ниже Замка, туда, к хвосту горы-дракона. Тропинка вела к ней, но эрды даже не смотрели в ту сторону. Что ж, я туда прогулялся и обнаружил Пасть по жуткой сладковато-гнилостной вони, которая задолго предупредила меня, что я близок к цели. Конечно, я шёл с факелом, и конечно, был сверхосторожен, помня про каких-то необыкновенных пчёл. Пчёлы мне не попались, а Пасть оказалась узкой трещиной в скале, ведущей на много-много футов вниз. Там темно было, в Пасти, и я не решился бросить камешек, чтобы определить глубину до дна трещины. Много, чего уж. И там живут пчёлы? И они делают какой-то потрясающий мёд? Интересно. Но больше разузнать мне не удалось. Кое-какая идея начала формироваться в голове, но сейчас было не время отвлекаться.

В последний раз в этот день я подходил к ним ночью. Я хотел рассказать мистеру Споку, что карантин почти готов, а детский сад уже населён драконьей малышнёй, и что я давно не видел доктора таким довольным. Что хромуле Парсу стало лучше, и уже намного лучше песчаному Нагру, которого покойный Уллен едва не покалечил. Что доктор нарисовал для Эбогена старинные земные костыли, а местный столяр их воспроизвёл из крепкого дерева. И что Кирк сделал Эбогена своим старшим помощником, поручив ему надзирать за продолжением строительства. Сам же не расстаётся с рыжей Бизаррой, чистит и холит её и что-то шепчет ей в изящное ухо. Что госпожа Виолента вознаградила его за отличные бои на Церемонии и пригласила этой ночью согреть её постель. Что я буду ночевать этой ночью в прихожей старой Сванты, и если мистер Спок хочет…

Мистер Спок ничего не хотел. Вопрос ночлега мистер Спок решил, не сходя с места. Теперь он спал возле левого бока Таурика, укрытый его кожистым крылищем, а дракон бодрствовал, чутко поводя ушами и держа открытыми свои жуткие белые глаза.

— Я ухожу, О’Таурик, — сказал я тихо, когда он повернул ко мне большую рогатую голову. — Спокойной ночи.

Глупо, я знаю. Или не глупо…

***

— Ничего не глупо, — сказала энсин, а Штраубе добавила:

— Животные, они всё понимают.

***

Этой ночью мы с Хэнком спали на полу в прихожей Сванты, на толстых домотканых половиках из какой-то грубой, но тёплой шерсти. О, моя одежда и особенно одежда Виоленты и мистера Спока были сшиты из шерсти совсем другого качества.

Сванта занимала две комнаты на втором этаже замка, поблизости от двери в северную башню, где располагались покои её госпожи. Ну, вы помните.

Сванта действительно спала беспокойно, вздыхала и ворочалась, а посреди ночи разбудила нас тихим стоном:

— Боги милостивые, да когда же это кончится, да за что ж мне эта боль!

— Пиу! — то ли взвизгнул, то ли свистнул кто-то, и Сванта зашипела:

— А ну цыть! Ты ещё тут!

«С кем это она? Наверное, птица… Всем надо, чтобы их кто-нибудь любил», — подумал я. И твёрдо решил добраться до пчёл и добыть мёд, во что бы то ни стало.

***

И наступила отра. На Земле этот день был воскресеньем, и люди и гости Терры проводили его за самыми приятными занятиями, которые только сумело придумать человечество. Здесь же, накануне Гонки, это был напряжённый день, полный труда, волнения и соперничества.

Волариум заполонили чужие наездники со своими драконами, лично кормили и чистили их, полировали им когти и баловали вкусными камешками. Эрд лорда Борка, покинувший церемонию, держась за живот, после визита к доктору Маккою волшебным образом распрямился и тоже был здесь. В питомцах у него оказался озорной лесной дракончик, едва вошедший в пору зрелости. Он стащил у воларда бич, зажал его в зубах и бегал от своего наездника по всему Волариуму, размахивая хвостом то ли для баланса, то ли от удовольствия. Под общий хохот он взлетел на дерево, взъерошил чешую и прикинулся листьями. И тогда эрд, довольный общим вниманием, достал из кармана плетёный мячик и задумчиво подкинул его в воздух. Лесной моргнул, тут же осыпался, подлетел и схватил мячик, уронив при этом бич из пасти.

— Отдай плетёнку, мальчик, ну? Отдай! — попросил эрд, подбирая бич и засовывая его за голенище сапога. Лесной покосился на него жёлтым весёлым глазом и вдруг бросил мяч под ноги эрду.

— Давай, Гоэд! Брось подальше! — крикнул кто-то, и волард засмеялся и кинул мяч сильно и высоко. Лесной стартовал мгновенно и взмыл в небо, как небольшой вулканский шаттл, только не багровый, а зелёный, но такой же вытянутый и стремительный, рассекающий воздух живым веретеном. Мы засмотрелись, и это был один из редких моментов, когда все расслабились.

Он тут же завершился. Привадо надумал полетать и направился к краю площадки. Я пошёл за ним и заметил, что и Кирк оглянулся и прекратил чесать под подбородком свою Бизарру. Как-то разом весь люд на Волариуме переместился влево, и мы все прекрасно слышали, как Привадо сказал мистеру Споку:

— Отойди, анаграсаар, мы хотим взлететь. Лучше бы ты отвёл своего слепого старика в загон, вы всем мешаете.

Серый Берген величественно приблизился и встал над плечом воларда. Контраст между дряхлым Тауриком и молодым воларом был убийственный. Мистер Спок поднялся и повернулся к Привадо, заложив руки за спину знакомым жестом. Но ответить он не успел.

— А что, Берген не умеет взлетать с площадки, как волар Гоэда? — спросил капитан, подходя и упираясь кулаками в бока. Взгляд у него стал ледяным. — Нам с Бизаррой эти ребята совершенно не мешают. А твоё самомнение шире Волариума, да, Привадо? Тесно тебе, не помещаешься?

— Кто это голос подал, Берген? — спросил у своего волара Привадо. — Чужой, не умеющий изъясняться без своего хитрого устройства?

— Надо же, а где «бича не державший»? — с вызовом ответил Кирк. — Я приготовился слышать это каждый день.

— Вот он, бича не державший, — пожал плечами Привадо и вдруг резко выхватил свой бич. Кирк пригнулся, готовый реагировать на удар, но Привадо и не подумал захватить капитана за ногу или руку. Он раскрутил бич в два плавных оборота, щёлкнул едва слышно и ювелирно попал самым кончиком по гарнитуре переводчика, закреплённой на ушной раковине капитана, как у всех нас. Крошечная капсула с микрофоном и преобразователем речи вылетела и упала на песок. Капитан мгновенно перекатился через плечо и попытался схватить гарнитуру, но новый удар бича подбросил её высоко в воздух, и Берген хладнокровно выпустил струю пламени и спалил гарнитуру, прежде чем мы опомнились. Толпа резко выдохнула, кто-то с восхищением сказал: «Ну Привадо, ну мастер!»

Все загомонили. Наездник Редегаара похлопал Бергена по шее и сказал:

— Волард и волар едины. Чужой никогда не достигнет такого согласия, с бичом или без него.

Лицо капитана напряглось. Вероятно, он понял отдельные слова, но овладел речью ещё недостаточно, чтобы обходиться без универсального переводчика. Но ему и не понадобилось говорить ни слова: изящная рыжая Бизарра подбежала к Бергену, зашипела, низко нагибая голову и раскрыв оба крыла во всю длину. Её хвост с грозным шипом угрожающе заходил из стороны в сторону. Народ подался назад, Берген отпрянул и тоже зашипел, но Бизарра без страха наступала на него, тесня к краю скалы, и я понял: если Берген только что растратил свой заряд, то песчаная волара могла пыхнуть пламенем в полную силу в любую секунду. Зловещие облачка из её ноздрей красноречиво говорили о том, как она рассержена, и Кирк, весь посветлев, крикнул на стандарте:

— Бог с ним, девочка, не ешь его!

Несколько человек в толпе засмеялись, и мистер Спок сказал Кирку:

— Мои поздравления, капитан, взаимопонимание с воларой у вас налажено.

— Не знаю, как так вышло, — улыбнулся капитан и погладил волару по гребешку на спине. — Мы и знакомы-то пару дней. Я всего лишь говорю ей, какая она красивая, умная, милая. Как я рад, что познакомился с ней.

— Ву-у! — прогудела волара, закрыла глаза и засунула нос ему под мышку.

— Смотрите, привязалась! — с удивлением и симпатией сказал Гоэд.

— Ты своей эрде тоже попробуй сказать, что она милая, красавица да умница, и будет тебе чудо! — проворчала Сванта. Похоже, старая управительница отлично понимала стандарт, столько лет имея дело с федералами и приставляя их к работам. — А вы что столпились, любопытные? — громко спросила она на языке Марка, оглядываясь. — Над чем смеётесь, дурни окаянные? Неужели не понимаете, что нет тут ничего смешного?

Она подошла к Привадо и сказала ему с неудовольствием:

— С ума ты сошёл, Привадо? Сам будешь объяснять госпоже, как так вышло, что её старший наездник утратил речь? Как он теперь строить будет? Или старую Сванту приставишь переводчиком? А ну как госпожа снова позовёт его греть постель, а он нем! Что же вы, мужчины, так умом коротки, дальше бича не видите? Ведь любимец он у неё, Привадо! А элво? Элво что тебе сделал? Тихий, грустный, и волар у него не чета твоему! Что неймётся тебе? И сидит он тебе не так, и не знаешь, чем бы ещё уесть! Загремишь ведь в Пасть из-за гонора, Привадо!

— Никто не скажет! — сказал волард, бледнея. — Верно? Или ты скажешь, старший наездник?

— Чего ему, Паша? — спросил Кирк.

— Он переживает, капитан, что вы нажалуетесь на него Виоленте.

— Скажи, пусть не волнуется, — сказал Кирк. — Мы не из таких.

— Скажите ему, капитан, сами, — сказал Спок и снял собственную гарнитуру. — Возьмите.

— Уверен? — спросил Кирк, прилаживая капсулу на место. — Вообще-то это выход, здорово. Спасибо, — и добавил уже на звучном языке Марка: — Хлипкие штуковины. Уронил, сам виноват. С волара что взять? Берген подумал, что с ним играют.

— Берген думал, что с ним играют, — медленно повторил Привадо.

— Ясное дело, — сказал Гоэд. — Пойдём, покидаем моему волару плетёнку.

И Гоэд направился обратно к загонам. Эрды потянулись за ним, и Сванта, молча поглядев на Спока, кивнула и хлопнула Хэнка по предплечью:

— Пойдём уж! Кухня без присмотра! А ты, господин старший наездник, имей в виду! Трапеза в два после полудня, уж как хочешь, а на тебе господский Зал. Дичь господам приготовлю, но охотничьи байки на тебе. Бери вот эрда Павла и трудитесь, чтобы госпожа была довольна.

И они ушли.

На скале остались только мы с Кирком и Бизаррой, Привадо с Бергеном и мистер Спок. Таурик не обращал никакого внимания на происходящее и дремал, прикрывшись крыльями.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь без переводчика? — спросил Кирк своего старшего помощника.

— Клянусь, я не хотел, чтобы анаграсаар остался без устройства! — воскликнул Привадо.

— Хотел-не хотел, а что получилось, то получилось, — устало и беззлобно сказал Кирк. — Так как, Спок?

— Я уверен, капитан, в том, что если бы здесь была Нийота, она с лёгкостью отдала бы вам свою гарнитуру. Это простой и красивый язык. Я уверен, что в основном освоил его и вполне способен объясниться.

— А с воларом, элво? — мрачно спросил Привадо. — С ним ты тоже способен объясниться?

— А с воларом, мистер Привадо, я уже объяснился. Сожалею, что помешал вам и спровоцировал этот инцидент.

— Ты спровоцировал?! — возмутился Кирк.

— Это неважно, — ответил Спок. — Всё, что происходит с нами, не так уж и важно, Джим. Главное, оставайтесь живы.

— Мы стараемся, но как же твой волар? Ведь он слеп!

— Но я́ вижу, — ответил мистер Спок. — И, как справедливо замечено, волард и волар едины. Мистер Привадо! Вы поможете мне правильно оседлать О’Таурика?

— Что… боги, да, я помогу! — сказал Привадо. Мистер Спок отвесил лёгкий поклон, благодаря, и пошёл к загонам. Таурик повернул голову, прислушался, поднялся и медленно отправился вслед за ним. Берген и Привадо сопровождали его, идя с той же черепашьей скоростью.

— Ну, что ж, лейтенант Чехов, — сказал мне капитан, глядя вслед всей процессии. — Пойдём принимать дичь.

И мы принимали у торговца дичь, крупных коричневых птиц, похожих на павлинов, но с длинными узкими хвостами, которые ни за что не смогли бы раскрыться веером. Затем Кирк отправил дичь на кухню и распоряжался в Зале трапез, пока птиц готовили. Он следил за сервировкой, и я понял истоки его уверенности в распоряжениях. Капитан воспроизводил обычную расстановку блюд и приборов на офицерских собраниях. Я живо подключился, и вместе мы изрядно помуштровали эрдов-слуг, которые ещё вчера брякали тарелки на стол как попало. Теперь они взирали на Кирка с почтением и слушались с полуслова. Наверное, стол в Зале трапез никогда ещё не выглядел таким представительным: господа, рассаживаясь, выглядели слегка ошарашенными. А уж когда Кирк впустил в Зал восемь эрдов-лакеев, с чистыми и отутюженными полосами холста, перекинутыми через одну руку, за столом наступила тишина. Госпожа выглядела не просто довольной — она сияла.

Как же Виолента была хороша! В аквамариновом узком платье, вышитом серебром и украшенном голубыми и красными самоцветами, с высокой причёской, из которой к концу трапезы выбилось несколько прядей... На неё хотелось смотреть и смотреть, и все эти взгляды мужчин — наше любование украдкой, или открытое восхищение Редегаара, Милиса и Арибуты — все они примечались ею и доставляли ей удовольствие. Виолента буквально купалась в общем восхищении.

Кирк стоял за её креслом, а я за креслом Редегаара. Мы с капитаном не прислуживали, только следили за происходящим с терпеливыми лицами, готовые к действию по первому слову госпожи. Столы ломились от мяса и зелени, но мы смотрели равнодушно: успели перехватить у Сванты до господской трапезы.

Господа ели и налегали на жёлтый напиток в больших кувшинах. Когда лорд Борк и господин Милис затянули «На быстром воларе тебя унесу в облака», а вокруг них запорхали крошечные разноцветные дракончики, Виолента решительно встала и пригласила драгоценных господ лордов в Умкулариум.

— Анаграсаар! — вдруг произнесла она и очертила ножом круг перед собой, прямо над разорённым столом. Очерченное пространство загустело, и мы увидели мистера Спока, который затягивал подпругу на Таурике. Рядом стоял маленький изящный Привадо и просовывал под подпругу пальцы, чтобы волар мог дышать. Таурик, изогнув шею, взирал на Спока и на седло на своей спине с непередаваемым изумлением.

— Ах ты бедолага! — слезливо произнёс пьяненький лорд Одаар. — Что это на тебя взгромоздили, ты и не знаешь! Куда эти злые эрды заставят тебя тащить свои старые косточки!

— Ай, дед, хватит ныть! — поморщилась Виолента и повернулась к Редегаару: — Вот как! Твой волард помогает сопернику, Редегаар?

— Я удивлён безмерно, госпожа моя, — ответил горный лорд, жадно наблюдая за происходящим у загонов. — Не скрою, удивлён приятно! Никак не ожидал найти в своём воларде столько великодушия!

— О, не спеши восхвалять его! — усмехнулась Виолента. — Привадо виноват, он чуть было не оставил моего старшего наездника без помощника, толкующего речь. На его счастье, элво отдал эрду Кирку своё устройство. Эрд Кирк! Когда ты собирался доложить мне об этом?

Кирк скосил на неё глаза с тем нечитаемым выражением, с каким мы все стояли на дежурстве у Флага Федерации. Это было самое скучное дежурство в Академии, и каждый, как мог, развлекал себя в долгие часы ничегонеделания. Например, Хэнк Хэндорф мысленно разбирал и собирал штурмовую винтовку или долбил Устав, Сулу повторял справочник-определитель растений — каждый раз для другой планеты, словом, кого что грело. Вид у всех при этом был вот такой — туповато-солдафонский. Сейчас капитан взирал на Виоленту с выражением «Не могу знать». К счастью, её голову занимала другая мысль, и она рассеянно отмахнулась и продолжила:

— Что ж, элво выбрал сам. Должно быть, его надежда совсем слаба, если он лишил себя даже возможности говорить с воларом. Так или иначе, мне это на руку, — добавила она и вдруг крикнула Споку: — Поднимись в Умкулариум, анаграсаар! Немедленно!

Спок, Привадо и дракон поглядели на нас.

— Могу я расседлать волара? — без удивления спросил Спок, и Виолента впервые услышала его голос, говорящий на её родном языке, без преобразователя речи. Искажение небольшое, и всё же оно было. Так, едва различаемый подголосок. Но когда он исчез, всё стало совсем настоящим. Мистер Спок звучал как житель Марка, и это было… ну, грустно. И странно. Виолента даже шею вытянула, ловя каждый звук. Для неё это много значило, наверное, что вулканец стал ещё немножко ближе.

— Я расседлаю, иди, — сказал Привадо. — Нельзя заставлять ждать госпожу.

И Спок погладил волара по шее и вышел из поля видимости.

Через несколько минут мы все собрались в Умкулариуме. Кроме нас, в комнату вошли нарядные девушки-эрды, призванные развлекать господ. Но бедняжкам большую часть этого вечера пришлось скромно стоять у стены. Сразу три лорда обступили кираро, уже знакомую нам жуткую туфельку, и запели, размахивая руками. Господин Милис долбил по костяным клавишам, извлекая чудеса диссонанса, но придерживаясь чёткого ритма. Мощи инструмента хватало, чтобы этот концерт слышали во всём замке, я уверен.

— Похоже, в господине Милисе пропал барабанщик, — тихо сказал я мистеру Споку, который подпирал стену рядом со мной и едва терпел эту какофонию.

— Скажи громко, эрд! — приказала Виолента, которая не разобрала слов, но увидела по губам, что я говорю.

— Я сказал, что господин Милис отлично держит ритм! — крикнул я. — И ещё у мистера Спока очень тонкий слух!

— Павел, оставьте, — сказал мистер Спок, но в его глазах я прочитал признательность.

— Тихо! — крикнула Виолента, и пьяный ор умолк. Дракончики плюхнулись на пол и исчезли. — Элво не выносит громкой музыки.

— Ах-ах-ах! — пророкотал Милис и взял такой мерзкий аккорд, что даже Виолента поморщилась. Лорды захохотали, и вокруг них снова закружились поднятые в воздух магией волары, цветные птички, рыбки и вполне настоящие кубки с элем.

— Как же на ней играть, — спросил я мистера Спока, — без чёрных клавиш? Я не представляю.

— Там двойная клавиатура, Павел, всё просто: нижняя для основных ступеней, верхняя — для производных. К счастью, нот по-прежнему семь. К сожалению, демпферы отсутствуют.

— Говори на языке Ведомых земель, элво, — сказала Виолента, подойдя к нам. — Если не хочешь, чтобы я отняла у Кирка твоё устройство, и не наказала его за глупый проступок Привадо. Забудь свою речь и повтори, что ты сейчас сказал, на моей.

И Спок повторил. Демпферы он, подумав, назвал гасителями.

— Чего нет в моей кираро? — переспросила Виолента. — Гасителей? Она безупречна, это лучший инструмент для праздника! Великое изобретение! Зачем кому-то может понадобиться гасить этот громкий яркий звук?!

Она в самом деле хотела знать. Виолента, при всей своей взбалмошности и самодурстве, была любопытной, как девчонка, и я сказал именно этой девчонке:

— А можно, я попробую? Правда, я умею играть только одну пьеску, но она очень подходит кираро. Будто для неё создана. Называется Собачий вальс.

— Собачий вальс?! — левая бровь мистера Спока поехала вверх. — Вы имеете в виду земных домашних животных?

Виолента, зорко следившая за разговором, посматривая то на меня, то на Спока, указала мне на кираро пальчиком:

— Иди, эрд! Угоди своей госпоже!

***

— Я умею играть этот вальс! — сказала Штраубе. — Только ты неправильно называешь его, Павел. Это Блошиный вальс, Flohwalzer, все его знают!

— Действительно, неправильно, — поддержал Сулу. — Все знают, что это Кошачий вальс.

— На самом деле вы все ошибаетесь, — подала голос и новенькая энсин. — Это пьеска «Фрикадельки убегают через забор», и вообще никакой не вальс. Если мы говорим об одном и том же, — и она напела: — Та-ра-ра, пум-пум!

— Та-ра-ра, пум-пум! — подхватили Павел, Сулу и Штраубе. И они допели эту пьеску до конца и рассмеялись. Два чопорных вулканца в длиннополых тёмных одеждах, не сговариваясь, изменили маршрут, по которому величаво направлялись, и миновали кафе.

— Эй, «Энтерпрайз»! — крикнул громоздкий лурианец в комбинезоне инженерной службы верфи. Он и его приятель только что отработали смену и вошли в кафе пропустить по стаканчику. — Вы чему радуетесь? Пуск ещё не скоро! Мы, считай, заново собираем!

— Да мы в курсе, — сказал Хэнк Хэндорф. — И что заново, и что не скоро. Наши вообще-то вместе с вами собирают, вдруг ты не заметил.

— Живы, вот и радуются, — тихо сказал своему товарищу другой лурианец, с такой же узкой головой, увенчивающей массивное туловище. — И ты бы радовался, если бы вернулся живым из такой переделки. Давай-ка выпьем за Королевскую семью и за то, чтобы мы поскорее вернулись домой. Чтобы я ещё хоть раз подписался под таким долгим контрактом — да никогда! Я так скучаю…

— Так что, Паша, сыграл? — улыбнулся Сулу.

***

Я, конечно, сыграл. И, конечно, вышло плохо: непривычно без чёрных клавиш, сами попробуйте! В первый раз у меня вышло совсем неуверенно, но лорды слушали, и выражение лиц у них было сложным. Но никто пока не крикнул: «Бросить его в кормушку!» и я, была не была, зашёл на второй вираж. Получилось получше. А в третий раз уже совсем недурно, и лорды принялись стучать кубками по деревянным подлокотникам — потому что, понимаете, они и сюда принесли тот жёлтый напиток, и эрд с кувшином едва успевал подливать. Девушки отделились от стены и подошли к господам. Стульев или кресел им не полагалось, но лорды усадили юных эрд себе на колени, а две девочки привычно уселись у ног господина Во и лорда Одаара.

Я взглянул на Виоленту — ей нравилось! Её детище громыхало на весь замок, и высоким гостям явно пришлась по душе нехитрая мелодия. Я посмотрел на мистера Спока. Он отошёл к узкому окну и что-то чертил углем на каменном подоконнике.

Виолента тоже заметила его невнимание и, ведомая любопытством, отправилась к вулканцу и выглянула из-за его плеча.

— Что это? — спросила она. Едва госпожа подошла к нему, я перестал играть и опустил руки на колени.

— А ещё ра-зок! А ещё ра-зок! — запел басом Милис и так точно, что все засмеялись. При каждом повторении он щекотал свою эрду, и она тоже принуждённо захихикала. Милис ссадил её с колен, поднялся и направился ко мне. Я немедленно уступил ему место.

Милис всё-таки был одарён: я показал ему только одну клавишу, с которой нужно было начинать, и он практически один в один воспроизвёл мелодию. Когда он остановился, инструмент гудел ещё несколько секунд.

— После будет ещё разок, господин мой Милис, — сказала Виолента милостиво, — не удивлюсь, если ты придумаешь отличную песню! Как вам эль, достойные лорды? Крепкий и мягкий, верно?

— Неужели на меду? — с удивлением спросил Арибута, и Виолента кивнула:

— Только так и не иначе! Это стоило мне трёх слуг, но зато теперь у нас приличный запас. Эрд, следи, чтобы кубки моих гостей не пустели! Порасторопнее! …Так что это, элво?

— Возможность, госпожа Виолента, — ответил Спок, тщательно вытирая пальцы о чёрную ткань рукава. — Этот механизм лежит в основе инструмента, подобного кираро, на родной планете Павла и Кирка.

— На планете твоей матери, — уточнила Виолента.

— Верно.

Госпожа шагнула к подоконнику и посмотрела на схематичный рисунок. Я тоже приблизился. Конечно, мистер Спок не изобразил механику пианино во всей сложности, но я узнал клавишу, молоточек и демпфер, который он обозначил дополнительно крестом. Он хотел привлечь её внимание и привлёк.

— Ну, и что это? — недовольно спросила она.

— Я не имею представления об устройстве кираро. Прежде всего, скажи, есть ли сходство?

Она поглядела на него, закусив губу, и признала:

— Не понимаю, как ты догадался, но в кираро есть жилы. И маленькие молоты. Ты намекаешь, что кираро будет звучать лучше, если между ними появятся эти твои гасители?

— Кусочки сукна, например. Звук станет тише, глуше и благороднее. Прикажи сделать это, и я покажу, на что способна кираро.

— Ну что ж, — сказала она. — В приказаниях нет нужды, я сделаю сама. И немедленно.

И она подняла руки и повела ими в сторону кираро без своей обычной резкости. Ракушка, всё ещё дребезжащая от музицирования Милиса, вдруг умолкла.

— Теперь иди и покажи мне, — сказала Виолента. — Господин Милис, уступи ему.

И, поскольку грузный и пьяный господин Милис не спешил, она прикрикнула:

— Побыстрее, не зли меня!


	13. Глава 13. Отра. Первый вальс Виоленты

Милис неловко заворочался в объятиях кресла, и его эрда и лорд Борк помогли ему встать. Господа отошли от кираро и умостились в своих креслах. Эрд снова обошёл их со своим кувшином.

Мистер Спок приблизился к кираро и, не садясь, взял аккорд. Ну, что вам сказать… Да. Кираро зазвучала совсем по-другому. И мистер Спок сделал знаете что? Он поиграл беззвучно, пробуя, успевают ли кисти рук перемещаться с верхней клавиатуры на нижнюю, и Виолента так и ела его взглядом, но не вмешивалась и не требовала, чтобы он поспешил. Затем он сел и начал играть.

Я знал эту вещь, это был известный вальс, но старший помощник исполнял его медленнее, чем полагалось. Я надеялся, что он разыграется, как разыгрался я, и не ошибся.

Будем честными, пальцы мистера Спока никто не назвал бы пальцами пианиста: крепкие, сильные, на широкой ладони, по виду они могли принадлежать скорее инженеру или офицеру службы безопасности. Но мы все знали, какие они ловкие и точные. По скорости работы с сенсорными экранами мистера Спока превосходил только мистер Лумис. Но сампар пользовался всеми четырьмя руками. Вот чьи пальцы любой назвал бы пальцами пианиста – длинные, тонкие, паучьи — но мистер Лумис не играл на пианино. Он предпочитал сампарскую свирель, но это к делу не относится. Сейчас, видя, как быстро пальцы мистера Спока бегают по клавишам и как точно бьют по ним, обрушивая на нас россыпь серебристых переливчатых нот, я думал: вот правду говорят о вулканцах, что они музыкальны, как ни одна другая из известных рас. У них даже письменность похожа на вязь из нотных ключей.

В этом вальсе было много нот на верхней клавиатуре, и мне исполнение казалось безупречным, но лицо мистера Спока не выглядело удовлетворённым ни в малейшей степени. Он был сосредоточен, будто решал сложную задачу — я знаю, о чём говорю, много раз видел его таким. Каждый раз, как Адмиралтейство пересылало нам новое закодированное сообщение клингонов или ромуланцев, мы сидели с ним ночью и искали ключи. Иногда и мисс Ухура приходила помогать, если оказывалось, что мистер Спок не силён в каком-нибудь шестом денобуланском диалекте, а мы подозревали, что код построен как раз на его основе. Мисс Ухура слышала такое, что не воспринимал иной раз даже тончайший вулканский слух. Или звук воспринимался, но не узнавался, невозможно же знать всё, а Нийота достраивала целое из каких-то добытых нами обрывков частностей.

***

— Или он притворялся, что не слышит, чтобы был повод её позвать, — засмеялась новенькая энсин.

— Думаете, ему нужен был особый повод? — Чехов улыбнулся и вернулся к рассказу. — А потом мы все вместе пили вулканский чай и разговаривали почти до утра. С ними было жутко интересно. Некоторые считали мистера Спока скучноватым, занудным, но это те, кто плохо его знал. Кто бывал к нему поближе и мог наслаждаться вот такими ночными разговорами — или ночными дежурствами на мостике — тот быстро научился бы различать малейшие нюансы его настроения. Его юмор, ироничный и тонкий, мне казался замечательным. И мисс Ухуре тоже, иногда мы с ней заливались от хохота как сумасшедшие. Вы спрóсите, а как же утренняя смена? Так вот, капитан всегда шёл нам навстречу и давал отсыпной после расшифровки. Мистер Спок пытался возражать, но у мисс Ухуры были свои аргументы, и, видимо, очень веские.

— Ну ладно, Пашенька, — говорила она мне по-русски, — уже поздно, пора спать. До завтра, дружочек.

И я понимал, что пора и честь знать.  
Я ужасно любил эти ночи. И мисс Ухура… как же мне её не хватало! Где она сейчас, как она… Что она теперь такое? Посидим ли мы ещё втроём в каюте мистера Спока, натянем ли ромуланцам их высокомерные имперские носы?

***

…Словом, я хорошо знал это выражение, когда его глаза смотрят на что-то, а внутри гудят от напряжения все цепи. Похоже, не так-то просто было играть вальс на костях драконов. Он перекраивал Шопена на ходу, упрощая его, но не теряя мелодии (увы, в кираро было всего шестьдесят клавиш). Но мне нравилось то, что у него получалось. И я взглянул на лордов, чтобы убедиться, нравится ли им.

Они никогда не слышали ничего подобного. Притихли, как дети, а у лорда Одаара, и так растроганного видом дряхлого Таурика, по впалым тёмным щекам катились слёзы, и я вспомнил свои обязанности и подошёл к нему с лакейским холстом.

— Да, — прошептал он, утираясь, — благодарю, юный эрд. Как бы я хотел, чтобы леди Одаар могла послушать это. Она была такая нежная. Она бы поняла, как это… необычно. И как красиво.

Тут Спок остановился и опустил руки на колени.

— Приношу мои искренние извинения, — сказал он, грустно глядя на клавиши. — Этот вальс заслуживает намного более умелого исполнения.

Господин Милис хлопнул по подлокотникам обеими мясистыми ладонями и воскликнул:

— Мне больше понравилась игра мальчишки! Весёлая музыка, под неё хочется плясать!

— Подожди, господин Милис, — сказала Виолента напряжённо, и я насторожился: как она поступит, если ей не понравилось? Хотя не может такого быть. Им Собачий вальс пришёлся по сердцу, а тут была настоящая музыка. Вот Одаар же понял. — Ты сказал — вальс?

— Вальс. Музыка, созданная, чтобы танцевать.

— Попляшем! — крикнул Милис, стукнув пустым кубком по подлокотнику, и Виолента мгновенно вышла из себя и заорала на него, привстав и побелев от напряжения:

— Замолчи! Молчи! Или я превращу тебя во что-нибудь ужасное, да простят меня боги! Все молчите! Ни слова, лорды!

В Умкулариуме повисла недоумённая тишина. Я посмотрел на Редегаара: он был бледен под стать Виоленте и разглядывал содержимое своего кубка, покручивая его в руках.

— Покажи мне, анаграсаар! — тихо потребовала Виолента, поднимаясь. — Покажи, как танцуют под эту музыку. И, может быть, я отдам тебе кулон на весь этот вечер.

Спок поднялся быстрее, чем я привык. Сказать «вскочил» было бы вернее. Напряжение буквально зазвенело в воздухе.

— Я не торгуюсь! — сказал он. — Я верну себе свою женщину завтра с полным правом и без всяких сделок!

— Вот как! — крикнула Виолента, топнув, и он, осекшись, устало прикрыл веки и добавил:

— Я покажу тебе, как танцуют вальс, без всяких условий.

— То-то же! — жёстко подвела черту Виолента и подошла к нему, задрав подбородок и глядя ему в лицо снизу вверх. — Начинай.

Это напряжение необходимо было разрядить, и я высунулся:

— Госпожа моя, я не умею играть этот вальс! Кто же будет играть, если мистер Спок станет тебе показывать?

— Это не препятствие, верно, анаграсаар? Ты веришь, что я способна заставить мою кираро повторить твою музыку?

— Верю, — сказал мистер Спок, и Виолента улыбнулась.

— В твоей покладистости я тоже нахожу удовольствие. Я думала, что ты по нраву мне строптивым, но в этой покорности есть тонкое наслаждение. Мы поищем повсюду, — кивнула она, и Редегаар помрачнел ещё больше.

— В вальсе ведёт мужчина, — сообщил мистер Спок, шевельнув бровью, и я с удивлением различил нотку злорадства, которую он не потрудился скрыть. — Способна ты найти удовольствие в подчинении?

— Я на такое способна, что ты и представить не можешь! — пообещала ему Виолента. — Начинай же!

Она взмахнула рукой, и кираро, монструозный инструмент на богом забытом Марке XIV, начал воспроизводить Шопена один в один, как это делал мистер Спок. Послушав первые такты, он кивнул и начал счёт.

— Раз-два-три… раз-два-три… Держать счёт — твоя основная задача. Теперь смотри и запоминай. Этого движения нам хватит, чтобы пройти один простой тур. Итак. На счёт раз ты шагаешь вперёд правой ногой. Два — более сложное движение, ты будто хочешь и левой ногой шагнуть вперёд, но вместо этого ты шагаешь ею в сторону и приставляешь к ней правую, чуть приподнимаясь. Три — опускаешься на полные стопы. Раз — шагаешь назад левой ногой, два — делаешь шаг правой ногой в сторону и приставляешь к ней левую, приподнимаясь. Три — опускаешься на полные стопы.

— У меня получается квадрат.

— Это основа. Твой партнёр делает те же движения, и вы друг другу не помешаете.

— Я запутаюсь в ногах!

— Конечно нет. Попробуем вместе, — он встал с нею рядом, и они повторили квадрат несколько раз. — И ещё раз… два-три… Раз-два-три. И последний раз.

Вот так за три минуты он научил её классическому правому повороту. Лорды молча пили и нервически прижимали к себе бедных девчонок. Все боялись издать хоть звук. Никто не хотел вывести госпожу из себя.

— Это просто! — возмутилась она, ища подвох.

— Просто и достаточно для начала, — тут мистер Спок коротко поклонился и протянул ей руку: — Я приглашаю госпожу на тур вальса.

И Виолента, способная превратить человека в камешек просто потому, что ей так захотелось, ведьма, убивающая легко и страшно, превратившая лорда Уллена в фарш у всех на глазах, вдруг смутилась, покраснела, как девчонка, и сделала глубокий реверанс. Девочка-эрда, сидящая у ног Одаара, ахнула от восхищения и тут же в ужасе закрыла себе рот обеими ладошками. Но госпоже было не до неё.

Мистер Спок вывел её на середину комнаты, подальше от кираро, которая выжидающе смолкла, не доиграв. Он слегка потянул Виоленту на себя, и она подалась всем телом вперёд, но её маленькая рука всё ещё была в его руке, и он установил дистанцию. Правую руку первый офицер заложил за спину, и Виолента робко и вопросительно подняла свою свободную левую руку, не зная, куда её положить. Ему на плечо? На пояс? На бок? Поскольку она следовала глазами за всеми целями, делая выбор, мистер Спок остановил её, и я готов поклясться, что кончики ушей у него позеленели.

— На плечо твоего партнёра, Виолента, было бы приемлемо. Но поскольку я офицер, то ношу иногда знаки различия на плечах, а класть руку на знак различия во время танца считается дурным тоном. Поэтому лучшим выбором будет…

Он деликатно присобрал в щепоть складку на подоле её платья и вручил ей. Глаза госпожи Виоленты заблестели.

— Мне нравится всё это, — прошептала она. — Начнём же.

Кираро заиграла совсем тихо, пока госпожа училась делать первые шаги — отнюдь не робкие, но всё же осмотрительные. Поскольку движения повторялись, она двигалась всё более уверенно, и кираро звучала всё громче. Наконец они закружились посреди комнаты с полной свободой, и я с удивлением заметил, что Виолента следует за мистером Споком с закрытыми глазами, вся отдаваясь танцу и ощущениям.

Лорд Борк, реже других прикладывавшийся к элю, тихо встал и поднял с пола свою эрду. Девушка немедленно вскинула руку ему на плечо, и они осторожно и тщательно воспроизвели в сторонке свой первый квадрат.

— Да-да, танцуйте, — сказала Виолента, и вскоре несколько неуклюжих пар принялись топтаться по углам. Только Одаар тихо гладил свою эрду по голове, да Милис, накачавшийся до нестояния, чуть не уронил свой кубок. К счастью, его эрда зорко следила за ним и подхватила кубок до того, как он загремел бы о каменный пол.

— Ловкая малютка, — крякнул Милис и подозвал эрда-виночерпия. Тот скользнул к нему и понятливо приподнял кувшин, но Милис качнул рыжей всклокоченной головой и сказал ему: — Нет, будет уж на сегодня. Того и гляди, натворю дел. Иди-ка лучше попляши с моей девчонкой.

Эрда Одаара проводила новую пару глазами, полными тоски и зависти.

— Ты тоже хотела бы потанцевать, дитя? — спросил старик-лорд, и служанка молча подняла к нему круглое восхищённое лицо. — Иди, девочка, потанцуй с эрдом Павлом. А мы с леди Одаар посмотрим.

И он погладил великолепный крупный лиловый камень, похожий на аметист, но с золотистыми искрами. Этот камень в форме кабошона висел у него на шее на ажурной серебряной цепи, и я припомнил, что и на Церемонии Определения Порядка старый лорд постоянно его поглаживал. Я решил обдумать попозже возможность того, что старик носит прах своей леди на груди, и молча вывел девочку вперёд.

Мы закружились среди господ, затем нам незаметно уступили место, и вскоре я обнаружил, что в центре остались только две пары — мистер Спок с Виолентой и наша.

***

— Будто мы снова оказались на офицерском балу три года назад, помните, тот нашумевший бал осенью 2260-го? Хэнк помнит, и Боунс, и капитан, и Анука Перес-Кавальдо — наша маркиза много могла бы рассказать, жалко, что у неё смена. И ты, Ильза, ты помнишь?

— Я никогда не забуду этот бал, — сказала Ильза Штраубе, штатный офицер-регистратор «Энтерпрайз». — Но ты, Пауль, не отвлекайся.

— А это к делу-то относится, — возразил Павел.

— На самом деле мистер Спок танцевал с Ухурой, да? — тихо спросила новенькая энсин, и Чехов благодарно кивнул, просияв глазами:

— Именно! Я было подумал: ну как он может танцевать с Виолентой?! И тут же себе ответил: а что ему делать? Как иначе-то? Отказать ей, разозлить её? Она отомстит Ухуре. Только рада будет найти повод сорвать на ней зло! И я ему посочувствовал — вот так пойдёшь и на унижение, и на что угодно, лишь бы выиграть время. Потом я пригляделся: нет, мистер Спок вовсе не выглядел униженным и несчастным. Он вёл так же невозмутимо и безошибочно, как тогда, в зале Вулканского посольства, но, боже мой, какая разница! С Ухуры он глаз не сводил, помните?

— Ещё бы, вы все на неё уставились, — засмеялась Ильза. — Она оказалась права насчёт того платья, выглядела как настоящая принцесса.

***

— А Виолента походила на королеву-мачеху, тёмная, красивая, опасная, как гюрза, — продолжил свой рассказ лейтенант Чехов. — Мистер Спок будто укачивал её в вальсе, и она не замечала, с каким отстранённым видом он смотрит поверх её головы, вспоминая в этот момент другой зал и совсем других танцоров. И другую партнёршу, милую ему, а не навязавшую ему себя так, что нельзя отказаться. И только я подумал: как хорошо, что Виолента не видит, не понимает! — она распахнула глаза. Присмотрелась, прислушалась к себе… и поняла! Что-то поняла в одну секунду, потому что резко остановилась, бросила — нет, швырнула приподнятый подол, выхватила у Спока свою руку, стиснула в кулак и шагнула назад. Кираро замолчала. Все остановились.

— А я-то думала…. — тихо сказала госпожа, сложив ладони чашечкой, так, будто просила благословения. Она поднесла «чашечку» к губам и всё смотрела и смотрела на вулканца поверх собственных пальцев. Говорить ей это не мешало, и уж точно помогало сдерживаться, иначе, боюсь, она разметала бы бедного мистера Спока по всем кормушкам сразу. — Я-то думала, что всё это — мне… Что ты смотришь на меня, любуешься мной, что это меня согревает твоё сердце… Что для меня весь этот свет и тепло, и счастье! А это ей?!

— Всё это ей, госпожа Виолента, — твёрдо сказал мистер Спок, и Редегаар быстро поднялся и направился к ним.

— Какая жестокость! — прошептала ведьма, неверяще глядя на него. — Заставить меня чувствовать то, что чувствует она — и отнять?

— Я не хотел этого, госпожа, — ответил Спок, — сожалею. Я должен был лучше держать щиты, но ситуация…

— Ситуация! — зарычала Виолента, и по полу от её ножек, обутых в парчовые туфельки, поскакали мелкие острые камешки. «Серебряное копытце», — подумал я и хихикнул, потому что я всегда смеюсь, когда перенервничаю…

— Мы помним, лейтенант, — вставила Штраубе.

— Она резко повернулась ко мне, и я разглядел, что глаза у неё никакие не чёрные, а тёмно-синие, как штормовое море, как грозовое небо, как Умкулариум, в котором вдруг погасли все свечи в канделябрах, и остался только лунный свет из стрельчатых окон. И тут же свет вспыхнул снова, а я обнаружил себя на полу. Комнату как подменили, она стала огромной, потолок взлетел высоко-высоко, и вдобавок стены и пол раскачивались, как гигантская люлька, и кружились из стороны в сторону. Я был очень пустой и очень металлический, по стенкам у меня перекатывалось лужица чего-то сладкого и пьянящего, а смотреть я мог только вперёд.

— Ты уверял, что он добрый! — прошипел сверху голос Виоленты. — Это, по-твоему, доброта? Это забота?

— Я контактный телепат, — терпеливо объяснил вулканец. — Мы соприкасались руками, и…

Я устремил взгляд влево и вверх, чтобы увидеть хоть что-нибудь, благо комната перестала наконец раскачиваться, и увидел. Госпожа Виолента приблизилась к мистеру Споку как-то вкрадчиво и пугающе и взяла его за обе руки. Она повернула их ладонями вверх, осмотрела и уставилась ему в лицо с видом довольно безумным. Я бы на его месте их отдёрнул. Камешки начали сыпаться уже и с потолка. Один упал рядом, отскочил от плиты и отрекошетил мне в бок, я звякнул. К счастью, в события наверху вмешался Редегаар.

— Виолента, он должен участвовать завтра в Гонке, ты помнишь? Он должен быть цел. Ты поклялась Даром, боги смотрят на тебя!

— Я не могу оставить безнаказанным такое унижение, — возразила Виолента, и мистер Спок вдруг дёрнулся так резко, что даже я, маленький серебряный кубок, ощутил, как больно она ему сделала.

— Виолента, Виолента, он не сможет лететь без рук! — повторял над плечом всадницы горный лорд. — Ты не сможешь исполнить свою клятву! Прости его сегодня, будь великодушна! Завтра после Гонки он станет твоим, и ты превратить его во что захочешь! Хотя, видят боги, он не стоит того, чтобы тратить на него твой великий Дар!

— Во что захочу, — мечтательно повторила Виолента и отпустила руки мистера Спока. Они упали так тяжко, как никогда не опускаются живые руки, и я увидел, что его кисти стали каменными. Спок согнул руки в локтях, перекрестил и поднял, прижав камни к груди.

— Так проведёшь эту ночь, анаграсаар. С рассветом руки вернутся. Они видят, наши боги, чего мне стоит сдерживать себя. Как мне трудно не отомстить за унижение! — воскликнула госпожа и вдруг подбежала ко мне и наподдала туфлей так, что я отлетел, ударился о стену и зазвенел за каблуком-опорой кираро. — И тебе также долгой и смешной ночи, Павел! Возвращайтесь в свои покои, лорды! Сегодня празднику конец. Но уж завтра настанет истинный праздник!

Она резко махнула рукой, и свечи погасли снова. Распахнулась дверь, и тонкий силуэт госпожи заслонил освещённый проём. Виолента ушла по галерее в свою башню, бросив гостей в темноте и недоумении.

— Ушла? — спросил лорд Арибута, и возле него появился свет — голубоватая призрачная птица, похожая на чайку. — Надо идти. Проводи меня, эрда.

— Да, господин Арибута, — тихо ответила служанка и в проёме появились ещё два силуэта.

— Пойдём, Милис, — сказал лорд Борк, и помог подняться грузному рыжему лорду. Тот захихикал, и вокруг него запорхали белые и алые дракончики. Они давали много света, но с координацией у них было так же плохо, как и у их создателя, и крошки то и дело сталкивались друг с другом и шлёпались на пол.

Наконец все лорды покинули Умкулариум, а я остался лежать на каменном полу и смотреть в направлении двери.

Все эти дни я задумывался о том, что чувствует мисс Ухура, превращённая в предмет. Теперь я знал это. Госпожа Виолента сказала, что люди-предметы ничего не чувствуют. Ложь это была! Всё враньё. Я чувствовал. Даже больше, чем мне бы хотелось. Видел, слышал и ощущал дикую боль в боку, по которому она меня пнула. Знал, что я красивый кубок из чернёного серебра, и что меня давно пора почистить. Что на изящном изгибе в моей нижней части есть царапинка. Что во мне осталась капля медового эля, и я вспомнил про Сванту, и как я хотел полечить её пальцы. Не полечу… Не смогу лечить, не смогу летать, никогда не сделаю ничего, что любил делать, пока был человеком. В меня будут наливать эль, чьи-то руки будут брать меня за ножку, опрокидывать в алчущие рты, пачкать, ронять, слуги будут чистить меня и ставить на полку — до следующей попойки. Нет больше навигатора Павла Чехова. Я посуда…

Меня одолело такое отчаяние, что, казалось, сошла бы вся чернь, но тут в темноте кто-то шевельнулся, подошёл ко мне и неловко поднял меня. Я совсем забыл про мистера Спока. Он поставил меня на верхнюю клавиатуру кираро и сел перед инструментом. Так мне его совсем не было видно. Хотя откуда ему было знать, что посуда смотрит не стенками и не ножкой, а донышком, и видит ровно столько, сколько умещается в её окружность. Так что я печально пялился в тёмный потолок, а голос мистера Спока говорил сбоку:

— Я виноват перед вами, Павел. Не удержал контроль, позволил себе увлечься, а расплачиваетесь вы. Нельзя было ослаблять контроль ни на миг. Виолента не просто взбалмошная женщина, она враг, она калечит моих друзей. Я допустил ошибку. Видит Сурак, как сильно я надеюсь, что это поправимо. Если завтра мне удастся победить, я верну вас обоих. Даю слово, Павел, что не остановлюсь, пока не использую все шансы, даже самый ничтожный. Почему мне кажется, что вы хотите, чтобы я взял вас в руки?

Вот уж не знаю, но я и в самом деле хотел, чтобы он снял меня с этой дурацкой туфли и, не знаю, утешил бы как-нибудь. Погладил по больной стенке, согрел…

— Я бы согрел вас, Павел, — грустно сказал мистер Спок, беря меня твёрдыми ладонями и прижимая к груди. — Но мы, вулканцы, недостаточно горячие. Какая ирония, — усмехнулся старший помощник, говоря так тихо, что человеческое ухо, вероятно, не разобрало бы ни слова. Мне кажется, он сам с собой говорил. А может, с мисс Ухурой. Потому что затем он добавил: — Ты оценила бы этот горький парадокс, Нийота. Я недостаточно горяч для человека и неприемлемо не хладнокровен для вулканца. Я ни то, ни другое! То, что должно было стать моими преимуществами, оборачивается недостатками в самые важные моменты. Я подвожу людей, которых люблю. Ничему не научился. Недостоин своего наследия.

И меня окатило такой волной отчаяния и горя, что, кажется, она выплеснулась за края, потекла по стенкам, и их начало разъедать, как от царской водки. Я мигом перестал грустить и начал бояться, что Спок сейчас растворит меня в своих эмоциях и даже не узнает об этом. Но он как будто ощутил толчок моего испуга, потому что охнул:

— Что я делаю? — Он прижал меня покрепче, и мне вдруг стало легче… спокойнее… и просто хорошо. Вдруг стало совсем не страшно, что я кубок, я не думал об этом больше, а будто поплыл в светлом и пустом пространстве, и рядом бежали маленькие смешные собачки… откуда здесь собачки? Это из твоей пьесы, Павел, посмотри, они симпатичные, людям нравятся собачки. У них чёрные носы, весёлые глаза и чуткие уши, забавно согнутые пополам. Когда ты снова станешь человеком, ты будешь вспоминать этих собачек и ровное тепло, и мягкий свет. Ничего ужасного, никакого отчаяния, только надежда и радость, что всё закончилось благополучно. У тебя не будет никаких кошмаров, только воспоминания о приключении. Это приключение. Всё будет хорошо.

И я смотрел снизу вверх на его подбородок с пробивающейся щетиной и на серебряные нити, которыми был вышит дракон на его груди, и купался в спокойствии и радости, что я не один, а с другом, и что всё будет хорошо.

Когда мистер Спок поставил меня обратно и поднялся с сиденья, я скосил на него взгляд и увидел его отчасти, тёмный силуэт в синем полумраке Умкулариума. Если бы я мог, то сказал бы ему, что он должен идти к Таурику и может не беспокоиться за меня, со мной всё будет в порядке! Даже если надо потерпеть. Подумаешь, кубок! Не кастрюля, в конце концов! Да Скотти обзавидуется, когда узнает, чем я был и что испытал. Какой вкусный эль в меня наливали, и какой ажурный на мне вычеканен волар. С обеих сторон, да. И цветок на ножке.

Видимо, прошло время, потому что я понял, что давно не слышу мистера Спока ни внутри себя, ни снаружи. Но спокойствие не покинуло меня. Какое-то время я улыбался в потолок и вспоминал собачек, а потом за дверью раздались уверенные шаги, и кто-то вступил в тёмный Умкулариум и принёс немного света.

Это оказался капитан! Ещё один мой друг пришёл искать меня, и я с нетерпением и радостью слушал, как он обходит комнату с факелом, ища меня на полу, что ли? Он чертыхался сквозь зубы и приговаривал:

— Да куда ж ты закатился… И надо вам было так злить госпожу! Мне-то что теперь делать? Хоть разорвись между вами и ею, вы совсем мне не помогаете! Один тут танцульки устраивает, выбешивает бедняжку, другой над этим хихикает! Нашли время оба, молодцы! Сидите теперь, один безрукий, другой безголовый! А если подумать, то безголовые оба! Боунс, иди сюда, помоги мне!

— Знаешь что, Джим! — А это уже наш Боунс пришёл, вот кого давно не слышали! Сейчас скажет: я доктор, а не… кто-нибудь! Хихик! — Я доктор, а не домушник, чтобы на стрёме тут у тебя стоять! У меня драконы болеют! Испепелина волнуется! Ну, куда он закатился-то?! Павел!

Я бы засмеялся, если б мог! И отозвался бы, но, понимаете, кубки-то не разговаривают!

— Да вот он, — с облегчением сказал капитан и подошёл ко мне. К нам с туфлей. Мы ещё больше разулыбались. Я бы подпрыгнул от радости, но, понимаете, у меня довольно тяжёлая ножка.

— Как ты её уговорил? — озабоченно спросил доктор, и у меня снова через края потекло. Наверное, это была благодарность. Они кого-то уговорили и пришли меня спасти!

— Не спрашивай, — вздохнул капитан. — Тебе хорошо, Боунс, тебя подарили, и ты ей не подчиняешься! Не должен изворачиваться между стремлением ей угодить и необходимостью вытаскивать ваши задницы! А вы как нарочно, ну как нарочно! Тихо, сейчас поколдую.

Поколдует? Мой капитан умеет колдовать?!

— Ты хорошо запомнил? — спросил Боунс. — Честно скажу, терапия столовых приборов — не мой конёк…

— Да ты что? — улыбнулся капитан, — а я думал, ты всемогущ. Воскрешаешь из мёртвых и всё такое… Именем госпожи Виоленты!

И я свалился на пол снова.


	14. Глава 14. Отра. Паша совершает глупость. Или подвиг

Я упал на пол, и бок пронзила такая кошмарная боль, что я взвизгнул, и слёзы потекли сами.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, дай посмотрю! — Боунс тут же опустился рядом на колени и отвёл полу моей куртки.

— Не трогайте! — вскрикнул я, закашлялся и заскулил.

— Паша, постарайся не кашлять! — быстро сказал доктор, а я ничего не видел, ослеп от боли и попытался отползти, но капитан придержал меня за плечо и сказал:

— Погоди-ка, Павел, сейчас устроимся поудобней.

И он сел на пол за мной, широко раскинув ноги, и осторожно привлёк меня, укладывая спиной себе на грудь:

— Приди же, приди в мои объятия, лейтенант! — подразнил он меня и осторожно вытянул из штанов подол моей рубашки, обнажая бок. — Ну, посмотри, Боунс, что там?

— Да ничего хорошего, — заворчал доктор и закатил мне благословенную дозу обезболивающего. Я наконец перевёл дух. Боль ушла не сразу, но перестала быть такой острой. Я дышал мелко, как пёс, стараясь не набирать полную грудь воздуха, и капитан переместился, чтобы мне было удобнее. Пока мы устраивались, Боунс побродил по комнате, нашёл на спинке кресла лакейский холст и вернулся к нам, раздирая холст на полосы. Он опустился рядом с нами, поставил тут же кувшин с остатками эля, вынул из кожаной сумки мешочек с голубоватой кашицей и протянул руку.

Мои волосы, взмокшие от пота, елозили по щеке Кирка, но капитан терпел, и я терпел, пока доктор Маккой осторожно пальпировал страшенный кровоподтёк у меня на рёбрах и даже осторожно простучал рёбра пальцем.

— Ну, похоже, ты легко отделался, мальчишка, — сказал он и проложил глиной первую полосу ткани, увлажняя её элем. — Вдохни, но неглубоко!

Как будто я смог бы глубоко! Он начал накладывать повязку, и я чуть было не попросил ещё одну дозу, но вспомнил, что действие первой не вошло в полную силу. Я повернул голову и вцепился зубами в воротник капитанской рубашки, и немножко поскулил и поплакал, если честно. Но совсем чуть-чуть.

Доктор закончил работу, огляделся в поисках воды, чертыхнулся и сказал:

— Спустимся в кухню, Джим! Что за варварство лечить в таких условиях. Хватит уже рыдать, Чехов, драгоценная госпожа всего лишь сломала тебе пару рёбер. Сейчас кто-то умоется, а кто-то наконец выдраит руки после этой сладкой дряни. Затем я дам тебе меторапан, и уже завтра полегчает, а через три-четыре дня будешь как новенький. Скажи спасибо, что лёгкое не повреждено. Мне только пневмоторакса недоставало для счастья! А так всё заживёт в лучшем виде.

Капитан помог мне подняться, и я почувствовал дурноту. Но с повязкой двигаться было полегче, и я благодарно сказал им:

— Спасибо, доктор Маккой. И вам, капитан, что нашли меня. А я уж подумал, что простою здесь до конца Гонки.

— Почему это? — удивился капитан. — Госпожа так сказала?

— Нет, но она была так… расстроена, — приходилось подбирать слова, глаза у Кирка были яркие-яркие. Какие же они на самом деле? Забыл… — Я не надеялся, что меня скоро расколдуют. Но подумал, что после Гонки всё прояснится, и либо госпожа победит и на радостях простит меня, либо победит мистер Спок и тоже что-нибудь придумает. Он мне очень помог, когда я запаниковал, — признался я, и Боунс хмыкнул:

— Да уж, он тебе помог, парень! Да если бы не он, ты уже десятый сон бы видел в прихожей у Сванты, и рёбра у тебя были бы целы!

Тут неотложная мысль пришла мне в голову, и я воскликнул:

— Он же мне нужен срочно! Я должен ему кое-что важное сказать! Где он сейчас, а?

— Нигде он сейчас, — проворчал доктор, чуть присел и протянул левую руку капитану. Тот принял её правой рукой, и получилось сиденье. А двумя оставшимися руками они обняли друг друга за плечи, и у живого креслица получилась спинка. Я вздохнул. Меня ещё ни разу не транспортировали таким образом.

— Что стоим? — поторопил доктор. — Карета подана.

Я сел и обнял их за шеи. Мы осторожно двинулись, и я заикнулся:

— И всё же, мистер Спок… Это очень важно!

— Прекрасно подождёт до завтра твоё важное! — пробурчал доктор. Мы уже спускались по винтовой лестнице в тёмную пустую кухню. — А Спок без тебя точно обойдётся! С руками у него беда. Сделать такое с контактным телепатом, это же уму непостижимо. А я тебе говорил, Джим, что космос — опасное место. А если у него чувствительность не восстановится? А если он с ума сойдёт? А если нужен вулканский целитель, где я его возьму?

— Ну всё, всё, Боунс, — остановил его Кирк. — Мы эту песню уже слышали, она сейчас бесполезная. Завтра будем думать о вулканском целителе, а сейчас Пашу надо уложить. Павел, ты мне скажи, что хотел, я передам, — предложил капитан. — Он снова на скале сидит с Тауриком.

Я с сомнением поглядел на него.

— Что… Чехов! Ты что, мне не доверяешь?! — возмутился Кирк, но я стал очень хитрым за эти несколько дней и легко вывернулся:

— Ну разумеется, я доверяю вам, капитан! То есть господин Старший наездник! — Кирк помрачнел. — Но моё важное — оно про Гонку, а вы с мистером Споком завтра соревнуетесь, и госпожа будет недовольна, если узнает, что я вмешался и кое-что растрепал.

— Гонка завтра, вот и скажешь завтра, — вмешался Боунс, и я не стал спорить. К тому же мы добрались до кухни, и меня поставили на пол. Капитан полил Боунсу из кувшина, а я попытался пройти хоть немного сам. Не получилось! Голову вело, ноги заплетались, я сдвинул бедром стол и охнул. К счастью, они снова сцепили руки, и мы поехали к комнатам Сванты. Когда мы добрались, я уже просто висел на их переплетённых руках. Голова у меня как-то потяжелела и зазвенела, и когда доктор сказал: «Он как будто надрался, тебе не кажется, Джим?» — я снова хихикнул и запел:

— Во мне был эль, медовый эль, он крепкий был и пряный!  
Ячменный солод в нём и хмель, и я ужасно пьяный!

— Ну, а раз в ход пошла любимая песенка Скотти, то дело ясное, — усмехнулся доктор. — Чехов! Я тебя предупреждаю, Павел Андреевич, такими темпами ты до деменции допьёшься!

— Не виноват он, Боунс, — сказал капитан. — В кубке что-то оставалось, да, Павел?

Я энергично кивнул, потому что язык у меня уже совсем перестал подчиняться.

— Так что всё важное оставляем на завтра, — капитан и Боунс постучали, пронесли меня мимо Хэнка, открывшего дверь, и аккуратно уложили на мою замечательную подстилку. Я уснул, едва коснулся головой тощей подушки.

Когда я проснулся, была глубокая ночь. Вокруг полная темнота, и я полежал, не шевелясь, глядя вверх, пытаясь сообразить, где я, кто я и когда. Я кубок? Нет, у меня есть пальцы, они шевелятся. У меня есть рёбра, и они чертовски болят. Но всё же не так, как в первый момент. Меторапан уже делал своё дело. Голова после пары часов сна стала лёгкой-лёгкой, и в неё немедленно стукнула моя важная мысль. Я перебрался с подстилки на пол, стараясь не издавать ни звука, и прокрался до двери. Хэнк обычно спит очень чутко, но сегодня, видимо, так напомогался Сванте, что не проснулся, даже когда я откинул щеколду. Вот так я и сбежал.

К моей важной мысли пришла в гости вторая, гениальная мысль: раз мне так трудно передвигаться, почему бы не взять мой ранец и не полететь? И я отправился в своё первое убежище, в кладовку, и откопал в тряпье реактивный ранец. Это было последнее моё средство передвижения, ведь сапоги остались у Виоленты.

— Считай, пропали, — вздохнул я. И осторожно надел ранец.

Мистер Спок действительно обнаружился на скале. Только сидел он теперь на камне, с прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой, будто он был игрушкой, которую кто-то тянул вверх на ниточке. Рядом костлявой грустной кучей лежал Таурик. Я подлетел к ним на самой малой скорости, дракон повернул ко мне слепую худую морду, и я тихо сказал:

— Привет, О’Таурик. Узнал меня? Это я, Павел.

Старик молча отвернулся.

— Я знаю, вы сейчас не ответите, — обратился я к прямой фигуре на камне. — Но я на всякий случай скажу, а то, знаете, мало ли. Вдруг госпожа превратит меня завтра в тапочек. Или ещё во что-нибудь. А вам надо знать, что люди, превращённые в предметы, всё-всё чувствуют. И мисс Ухуре сейчас очень плохо и страшно. Но когда вы взяли меня в руки, пока я был кубком, я и вас тоже чувствовал. Я всё помню про собачек. Это же вы внушали мне — про собачек? Ну, я слышал, и мне помогло. Вы могли бы помочь мисс Ухуре, вот. Если бы как-то заполучили этот кулон. Ну, вот и всё. Спокойной ночи.

И я полетел к Пасти.

***

— Да чтоб тебя, Чехов! — воскликнул Хэнк. — Ну как так можно было? Почему меня не разбудил?!

— Да пьян он был, да, Павлик?

— Пьян я был ещё, — согласился Чехов. — Мало поспал, иначе сообразил бы, что в таком состоянии соваться к пчёлам — глупость.

— Да не глупость, а самоубийство. Давайте я дальше расскажу!

— Пусть Павел рассказывает, Хэнк!

— А мне нечего, — застенчиво сообщил Павел. — Я про это почти ничего не помню. Ну, летел, ну, нырнул в Пасть и снова летел-летел, пока не увидел грибы!

— Грибы! — сокрушённо повторил Хэндорф.

— Огромные такие грибы-трутовики на скале, чёрно-жёлтые, и вокруг что-то копошится, всё время движется и жужжит так, что у меня полная голова стала этого жужжания, и я, не думая, как схвачу один гриб да как оторву всю шляпку метра в полтора! Ну, может, чуточку поменьше. И улетел поскорее прочь, вперёд и вверх. И знаете, поднимаюсь вверх и как в кошмаре вижу, что со мной вместе поднимаются никакие не пчёлы, а целые зверюги, и у каждой шесть волосатых лап свисают по бокам. И все эти косматые зверюги внимательно смотрят на меня. По глазам у пчёл не понять, куда они смотрят, но я ж кожей почуял, что пялятся на меня! Здоровые твари, каждая размером с мяч для сквоша. Молча поднимаемся, жужжим, тащим гриб, и думаю я: ну, вот и всё! Сейчас ухнешь на дно ущелья и скажи спасибо, если просто утонешь в речке на дне! Там на дне речка была, — добавил Паша. — И вдруг слышу голос капитана: «Чехов, вперёд на полной скорости, марш!» — и, не задумываясь, выполнил команду. Сам я уже ничего не соображал. А позади тот же голос скомандовал: «Бизарра, фас, девочка! ОГОНЬ!»

И всё над Пастью осветилось. Я тормознул ранец, опустился и просто сел на землю, обнимая гриб. Пах он замечательно, и голова закружилась ещё больше. Сижу, значит, спиной к Замку, смотрю вниз, на Пасть вдалеке. Тут мимо меня пролетел Таурик и направился к Пасти. Заряд у Бизарры закончился, и она переводила дух, и Таурик опустился рядом с капитаном на свои кривоватые лапы, нагнул голову и выпустил из ноздрей не огонь, нет. Дым. Столько дыма, что я потерял из виду и Пасть, и капитана, и Бизарру.

Затем они все вышли из дыма и направились ко мне. Я так и сидел, дурак дураком, пока капитан снимал с меня ранец.

— Эх, Чехов, Чехов… — вздохнул он, глядя на меня сверху и держа ранец в одной руке. — Ты же мог погибнуть, дурачок.

— Спасибо, капитан. Вы снова меня спасли. Как это вы там оказались так вовремя?

— Как чувствовал, что ты начудишь. Не надо было тебя оставлять без присмотра. Не к Сванте бы тебя тащить, а у Боунса положить, уж он бы глаз не спустил. Кто ж знал, что старая карга Хэнка умотала.

И, Хэнк, чтоб ты знал, капитан тебя нисколечки не винит.

***

Хэнк с отчаянием махнул рукой.

— Проснулся, когда Сванта пробежала мимо меня к двери. Кинулся за ней, от Замка по хребту вниз, к нехорошему месту. Увидел там клубы дыма, Пашу с сотами размером со стол, и капитана с десантным ранцем. Ничего не понял, а уж мимо, обратно к Замку, протопал старый слепой дракон мистера Спока, и ещё один дракон пролетел над нами в противоположном направлении, опустился рядом с Чеховым, и с него спрыгнула госпожа Виолента.

— Вы с ума сошли! — сказала она, переводя глаза то на Павла, то на капитана. — Эрд Павел, ты сошёл с ума!

— Боги милостивые, это же соты! — вскрикнула Сванта, в ужасе зажала себе рот одной рукой, а другой показывает на Пашу. — Госпожа моя, он говорил, что ему нужен мёд, но кто же мог помыслить про такое? Лезть в Пасть!

— Кто же мог помыслить, — медленно повторила госпожа Виолента, — что слуга осмелится на такое…

— Он опьянел, госпожа, пока был кубком, — быстро вставил капитан. — Он не понимал, что делает.

— А когда он прятал эту вещь, он тоже был пьян?! — крикнула Виолента. — Как ты посмел скрыть что-то от своей госпожи?! Я долго ждала, когда ты расскажешь мне про ваш кораблик в кустах! Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не могла не уничтожить его! Но я простила тебя! И как ты отблагодарил меня за великодушие?!

***

— Погоди, Хэнк, это я помню, — сказал Чехов. — Меня как приложило пониманием, что я только что выдал последнее, что у нас оставалось от нашего мира — сдал ранец, можно сказать! Вот дурак!

— Ой я дура-ак, — я так и сказал. Надо было выкручиваться. — Я же про ранец-то забыл! Я же спрятал костюм, когда пришёл в замок, а после столько всего произошло…

— Хитришь со мной, эрд? — Виолента наклонилась, постукивая стеком по голенищу. — Подумать только, забыл про вещь из своего мира!

— И тут, — снова вмешался Хэнк, – Чехов на неё как посмотрит и как закричит: «И верно ведь, забыл!». Госпожа от неожиданности распрямилась и уставилась на него сверху, а Чехов орёт: «Пчёл же мёртвых надо! Мне нужны мёртвые пчёлы!». Вскочил, охнул, согнулся, посмотрел на соты и бац — сунул всю эту душистую штуку госпоже прямо в руки! А сам у капитана ранец хвать и кричит: «Отдайте, капитан, я должен вернуться в Пасть! Мне нужны мёртвые пчёлы!»

«С ума сошёл», — охнула Сванта, а госпожа торопливо сказала: «Будет тебе, эрд, я вижу твоё усердие, а смерти твоей мне не нужно! Ты заслужил наказание, но смерти в Пасти не заслуживаешь! Иди поспи! Завтра я придумаю тебе наказание за твою хитрость, а пока…» Она передала соты Сванте, та всучила их мне и махнула рукой, чтобы я тащил их в Замок. Я оглянулся. Паша бродил между госпожой и капитаном, лохматил волосы и повторял: «Ну как же без подмора, ерунда выйдет, а не лекарство, без мёртвых пчёл!» А ранца я больше не видел, исчез он, как не бывало. И фазера, кстати, пашиного тоже. Не иначе госпожа наведалась в кладовку.

«Позови его, — проворчала Сванта. – Друг он тебе? Ну вот и позови, пусть с нами идёт. Э, да не понимаешь ты… » А я с сотами этими и правда тормозил.

«Эрд Павел! — крикнула Сванта. — Не слышал разве приказания госпожи? Иди спать!»

И дождалась его и отконвоировала до самого Замка.

***

– Вот когда мы узнали, как казнят людей в Пасти, — продолжил Павел. — Привяжут верёвку к ногам бедолаге и опускают вниз головой, а в руках у него корзина, привязана к другой верёвке. Пока пчёлы не поймут, что их грабят, жертва успевает наломать мёду в эту корзинку, чтобы семью его не тронули и помогали всем миром, вот так. Сам уж мёртвый висит от укусов, а для госпожи добыл драгоценный мёд. Казнили так нечасто — как запас мёду подойдёт к концу, так и назначают казнь. Сванта нам в ту ночь много наворчала и ответила на все вопросы. А я ей успел сказать, что без подмора, без пчелиных мёртвых телец, не выйдет моего лекарства, и не вылечатся её бедные пальцы.

— Да уж чего-чего, а этого добра полно у нас! — сказала она, подтыкая мне тощее одеяльце. — Мы воларам в еду подмешиваем этих мёртвых пчёл, так что не вздумай дурить, не надо искать мёртвых пчёл!

— О, — сказал я с облегчением (понятия не имел, как добыть подмор без ранца!), — а раз так, то ты излечишься, бабушка Сванта. Надо настоять одну часть подмора с двумя частями мёда и водки. Ну, или чего-нибудь хмельного. Мёд с водкой — он, смотри, разогреет больной сустав. А подмор его вылечит. Перед сном тёпленькую смесь наложи на больные пальцы и замотай. Подержи так полчаса-час, вымой руки и спи. Это в нашей семье рецепт вернейший, проверенный. Отвечаю.

— Отвечаешь ты, — растерянно сказала Сванта, и я закончил, уже проваливаясь в сон:

— Точно запомнила? Три части. Но непременно настоять! Спокойной ночи.

И мне опять приснилась собака. Белая собака с большим чёрным носом. Или три собаки? Скорее три. Сразу три собаки мистера Спока нюхали моё лицо, пока голос Хэнка не прошептал:

— Ты ещё откуда взялся?! А ну брысь! Дай поспать человеку!

Собаки ответили разными голосами:

— Пых! Фиу! Гафс!

И я открыл глаза. Правильно говорит доктор Маккой: алкоголь зло. Не три собачки надо мной, а одна, и вообще не собака, а дракончик — маленький ещё, с овчарку, но голов целых три штуки и все с интересом уставились на меня.

— Ты не бойся! — зашипел голос Сванты, — он безобидный, урод-то мой! Забудь про него, спи! И ты забудь, окаянный, не видел ничего, понял ли? Ох, боги, отведите беду, ведь госпожа думает, что он умер! А я, дура старая, прячу!

— Какой же он урод? — удивился я и погладил дракончика по левой голове. Средняя и правая головы изумились и распахнули янтарные глаза. — Надо же, какое чудо! Живой Горыныч!

— Кто?! — вскрикнула Сванта. — Как ты сказал?

— Вот это и есть ребёнок Испепелины? — пробасил Хэнк и погладил дракона по правой голове. — Хороший какой. — Средняя голова упала на мою подстилку, закрыла глаза… и вы не поверите, застонала от удовольствия.

— Как ты назвал его, эрд? — строго спросила Сванта.

— Никак я его не называл…. А, Горыныч!

— Не годится имя! Не нравится ему!

— Так это не имя, это порода!

— Порода такая? — с живым интересом спросила Сванта. — Может, он никакой и не выродок?

— Да вы что! — возмутился я и осторожно уселся. — У нас в России такие драконы были легендарными, Змеи Горынычи, это вам не шутки!

— И все, значит, с тремя головами?

— Именно, что с тремя! Но когда драконы вымерли, Горынычей тоже не осталось. Только в сказках и в былинах. А у вас смотрите — живой-здоровый! Редкость-то какая! Чудо природы!

— Чудо природы, — повторила Сванта и машинально погладила малыша по средней голове. Теперь все три головы прикрыли глаза и заныли в унисон. — Придётся госпоже признаться. Растёт он, скоро не смогу прятать. Ох, накажет госпожа старую дуру…. А и пусть накажет, пусть бросит меня в Пасть! Не дам из дитёнка клавиш понаделать!

— Пых! Фиу! Гафс!

— Тише ты, Пофигас! — шикнул я.

— Ворлу! — ответили головы и выпустили три аккуратных облачка дыма.

— Принял! — охнула Сванта. — Ты назвал волара, эрд!

Она пригорюнилась, вытерла глаза концом платка и плаксиво сказала:

— Вот ты уже и дымный волар, вот уже и вырос! Ну, теперь нет другой дороги, кроме как всё рассказать госпоже. Утром расскажу, может, подобрее будет перед Гонкой. Может, не казнит…

Так мы познакомились с Пофигасом, воларом редкой породы Змей Горыныч. Мне откуда знать? Может, и бывает такая порода. Сказки же не врут, верно?

Я уже проваливался в сон, но ещё слышал голос Сванты, которая не могла уснуть и не давала спать Кексу.

— А правила у Гонки простые. Ни коснуться земли нельзя, ни взлететь выше стен. За тем следит господин С-неба-смотрящий. На этой Гонке — добрый лорд Редегаар. Он хороший С-неба-смотрящий, справедливый. На Гонке ведь всякое случается, волардам позволено и пихаться, и драться бичами. Но калечить волара ради победы запрещено страшным запретом. За этим тоже следит С-неба-смотрящий. И, рассказывают, на Гонке десять лет назад он отнял победу у своего воларда и отдал второму долетевшему. Его волард погонял волара слишком жестоко, всего исхлестал. Говорят, лорд Редегаар после Гонки исхлестал его самого в кровь, отнял чешую и отправил в чистильщики. Госпожа Виолента пожаловала тогда Редегаару обруч с драгоценным камнем — драконьим глазом, и он всегда надевает его, когда бывает С-неба-смотрящим. Часто бывает, но не всегда. Другие лорды тоже получают эту честь. Ну вот, а ещё есть Со-стен-смотрящие, по нескольку на каждом витке. Это уважаемые люди, главы Гильдий. И когда Гонка завершится…

— А долго ли идёт Гонка? — спросил Хэнк.

— А то неведомо, — ответила Сванта. — Бывало, что всего за пять минут кончена вся Гонка. А бывало, что След и по часу крутил наездников! Кажется, уже заходят на второй виток… а нет! Снова вылетают из первых Врат — и всё сначала. И крутит их так, и вертит, пока половина волардов из сёдел не повылетает. А бывает, что всё гладко.

— Отчего же это зависит? — прогудел Хэнк.

— Да кто ж его знает, от чего зависит. От Следа и зависит. Магия!

— След охраняет Замок, верно, Сванта?

— Да уж так и есть, будь уверен! Рассказывают, пару столетий назад жил на свете могучий морской лорд Пента. И послал он будто отряд своих разбойников, чтобы захватили для него замок. А вот что было дальше. След пустил их в первые Врата, и пошли они по виткам, но быстро им надоело. «Расшибём врата да пойдём прямой дорогой! — закричали они. — Так путь короче!» И ну ломать вторые Врата! Однако решётка ни с места. Тут и над первыми Вратами решётка упала сама собой. А дальше, говорят, поднялась над Следом золотая пыль и ничего не могли уж разглядеть ни из замка, ни с неба. Что-то делалось там, внутри Следа, только слышны были крики да визг, а потом пыль рассеялась, и все Врата открылись сами собою. Стражники кинулись внутрь и нашли только обезображенные трупы, вот как. Черепа размозжённые, кости поломанные, будто метало разбойников о каменные стены со страшной силой. Больше уж к Замку недобрые люди не совались. Говорит человек перед Вратами, зачем идёт в Замок, и магия обман сразу распознаёт. Ну, а если ты добрый эрд, то пройдёшь легко. Вот как ты прошёл. Так о чём я говорила?... Перебил меня, окаянный! Так вот, когда Гонка завершится, и все добрые эрды разойдутся, в парадном Зале у нас будет пир Смотрящих, и вот уж будет разговоров, вот рассказов-то будет! Тогда-то мы с тобой и послушаем, что было. Ещё до зари поспим немножко и пойдём пир готовить. Столько работы, не присесть! Гонка? И-и, дурачок, Гонка — это не для нас! Наше дело — чтобы столы от еды ломились, и чтобы у Смотрящих ни в чём не было недостатка. Чтобы госпожа наша была нами довольна. Гонка — это, милый мой, для господ и для эрдов, чтобы работали усерднее. Чтобы у зевак было о чём языки почесать весь долгий год, а у мастеров чтобы работа была. Ведь сбруя, кожи, ткани, хлебы, мёд — всё это будет веселее раскупаться, ежели будет украшено именем победителя! Оттого и хотели мастера победы Привадо, что надеялись сбыть все излишки, много товара понаделали с его именем за семь-то лет! А теперь у Привадо шансов совсем мало, будет новый победитель, и что ты думаешь? Не мы одни с тобой пропустим Гонку. Во всех мастерских люди уже готовы встать к горнам и печам, и как только Гонке конец — тут-то и начнётся другая гонка! Кто первым успеет выложить на прилавок упряжь победителя, да любимую пищу победителя, да упиться в хлам элем победителя! А на рынке что будет! Я тебя вечером отпущу, так и быть, это же твоя первая Гонка. Сходишь, купишь себе бляху какую или бич. Этого добра мно-ого будет. И мне эля купишь. Попробую то средство, о каком су-лорд Павел толковал.

И я улыбнулся и заснул.

Наступило утро сетры, день Гонки воларов. Я ещё досыпал, а по прямой, как копьё, дороге, по которой мы с Хэнком шли к Замку, уже двигались люди. На Гонку прибыли эрды из соседних земель, рынки трещали от привезённых товаров, а гостиницы были переполнены много дней назад. Я спал, а люди чинно двигались, и впереди шли главы Гильдий и пажи со штандартами. Нарядные девушки звенели тамбуринами, а барабаны стражи отбивали такт. Я всё это пропустил. Не видел, как, гильдия за гильдией, эрды с семьями поднимались по крутым каменным лестницам на стены витков Следа и расходились по ним. На самый обширный дальний виток поднимались Гильдия Дарующих удовольствия и Гильдия Чистильщиков, и чем ближе к внутреннему витку, тем одежды становились богаче, а люди высокомернее.

Самый малый виток буквально опоясывал замок. Лорды величественно сошли на стену и уселись в свои кресла, как на Церемонии. Здесь виток и весь След завершались большой площадкой, и лордам предстояло увидеть вылет победителя и завершение Гонки. Все семь кресел выстроились здесь, на стене над площадкой, и только центральное кресло Виоленты ещё пустовало. В ту самую минуту, когда толпа, затаив дыхание, ожидала вылета воларов, госпожа стояла над моей подстилкой, смотрела на меня сверху и постукивала стеком по ботфорту.

— Позвольте, госпожа моя, я помогу ему подняться, — услышал я голос Кекса и открыл глаза. — Болен он ещё.

— Это ничего, — произнесла госпожа задумчиво. — Вставать ему не нужно.

— А как же Гонка, госпожа моя? — тихо спросил я. — Я её не увижу? Ты наказываешь меня?

— Что? — она удивилась и завела руки со стеком за спину. — Я не наказываю тебя. Я оказываю тебе великую честь.

Что-то не по себе мне стало от этой неизвестной чести. Предчувствие у меня появилось очень нехорошее, и тут вдруг Сванта выступила вперёд и согнулась пополам перед Виолентой, упираясь в колени натруженными руками.

— Прости старую дуру, милостивая госпожа моя! Виновата, ох как виновата старая Сванта! Смилуйся надо мной ради Гонки, ради всех богов! Ведь я скрыла от тебя детёныша Испепелины!

— Про Пофигаса ты? — спросила спокойно Виолента. — Распрямись! Накажу ли я свою старую кормилицу за то, что она сохранила для меня редчайшего волара на все ведомые земли? Конечно, нет.

— Госпожа всё ведает, — с убеждённостью религиозной фанатички сказала Сванта, распрямляясь. — Чего не сделает старая Сванта ради своей госпожи? Нет такого дела! Только прикажи!

— О, я знаю, знаю, — ответила Виолента, и её глазищи, немного раскосые, тяжко уставились на меня. — Эрд Павел. На этой Гонке повелеваю тебе быть моими глазами. Хочу видеть момент моего триумфа со стороны! Как славно я придумала!

— А что ты придумала? — робко спросил я, пытаясь сесть, но она упёрла стек мне в грудь и произнесла:

— Мои глаза на этой Гонке! Хорошо запоминай, эрд Павел!

И что-то изменилось. Что-то изменилось так сильно и резко, что я потерял ориентацию. Смотреть я мог теперь только вперёд, и не видел ничего похожего на скромное жилище Сванты.

Перед моими глазами мистер Спок накладывал седло на волара и отпускал путлища подлиннее. Я растерянно рассматривал чернёные стремена в виде голов дракона, и заметил, что мастер, делавший их, позаботился даже о крохотных зелёных глазках, из-за чего драконьи морды казались живыми. Мистер Спок был одет в чешуйчатую куртку, кожаные штаны и ботфорты, на руках перчатки с раструбами. Табарда на этот раз он не надел, но зато вальтрап под седлом Таурика отличали его цвета — тёмно-зелёный с бордовым.

Вдруг мною повели в сторону, и я увидел других волардов. Все они были одеты точно так же, и у всех вальтрапы разных цветов. «Это чтобы сверху было видно С-неба-смотрящему», — подумал я.

— Господин мой, все здоровы, — раздался голос доктора Маккоя, и мной мотнули так резко, что голова могла закружиться… если бы они была. Увы, пришло сокрушительное понимание, что я теперь — только зрение, и снова нет у меня ни рук, ни ног. Похоже, я смотрел туда, куда обращал свой взор господин Редегаар, и сейчас видел усталого доктора, тоже в чешуйчатой куртке с алым изображением детёныша дракона, с хвостом, свёрнутым спиралькой. Через плечо Маккоя висела кожаная сумка с таким же знаком. Милый символ, я бы оценил… если бы не страдал в этот момент от понимания, что стал янтарным камнем с чёрной полосой, украшавшим обруч на лбу Редегаара. Я вздохнул про себя. По крайней мере, не дурацкий кубок, который пялится только вверх. Я теперь увижу всю Гонку. Надо успокоить дыхание, нас же учили. И смотреть. И запоминать.


	15. Глава 15. Сетра. Воларды Виоленты

Все волары были осёдланы и выстроились на Волариуме, ожидая сигнала для… чего? Я понятия не имел. Но, очевидно, они должны были слететь к началу Следа. Сверху мы видели заполненные эрдами стены. Я же рассказывал, что стены отличались такой толщиной, что наверху, по выложенной камнем дороге, мог пройти небольшой отряд? Вот сюда-то и поднимались жители и гости, смотрели меж зубцов стены вниз, на Виток и на соседнюю стену, тоже полную людей.

Теперь по копьевидной дороге двигались только торговцы снедью со своими тележками, похожими на корзины с двумя ручками. Время от времени каждый из них решался и сворачивал, катил тележку к стене, снимал её с колёс, привязывал за ручки к верёвкам и кричал наверх:

— Прохладный напиток из зёрен моака! Любая бутыль по 25 лариков! Будьте честными, добрые эрды!

Или так:

— А вот пирожки с мясом молоденьких тули! Вкусные и сытные! Не жалейте тридцать лариков за целых пять пирожков! И будьте честными, добрые эрды!

Добрые эрды втаскивали тележки наверх и опустошали их. Обратно тележки отправлялись с лариками, усыпавшими всё дно. Ларики были мелкими квадратиками из металла цвета бронзы, и, конечно, на них красовался оттиск головы волара. Я успел подержать их в руках, когда рассчитывался за дичь. Когда ещё был человеком.

Сейчас, камнем, я всё равно по-человечески хотел есть, страстно хотел попробовать эти сытные пирожки…

— Svi'ahm t'Surak ra?! («Что, во имя Сурака?!») Павел, это вы?! — раздался голос мистера Спока, и Редегаар, а с ним и я, посмотрели на вулканца. Тот оставил в покое седло и подошёл к Редегаару, глядя мне прямо в глаза. — Госпожа снова наказала вас? Какая отталкивающая манера превращать людей в предметы!

«Мне страшно», — подумал я.

— Что ты колдуешь, элво, чего хочешь, я не понимаю ваш язык! — нервно сказал горный лорд, и мы качнулись назад. Сбоку я ощутил движение, и над плечом лорда грозно нависла голова Бергена.

— Отойди, элво, от моего господина! — приказал Привадо, возникая рядом и держа в руке бич.

— Я не причиню вам вреда, лорд Редегаар, — сказал мистер Спок и вежливо наклонил голову, разведя в стороны безоружные руки. — Примите мои извинения. Госпожа Виолента обратила моего друга в камень у вас на лбу. Будьте осторожны.

— Ч…что? — растерянно сказал Редегаар и коснулся меня пальцем. «Мистер Спок!» — воскликнул я в полном отчаянии. Мир вдруг дёрнулся и перевернулся, и я увидел, что Редегаар снял меня и вертит в руках, не зная, как поступить. — Но это её дар, я не могу его снять, — сказал он сам себе. — Вероятно, она хотела увидеть Гонку ещё раз, моими глазами. Конечно, именно так! — радостно воскликнул он. — Какая честь, любимая госпожа моя.

Спок внимательно посмотрел на него и попросил:

— Позвольте мне подержать в руках этот камень. Я успокою моего друга.

— Позвольте ему, мой лорд! — быстро сказал доктор. — Элво это умеют.

— Он наказан за самовольство! Ему не должно быть спокойно! — заколебался Редегаар.

— Не отдавайте ему камень, господин! — воскликнул Привадо. — Ведь это дар госпожи! Что элво сделает с ним, что сделает с вами?

— Можно я скажу? — спросил Кирк, встав рядом с доктором. — Если госпожа хотела, чтобы эрд Павел стал её глазами, пусть эти глаза будут спокойными. Элво никому не причинит вреда, я головой ручаюсь.

— Ты пугаешь меня, моя Виолента, — тихо сказал лорд, глядя мне прямо в глаза. — Уже третье сложнейшее преобразование! Для чего это? Для чего не жалеешь свои силы? Лучше бы вы пролетели мимо! — резко сказал он Споку и протянул меня ему. — Возьми. Сделай, что умеешь. Успокой своего друга. Пусть моя госпожа насладится всем, что увидит, без пелены из чужого испуга.

Мистер Спок снял перчатки и заткнул их за пояс. Взял меня в обнажённые ладони, и я мгновенно вернулся в то ощущение успокоенности и уверенности, которые так поддержали меня прошлой ночью.

— Должен признать, что человеческая эмоциональность, которую обычно я нахожу чрезмерной, в этих обстоятельствах сыграла нам на руку, Павел, — тихо произнёс мистер Спок.

— Всё будет в порядке, Чехов, — ласково сказал мне капитан, а доктор проворчал:

— Да уж, в порядке! Негодяи, дайте мне только вернуться в Йорктаун, я вам устрою! На гауптвахту отправлю за нарушение приказа, Паша, чёртов ты пчеловод! Я кому говорил, не соваться к пчёлам? И на тебе! Спок, Джим! Вот только попробуйте мне покалечиться! Вот только попробуйте мне не долететь!

«Всё будет хорошо, доктор», — хотел я сказать ему, и мистер Спок протянул меня Редегаару.

— Можно надеть, господин Редегаар.

— Господин мой… — с сомнением протянул Привадо, но Редегаар решительно водрузил меня на голову, поправил камень, чтобы был точно по центру, постоял секунду молча и признал: — Что-то изменилось. Не знаю, что ты сделал, но стало лучше. Он будто уснул.

«Я не сплю!» — возмутился я, и глаза мистера Спока заискрились.

— Никто не слушает старого сельского доктора, — продолжал ворчать Маккой, гневно роясь в своей сумке и чем-то дзенькая. — Все слишком умны, чтобы просто послушать доброго совета и не влипать в неприятности, а бедный доктор с ума сходи, и штопай вас, и лечи всяким дерьмом, и вытаскивай ваши глупые задницы из космических неприятностей!

— Ты чего разворчался? — добродушно спросил его Редегаар, направляясь от Спока и Кирка к своей Элурре, уже осёдланной и готовой лететь. — Иди за мной.

— Так ведь, господин мой, они же мои друзья, эти негодяи! — сказал доктор. — А Гонка-то опасна! А если с ними что-то случится? А я буду торчать тут, бесполезный и, наверное, седой?! Ведь целитель должен быть рядом как можно скорее! Где мой волар, а? Где волар целителя, чёрт побери?!

— Ого, — сказал Редегаар, останавливаясь. — Это ново. И это… разумно. Очень разумно!

— Он прав, — сказал Привадо, и остальные воларды приблизились и закивали.

— Волар и опытный наездник, — потребовал доктор, — чтобы в секунду слетел и доставил меня к пострадавшему!

Редегаар очертил круг и произнёс:

— Госпожа моя!

Оказывается, он тоже владел этим приёмом! Очерченная им окружность помутнела, и в ней проступило лицо Виоленты.

— Ну? Чего вы тянете? Гонку пора начинать! Мне не терпится! — сказала она.

— Целитель Боунс просит позволения приблизиться к любому пострадавшему сразу, а не спустя время. Позволит ли великодушная госпожа изменить Законы Гонки?

— Ну что ж, это не единственное изменение, — кивнула непостижимая женщина и пожала плечами: — Одним изменением больше… Эрд Уллена здесь, не так ли? Твой волар здоров?

— Эрд Вáрфоло, к услугам госпожи, — из толпы грумов вышел тот самый седоватый, но ещё крепкий эрд, которого я видел, когда злосчастный лорд Уллен прибыл несколько дней назад. Крыло на его куртке теперь было вышито синей нитью. Похоже, Виолента забрала себе и дракона Уллена и его наездника. Варфоло поклонился: — Мы с Юргом с радостью и гордостью доставим целителя Боунса, куда он скажет.

— Так тому и быть, — кивнула Виолента. — Герольды сейчас объявят о новом Законе Гонки, вы же готовьтесь. У вас есть десять минут.

Круг снова стал прозрачным и утратил очертания, и Варфоло бросился за снаряжением. Несколько грумов вывели молодого песчаного Юрга, оседлали и взнуздали его, я бы и глазом не успел моргнуть. По стенам между тем наступила тишина и раздавались только зычные голоса герольдов, которые объявляли, что могущественная госпожа Виолента и доблестный лорд Редегаар вводят Закон Милосердия на великой Гонке. Закон гласит: если на Гонке присутствует целитель, он окажет помощь покалеченным немедленно. Особый целительский волар будет летать рядом с лордом С-неба-смотрящим. Невероятно и огромно великодушие госпожи!

— Но имей в виду, целитель, — сказал Редегаар, усаживаясь в седло. — Если спустишься к жертве, подниматься над стенами больше не смей, летите по Следу, никого не пропустишь, уверяю. Вы не должны закрыть обзор С-неба-смотрящему. Понял ли? Магия пропустит вас только один раз.

— Магия? — недоумённо спросил доктор и пожал плечами: — Как угодно господину.

— Всё будет исполнено, — поклонился Варфоло и заставил Юрга лечь на брюхо, чтобы Маккой смог усесться во второе седло.

— А за что тут держаться? — нервно спросил доктор, осматривая и ощупывая седло.

— За воздух! — захохотал Гоэд.

— За хвост!

— За брюхо держись! — закричали воларды.

— Да-да, смейтесь, болваны, — проворчал доктор беззлобно. — Я посмотрю на вас, остолопы, когда будете лежать и ждать помощи, а целителя-то нет, из седла вывалился, как смешно!

— Не прими в обиду, целитель, — сказал Гоэд. — Мы шутим. Мы ценим истинное мастерство.

И он поклонился Боунсу почти так же глубоко, как кланялся лорду, и подошёл, чтобы подогнать путлища со стременами по длине ног Маккоя. И остальные воларды прижали бичи к груди и склонили головы, честное слово! Растроганный доктор махнул рукой — мол, будет вам! Он в смущении провёл по передней луке, будто протирая её, и вдруг посреди луки вырос рог, направленный вперёд, отличная крепкая ручка, и доктор повеселел:

— Это вы сделали, господин? То, что нужно. Спасибо.

— Готовьтесь, воларды, — сказал Редегаар.

— Та-лак-та-лак-та-лааааак! — провыли рога в квинту, и все воларды оказались в сёдлах.

Мистер Спок не спешил. Он встал перед мордой Таурика, и мы с Редегааром подъехали поближе. Я увидел обтянутые кожей скулы и устрашающие челюсти старика-волара, уши, уныло опущенные вниз, и, главное, глаза. Белые, они смотрели в непонятном направлении, как пчёлы этой ночью, но я представил эти глаза зелёными или золотистыми, и подумал, что Таурик был очень симпатичным драконом, когда был молод, как Юрг или лесной дракон Гоэда, обожающий играть плетёным мячиком.

— Ты что медлишь, элво? — спросил Привадо, разбирая поводья. — Когда ты собираешься взнуздать его? Уже подали первый сигнал. Гонку не отложат из-за твоих неумений.

— Давай помогу, — предложил капитан, приближаясь верхом на Бизарре, ловкий, мускулистый, уверенный, будто родился у брюха волара. — Где оголовье, поводья, все дела? Тебе не дали снаряжение, Спок?

— У Таурика всё есть, — ответил мистер Спок, — нам больше ничего не нужно.

— Седло и стремена? — с недоумением спросил Привадо. — И больше ничего не нужно? Ну, не нужно так не нужно. Хóла!

Он щёлкнул бичом, и Берген поднялся в воздух.

— Хóла! Хóла! Хóла! — закричали остальные воларды, и их драконы зависли над Волариумом, взмахивая мощными крыльями, готовые в любой момент сорваться вниз. Ждали второго сигнала.

А Спок так и остался стоять перед мордой своего волара. И Кирк не поднимал свою рыжую волару.

— Спок… — повторил он.

— Всё в порядке, капитан, — ответил первый офицер. — Если бы эти существа жили на Вулкане, вулканцы никогда не оскорбили бы их упряжью. Разумные существа поймут друг друга.

— Волар и волард едины, — сказали несколько голосов. Грумы явно с любопытством прислушивались, что ответит капитану мистер Спок.

— Докажем это, — заключил Спок и провёл по щеке Таурика обнажённой ладонью. — Чувствуешь ты меня, друг мой? Я — твои глаза, ты — мои крылья.

Таурик качнулся, поднял левую лапу, и Спок встал на неё, как на ступень и поднялся в седло. Но как же мистер Спок собирался управлять воларом? Ведь дотянуться до драконьей головы было невозможно.

— И не нужно, Павел, — тихо сказал мистер Спок. — Достаточно любого контакта. Например, здесь.

И он положил левую ладонь на загривок Таурику, рядом с гребнем, а правой рукой распутал ахн-вун и взял его наизготовку.

— Хóла! — радостно крикнул Кирк, и Бизарра взмыла в воздух и зависла рядом с лесным драконом Гоэда.

— Погоняемся! — крикнул Гоэд, щёлкнув бичом в воздухе, и в этот момент рядом с ними почти бесшумно — не считая звука взмахивающих крыльев — поднялся О’Таурик с мистером Споком. Итак, Таурик мог летать! Я сразу приободрился.

— Та-лааааак! — длинно и густо вывели рога, и все воларды щёлкнули бичами и послали своих драконов вниз и вперёд, над Следом, над толпой, над дорогой. Прежде чем я успел испугаться, что Таурик сейчас рухнет на землю грудой костей, он уже парил вниз, расправив огромные крылья — длиннее, чем у любого из его соперников. Нам это было прекрасно видно, ведь мы с Редегааром держались выше всех. Гигантская каменная завитушка понеслась под нами, полная запрокинутых лиц, и затем мы отпустили волардов и стали совершать медленные круги над Следом. С такой высоты он был виден нам весь, от его начала до центра, где высился замок, и где Гонка должна была финишировать.

Но сейчас, когда наездники сосредоточились в одном месте, панорама нас не интересовала. Мы снизились, чтобы наблюдать за стартом.

— Ты спросишь, эрд, — пробормотал Редегаар, — отчего мы не поднялись повыше? А дело в том, что на первом витке больше всего ударов исподтишка и грубого полёта, глаз с волардов нельзя спускать. Особенно у первого тоннеля. Ведь они думают, что под скалой не видны С-неба смотрящему, и пускают в ход все уловки. Наше с тобой дело — следить, чтобы воларам не навредили умышленно.

«То есть люди — чёрт с ними? Главное — драконы?» — подумал я.

— Как умна моя Виолента, — с удовольствием сказал Редегаар. — Я и не знал, насколько приятнее С-неба-смотреть не в одиночестве! Даже если ты не произносишь ни слова.

Ну, тут мне нечего было возразить.

***

Волары бродили по площадке у первых врат в ожидании, когда госпожа Виолента займёт своё кресло и подаст сигнал. Со Споком больше никто не заговаривал, каждый наездник был сосредоточен и собран.

— Встаньте согласно Порядку, храбрые воларды! — объявил герольд в синем табарде и плоском берете. Он стоял на стене над площадкой, отделённый от толпы рядом стражников.

За стражниками мы видели людей, и именно здесь было на удивление много женщин.

— Храбрецы воларды! Красавчики! — завопили они и запрыгали за спинами солдат. Я вспомнил, что тут расположилась Гильдия Дарующих удовольствие, а на стене напротив — суровые чистильщики. — Мы вас обожаем! Удачи! Удачи!

Воларды перестроились. Таурик двинулся вперёд и остановился, когда стражник на площадке опустил перед его грудью пику с флажком. Почувствовав препятствие, старик остановился, поднял голову и развернул вокруг морды два устрашающих веера колючек с перепонками. Белые глаза смотрели внутрь Витка. И Спок в седле смотрел туда же.

Второй стражник шагнул вперёд и опустил пику перед грудью Бизарры капитана Кирка. И все воларды выстроили своих драконов в хвост друг другу: Спок на тускло-сером горном Таурике, Кирк на песчаной Бизарре, за ними эрды Милиса и лорда Арибуты – тоже на горных воларах, я не знал их имён и различал только по цветным вальтрапам под сёдлами. Привадо на сером Бергене, наездник лорда Одаара на песчаном драконе с лиловой упряжью, и Гоэд на зелёном лесном встали последними. Все они проиграли свои схватки, но победитель прошлых лет получил маленькое преимущество.

— Законы великой Гонки неизменны! — зычно крикнул герольд. — Если волар взлетит выше стен — он проиграл. Если волар коснётся земли брюхом, лапой или даже кончиком хвоста — он проиграл. Отдайтесь на милость великого Следа Фианура и летите, во славу богов и нашей могущественной госпожи!

Он уже поднёс к губам рог, чтобы протрубить сигнал к началу Гонки, как вдруг от замка к нам покатилась волна изумлённых восклицаний. Ещё один дракон отделился от Волариума и слетел вниз, и это был Азула госпожи Виоленты. Тёмно-синий волар приземлился и уверенно прошёл мимо всей очереди воларов к старту. Кажется, неизменные законы великой Гонки затрещали по швам.

— Вам оказана великая честь, воларды! — звонко крикнула из седла госпожа Виолента, сменившая стек на бич.

— Что, что, что… — зашелестели люди на стенах, и герольд поднял руку и гаркнул:

— Тишина, добрые эрды! С почтением внимаем нашей госпоже Виоленте!

Я понял, что сейчас услышу. И лорд Редегаар подумал о том же.

— Опомнись, моя Виолента, — тихо сказал он. — Что ты творишь?!

— Ваша госпожа решила подарить вам подлинный праздник и незабываемое удовольствие! — крикнула Виолента. — Я сама возглавлю Гонку! В остальном перемен не будет, и пусть победит сильнейший!

— Сильнейшая! — завизжали весёлые дамы, — покажи этим мужланам! Покажи им, прекрасная, покажи, яростная в гневе!

— А куда же пропали храбрецы и красавчики? — усмехнулся лорд Редегаар и философски заметил: — Ну что ж, Привадо, не в этот раз. Невозможно всегда быть первым.

И рог наконец протрубил начало. В ту же секунду с сочным звуком опустились решётки на всех вратах, и только на самых первых, открывающих путь внутрь Следа, преграда, наоборот, исчезла. Рог ещё выводил последнюю ноту, а Виолента уже подняла Азулу в воздух. Едва стражник вздел пику, преграждающую ей путь, как Азула пыхнул дымом, весь будто вытянулся, и синим снарядом устремился в виток. Мистер Спок проделал то же: поднял старика в воздух, наклонился, глядя вперёд, и, едва пика стражника освободила путь, они понеслись в погоню.

Нет, Таурик был ещё хоть куда! Видимо, слепота лишила его уверенности в движениях и возможности летать, и без полётов волар дряхлел, едва таская иссохшее тело. Но вдруг он смог видеть молодыми глазами мистера Спока, перед ним поднялись врата Следа, и откуда только силы взялись! А может, в нём ещё полно было той магии, которая прежде заставляла поклоняться воларам, как богам… Не знаю, но только слепой Таурик, и сосредоточенный, с потемневшими глазами, мистер Спок, преследовали Виоленту, как в кошмаре, и не позволяли ей увеличить дистанцию между ними.

Воларды начали исчезать в витке один за другим. Когда последний, Гоэд, влетел в След, госпожа уже достигла середины первого витка. Остальные неслись за ней, как горошины в длинном и просторном стручке, и пока никому не удалось сократить разрыв. Люди на стенах заорали сразу после сигнала и не замолкали до самого конца.

Только Гоэд начал отставать: сверху было хорошо видно, что дракончик под оранжевым вальтрапом, возбуждённый происходящим и оглушённый криками со стен, принялся привычно развлекать публику и вдруг полетел забавными ныряющими движениями, выписывая синусоиду. Когда он ни с того, ни с сего радостно сделал кувырок прямо в воздухе, на стене захохотали и закричали:

— Торопись!

— Сим, чтоб тебя, — в отчаянии крикнул Гоэд. — Ты меня позоришь!

Он устрашающе щёлкнул в воздухе бичом, и сердобольный женский голос со стены крикнул:

— Не бей его!

— Си-им, Си-им, хола! — подхватили другие голоса, и Гоэд развёл руками:

— Да не бью я его! А только намекаю!

— А, может, следовало бы слегка и врезать! — заметил Редегаар. — Ну, а нам пора, эрд! — И направил Элурру к первому тоннелю. Я ощутил рядом движение. Редегаар на мгновение повернул голову, и я увидел Юрга с Варфоло и Боунсом в сёдлах. Варфоло, оказывается, всё время держался рядом с нами, стараясь не мешать.

Не тратя слов, Редегаар очертил бичом круг, и я увидел внутренность тоннеля. Виолента, Спок, Кирк и эрды Милиса и Арибуты уже пролетели сквозь него, не задерживаясь, а вот Привадо, едва влетев под защиту скалы, раскрутил бич, ловко зацепил за руку наездника Одаара, резко выдернул его из седла, швырнул тело назад и улетел, даже не оглянувшись. Тот ещё не успел грянуться о землю, как зелёный Сим Гоэда нырнул вниз и ловко подхватил его передними лапами за куртку. Но всадник выскользнул из рукавов и всё же свалился, правда, с куда меньшей высоты.

Привадо вылетел из тоннеля. За ним вынырнул Сим, размахивая чужой курткой, и на стене снова засмеялись:

— Чтоб я сгорел, да ты с трофеем, Сим!

— Какая булочка вылетела из этой печки!

— Гильдия Пекарей, — машинально пояснил Редегаар. — Ну что ж, пока всё идёт ладно. Бывало, что в первом тоннеле оставалось три-четыре трупа.

— Что там, господин? — крикнул доктор. — Я нужен?

— Нет, все целы, Боунс, волард уже на ногах.

Дракон под лиловым вальтрапом, улетевший было вперёд, ощутил, что потерял наездника, грациозно развернулся и влетел обратно в тоннель. Прежде, чем магический круг Редегаара рассеялся, я успел увидеть, как он спустился к своему наезднику, тот погладил его под челюстью, взял повод, и они понуро отправились обратно, к первым вратам. Волард прихрамывал.

А мы поднялись повыше и понеслись вперёд: там на глазах у всех сцепились воларды Милиса и Арибуты. Цветами Милиса были красный и белый. Вальтрап наездника Арибуты был чёрно-голубым, в полоску. Я увидел, как полосатый вальтрап догнал красно-белый и вдруг всем телом этот дракон навалился на соперника, прижимая к стене. Наездник Милиса успел только выпростать ногу из стремени и задрать колено вверх, чтобы собственный дракон всем весом не раздробил ему ногу, но сам при этом не удержался в седле и выпал. Левую ногу он спас, а вот правая так и застряла в стремени, и бедный парень расколотил бы себе голову о камни, если бы не волар. Сам с повреждённым крылом, дракон господина Милиса подхватил наездника задней лапой и неуклюже приземлился, аккуратно держа его и смешно подпрыгивая на трех лапах.

Зрители на обеих стенах разразились аплодисментами и криками. Гильдия Мастеров Развлечений взорвала пару фейерверков, несколько эрдов перебросили из-за спин здоровенные барабаны, другие подняли рога, и вместе они грянули такой энергичный марш, что Элурра вздрогнула и поднялась повыше без понуканий. Но марш длился всего несколько тактов.

— Ду-ду-ДУ! — заорал чей-то ребёнок в восторге.

— Люблю Гонку за такие моменты! — сказал Редегаар, наблюдая, как волар положил наездника на брусчатку Следа. К ним уже пикировал Юрг с Варфоло и доктором Маккоем. Когда они опустились ниже зубцов стен, по всему Следу прошла золотистая дымка — и тут же пропала. Доктор остался с пострадавшим, а мы полетели, ища глазами алый вальтрап Привадо.

Теперь Привадо преследовал воларда Арибуты, а тот догонял Кирка. Еще ближе к концу первого витка неслись госпожа и мистер Спок — два веретена с крыльями. Расстояние между ними не сокращалось и не удлинялось. Мы поднялись повыше и помчались туда.

В начале второго витка Привадо мастерски сократил разрыв с волардом Арибуты. Берген, послушный ему, «встал» вдруг на левое крыло и полетел, огибая круг у самой стены, а не по центру, выбрав кратчайшую кривую. На круглом треке, известное дело, самая короткая дистанция проходит по внутреннему кругу, и все наездники старались прижаться поближе к левой стене. Но ни один не рисковал приблизиться к ней настолько.

Когда Берген догнал волара под полосатым вальтрапом, он снова выровнял полёт, переместился в центр Следа, и Привадо раскрутил бич. «Морячок» оглянулся и тоже приготовил своё оружие. Они с Привадо обменялись парой хлёстких ударов, но «морячку», летевшему впереди, работать бичом было неудобно, он привстал на стременах, обернувшись, и в этот момент Берген цапнул другого волара за хвост.

— Проклятье! — крикнул Редегаар, и мы безмолвно пронаблюдали, как «полосатый» волар дёрнулся и зашипел, оглянувшись, наездник машинально схватился за луку седла, и тут уж Привадо своего не упустил. Он мгновенно выбросил руку с бичом, захлестнул соперника за горло и выдернул из седла, как Скотти — штекер.

Маккой и Варфоло уже неслись по Следу к ним. Мне показалось, что вся комбинация была хорошо отработана Привадо и Бергеном.

Теперь перед Привадо лежали остаток второго витка и новый тоннель, перед ним остались только Кирк, Спок и госпожа.

— Что он творит! Что творит! — восхищённо крикнул Редегаар. — А был-то одним из последних! Привадо! Привадо!

— Прива-а-адо… Прива-а-адо… — хором отозвались тысячи людей на стенах, и это как будто подхлестнуло непобедимого наездника. Бизарра Кирка очень старалась, но Берген, более мощный, настигал её с неотвратимостью гигантского чёрного звездолёта Хана.

— Время магии, — сказал Редегаар. — И иллюзий. Второй виток проходят только сильнейшие. И моему Привадо здесь нет равных.

Та золотистая дымка, которая показалась на секунду, когда Боунс влетел в След, вернулась и покрыла теперь почти весь второй виток. Говорю «почти», потому что дымка возникла аккурат за хвостом волара Виоленты, и та продолжала лететь всё так же целеустремлённо, в то время, как остальные наездники принялись совершать странные манёвры, то ныряя, то поднимаясь почти к зубцам, то кренясь в полёте, как давеча Берген.

— Им мнится сейчас, что в них летят камни, ветки, листья, птицы, что целый лес вырастает на их пути! — прокомментировал Редегаар.

Вот когда взаимодействие между воларом и волардом оказалось бесценным! У Привадо все манёвры получались ловко и обманчиво просто, но так уж случилось, что мистер Спок и Таурик стали одним целым, а капитан на своём курсе был одним из лучших пилотов и, казалось, мог провести шаттл сквозь игольное ушко. Ни один из них не уступал Привадо, и Редегаар разочарованно откинулся в седле:

— Да-а-а, вот тебе и бича не державшие! Долго такую сложную магию поддерживать трудно, иллюзия сейчас исчезнет.

Виоленту подвело любопытство. Ей, очевидно, не терпелось увидеть, велик ли её отрыв, и вместо того, чтобы нестись к финишу, не оглядываясь, она придержала Азулу, развернула его — тот завис в воздухе, как гигантский колибри, — и жадно уставилась назад.

Ну что ж, ей было на что посмотреть! Первым из-за поворота серой пулей вылетел Таурик с мистером Споком. За ним Кирк и Привадо, почти сравнявшиеся, и вдруг произошло удивительное! Кирк освободил ноги из стремян, встал на седле, как древний циркач, и вдруг прыгнул на Привадо! Прямо на лету сиганул на воларда, обхватил его как клещ, и вместе они вылетели из седла, ударились о стену и свалились на землю. Толпа на стенах ахнула.

Редегаар послал Элурру вниз. Воларды на брусчатке зашевелились, и Кирк кое-как встал и, шатаясь, проводил глазами улетающего старпома.

«Пропал капитан, — горестно подумал я. — Виолента не простит».

— Боги мои, — потрясённый Редегаар тут же опроверг мою мысль. — Какая преданность! Так рисковать, чтобы помочь своей госпоже!

Тем временем Виолента обнаружила, что прощёлкала всё своё преимущество и принялась разворачивать дракона. Мистер Спок просвистел мимо, и Виолента заорала и принялась нахлёстывать Азулу. Но в тоннель Спок влетел первым. А она… она не полетела вообще.

Дрожа от ярости, всадница приземлилась, спрыгнула с Азулы, и зрители дружно произвели звук, похожий на «Хап!». Госпожа только что выбыла из Гонки.

Затем Виолента взорвала тоннель. Так нам показалось.

Внутри тёмного проёма, где исчезли Таурик и Спок, засиял такой ослепительный свет, что люди на стенах начали отворачиваться.

— Боги мои, боги мои, боги мои, — скороговоркой бормотал Редегаар, пикируя вниз, на брусчатку, рядом с Виолентой. Она не заметила. Свет погас.

— Лети теперь! — заорала она, топнув ботфортом. — Лети вперёд, несчастный упрямец, выигрывай свою Гонку! Или разбей голову о стену! О-о-о, поделом тебе, слепец, счастья своего в упор не видящий!

— Надо найти его! — крикнул Редегаар, но мимо уже пролетел в тоннель песчаный волар с Боунсом в седле. Доктор ничего не говорил и мрачно смотрел вперёд.

К общему удивлению, он почти тут же вернулся и крикнул:

— Его там нет!

На стенах начал нарастать шум. Вдруг взвыли рога, и Виолента вскинула лохматую голову:

— Это что!!! Последний сигнал?!

Это был он. До нас доносился голос герольда со стены у самого замка:

— И первым прилетел элво Спок на воларе по имени О’Таурик, и волар этот был дан ему щедрой и милостивой госпожой нашей…

— Нет! — пробормотала Виолента и ударом бича заставила Азулу поднять лапу. Через мгновение она взмыла над Следом, и господин Редегаар и Боунс не отставали.


	16. Глава 16. Сетра. Виолента выполняет свои обещания

Виолента вылетела из витка и заложила такой крутой вираж, приземляясь, что Азула взрыл площадку лапами, подняв облачка пыли и почти присев на хвост. Госпожа спрыгнула, не дожидаясь помощи, и бросилась к Споку. Тот стоял к ней спиной, что-то нашёптывая Таурику в ухо. Как раз в этот момент Элурра Редегаара повторила манёвр Азулы. Редегаар соскочил на песок и побежал за Виолентой, и я увидел, как мистер Спок повернулся к ней лицом.

— Отвечай, как! — крикнула Виолента. Казалось, от её разлохмаченных волос летят искры. — Отвечай немедленно, в чём обман!

— Я ни в чём не обманывал тебя, Виолента, — ответил Спок.

— Как бы не так! — рявкнула госпожа. — Ты должен был ослепнуть под горой, никто не может видеть сквозь магический свет! Ты должен был ослепнуть и посадить волара! Или разбиться о стену, если бы оказался так упрям, что продолжал лететь!

— Свет есть свет, — заметил Спок. Мы с Редегааром услышали, как приземлился, хлопая крыльями, ещё один дракон… и ещё один. Редегаар обернулся, и я увидел, как Боунс помогает капитану спешиться, и они направляются к нам. Капитан прихрамывал, но двигался быстро. — Наши глаза особенные, Виолента. Никто из моей расы не ослеп бы.

Виолента резко повернулась к доктору.

— Так и есть, — Боунс пожал плечами. — У этого народа есть третье веко, оно защищает их глаза.

— Как ты посмел не предупредить меня?! — крикнула она. — Я всё поставила на эту хитрость! Я могла придумать что-нибудь другое! Лучше! Я бы не проиграла!

— Но ты проиграла, — безжалостно сказал Спок. — Выполни свои клятвы, Виолента.

— Сейчас, — ледяным тоном ответила она, и у меня в воображении замигали лампочки и взвыли сигналы красной тревоги. Очевидно, лорд Редегаар ощутил нечто похожее.

— Прекрасная госпожа моя, — торопливо сказал он, — могу ли я смиренно просить освободить мой любимый камень, дар госпожи, от этого мальчишки?

— Сейчас, — повторила Виолента, прожигая глазами куртку Спока. Удивительно, как это вышитое зелёное крыло не воспламенилось. — Но сначала кары. Этого в пыточную, —приказала она стражникам и указала стеком на Боунса. — За то, что не предупредил меня.

— Ну извини, — проворчал доктор, складывая руки на груди. — Ещё бы знать, какие идеи посетят твою хорошенькую безумную головку…

— Молчи, эрд! — крикнул Редегаар, и сам подтолкнул Боунса к страже. — В пыточную его, вы слышали приказ госпожи?

— И этого тоже! — Виолента указала на Кирка.

— За что, госпожа? — изумился Редегаар. — Его преданность тебе заслуживает награды, а не наказания! Кто ещё решился бы на лету перепрыгнуть на Бергена и свалить Привадо?!

— Кто?! — взвизгнула Виолента. — Тот, кто делал вид, что предан мне, а сам расчистил дорогу анаграсаару!

— Он не может быть сильнее твой магии, — заметил старый лорд Одаар. Во время Гонки высокие лорды сидели в своих креслах на площадке сторожевой башни и наблюдали за волардами через магические круги. Но как только первый наездник вылетел из Следа, все они поспешили вниз по внутренней лестнице. Я услышал одышливое пыхтение Милиса; видимо, все лорды уже были здесь, на площадке.

— Это верно, не может, — задумчиво согласилась Виолента, глядя на Кирка. — И никто не может.

Она махнула рукой, и одновременно произошло несколько событий. Я вдруг оказался на земле, под ногами Редегаара, и заживающие рёбра ответили болью. Я невольно охнул, и Боунс с капитаном кинулись ко мне, но стражники заступили им дорогу. Тогда горный лорд поддел меня за подмышки и одним рывком поставил на ноги.

— Не зли её, — шепнул он и затем сказал ещё что-то, но я вдруг почти перестал его понимать. Я автоматически поднял руку, чтобы поправить гарнитуру универсального переводчика, но она исчезла, испарилась. И по тому, как Кирк и доктор вскинули руки к ушам, я понял, что с ними произошло то же.

— Ваши коробочки больше не нужны, — спокойно сказала Виолента, и тут же пришла в ярость: — Что, вы не слышали приказа, мерзавцы? — заорала она на стражу. — Я сказала, в пыточную обоих!

— Госпожа Виолента, — подал голос Спок.

— Что? Выполнить мои клятвы? — вкрадчиво спросила она. — Ведь ты выиграл! Добрые эрды! — крикнула она, обращаясь к публике на стенах. — Воистину этот волард и его волар были едины! Не так ли?!

Зрители несмело зашумели.

— Так тому и быть, — заключила она, и над Следом и Замком, сколько видел глаз, всюду замерцало золотистое марево. Эрды на стенах настороженно поднимали головы, и некоторые вдруг начали энергично проталкиваться к лестницам, упрятанным в башни. Я заметил это движение боковым зрением, а сам не мог перестать смотреть на то, как мистер Спок превращается в дракона.

Я это не сразу понял. Сначала меня ошеломила мысль, что Виолента его зачем-то изуродовала. Все кости у него начали удлиняться, знакомое лицо вытянулось в узкую морду, и был жуткий момент, когда он стал страшно уродливым, так, что смотреть было невыносимо. А затем момент прошёл, всё человеческое в Споке исчезло, кости хрустели, растягиваясь, и он взвыл от боли, упал на четвереньки, одежда лопнула и расползлась, а под одеждой уже была не кожа, а шкура, покрытая чешуйками, похожими на листья. Из Спока получился лесной дракон вроде Сима. Они с Симом даже размерами походили друг на друга, и рога у Сима были такие же короткие и немногочисленные. Сим и мистер Спок оказались ровесниками.

Но это я после, задним числом, смог сравнивать Сима и Спока и считать их рожки, а тогда, в первый момент, я стоял как дурак, открыв рот и вытаращив глаза, и думал только об одном: а что теперь делать-то?!

Спок больше не выл, а тихо рычал, приходя в себя. Его чёрные крылья уныло лежали по бокам, напоминая брошенные знамёна побеждённой армии.

— Боги мои, что же это делается, — тонким голосом сказала какая то женщина.

Кирк и Боунс вырывались из рук стражников, те неумолимо волокли их прочь, к лестнице в скале.

— Вок! Вок! — закричала Бизарра, растопырила крылья и принялась наступать на Виоленту, пуская из ноздрей клубы дыма.

— Это ещё что? — заорала Виолента. — Эрд Кирк! Прекрати это или я отправлю её в Пасть!

Люди на стенах ахнули. Мужской голос выкрикнул: «Безбожница! Она оскорбляет богов!» Другой завопил: «Да как же ты смеешь?!» — «Смею! — орал первый голос. — Боги не помогают еретичке!» И люди ахнули снова. Движение ускорилось.

Кольцо стражников расступилось, и Кирк подбежал к Бизарре и обнял её за шею. Рыжая драконица тут же прекратила атаку и замерла. Капитан зашептал ей в ухо, и агрессивно раскрытые ушные перепонки тихо сложились, шипы гребня, вставшие торчком, полого легли по всему хребту, и о недавней вспышке ярости напоминали только облачка дыма из ноздрей, но и они скоро иссякли.

— Моя девочка, — сказал ей капитан, взял Бизарру за щёки и поцеловал в нос. — Я вернусь, не надо дыма!

И Бизарра, переступая и наклоняя голову, подчинилась, а доктора и капитана стражники затолкали в ход под скалой. С Волариумов доносился рёв, и драконы на площадке внизу волновались и пыхтели, но слушались своих волардов.

Высокие лорды в ужасе уставились на Спока и принялись оглядываться на лестницу в Замок, вырубленную в скале, где только что исчезли Кирк и Боунс. Но сбежать никто не решался. Редегаар и лорд Одаар стояли, опустив руки с усталой безнадёжностью.

— Что ты натворила, девочка, — с горестью сказал горный лорд.

— Я выполняю свои клятвы, — ответила Виолента и сорвала с шеи алый камень. —Возьми своё сокровище! — добавила она, обращаясь к дракону, и швырнула украшение перед ним. И волар преобразился: крылья расправились, длинный гибкий хвост начал размеренно и упруго двигаться из стороны в сторону, Спок поднял голову и быстро заграбастал кулон когтистой пятернёй. Жёлтые глаза уставились на Виоленту, и её голос дрогнул, когда она добавила: — Возьми свою женщину, анаграсаар. Танцуй с ней под солнцем и луной, летай с ней под всеми ветрами и окончи свой долгий век с нею вместе, когда никого из нас уже не останется в живых.

Между тем люди на стенах продолжали волноваться и перемещаться к сторожевым башням. Золотистое марево над нами вдруг подёрнулось рябью и почернело, и затем, жуткое дело, нам на головы посыпалась чёрная пыль. Что-то я слышал неприятное про эту пыль… будто во сне.

— Дети, дети, скорее ко мне! — истошно закричало сразу несколько голосов, и перемещение эрдов на стенах ускорилось вдвое. Люди спешили спуститься и, честно говоря, любому захотелось бы оказаться отсюда подальше. Только Споку было всё равно, что там валится с неба, и чёрная пыль постепенно покрывала его тёмно-зелёную шкуру.

О’Таурик поднял морду, раздул ноздри, вдохнул пыльный воздух и чихнул.

— Верни всё обратно, пока не поздно, Виолента, — быстро сказал лорд Редегаар. — Верни скорее, или ты всех погубишь!

— Он прав, — проскрипел лорд Одаар. — Отступись, дитя!

Виолента сняла перчатку и подставила ладонь под падающую пыль.

— Что это, Редегаар? — с недоумением и страхом спросила она. — Я никогда не видела ничего похожего. Мне это не нравится! Я всё отменяю!

Лорд Одаар быстро закивал, и Виолента неловко махнула в сторону Спока обеими руками. Но я сразу понял, что ничего не получится. Ничего и не получилось. Стало по-настоящему страшно.

— Редегаар! — воскликнула Виолента, задыхаясь. — Попробуй ты! Попробуем все вместе!

— Ох, дитя, — покачал головой лорд Одаар, но спорить не стал. — Высокие лорды! Давайте попробуем!

Лорды, видимо, что-то попробовали и не преуспели, поскольку выглядели разочарованными и потрясёнными. Лицо Виоленты утратило все краски; она молча глядела на пустеющие стены, на бегущих эрдов, не обращающих никакого внимания на фиаско господ. Глаза её метались, как взбесившиеся зверьки.

***

На ближайшей башне огромный, как бык, детина с топором сдерживал толпу жаждущих ринуться по лестнице вниз. Женщины и дети быстро проскальзывали мимо него, спускались со стены и бежали в город.

Топор у парня был церемониальный, с декором на обухе и длинном топорище, но лезвие сверкало, тщательно заточенное, а ручищи парня выглядели страшнее топора. На правом рукаве у него красовался чешуйчатый браслет главы Гильдии.

— Детей вперёд, ты, тули безрогий! — рявкнул он другому эрду. Вдруг на наших глазах браслет истаял, превратившись в пыль. Ветер подхватил пыль и унёс её. Как и чешую с моей куртки.

— Смотри, ты больше не главный! — крикнул тот, кому он угрожал.

— Вот когда этот топор превратится в пыль, тогда ты и пройдёшь, чучело! — ответил парень и заорал: — Гильдия Мясников! Отводим семьи по домам и идём в мясные ряды! Встречаемся в мясных рядах!

— Этого ещё не хватало! Стража, к госпоже! — крикнул лорд Редегаар, и несколько человек в синих табардах окружили Виоленту и лордов. — В седло, госпожа, и улетай немедленно! Пока никто не понял, что…

Он осёкся, сжал губы в ниточку и подвёл Виоленту к Азуле. Сам подсадил бледную, растерянную ведьму в седло и сжал ей руку:

— Ничего не бойся, моя госпожа! Улетай в Замок, мы со всем разберёмся!

— И ты следом? — спросила она, вцепившись в его руку обеими ладонями.

— Конечно! Немедленно! А сейчас все в Замок! И улетайте, досточтимые! Мы не удержим эрдов, если…

Он осёкся снова и молча отошёл от Азулы. Лорды повернулись и побежали к скале, забыв про достоинство. Я запомнил лорда Милиса: он бежал, смешно выбрасывая в стороны толстые ножки и переваливаясь с боку на бок, как жирная утка, и размахивал короткими ручками в кружевных манжетах. Грузный, он почти не уступил своим худощавым родственникам, а господина Во даже обогнал. У входа они все чуть не подрались, но один за другим всё же исчезли внутри скалы.

— Лорд Одаар, — сказал я старику. — Идёмте, я помогу вам сесть на Бизарру.

Старик остро глянул на меня и молча заковылял к драконице. Но рыжая красотка Кирка, оставшаяся без наездника, и не подумала подчиниться. Едва мы приближались к её боку, она отбегала в сторону, ворча, а затем просто расправила крылья и взмыла вверх, на Волариум.

— Стар я уже, мальчик, бегать за драконами, — пыхтя, сказал лорд Одаар.

— Сюда, почтенный лорд, — крикнул Варфоло. — Место целителя свободно, полетели!

Мы подошли к дракону доктора, и тот послушно стоял, пока я подсаживал старика.

— Скоро ты, дед? — нетерпеливо спросила Виолента и, не дожидаясь ответа, подняла Азулу в воздух.

— Пора и нам, — сказал мне лорд Редегаар, но не успели мы подойти к Элурре, как стены Следа начали оседать, будто таяли, и буквально на глазах потрясающая Спираль исчезла, оставив только чёрную пыль, которая повторяла очертания кругов. Не осталось ни Врат, ни привратных башен, лишь прямая дорога. Мы подняли головы: Виолента и Одаар отчего-то не решались опуститься на Волариум и зависли в воздухе над скалой, где ещё вчера сидели О’Таурик и мистер Спок. Более того, мы увидели, что в небо начали взлетать драконы, даже малыши. Я с ужасом различил среди них трёхголового Пофигаса. Мы с Редегааром переглянулись, и тут обе башни Замка обрушились.

Нет, они не рухнули всем нам на головы, а истаяли и рассеялись чёрной пылью, как и стены Следа. Развеялись по ветру библиотека, умкулариум и висячий мостик, соединявший башни. С грохотом разбилась кираро. Исчезало всё, что было создано магией, и хотя трёхэтажное здание ещё стояло, слуги удирали оттуда на Волариумы и там стояли, такие же растерянные, как и господа.

Внутри здания тоже что-то происходило, и вдруг северная часть Замка дрогнула, пошла трещинами, и весь правый торец ухнул с оглушающим грохотом, завалив бесформенной кучей камней основание северной башни.

— Там же пыточная! — заорал я. — И комнаты Сванты! И Хэнк!

***

Павел замолчал, вернувшись на несколько секунд туда, в хаос и разрушение.

— Но всё же закончилось хорошо? — осторожно спросила новенькая энсин. — Вот же мистер Хэндорф, живой…

— Это Пофигасу спасибо, что живой, — вмешался Хэндорф. — Мы со Свантой трудились на кухне и ничего не знали. Пофигас сидел рядом, как щенок, потому что он теперь был редкий и разрешённый госпожой дракон. Вдруг он как завоет да как вцепится в Свантин подол, как потащит её из кухни! Сванта кричит: «Это что такое, безобразник?» А у меня же пёс дома, Скаут, и если Скаут вот так завыл бы и потащил меня, я бы не колебался ни секунды! Так что хватаю я Сванту на руки и бегу из замка, и вся прислуга за нами. И только мы выскочили – ШАРАХ!!! БабабаБАХ!!!! Четверти Замка как не бывало. И, главное, завалило обломками лестницу в основании северной башни, а там же каземат в самом низу, и мы все видели, как туда провели капитана и доктора. Стою я со Свантой на руках, драконы сами выходят из загонов и улетают от греха подальше, а я и спрашиваю, и губы едва шевелятся:

— Сванта! Ведь наших туда провели вот только что! Как думаешь, есть шанс, что живы?

— Чего бормочешь, не понимаю, — ворчит Сванта. — Да поставь меня на землю, бесстыдник! Стара я уже, чтоб меня на руках носить! Чего смеётесь, охальники?! — крикнула она на слуг. — Я вам посмеюсь!

— Живы или нет? Могли остаться живы?! — ору я. Гарнитуру потерял где-то, кое-как её понимаю.

— На то воля богов, — говорит. — Только своды в каземате крепкие, их ещё старые мастера складывали, не чета нынешним, а и нынешние неплохи! Думаю, правый бок рухнул из-за того, что с торцом госпожа колдовала! Захочется ей знать, что и где происходит, подойдёт к стене — и смотрит, на что её господской душе угодно, хоть на город, хоть на лес. Надо на эрда посмотреть — вот он, эрд… Но ради одного эрда она магию стены не тревожила, маленький круг наколдует и… — Тут она замолчала, пожевала губами и на меня же рассердилась: — И что это я тебе господские тайны рассказываю?! Чего выспрашиваешь, окаянный?!

— Сванта! — говорю я. — У тебя глаза-то зелёные, оказывается…

— Вот оно что! — сказала она, помолчав. — Вот, значит, чего хотят Боги. Ну ладно. Давай откопаем целителя и старшего наездника. Собирай своих, а я слуг приведу.

Собрали мы слуг и наших парней из Звёздного флота и до вечера отбрасывали камни. Ещё Павел привёл каких-то крепких ребят, не то пекарей, не то мясников. Вечером добрались до камней сводов подземелья, а ночью освободили лестницу и запертую дверь. Двух стражников откопали, мёртвых, конечно. А своды не подвели – капитан и доктор пересидели там всю заваруху, как в коробочке. Целенькие. У доктора сразу вопросы:

— Карантин успели эвакуировать?! А детский сад?! А волардам помогли, которые остались в чёртовой улитке?

— Нет её больше, улитки-то, — ответил ему Павел. — Нет башен, накрылась Виолентина магия! Госпожа улетела вместе с лордами, а драконы сами эвакуировались и сами вернулись обратно. Ужин уже прошёл.

— А тогда главный вопрос, — рявкнул капитан, — со Споком что? И с Ухурой?

Павлик молчал, и мне тоже сказать было нечего.

— Ясно же, что они превратились обратно, когда магия исчезла, — ответил ему доктор и посмотрел на Павлика с надеждой. — Да, Чехов?

— А я ему говорю: нет, — вступил Павел. — Не так всё получилось.

***

А почему не так, пойди-ка разберись! Почему Ухура стала человеком, и так и лежала под лапой Спока, как сломанная кукла в холщовом платьице, и почему он как был драконом, так им и остался! Но я подумал: после будем разбираться. Подошёл к нему и сказал:

— Мистер Спок! Вы помните, о чём я вам сказал-то ночью?

Он подгрёб к себе Ухуру обеими лапами и прикрыл крыльями, сам на меня смотрит змеиными глазами, и я добавил:

— Помогайте ей, она вас слышит. Помогите ей, как помогли мне. А мы пойдём вызволять капитана и доктора.

— Я никуда не пойду с тобой, су-лорд, — вмешался Редегаар. — Я должен быть рядом с Виолентой. Подниму тебя наверх и прощай.

— Мне наверх-то не надо, — ответил я. — Далеко отсюда до мясных рядов?

— Вот, кстати! В мясные ряды я бы тоже заглянул, — мрачно заметил Редегаар. — Решено: летим в город.

И мы оставили мистера Спока и полетели в город. В Академии сказали бы, что там все встали на уши, по улицам маршировали отряды горожан и орали так, что не понять было ни слова. В мясных рядах толпа внимала главе Гильдии, тому самому парню с топором, и нас не сразу заметили. Но когда головы начали подниматься, выражение лиц показалось мне очень недружелюбным. Редегаар тоже это заметил и спросил:

— Уверен, что тебе нужно сюда? Ещё не поздно улететь. Развернёмся – и в мой замок! В безопасность. Виолента благоволит тебе.

— Нет, я уверен, — сказал я. — Высадите меня и улетайте, господин Редегаар.

И когда я слез, и Элурра взлетела, они все уставились на меня, и я ощутил себя висящим посреди Пасти, полной пчёл.

— Глядите, какая честь! — крикнул одинокий злой голос. — Сам су-лорд к нам пожаловал!

— Узнаем, зачем, — сказал бывший глава Гильдии, — из этих ни один сюда больше не сунулся. Даже Редегаар удирает! Говори, что хотел, су-лорд!

— Никакой я не су-лорд, — ответил я, оттянув полы своей простой кожаной куртки без чешуи и посмотрел внимательно. Да, ни чешуинки не осталось. И вышивка исчезла. — Павел я. Пришёл позвать вас на помощь! Там ползамка рухнуло и завалило подземелье, а в подземелье мои друзья, понимаете? Надо же их откопать! Идёмте скорее.

— Он спятил, что ли? — удивился кто-то в толпе. — Мы тебя сейчас разделаем и повесим тушу на крюк!

— Ну, после повесите, — махнул я рукой. — А сейчас, пожалуйста, идёмте! И давайте ещё кого-нибудь позовём, кто у вас тут крепкие ребята, кроме вас? Кузнецы?

— Хм, — крякнул парень с топором, — обойдёмся и без кузнецов. Пошли, парни.

— Ты что? — крикнули ему, — кого слушаешь?!

— Да ведь там наши, — ответил бывший глава, — мастера. Строитель и целитель, каких поискать. Я всё видел: безумная волара отправила их в пыточную ровно перед тем, как боги выдрали у неё ядовитые зубы. Так что идём выручать, мальчишка-то прав.

— Не пойдём мы никуда! — возмутились мясники.

— Ну, подумайте, — терпеливо объяснил им парень, — что, если через час магия вернётся к госпоже? А мы спасли её старшего наездника и целителя.

— А если не вернётся?!

— А если не вернётся, то неужели Гильдия мясников позволит опередить себя каким-нибудь пекарям или кузнецам? Что, если туда уже бегут чистильщики или кожевенники? Вы не хотите быть там, когда вскроют сокровищницу и, главное, когда начнут решать, кто теперь в городе новый господин?!

— И когда откроют погреба с элем! Вот же ты голова, Торрен! — крикнул тот же голос, но уже весело, и несколько эрдов подхватили:

— Возьмём лопаты! Ломов побольше! Бежим!!!

И мы побежали. Дальше вы знаете.

***

Ночевать в развалинах Замка никто не рискнул, и мы все расположились лагерем на Волариумах, вперемешку с драконами. На шкурах, на вальтрапах, кто что нашёл. Кирк устроился под крылом Бизарры, и все воларды улеглись рядом со своими животными. Воларды-гости улетели с господами, но Гоэд и Сим остались: лорд Борк сбежал так быстро, что забыл о своём наезднике. Травмированный Привадо сопровождал Редегаара и шокированную Виоленту в замок горного лорда.

Доктор прилёг к Парсу, как будто всегда спал у брюха дракона, а я послонялся, как неприкаянный, и вдруг заметил маленького Пофигаса. Малыш попытался пристроиться к Испепелине, но та запыхтела, задымила, и трёхголовый бедняга отошёл. К кому бы он ни пытался подойти, взрослые волары тут же поднимались и глядели на него так, что я бы на его месте тоже не настаивал. Сванта могла бы пожалеть его, но семижильная женщина распоряжалась в погребах, подсчитывала припасы и что-то чертила в маленькой книжечке для расчётов. Хэнк был у неё правой рукой.

Так что пожалеть Пофигаса было некому, кроме меня, и я разложил косматую попону, лёг и похлопал по меху рукой:

— Иди ко мне, Пофигас! Иди, маленький!

Малыш подбежал, и мы замечательно устроились. Пофигас — на животе, подобрав лапки, как кот, и сложив крылышки. А я лёг на бок и прижался к нему спиной.

Рядом храпели мясники. Эти ночью после всей работы ещё попытались найти сокровищницу госпожи и заодно разгромили погреб с остатками эля, но мы с Хэнком успели прибрать одну бутыль для Сванты и отдали её на хранение Испепелине.

— Где камешки, отвечай, бабка! — орали мясники. — Открывай сокровищницу, это теперь наше! Мы заслужили!

— Вон ваше сокровище, в бутылках! — ответила она, ничуть не испугавшись. — Что добыли — то и ваше, а госпожа сокровищ не собирала, ей довольно было белой ручкой махнуть, чтобы получился камень, или чтобы у тебя, Торрен, рога выросли! Ну ты-то умный эрд, зачем поперёк идёте? А ну как вернут Боги магию госпоже?

— Да говорил я им… — уныло согласился глава Гильдии.

— Хорошо же начали, помогли нам! Зачем всё портить? Ложитесь лучше спать, утром поговорим!

***

Наступило утро патры, по-нашему понедельник, и мы проснулись от шума. Где-то волновалась толпа, люди кричали, но я спросонья не понимал ни слова. Подниматься не хотелось, ночью кто-то укрыл нас, и мы с Пофигасом угрелись. Вдруг то, чем мы были укрыты, отодвинулось, и солнечный свет сделал мои веки розовыми. Я приоткрыл один глаз.

Рядом в позе сфинкса устроился лесной дракон, только что сложивший одно крыло. В лапах у него полулежала безучастная мисс Ухура, и её пустой взгляд показался мне самым страшным из всего, что мы видели на Марке. Страшнее пчёл и даже смерти лорда Уллена. Всё-таки слишком долго она провела камнем. Что, если она останется такой навсегда?!

— Доброе утро, мисс Ухура, — сказал я, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. — Доброе утро, мистер Спок.

Я поднялся, и Пофигас тут же перекатился на моё место и свернул хвост спиралькой. Мистер Спок покосился на него и снова прикрыл левым крылом. В остальном ни он, ни Ухура не сдвинулись ни на мизинец. Я огляделся, пытаясь понять, что происходит вокруг и откуда столько шума.

Оказалось, что пока мы с Пофигасом спали, вооружённая толпа окружила Замок. Все гильдии бесновались под скалой и очень хотели подняться к развалинам, но единственный вход на лестницу в скале внизу охраняли шесть драконов, а в сёдлах сидели Кирк, Гоэд, Варфоло и воларды, с которыми я не успел познакомиться. Кирк на Бизарре, казалось, одним ледяным взглядом удерживал толпу, и эрдам только и оставалось, что вопить и размахивать пиками со штандартами Гильдий. Я с удивлением разглядел в толпе осаждающих множество женщин и несколько малиновых штандартов.

— И Гильдия Дарующих удовольствие явилась?! — спросил я вслух.

— А как же? — ответил мне голос Сванты. Она подошла и тоже смотрела на толпу внизу. — Чтобы эти бесчестные бабы пропустили делёжку? Никто ведь не верит, что не было у госпожи сокровищ! А главное худо в том, что без госпожи разрушается порядок! Прежде чистильщики трудились и не капризничали, а теперь не хотят! Сложили свои тележки возле Дома Фианура, безбожники, и на рассвете спалили! Вони-то было! Сегодня уже не вышли на работу! За день ничего страшного не случится, а вот за неделю потонет город в собственном дерьме!

— И кем же они хотят быть?

— А боги их ведают, может, и господами!

И, будто услышав её слова, внизу завизжали:

— И-И-И-Имма-мама — новая гос-по-жа!

— Как же! Размечтались! — хмыкнула Сванта, но женщин уже заглушили мужские голоса:

— Пропустите Гильдию кожевенников, воларды! Теперь мы господа!

— Власть — кузнецам!

— А жрать что будете, кузнецы! Без Гильдии Пекарей?!

— А мы? Без наших тули много вы наработаете, неблагодарные?!

— Глядите, Торрен наверху! Эти проныры-мясники уже пролезли!!!

— ААААААА! — эта новость ненадолго объединила вопящих.

— Уж полчаса орут, окаянные! — посетовала Сванта.

— Почему же меня не разбудили? Я бы помог…

— Напомогаешься ещё, су-лорд! Осада только начинается. А припасов я насчитала на неделю, не больше. Одна радость – эрд Кирк. Не зря его госпожа сделала старшим наездником. Пока я думала, как нам удержать лестницу, да чем загородить проход, он уже взял волардов и слетел вниз. А народишко хоть и обнаглел, но страх перед Богами не утратил. Открыто на воларов не нападут, а вот измором нас возьмут, это как пить дать.

— А если вернётся госпожа?

— Непременно вернётся. И не одна вернётся, а с морскими разбойниками лорда Арибуты, с бандитами лорда Милиса, да простят меня Боги, и со всей армией Редегаара! А эрды Редегаара, надо тебе знать, любят его и слушаются без магии. Они нападут, и госпожа начнёт карать. Настанут тёмные времена. Много крови. — Лицо Сванты было спокойным, как маска.

— Мы же не хотим, чтобы это случилось?

— Да чего бы я только не отдала, чтобы этого не случилось! — вырвалось у Сванты, и я решился:

— Ладно, пойду вниз.

— Куда пеший?! С ума сошёл?! Возьми волара!

Что я буду делать с воларом? Я ещё ни разу толком не летал. Камнем в обруче на лбу наездника — точно не считается.

— Волара? — переспросил я. — Хорошая идея!


	17. Глава 17. Патра и детра. Мятежный город

Я пошёл к мистеру Споку, вынул у него из-под крыла спящего Пофигаса и так, с малышом на руках, спустился по лестнице. Пофигас не просыпаясь, обмотал меня в поясе тонким хвостом, а все три головы уложил мне на правое плечо. Крылышки свисали влево. Удобно устроился, а весу в нём было уже как в крупной собаке. В овчарке, например. Или в лабрадоре Хэнка. Нет, всё-таки поменьше. Я чуть-чуть покачал Пофигаса, чтобы прикинуть, и тут заметил, что вся орущая толпа замолчала и уставилась на нас. Шестеро наездников передо мной поняли, что у них за спиной что-то происходит, и один за другим начали оглядываться.

— Смотрите! — радостно сказал я всем сразу. — А у нас же вот кто родился!

— Бог о трёх головах! А я тебе что говорил?! Знамение! О, что будет! — понеслось со всех сторон, но ни один не крикнул «урод» или «выродок». Тут Пофигас поднял головы, посмотрел на эрдов и выдал нежную трель. Кто их знает, воларов, может, таким голосом они общаются с матерью, но когда Пофигас курлыкнул в три глотки, у меня в сердце защемило, и лица перед нами смягчились.

— Я говорить не мастер, и ваша речь мне чужая! — сказал я. — Только пока вы тут орёте про власть и готовы передраться, Виолента ведёт морских разбойников Арибуты и бандитов Милиса! Не отдаст вам госпожа власть без крови!

— Пусть ведёт, мы ей покажем, чья власть! — крикнул кожевенник.

— И что вы ей покажете? — ответил я в сердцах. — Что дня не прошло, а вы все перессорились?! Что чистильщиков в городе больше нет? Мама Имма, может, твоя Гильдия госпоже покажет?

Наверное, я что-то не то сказал, потому что все эти эрды вдруг захохотали, засвистели и заорали:

— Эти покажут, даже не сомневайся!

И мне стало так обидно за них, честное слово, что я размотал хвост Пофигаса, опустил малыша на землю и закричал:

— Вы почему их обижаете? Вы разве уже забыли, что тут творилось по воле госпожи? А если бы вас по её капризу перевели в чистильщики или в Гильдию Дарующих, вы что, возразили бы?

— Да нет, конечно, — поддержал Кирк, спешиваясь. Остальные воларды последовали его примеру. — Выпучили бы синие глаза и пошли бы трудиться! Чтобы… что?

— Чтобы госпожа была довольна, — эхом отозвалась толпа, и люди помрачнели.

— Машете тут своими штандартами, — продолжал Кирк, — завидуете мясникам, что они уже в Замке, а вы нет? Да мясники трудились всю ночь, камни носили, помогали спасти людей из пыточной! Целителя спасли!

— Наверно, и эль спасли тоже? — недовольно спросил знакомый голос, и эрды снова рассмеялись:

— А тебе и завидно, старый Янс?

— Просись из жестянщиков в медовары! Теперь можно!

— Что молчишь, старший наездник? — крикнул Янс, игнорируя шутки. — Говори, добрались мясники до погребов?

— А как же! — спокойно ответил Кирк. — И будь уверен, что две дюжины здоровенных парней справились с десятком бутылок, которые там оставались! Или ты сомневаешься?

— Ничуть, эрд! Но весь город знает, что юный су-лорд достал из Пасти годовой запас сот!

Тут все примолкли и посмотрели на меня. Даже Пофигас, сидящий у моей ноги, как щенок, задрал все три головёнки и почесался задней лапой, ну совершенно по-собачьи.

— Ну и достал, — ответил я. — Пьян был, даже и не помню ничего.

— О-хо-хо-хо-хо!!! — они снова захохотали, и Кирк сказал:

— Госпожа превратила его в кубок, а в кубке оставался эль, только и всего. И ты, старый Янс, прав насчёт сот. Соты есть. А вот эля, извини, пока больше нет. Из медоваров пришёл кто-нибудь? — крикнул он.

— А то как же! — ответили из глубины толпы.

— Должен мёд настояться?

— А то как же!

— Ещё вопросы?

— Такой вопрос у нас! — старик-жестянщик всё не успокаивался. — И до сокровищ госпожи добрались?

— Насчёт сокровищ отвечаю сразу всем, — ответил Кирк, подняв руку. — Клянусь богами, здоровьем моих друзей и собственной жизнью, что единственным сокровищем Виоленты были её магия и волары.

— Ещё лорд Редегаар, — добавил я. — И его целитель.

— Здоров целитель? — живо спросил кто-то. — Не поранило его? А цела ли больница?

— И больница цела, — ответил Кирк, — и целитель здоров. Вчера кое-кто из волардов пострадал, он их лечит. И я считаю, что не надо добавлять ему работы!

— Если господа вернутся, как говорит су-лорд – а я думаю, что так и будет, — веско сказал Янс, — работы целителю Боунсу точно прибавится. Нам город-то не отстоять. Мы хорошие мастера, но не воины.

— Нам плохо слышно! — крикнул сверху Торрен.

— Так спускайтесь, чтоб вас! — рявкнул жестянщик. — Или мясники у нас господами сделались? Сидите выше всех, выжрали весь эль…

— Там эля-то было…

— Всё равно спускайтесь, Торрен! Я два раза-то повторять не буду!

Мясники спустились вниз и слились с толпой. Кирк кивнул мне:

— Давай, Павел Андреич! Неплохо получается!

— Слушайте су-лорда! Тихо! Слушай! Слушай! — прошелестело вокруг, и снова множество лиц обратились ко мне. Но теперь ни один взгляд не напоминал пчелиный, хорошие были лица, и рот у меня сам собой разъехался в улыбке:

— Всё очень просто! Чего вы ссоритесь, совсем не понимаю! Вы же мастера, никакие не враги друг другу. Ваши враги — вон, улетели, господа-нахлебники! А вы остались, и вы-то и есть настоящие хозяева города. Город живёт вашими трудами. Город умрёт, если хоть одна Гильдия прекратит работу. Вот тут чистильщиками пренебрегают, и к дамам из Гильдии Дарующих мало уважения!

— Мало уважения! — закричали женщины под малиновым штандартом с изображением синего цветочка.

— А почему? За что?

— За то, что шлюхи! — ляпнули из-под штандарта пекарей.

— О, вот как! — низким приятным голосом пропела мама Имма, глава Гильдии. — Так, стало быть, не нужны мы, закроем Гильдию, погасим фонарики, да и уйдём в честные! В прачки уйдём! Мы работящие! Или новую Гильдию создадим. Мы неглупые! И, в отличие от вас, грубые животные, считать умеем все до единой! А не одна лишь я, глава Гильдии! И вас, тули тупые, могли бы научить… вот, правильно! Создадим Гильдию Обучающих! А вы сами себе даруйте всякие удовольствия, особенно те, кто не женат!

— Эй, ну вы полегче, девочки…

— Мы вам не девочки!

— Э-э, а кто…

— Дамы! Нам нравится называться дамами.

— Павел Андреич, ты теряешь внимание аудитории, — шепнул Кирк. Холод исчез из его глаз, и сейчас они искрились, как тающие льдинки.

— Господа мастера! — крикнул я, и все уставились на меня. Пофигас выпустил три пары облачков жёлтого дыма. — Ни одна Гильдия не закрывается. Только не сейчас. Враги прут, понимаете, а вы ругаетесь, ну?! Вот что я предлагаю. Пусть каждая Гильдия выберет одного мастера, который будет представлять, к примеру, мясников. Это может быть господин Торрен. Если мясники будут согласны. И жестянщики выберут, и кожевенники, и кузнецы, и чистильщики…

— И чистильщики?!

— Непременно чистильщики, и вы пригласите их со всем уважением, которого заслуживает их тяжёлый и противный труд.

— Они не пойдут! — сказал Торрен. — Кто захотел бы на их месте?! Говорят, они спалили свои тележки перед Домом Фианура.

— Так найдите их, — жёстко сказал капитан. — А чтобы они поверили вам, пойдёте все, кто будет избран. Вы равные, хотя их работа самая грязная.

— Можно новые тележки сделать, — задумчиво сказал мастер, который первый раз подал голос. На белом штандарте красовался жёлтый рубанок. — Янс, наше дерево, ваша жесть! И чтоб тележки как красоточки были! Сделаем?

— Выходит, надо сделать, — буркнул Янс. — Только кто заплатит нам за работу?

— Никто, — удивился я. — Это же подарок!

Толпа почему-то засмеялась.

— Не может этого быть! Неужели я дожил до того дня, когда старый скряга Янс кому-то подарок сделает? — заорали подмастерья Гильдии Кожевенников.

— Не пойдёт, — отрезал Янс.

— Да он даже элво не пожалел, не подарил небось замочки!

— Ну вот что, мастер Янс, — вмешался Кирк. — Работа ваша будет бесплатной, по доброй воле. Чтобы город был чистым, чтобы не начались болезни. А за материал мы заплатим. Все Гильдии заплатят. И вам, и мастерам по дереву.

— Янс, — сказал Торрен, — мясники-то задаром всю ночь камни таскали! А жестянщики что? Только за ларики шевелятся? И, выходит, за ларики всё продадут?

На лице Янса отразилась борьба.

— Ну… — выдавил он, — если мясники бесплатно…

— Сколько лариков с Гильдии? — деловито сказала мама Имма и вынула малиновый кошель весь в цветах. — Предлагаю начать со ста.

— С каждой Гильдии по сотне? Это намного больше, чем стоят тележки! — возразил столяр.

— Молчи! Молчи! — крякнул Янс. — Не намного больше, тут и говорить не о чем.

— Действительно не о чем, — согласилась мама Имма. — Излишек пригодится для… ну, мало ли для чего. Добрые эрды! — обратилась она к толпе. — Я хоть раз кого-нибудь обманывала?

— Не было такого! Всегда всё честно!

— А если всё честно, то вот я кладу сто лариков на общие нужды и буду приглядывать за… как назвать это, су-лорд? — обернулась она ко мне.

— Казна Совета мастеров.

— Вон как! — изумились мастера.

— И, стало быть, кого выберут, те и есть городской Совет? — уточнил Торрен.

— Да, — ответил я. — Будете встречаться и решать все дела.

— В Доме Фианура, — предложил Янс, и глазки старика заблестели.

— Ну, почему бы и нет? — я пожал плечами и поднял Пофигаса на руки. — А потом отстроите Замок снова и переберётесь туда. Маму Имму сделаем казначеем. А сейчас надо решить, кто нам наверху поможет. И больница не закончена, и Замок разрушен. И ещё одно, очень важное! Чуть не забыл… Капитан! Библиотека!

— Библиотека госпожи? А что с ней? — спросила мама Имма.

— Так свитки прямо на камнях валяются! Это же ваша история, их все надо подобрать, пересчитать и отнести в этот ваш Дом Фианура! И беречь как свои глаза!

— Мы этим займёмся! — решительно сказала Имма. — Всё соберём и отнесём в Дом Фианура, там и составим опись. Туда и несите ларики, господа мастера.

— При всём уважении, дамы, — сказал капитан, — вы такую кучу свитков не донесёте.

— Так это правда, что у госпожи была лучшая библиотека на все ведомые земли?

— Насчёт этого не знаю, но свитков много. Я отряжу вам в помощь десяток парней. Когда вы начнёте?

— А зачем тянуть? — удивилась Имма. — Сейчас и пойдём. Дамы, а ну! Покажем, как мы умеем работать!

И женщины под малиновым штандартом направились по лестнице вверх.

— И я с ними, капитан, — сказал я. — Надо предупредить Сванту, а то у неё, по-моему, совсем мало уважения!

Кирк кивнул и улыбнулся:

— Хорошая работа, Паша!

И, уже скрываясь под скалой, я услышал, как Янс сказал:

— Ну что, жестянщики, столяры, работа не ждёт. Чем раньше сделаем тележки, тем скорее соберём Совет.

***

И до глубокого вечера все трудились.

Капитан с мастерами из Гильдии Каменщиков взялся восстанавливать правый торец. Помощник старшего наездника Эбоген на костылях шустро прыгал по Волариуму и достраивал больницу Боунса, Сэм Пуласки ему помогала. Столяры и кузнецы укрепляли свод кухни, вереница тули курсировала от карьера с голубой глиной к Замку, из города постоянно подвозили материалы. Сванта и Кекс отвечали за то, чтобы работники были сыты, и всё работало слаженно, как часы. Первая смена пообедала и спустилась в город, явилась вторая, и только мы с дамами работали не прерываясь, пока не пришёл доктор и не обрушился на нас с бранью. Он увёл нас к Сванте, и что вы думаете? Сванту как подменили.

— Вот и вы наконец, госпожа Имма! — приветствовала она нас. — Ну, сколько можно ждать?

— Спешим, вдруг боги пошлют дождь! Не намочило бы свитки!

— Не похоже, — ответила Сванта. — Мы по воларам судим, а они спокойные. И вы успокойтесь уже. Держу для вас горшок тёплым! Садитесь за стол, подкрепитесь.

Дамы Гильдии Дарующих удовольствия расселись, напротив устроились ребята из Гильдии Развлечений, которых капитан отрядил помогать, и несколько эрдов-слуг обслужили нас ловко и быстро. Пока мы уничтожали наваристую похлёбку, заедая свежевыпеченным хлебом, Сванта принесла кошель и отсчитала перед Иммой сто лариков.

— Вот, — сказала она с достоинством. — Это за Гильдию Создающих Уют.

— Не было ведь такой Гильдии? — тихо спросила мама Имма.

— А теперь, выходит, появилась. Мало ли чего раньше не было! Прежде и дамами вас не называли, а теперь будут. Прежде Янс лопнул бы, а не стал делать работу задаром. Прежде и Совета не было. А теперь есть, и мы тоже выставим кого-нибудь. Вот наша доля, имеем право!

— Имеете, госпожа Сванта! — ответила Имма и ссыпала ларики в малиновый кошель.

***

Когда мы перетаскали все свитки, уже темнело.

— Хорошо поработали! — сказал я с удовольствием, потягиваясь.

— Да, — согласилась мама Имма. — Завтра начнём опись. С детства мечтала хоть глазком заглянуть в библиотеку госпожи, и вот как всё повернулось!

— Госпожа Имма, вам, наверное, будут попадаться свитки про ваших лесных элво… Вы не могли бы класть их отдельно?

— Что угодно для су-лорда, который первым увидел в нас дам!

— Мистер Спок будет очень рад, когда превратится обратно, — я посмотрел на тёмную фигуру на краю скалы, неподвижную, как памятник дракону.

Госпожа Имма задумчиво поглядела туда же.

— Ведь его женщина начала подниматься, — сказала она. — Я видела, как она ходит по Волариуму.

— Да, но ей далеко до выздоровления, видите, какая она безучастная. Только тень прежней Ухуры, — сказал я. — Ходит как лунатик. А прежде она на месте дыру вертела, как моя бабушка сказала бы.

— Поэтому он и не превращается обратно, — сказала Имма, и я уставился на неё.

— То есть…? Вы хотите сказать, что он мог бы, но не хочет?!

— Ну конечно! Магии госпожи больше нет, и либо в элво собственная магия, либо…

— Либо чья-то ещё! — воскликнул я. — Спасибо, мама Имма!

И я побежал к доктору.

— Доктор Маккой! Доктор Маккой! — закричал я с порога госпиталя, и Боунс вызверился на меня, как дракон.

— Чщщщщ… — зашипел он, вылетая из ближайшего бокса. — Чехов, что за крики в больнице?! Сэм только что уснула! Драконята спят!

— Доктор, — перешёл я на драматический шёпот, — ну простите, простите меня! Вы не знаете, случайно, где Таурик?

— Посмотрите на него, вспомнил! — горячо зашептал и доктор. — Хоть кто-то вспомнил про бедного старичка! Никто и не подумал, как бедняга будет карабкаться обратно! Слетели-то они лихо, а дальше? Спок — дракон, Ухура в каталепсии… — Боунс махнул рукой. — Они ведь вчера так и остались внизу, лежали там втроём в этой пылище…

— Но надо же было вас откопать!

— Откопать! — передразнил доктор. — Ну вот, откопали и спать завалились! А мы с Джимом корячились полночи, вели старичка по лестнице! Знаешь, какой у него тяжёлый хвост?! И главное, только мы всползли по лестнице наверх, только я увёл Таурика покушать, взлетает Спок с Ухурой в лапах и тоже устраивается спать! Ей лучше, Паша, — тихо добавил доктор. — Она уже поднимается и ходит, и мне даже удалось её покормить! Как кукла… Просто живая кукла…

— Доктор, а Таурик сейчас где?

— Спит твой Таурик. И я тебе его будить не дам, имей в виду! Всё прекрасно подождёт до утра. Вот разве что рёбра твои не подождут. Ну-ка идём, осмотрю тебя.

— Да не надо меня…

— Цыц, лейтенант Чехов! Ложись вот сюда, посмотрим… ну и спи уже тут до утра.

— А как же Пофигас…

— Выспится прекрасно твой Пофигас! За ним Спок присматривает, не волнуйся.

— А утром поговорим… — уже проваливаясь в сон, предупредил я.

***

Но утром стало не до разговоров. В больницу вдруг вошёл Скотти и сказал буднично, как будто мы вчера просто разошлись со смены:

— Ну, привет, парни! И Сэм! Вы бы ещё подальше забрались, улетели бы, не знаю, в дельта-квадрант! Главное, мы их ищем, а сигналов нет!

— Скотти прилетел, — сказал я и обнял его так сильно, что самому стало больно. — Скотти прилетел!!!

— Ну прилетел Скотти, и Кинсер прилетел, и Сулу из отпуска самовызвался! Да там весь Йорктаун на ушах! Вы в курсе вообще, что весь Йорктаун на уши подняли?! Там на орбите крейсер дожидается ради ваших величеств! Привет, Боунс! Чего такое с Чеховым? Чехов, на вот, хлебни, какой-то ты странный!

Доктор молча выхватил у меня из руки флягу Скотти и приложился. Крякнул и сказал:

— Полегчало. Пойдём на воздух. Саманта, пригляди.

И мы вышли.

Строительство уже возобновилось, и по нему деловито расхаживали капитан и Сулу.

— Вот я и говорю, сигналы-то были! — не мог успокоиться Скотти. — Правда, слабенькие, но приблизительный курс проложить позволяли.

— Почему приблизительный? — заинтересовался я. — Мы почти неделю ходили с универсальными переводчиками!

— Да аномалия какая-то, Паша! Мы летим на сигналы, а они гуляют, понимаешь, а в этой туманности знаете, сколько планет?! И вот мы тыкаемся, то на одну летим, то на другую, нет вас! И вдруг хороший такой, ясный сигнал от десантного ранца! Какая умница его врубила?! Недолгий сигнал, но такой чистый, Сулу сразу и проложил маршрут. И больше мы на отражённые сигналы-обманки не смотрели, а летели себе по новому курсу, и вот мы тут! Лихо? — Скотти с торжеством посмотрел на нас и сник: — Вы чего не рады-то, ребята? Случилось чего?

— Да много чего, Скотти, — ответил Кирк. — Всё увидите сами.

— Святые угодники! — сказал Скотти. — Это дракон?!

Кирк оглянулся.

— Это мистер Спок, Скотти.

Скотти показал пальцем, хлопая челюстью.

— Да, этот самый.

— На, Скотти, — доктор вернул Монтгомери флягу, и тот немедленно приложился. — Как видишь, никуда мы не летим.

— А что с Ухурой? — заговорил Сулу. — Не надо мне! — отверг он флягу, и Кирк вздохнул:

— Пойдём завтракать. Там и поговорим.

— Господин старший наездник! — подошёл к нему Торрен. — По дюжине работников прислали Гильдии Мясников, Кожевенников и Пекарей.

— Хорошо, Торрен, — кивнул Кирк. — Эбоген, распредели эрдов!

И начался обычный день.

***

— Чего она упирается, нет, ну чего она спорит?! — возмущался Скотти, размахивая руками. — Скажи хоть ты ей, Джим! Господин старший наездник! Охренеть… Скажи Сванте, что глупо отказываться от помощи! Мы ей этот дом восстановим за два часа! С башенками! Со всеми делами!

— Не надо, — повторила Сванта. — Чтобы не рухнуло ещё что-нибудь, это проверь, благодарим покорно, а строить — ни-ни!

— Да почему, упрямая вы женщина?!

— Да потому что в кои веки Гильдии строят что-то вместе! Нигде эрды так не сдруживаются, как во время общих трудов! Пусть хоть год строят, а ты не лезь! Иди вон на воларов полюбуйся! Сейчас их кормить будут!

— И правда, Скотти, пойдём, я тебе всё покажу, — я тронул его за рукав и повёл на Волариум.

Воларов уже начали кормить, и доктор, присев на корточки, наблюдал, как старый горный волар глотает куски мяса.

— Павел? Ты вчера о чём-то поговорить хотел, — Боунс распрямился и подошёл к нам.

— Хотел, но потом столько всего произошло… Одним словом, мама Имма говорит, что Спок может превратиться обратно, но не хочет. Может такое быть?

Доктор остро поглядел на меня и пожал плечами:

— А почему нет? Чем не объяснение? Что там в голове у гоблина, я не знаю. После опытов госпожи Змеи его может как угодно переклинить. Ты вспомни, что она с его руками делала.

— И с ногами, — вздохнул я.

— Я говорил, что это добром не кончится! — сказал доктор. — Скотт, у вас на крейсере вулканского целителя нет?

— Хочешь сказать, что парня закоротило? — спросил Скотти. — Нет у нас вулканского целителя. Только я что думаю, парни? Что вся беда в мисс Ухуре. Вот это да! — перебил он сам себя. — Смотрите, что эта девчонка вытворяет! Они всегда так танцуют?

Мы с Боунсом оглянулись.

Испепелина бросила мясо, подошла к краю скалы и принялась расхаживать перед мистером Споком, кланяясь и размахивая хвостом.

— Вот чёрт! — ругнулся доктор. — Ещё этого мне не хватало! Испепелина, отойди от него, чтоб тебя черти взяли! Сванта! Забери свою потаскуху!

— Какую ещё потаскуху? — возмутилась Сванта, подходя, и тут же ахнула: — Испепелина, бесстыдница! — Но та не обращала на неё внимания. Сванта подобрала кусок мяса и запела нежно и фальшиво: — А вот кому мяса вкусного, смотри, девочка, я сейчас твоё мясо съем! — И тут же рявкнула: — Отойди от него, шалава!

— Ну дела, — крякнул Скотти.

— Дела были, когда госпожа перед ним вот так хвостом вертела, — в сердцах сказал доктор. Тут мелькнуло скромное холщовое платье, и Ухура кинулась наперерез драконице.

— Отойди от него, — зашипела она, сузив глаза, и вдруг энергично побежала на Испепелину. Драконица посмотрела на неё и как-то смутилась. — Я тебе сейчас хвост оторву, поняла?!

Очевидно, Испепелина что-то поняла. Она сделала вид, будто ей и дела нет до лесного дракона, а кусок мяса, наоборот, выглядит очень привлекательно, аккуратно взяла его из руки онемевшей Сванты и унесла на площадку.

Но Ухура не успокоилась. Она решительно подошла к Споку, упёрла руки в бока и спросила:

— Ты почему ей это позволил?!

— Так его, детка! — обрадовался доктор. — Тшшшш, стой на месте, Паша, не вмешивайся! Скотти, молчи!

Дракон посмотрел на неё и вдруг разом стянулся в человека.

— Вот поганец, — тихо пробурчал Боунс.

— Ты сердишься, Нийота? — спросил мистер Спок. На нём снова была чёрная одежда наездника. — Я бесконечно рад, что ты сердишься.

Нийота смотрела на него, и её губы кривились.

— Было так страшно, Спок! — прошептала она. — Страшно и холодно без конца и края! И так одиноко!

Они шагнули навстречу друг другу и обнялись так крепко, словно стали одним человеком. Тонкие смуглые руки Ухуры вцепились в куртку Спока, и мы услышали, как первый офицер спросил, нависая над её макушкой:

— Как ты находишь поэму?

— Утешающей, — слабо улыбнулась Нийота. — Умиротворяющей. Пробуждающей надежду.

— Обычно у людей не хватает терпения или времени, чтобы дослушать её до конца. И у большинства слушателей «Sarissa» вызывает другие эмоции.

— Наверное, — она продолжала улыбаться, и хотя ей ещё недоставало сил, мы уже узнавали нашу связистку, и груз сходил с нас с каждой секундой.

— Ты прочитаешь мне её снова, — попросила Ухура.

— С удовольствием, ashayam.

— И-и-и мы потихонечку разворачиваемся и уходим, — прошептал доктор, и мы зашагали к Замку. Кирк, встреченный нами, был схвачен, развёрнут и утащен на малый Волариум, и уж тут я как подпрыгнул и как заорал шёпотом: — Ура-а-а!

А доктор со Скотти засмеялись.


	18. Глава 18. Детра. Последний день на Марке

До вечера мы прощались и раздавали инструкции. Казалось, что и Боунс, и Кирк, и даже Хэнк настолько вросли в жизнь Замка, что никак не могут выдрать корни. То один, то другой вспоминал ещё что-нибудь важное, и всё начиналось сначала. Пока они консультировали Сванту, Эбогена, Торрена и Гоэда, принимающего больницу и драконий детский сад, мистер Спок отошёл от них, и я двинулся за ним. Мисс Ухура была уже транспортирована на звездолёт и погружена в целительный сон без сновидений. Все колонисты тоже без сожаления расстались с Марком.

Не знаю, зачем я пошёл за ним. Я видел, что мистер Спок поднялся к тому месту, где возвышалась когда-то южная башня, и уставился на разбитую при падении кираро.

— Инструмент надо починить, вы согласны, лейтенант? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Да, коммандер, — согласился я. Немного опасался, что мистер Спок спросит про библиотеку, плакал тогда мой сюрприз! Но, думаю, он и сам всё понял, не обнаружив на кучах щебня ни одного свитка.

— Коммандер, а что, если мы поднимемся ненадолго и воспользуемся репликаторами?

— Вы хотите сделать кому-нибудь подарок? — посмотрел на меня мистер Спок.

— И даже не одному человеку, коммандер! — горячо уверил я. — Только мне нужно кое-что взять для репликации. Вы отправляйтесь, я предупрежу капитана.

Конечно, Испепелина грохнула драгоценную бутылку! Но я не в силах был сердиться на неё из-за такого пустяка. Главное, что она играла с Пофигасом. Сколько раз малыш пытался обратить на себя её внимание, всё было без толку. Но стоило одному лесному дракону прикрыть его ночью крылом, и Испепелину как подменили. Когда я подбежал к Волариуму, размышляя, как бы половчее отнять у неё эль, они с Пофигасом как раз катали несчастную бутылку и на моих глазах разбили её о камень.

— Ну, туда ей и дорога, — хмыкнул доктор, а я подумал: «Как бы не так!» И набрал полную миску пропитанной элем почвы. Теперь у меня было много срочной работы с репликатором, и я транспортировался на спасательный корабль.

Ну, про то, как я дарил Сулу косточки луквы, а Скотти – бутылку эля, можно не рассказывать. Что сказала Сванта, когда обнаружила в своём погребе сто реплицированных бутылок эля и записку, я никогда не узнал. В записке мы с Хэнком написали: «Запри это хорошенько! Мы тебя любим! Хэнк и Павел. PS. Бабушка, ты мне пообещала лечить пальцы! Не забудь подмор!)».

Записку нам помогла написать госпожа Имма, когда я пришёл к ней за свитками про колонию вулканцев на Марке.

— Ничего не понятно, — сказала почтенная дама, — но ради су-лорда буду молчать о том, что вы, похоже, нашли медовый эль.

— Не нашли, а сделали копию, госпожа Имма, — сказал Хэнк. — И эти свитки мы вам вернём в библиотеку.

— Да уж верните, — сурово сказала она. — Каждый свиток в единственном экземпляре!

— И ещё мне нужен один ларик из казны, — заикнулся я, но Имма отрезала:

— Казна Совета неприкосновенна! А свой ларик я тебе подарю. На память, милый су-лорд. Просверли в нём дырочку и носи на удачу. Я фартовая.

Вы спрóсите, зачем мне понадобилось реплицировать ларики? А чтобы выкупить мистера Спока из рабства у Янса и того мастера, который дал ему ремень для ахн-вуна.

— Сколько лариков мистер Спок может быть должен за два замка и кожаный ремень, как вы думаете, госпожа Имма?

— Двум самым скаредным мастерам в городе? — призадумалась она. — Не больше пятидесяти, но достойно элво будет заплатить по сотне каждому, раз уж вам это так легко. Я никому не скажу, — засмеялась мама Имма.

— Вы прелесть, — сказал я с чувством.

— Идите уже, — махнула она на выход из святилища. — Вечером жду свитки!

Кажется, попрощаться с нами пришли все жители города. Тут были и главы Гильдий, и пажи со штандартами, и мы обрадовались, увидев белый штандарт без рисунка, принадлежащий Гильдии чистильщиков.

Всё было так благостно, что у меня появилось странное чувство. Не то чтобы дурное предчувствие, но ощущение чего-то незавершённого. Я посмотрел на Кирка, на Боунса, и доктор прошептал:

— Знаете, парни, я ожидаю какую-нибудь каверзу.

— Может, магия к Виоленте вернулась? — тихо предположил капитан.

— Невозможно, — вполголоса ответил ему мистер Спок.

— Ты почему так уверен?

— Магия к людям не вернётся больше никогда.

— Это тебе О’Таурик сказал?

— Его не так зовут, — ответил мистер Спок, и доктор нервно спросил:

— А как, чёрт бы тебя подрал? Не Фианур же, чёрт возьми!

Но Спок ничего не ответил, и доктор переглянулся с Кирком:

— Я так и знал, что ничего ещё не закончилось.

Тут из больницы появился О’Таурик. Он прошёл к краю скалы, чтобы его всем было видно, и я даже не удивился, когда обнаружил, что глаза у него больше не слепые. И весь он уже не выглядел таким уж дряхлым стариком.

— Я так и знал, — повторил доктор.

О’Таурик посмотрел на благоговейно молчащую толпу, и в голове у каждого эрда зазвучал его низкий и глуховатый, но ещё полный сил и жизни голос.

— Ну что ж, слушайте, дети. Я отнял у людей магию воларов навсегда. Она губит вас, пробуждает в вас алчность, высокомерие и лютую жестокость. Вы затопили мир собственной гнилью, как же вы мерзки! Как сладка для вас власть губить и мучить, как вы гадки в своей жадности и ненасытности! Идите, лишённые магии, учитесь жить собственным трудом, как жили ваши предки до того дня, когда я, старый глупец, одарил вас! Вы не готовы к моему дару. Волары забирают назад свою магию и свободу.

— Жёстко, — в тишине раздался голос Скотти. — Я, конечно, всего не знаю, но ей-богу, эти вот люди не так уж и мерзки!

— И учиться жить собственным трудом им не нужно, — сказал Кирк. — Тут работяги одни остались!

— Наверное, он эту речь для госпожи готовил, — выступил и я. — А что госпожа удрала, может, не заметил?

— Я, конечно, стар, — уязвлённо сказал Фианур, — но из ума не выжил, непочтительные чужие дети! Говоря твоим языком, доктор Маккой, до слабоумия мне ещё далеко. Мастер Янс! Ты получил от элво сто лариков за пару замкóв? Ну и не мерзок ли ты?

— Сто лариков?! — выдохнула толпа. — Ох и скаредный ты, Янс!

— Не скаредный я, а хозяйственный! Лучше спросите, сколько элво заплатил за ремешок!

— Да вы оба отличились, что ты, что кожевенник! Нашли на ком наживаться!

— Аhn'woon был хорош, — произнёс мистер Спок своим звучным голосом преподавателя. — Я испытываю к мастерам только благодарность.

— И тебе я благодарен бесконечно, — обратился он к старому волару.

— И я благодарен тебе, элво, — смягчился Фианур. — Я и забыл, как волар счастлив в полёте. Ты напомнил мне это, пробудил меня. Все вы, пришельцы, пробудили меня. Я одарил бы вас, чужие дети, но вам это не нужно. Нет сокровищ дороже ясного ума, умелых рук и храброго сердца, полного любви. Мне нечего вам дать, вы богаты. Разве что один пустячок… Тебе, элво.

— Куда вы теперь? — спросил Кирк.

— Что значит, куда? — нервно повторил доктор. — Мы для кого детский сад строили? И больницу? Вы что… вы улетаете?

— Он же сказал: волары возвращают себе свободу.

— Немедленно, — с удовольствием сказал Фианур и выпустил в воздух струю яркого пламени. Он взмахнул крыльями и весь будто увеличился в размерах. Сейчас он казался больше Бергена и Азулы.

Остальные волары вышли из загонов, из больницы, отовсюду.

— Сим! — горестно крикнул Гоэд, и лесной дракончик обернулся и подбежал к нему. Гоэд упёрся лбом в драконий нос и замер. Я огляделся — все драконы подошли к своим волардам попрощаться. Затем они взмахнули крыльями и взяли курс на лес, откуда нас привели всего несколько дней назад. А казалось, что месяцы прошли.

***

— Вот, собственно, и вся история, — заключил Павел. Юная энсин смотрела на него покрасневшими глазами.

— Да ведь это лучше, чем под бичом! — удивился Чехов. — Она же не умерли и не пропали. Живут себе, волшебные и свободные.

— А госпожа Виолента? С нею что стало?

— Вот уж неинтересно!

— Неужели тебе её ни чуточки не жаль?!

Чехов покрутил пустой стакан и ответил:

— Конечно, жаль. Еще немного расскажу.

***

Мы уже взяли курс на Йорктаун. Вот вошёл я в кают-кампанию и обнаружил там мистера Спока, сложившего руки за спиной и глядящего в иллюминатор.

— Как мисс Ухура, мистер Спок?

— Она спит и проспит ещё долго, — ответил первый офицер. — Я уже отправил запрос на Новый Вулкан. Думаю, вулканский целитель нужен нам обоим.

— Но вы вернётесь? Мы же будем служить вместе? «Энтерпрайз» починят, все выздоровеют…

— Надеюсь, что именно так и случится, — согласился он.

— Можно задать бестактный вопрос? Извините.

Спок повернулся ко мне:

— Вас интересует кираро?

— Да, если честно.

— Я восстановил инструмент, внёс улучшения и добавил клавишу, которая выполняет роль карты памяти.

— И что же она помнит, эта клавиша?

Но я уже догадывался, что услышу.

— Вальс, мистер Чехов. Вальс, пробуждающий в людях самые лучшие чувства. Мой подарок ей и лорду Редегаару, чтобы они танцевали под солнцем и луной и окончили свои дни вместе. Я транспортировал кираро в умкулариум лорда в его замке в горах.

— Вам жаль её, мистер Спок, — сказал я.

— Жаль, Павел, — просто сказал он.

***

— Налейте мне ещё стаканчик, в горле пересохло, — попросил Чехов.

— Ещё бы, столько врать! — засмеялись два офицера, которые не принимали участия в разговоре, но внимательно слушали, подпирая прозрачную стену кафе.

— Я ни слова не наврал! — возмутился Чехов. — Всё, как было, выложил, вот и Хэнк подтвердит!

— Вы друзья с Хэндорфом, договорились и слепили историю, чтобы девчонок клеить!

— Знаете что? Лепили истории и напридумывали всяких небылиц те парни, которых мы освободили, ясно? Я потому и рассказываю, как всё было на самом деле, и ни о чём не умалчиваю, даже если стыдно!

— Вы кто такие? — повернулся к ним Хэндорф.

— Да мы-то ваши сослуживцы теперь! Ну, Чехов, ты и сказочник, ну и трепло! Говоришь, камнем был? Кубком был?

— Хорошо сочиняет, — поддержал второй новичок. — Ну и как оно, быть камнем?

— Страшно, — ответил бледный Чехов, поднимаясь. — Когда мне было страшно, я повторял таблицу значений функции Лапласа.

— До какого аргумента вы добрались, мистер Чехов? — спросил ещё один офицер, войдя в кафе.

— 3.74, мистер Спок, — ответил Павел, сразу успокаиваясь.

— Вы могли бы выйти со мной из кафе? — спросил тот и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел в просторный зал.

— Какой конфуз, — ухмыльнулся один новичок, следуя за ним.

— Кажется, сейчас мы узнаем правду! — поддержал второй.

— А я вам верю, мистер Чехов! — сказала энсин.

— И правильно делаете, мисс! — прогудел Хэндорф, галантно предлагая ей руку. — Идём?

Кафе опустело.

— Правильно ли я понял, мистер Чехов, — ясным голосом спросил мистер Спок, — что у части аудитории возникли сомнения в вашей честности?

— Разве что у небольшой части, — улыбнулся Павел.

— Возможно, я развею все сомнения, вернув вам свой долг, мистер Чехов.

— Вы мне ничего не должны, — удивился Павел.

— Уверяю вас, что должен. К счастью, есть элегантный способ поставить все точки над «и». Вы единственный не летали на воларе, не так ли? Даже мисс Пуласки прилетела в Замок во втором седле. И мистеру Хэндорфу, насколько я помню, Гоэд однажды позволил прокатиться на Симе.

— Достаточно! — побледнев, сказал недоверчивый офицер.

— Я скажу, когда достаточно, — резко ответил мистер Спок. — Вы новобранцы «Энтерпрайз»? Вы не будете служить с нами, если не принесёте извинения мистеру Чехову и мистеру Хэндорфу за то, что бестактно усомнились в их словах. Мистер Чехов, я жду ответа.

— Ну вот как-то не довелось, — ответил Паша, не понимая, к чему эти расспросы.

— Вы помните некий пустячок, упомянутый Фиануром, когда мы прощались?

— Ну да, что-то такое…

— У вас было достаточно такта, чтобы не спрашивать. Я могу превратиться в дракона один раз, чтобы вернуть долг чести другу. Вы хотите полетать, Павел?

Чехов поднял глаза. Они были такими огромными и счастливыми, что Хэнк взял его за локти и подвинул вперёд, в мистеру Споку.

— Давай, Чехов! Не тормози!

— Постарайтесь удержаться, мистер Чехов. Седло не предусмотрено.

И в следующую секунду на месте мистера Спока стоял тёмно-зелёный дракон с жёлтыми глазами и тёмно-серыми крыльями. Он приподнял переднюю лапу с устрашающими когтями, и Чехов легко вскарабкался на лапу, а с неё – на узкую драконью спину.

— Я устроился, — крикнул он, обнимая дракона за шею, и с обеих сторон развернулись огромные крылья, дракон оттолкнулся и взлетел к потолку.

И хотя держаться было непросто, и ветер хлестал его по глазам, Павел выбрал момент, когда дракон полетел ровно, и выпрямился. Всего несколько минут длился этот полёт, но Чехов успел раскинуть руки и закричать голосом, полным восторга:

— Я ле-чу! Я ле-чу-у-у!!!

_Конец._


End file.
